Beach Bonanza
by LuvinAniManga
Summary: NEW CHAPTER Just Seto's luck: he's stuck at the beach with the geek squad for A WHOLE MONTH! However, summer is the season for fun...and more importantly, LOVE! Who's everyone going to be flirting with? Pairings inside.
1. Beach?

**Originally Written: June 2004**

**Originally Posted: 6-8-04**

**Final Review Number (Previous): 393 (17 Chapters)**

**(Please keep in mind that the new review number will be added to the one above.)**

**HI. YEP, THIS IS LUVINANIME, AND I'M BACK! NO ONE CAN KEEP ME AWAY! YES, MY ACCOUNT WAS CLOSED DOWN FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON, SO I'VE HAD TO REPOST ALL OF THESE STORIES. KEEP IN MIND THE POINTS ABOVE! THANK YOU. ENJOY THE UNCHANGED STORY(IES)! (AND THE POLL HERE IS OFFICIALLY NULL AND VOID: THE RESULTA ARE ALREADY AQUIRED!)

* * *

**

NOTE: Hey, I've got another fic! Gee…that's…great…more people to please and more to write…. Oh well! Yeah, this was one of my "plans" I told you about, but now I've got ideas…and I can't wait to write! Well, at least this story is right in time for summer! Hmm…wonder how that happened…. Oh, and this story takes place over a month, so if there's about one chapter per day, there will be 31 chapters (estimate) because it's July! Oh, and people…I know they're in Japan, but they're going to use dollars. I don't know squat about yen…so dollars is the currency. Okay? Thankies!

Revised: July 27, 2004 

Hardly anything has been revised greatly. Same plot line. Same notes at the beginning and end. But please, re-read the story, to get a new look at it.

Also, please re-vote, whether or not you've voted before: for the same, or different couple. I'm re-doing the polls as well, of course. The new standings (to refresh your memory: )

**TEA:**

_Seto_

_Yugi_

_Noa_

**SERENITY:**

_Mokuba _

_Duke_

_Tristan_

Remember, Ryou is out (I'm sorry, but I'm not very good with him and romance!), and JoeyxMai is a DEFINITE couple. Thanks! Enjoy the new chappies!

Disclaimer: Three stories now…that I don't own characters to! Sure, I own the plots…I think…if I haven't accidentally stolen them from anybody…but anywho, I just DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

Beach Bonanza

**Chapter 1: Beach?**

Ryou picked up the ringing phone, "Hello? Ryou here."

"Hey Ryou! It's Joey!"

"Oh, hey Joey. What do you want?"

"We were wondering, that is, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, me, Serenity, Mai and Duke," Joey counted the large list off his fingers, "if you wanted to take a "road trip" with us to the beach for a month! You know, 'cause all of us, 'cept Serenity, just graduated high school and all! Serenity's just gotta come, you know, she's part o' the group! Anyway, how 'bout it? The whole gang'll be there, then!"

"Well…I'd love to go…let me ask…but first, how much is this all going to cost? At the beach for a month? How do we do that?"

"Oh, well, we're renting rooms at this small private beach! And it's not a crappy beach or anything. It's like…a four star place!"

"That sounds expensive…."

"Don't worry. We'll each get a room! Business there has been slow, so they're having a special savings thing…aw, I dunno! It just costs less! Anyway, the whole gang's coming! You?"

"Let me ask…" Ryou put his hand over the receiver and walked over to his parents who were in the kitchen. His mom was baking and his father was reading the newspaper while drinking coffee. "Mom, dad, I need to ask you something."

"Yes dear?" his mother replied.

"Well, Joey just called and he was wondering, since we just graduated and all, if our whole group could go to the beach for a month…a "road-trip" as he called it," Ryou replied.

"Well, that sounds like fun!" his father looked up from the paper, "How much is it?"

"Well…he never answered that directly…let me ask," Ryou replied and spoke back into the phone, "Joey…about my costs question…you never answered it directly…"

"It shouldn't be over $500 dollars," a feminine voice suddenly rang out over the phone.

"Serenity?" Ryou inquired.

"Yeah…did you hear me?"

"Yes, yes…$500! I'll be right back…." He covered the receiver again.

"Five hundred dollars…that's not too bad, for a month there…." His father replied.

"When are you leaving? Are you going to have _some _sort of adult supervision there?" his mother asked.

"Mother…we're all…well…except one, eighteen," Ryou sighed.

"I know, but…. Never mind. You're right. Are girls going to be there?" his mother inquired, looking at him, a tad nervously.

"Yes…why?" Ryou inquired, seeing his mother's funny look. The idea the hit Ryou, "Mother! How could you! To even think that I'd be one of those…moronic perverts!" The last few words startled Ryou's parents, and he blushed slightly, "Japan's really rubbing off on me."

"Fine," his mother smiled, "But when are you leaving?"

"I'll ask," Ryou sighed and spoke again, "When are we leaving?"

"Geez, so many questions," Tristan's voice rang out on the other side.

"Tristan? How many people are exactly there?" Ryou inquired.

"Oh…only…everybody! We're waiting to hear your answer! Anyway, we leave in a week…that's June 30th."

"Oh, alright," Ryou replied, then spoke to his parents, "In a week…the 30th."

"It's alright with me, then, sweetie," his mother replied.

"Fine with me," his father answered going back to the paper.

"I can come!" Ryou exclaimed back into the phone. Cheers were heard on the other line.

"Can you come over now?" Joey was back on.

"Your house?"

"Yep!"

"I think so…can I go, mom?"

"Yes dear."

"Yeah, I can."

"Great! See you in a few!" and Joey hung up.

Ryou looked at the phone, "He never can finish that phrase with "minutes" can he?" Nevertheless, he put the phone back down, and walked out the door.

* * *

Of course, the walk to Joey's house was very unpleasant for Ryou…thanks to a certain spirit.

"How could you accept going to that revolting place!" Bakura yelled at him.

"Will you ever let me have a little fun?" Ryou replied, trying to ignore him.

"What about me? I'm going to be bored stiff there!"

"I'll leave you home then," Ryou replied.

"That won't work, and you know that! I'll still end up appearing there!"

"You have a point…just bug off, will you? It won't be so horrible! Who knows…maybe there will be the tiniest bit of mischief you can cause…."

"Really?"

Wrong thing to say….

Tea opened up the door to Joey's house, "Hey Ryou!"

"Hello, Tea," Ryou walked in and took off his shoes. He saw about seven other pairs by the door. He walked with Tea to the family room, where the six others were seated on the floor.

"Hey Ryou!" Yugi greeted. Others greeted him too. Now, Yugi's mind was buzzing.

"He's wearing the Ring," Yami said within the corridors of their minds.

"Relax…Bakura shouldn't be any trouble…."

"Right…good for nothing…imbecile of…retarded…stupid…git…." Yami rattled off, muttering. Yugi sighed.

Ryou sat down with them. Joey walked up to the coffee table and sat down behind it.

He started off professionally, to make a joke out of it, "We are all gathered here today…" everyone started laughing, "to talk about our beach plans! We've made reservations, courtesy of Duke," Joey replied. Everyone clapped and laughed at it.

"Wait…how did you make reservations if you didn't know whether I was coming or not?" Ryou inquired.

"We were going to drag you there if we had to," Mai replied. Ryou laughed and the others joined in.

"Very funny…" Ryou started.

"Now, this is, according to Duke, a seemingly small "resort." On account of there are only two rooms left…we took all the others. So, there's a large chance that we'll have the whole beach to ourselves for the entire month!" Joey explained. There was a small cheer from within the group.

"Yes…so now we need to make car-riding plans…Tea…you're in charge," Joey chuckled at his turn of authority and sat down in the crowd. Tea walked up.

"Okay then…. We're going to need a total of two cars. We thought we'd have a car for the girls and one for the boys. Mai has offered…and has been chosen, to drive the women. Now, we need a male driver…." Joey's hand shot up. "Umm…let's not get too risky here," Tea laughed.

"Hey!" Joey retorted as the others chimed in, laughing.

"I'll drive," Yugi suddenly said. They all looked at him.

Joey asked, "You mean…in that car you said was really awesome that your grandpa got you and you've never shown to us?"

"That's the one…of course…it only fits five, which is perfect!

Then, Mai got the floor, concerning with what they should bring…which we won't go through. Instead….

* * *

_We take a trip to the Kaiba Mansion…._

Seto walked down the grand staircase, on his way to the study. He noticed his brothers, Mokuba and Noa, slumped on the floor and over the arms of the couch that sat at the bottom of the staircase.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching the bottom.

"Ugh…there's nothing to do," Mokuba replied.

"We're bored stiff," Noa said.

"I see…there's _nothing_ to do?" Seto couldn't understand it. With all their money, they had plenty of stuff to play with. "Have you gone in the pool?"

"Every day."

"Board games?"

"Played them all this month."

"Video games?"

"Sick of seeing screens." That cancelled out the computer….

"Friends?"

"On vacation…wait!" Mokuba sat up, "Why don't _we_ go on a vacation?"

"Vacation?" Seto said the word as if it were foreign to him.

"Yeah…vacation…you know…getting away from the house for sometime…" Noa played with Seto's head.

"I know what it is!" he retorted hotly.

"Well, let's go on one! We've been on them before!" Mokuba replied.

"I've never been on one…well, I've been on a cruise…but that was a long time ago, and I don't really consider that a real "vacation," as in going somewhere and doing other things. I would mean... going to the beach or something, " Noa responded.

The two blood-related brothers looked at Noa in shock. Actually, it made plenty of sense. Gozaburo wasn't the type of father to go on vacations for Noa's twelve living years. Then, he had been placed in a virtual world…no vacation there…real vacation that is…. And, he had only just started living with his stepbrothers.

Then, Mokuba smiled, "The beach! That's it! Let's go to the beach! You really do need a vacation, Seto. You look awful…'cause you've been staring at computers too long and too late into the night." (Behold the irony! Seto looking awful…something I can't even imagine, and I wrote the story!)

He looked awful, Seto thought. Really? He cared about his appearance…to impress people and make them think he was the hot shot/top dog. Yep, that's all.

"Fine…a vacation…but to the beach?" Seto looked at them quizzically. He didn't particularly like the beach…or pools…or anything to do with his body submerged in water.

"PLEASE?" the two younger Kaibas begged, on their knees. He wouldn't stand for it. Not the faces…. A cruise would be fine; a worldwide travel; a trip to just another country, like America! But the beach?

The eyes were welling up. The cute faces were pouting. The two looked so young…even though Noa was just as old as he was, mentally…and deprived. Seto didn't know why he did this…he loved them WAY too much for his own good.

"Fine…to the beach. But, let me get some things done. We'll leave, in say, a week? I'll go make reservations now, then," he continued walking to the study. Who was to say he couldn't bring his laptop and work?

* * *

Seto walked into his office, and shut the door. Now was the time to look up some place, and get it over with. He sat down at his computer, but almost immediately, the door squeaked open, revealing two sets of peeping eyes.

"More to ask of?" Seto put on an amused grin and laid back.

"How long were you thinking of staying at the beach?" Mokuba inquired.

"I don't know…a week?" Seto replied, turning his screensaver off.

The two shot to the desk, "A WEEK!"

"That's nuts!" Noa exclaimed, "Practically a waste!"

"You pick the place, I'll pick the time spent there," Seto replied.

"Why not stay for a month?" Mokuba inquired.

Seto had just been about to take a sip of water from his bottle on his desk; he when abruptly spit it back out, "A MONTH? What do you take me for, a lounger? I have work to do!"

"Exactly, see! This is why you need the vacation! You're a workaholic!" Noa protested.

"I see…a workaholic, am I?"

"Yes," the two replied, flatly.

"Seto, this is for your own good…and a chance for some fun!" Mokuba replied. He looked at Noa, and the smiled. But the smile turned upside down, and the puppy dog eyes started.

"No! Not again! I swear, it won't work this time!" Seto turned his swivel chair around, so he could stop looking at them.

"But, big brother!" Mokuba came around the seat.

"Don't you love us anymore?" Noa came around the other side.

Seto just kept one idea, spinning around in his head, _I'm not a sucker for the eyes, I'm not a sucker, I'm not a sucker…._

A few tears leaked from the two boy's eyes.

Suddenly, the thoughts, without any consent from him, turned around, _I am a sucker for the eyes, I am a sucker, I am a sucker…._

His eyes shot open. Where the heck did those thoughts pop up? And somehow, he heard himself, involuntarily say:

"Fine, a month." The waterworks, and shining eyes stopped, as he vaguely heard the two boys run off, cheering. All Seto could think now, was: _What have I done?_

He turned to the computer and went searching on the net. Every place was booked…except for this one….

Funny, you couldn't reserve online. You had to reserve by phone. Seto sighed, picking up the phone near him. _Some four-star place…. Doesn't even have an online reservation…._

The phone rang a couple times, and then the other line picked up, "Hello. Sunset Beach Private Resort, may I help you?"

"I'd like to make a reservation for three," Kaiba replied, nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry, we only have two rooms left," the receptionist replied.

"My brothers can share a room," Seto rubbed his temples, with his free hand.

"I'm sorry, but that is not permitted, sir."

"Do you even know whom you're talking to?" Seto retorted, sharply.

"No sir…."

"Seto Kaiba."

"Oh! Sir, well, it seems you're just in luck! With two rooms left, you can have one for yourself…and the other for your brothers! Yes, that works out fine!" Seto sighed. What an idiotic receptionist. She had just spun his words into her mouth. Thus, the reservations continued.

* * *

At dinner, Seto talked to them, "Alright, I made those reservations. It was lucky on your part. There were only two rooms left at this private beach they have. So, you two will share a room. I thought that'd be okay with you. It's a four star place…the only one that didn't have all the rooms booked…so that's the best I could do."

Mokuba and Noa smiled. They didn't mind sharing a room. As long as they got Seto to the beach….

* * *

It was the night before the trip. Seto was packing his things.

_Let's see…clothes…laptop…business papers…CD-ROMs…floppies…batteries…plugs…cell phone…charger…yeah, that's about it,_ he thought. Then, he put his things (which happened to fit all in one suitcase, as he packed so little) by the door and went to sleep.

But his brothers didn't. Sure, they were done packing…but Seto wasn't. Slowly, they opened his door. They grabbed the suitcase and brought it to Mokuba's room, which was just to the right.

They set the case on his bed.

"This just won't do," Mokuba replied, "Laptop? Papers? That's not the way to spend a vacation!" He took out the laptop case and the papers…the floppies, the plugs and the CD-ROMs used for Seto's work. "We'll leave him his cell phone…but we'll keep hold of his charger for now," Mokuba said, noting that it was running out of battery power. He didn't want Seto calling home to have his stuff brought back. No…it would be a trade off when Seto discovered his things missing….

"Seto's going to kill us," Noa replied, looking through his clothes, "Geez, the man doesn't even pack his trunks…and we're going to a beach! The idiot…" Noa went to quietly fetch them from Seto's dresser. He came back ten minutes later. "They took forever to find," he laid them on top of his clothes, "He had them in the bottom drawer underneath all of his unwanted clothes."

"I can understand that," Mokuba replied, closing the suitcase, "I think that's it. The charger is in my backpack. His stuff is under my bed, and everything else he needs for fun and relaxation is in his suitcase." They quietly stowed back to his room and put the suitcase back by the door. Then, they left to go to sleep themselves.

* * *

Well, do you like the start? It may be kind of boring, but aren't most beginnings to stories? Well…actually…tons of other peoples are really, really, really good…but that's not the point. I just hope you like this story, and please review! 


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

NOTE: As you noticed last chapter, the first half of that chapter was focused around Ryou, specifically: his thoughts, and actions. Think of it as a POV (point of view). There will be different POV's throughout the story, such as the one coming up now…after this short disclaimer….

Revised: July 27-28, 2004 

_I apologize if the revisions aren't all that great. I did them in a bit of a hurry. If I missed a few parts indicating Marik and Ishizu are there, please tell me. I'll re-do that part. Hope you guys like the newer stuff…but I'm not entirely sure you will…sighs If you guys don't like it…then I might have to remove it…._

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise!**

Joey opened his eyes slightly, having just been woken up by someone shaking him.

"Joey…bro…Joey…**wake up!** We have to leave for Yugi's in an hour and a half!" some female voice explained. Joey sat up and rubbed his eyes. It sounded like his sister's voice….

With the sleep out of his eyes, Joey now looked at who woke him up, and yelped loudly, "Ah! Who the heck are you!"

Serenity sighed, "Joey! You are very aware that it's me!" she looked very irritated, "You may be dumb as a doornail in the morning, but you're not _that _stupid."

"Hey!" Joey protested. Then, he got a good look at his sister, and yelped, "W-What in God's name are you wearing!" Joey's eyes widened. Indeed, she was wearing something far from her usual, pretty conservative clothing.

Today, she was wearing a mini light pink tank top, with really short white shorts and flip-flops with little palm trees on them.

"Oh, this? Well, obviously you know what it is…. I went shopping and picked it up. I've got tons of them for this month," she explained. Joey's eyes widened in horror. What happened to his conservative, right-headed sister?

He was almost afraid to ask, "W-What happened to you?"

Serenity groaned, "Joey, just because I don't usually dress this way, doesn't mean I've changed for the worse."

"I'd like to second guess that," Joey smiled.

"Joey!" Serenity grabbed a pillow, with a smirk on her face and whacked him with it. He screamed and fell over on the bed. Then, Serenity threw aside the pillow, and began walking out the door, "Now, get ready. Breakfast will be done when you get done. _And-_" Joey groaned while she said this. There was more? What else could she possibly have to tell? "I'm in an extra-happy mood this morning, sooo, you're breakfast will be extra happy!" and she skipped off to the kitchen.

Joey's eye twitched in amazement as he watched is sister skip off to the kitchen. This couldn't be real…. What was this summer road-trip doing to her?

Joey slowly got up and out of bed, shaking his head. He hoped it had all been a dream. After showering himself with cold water to "wake" himself up, he slipped on his light blue T-shirt, and jean shorts. He went to the kitchen hoping Serenity had on a nice, conservative short sleeve shirt, or something, that didn't partially remind him of the stuff Mai wore. Technically, what Mai wore was much more…revealing…than the simple tank top that Serenity had on.

He was most certainly and utterly…wrong. Serenity set down a plate in his usual spot at the table. Joey sat down and looked at his plate, while Serenity skipped off to back their gear to the front door. They'd be walking the few blocks to Yugi's house.

On Joey's plate was a pancake, with eggs, that were sunny side up near the top of the pancake, and a curved piece of bacon near the bottom of it. All in all, it looked like a smiley face. Joey sweat-dropped. Was this new "face" of Serenity's ever going to leave, or any time soon, at least?

* * *

They reached the game shop half an hour later. Well…at least, Joey did. Serenity was lagging behind…due to all the stuff that she was carrying.

Yugi opened the door, "Hey, Joey! What's up?"

"Nothin' much…unless you want to count Serenity's weird new attitude. Man, Yug, she's been at it all morning! Skippin' around, hummin'…she even made a smiley face outta my breakfast!" Joey threw at Yugi. Yugi's eyebrows rose slowly.

"I see…she's just excited, that's all."

"Excited? EXCITED? Yug! Whenever she's excited, she's most certainly CALM about it! Not dancin' around or the like!"

"Why don't _you _**calm** down, Joey? Everyone's acting like that today," Yugi explained.

"Oh…okay!" Joey brightened up.

"Speaking of which…where is Serenity?" Yugi inquired, looking past the doorframe.

"HERE!" she yelled, still halfway down the block.

"Did someone say that Serenity's here?" Tristan appeared eagerly in the doorway.

"Yeah…over dere," Joey pointed down the walk.

"Hey, Serenity! I'll help you with that!" Tristan ran down the walk, to the intersection of sidewalks, then stopped when:

"No need! I'm helping her!" Duke called out, running from his newly parked car, to go help Serenity.

"Not if I get there first!" Tristan replied, and ran down the walk. Joey and Yugi watched them uncertainly; Yugi scratching his cheek gently, and Joey watching them go after his little sister.

Serenity saw the boys nearing. She took and quick intake of breath and stepped aside. Had she not, the two would have tumbled over her. Instead, Duke having tried to stop before her, and Tristan bumping into the back of him, _they_ tumbled down, into a mess.

"That's…okay, guys…I'll carry it myself…." Serenity tried running as fast as she could, loaded down by everything. Tristan and duke were…slow to recover…then started bickering about whom had made them lose their chance at Serenity.

She eventually reached the two boys, still standing there, and dropped what she was carrying, ready to fall face flat on the pavement.

"Joey, how much did you pack?" Serenity suddenly asked. One of the bags she had been carrying, and one suitcase was hers. The rest, were Joey's. Her cases were even relatively lighter than her brother's.

"Sorry sis," Joey apologized, giving her one of his incredibly warm (and VERY good looking…might HOT emphasize it?) smiles.

Yugi led them to the back of the shop, where Tea and Mai were moving the suitcases near the center of the living room. On seeing Serenity, they smiled at one another.

"Hey, lookin' good, Serenity!" Tea stood up straight. Tea was wearing a light green mini shirt, with short jean shorts. Mai was wearing a light purple tank top, with a slightly darker skirt.

"Well, it looks like that trip to the mall did you some good," Mai stated, "Aren't we great to hang out with?"

Joey suddenly rushed up to them, "You mean, _you_ did _that_ to my sister?" he pointed to Serenity, whom was currently laughing at Joey's sudden, and unneeded accusation. I mean, her look wasn't _that_ bad, or that revealing at all! It was pretty normal…. Poor Joey just wasn't used to seeing his sister so…manipulated.

Mai suddenly put an arm around his shoulders and leaned her head on his, "Relax, hun, you're going to see it all for a month! Maybe even more, so get used to it!" she laughed and let go of him. Joey blushed slightly at having been so close to her

Tristan, Serenity and Duke then entered through the doorway. Serenity threw down the luggage and collapsed on the couch.

"When'd you get here?" Tea inquired, directing the question towards Duke.

"Just now," Duke heaved a sigh, putting the luggage down, "_I _was helping Serenity with her and Joey's luggage."

Tristan set down his share of the luggage, and growled, "Sure…take _all _the credit."

"So, that just leaves Ryou," Yugi commented. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Everybody ran to open it.

There stood Ryou, with a duffle and some bags, "Am I late?"

"Nope!" Tea suddenly said.

* * *

Eventually, everyone, and their things, except the Ishtar's and Yugi's things (they were taking their cars) were in the family room. They were just about ready to roll.

"Have we got everything?" Tea inquired, looking around. Everybody nodded.

"Great!" Joey cried out, "Now Yugi, show us this really great car you have, that you don't want _anything_ to happen to!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, Joey, I'll show you," Yugi took out his keys, and everyone filled out through the backdoor, into the Muto's small backyard, where a single garage stood, with a small driveway, leading onto the adjacent street to which the front of the shop looked.

Yugi pressed in the code on the key box near the garage to open the door. When it opened, there sat a metallic, sparkling, silver, BMW convertible…with leather seats, too (can't forget that!)!

Joey immediately ran over, and started, lightly running his hand over the hood, "Oh my gosh! This…this car! It's beautiful!" If he hadn't cared for his friend as much as he did, drool probably would've been on the hood by now.

Yugi, though, was getting a little touchy about Joey running his hand over it, "Okay, Joey…you get to ride in it, so…umm…you can back away now…."

"Relax, Yug, I'm not gonna kill it!" Joey retorted. Mai was even impressed.

"Wow! It looks better than mine!" Duke even liked it, and he was pretty wealthy.

"And your grandpa bought this for you?" Tea inquired.

"Yep!" Yugi seemed really pleased.

"Well, let me pull it out, so we can load it up!" Yugi hopped (and I literally mean, hopped! He jumped over the door and into the driver's seat) into the driver's seat, and started the car. Everyone backed away, as the car ran smoothly, hardly making a sound, as it moved out of the small garage and out onto the small driveway.

After turning the car off, Yugi hopped out, and ran back inside, with the others to get the cargo of the people he was taking. Mai ran to bring her car over, so that they could load up easily in her convertible as well.

* * *

After twenty minutes, Yugi said goodbye to his grandpa, and the gang drove off, first down a few domestic streets, and then out into the city, eventually onto the highways.

* * *

Seto packed the last of the suitcases (his happened to be last) into his black Lamborghini. He had decided on taking his car, so that the chauffeur wouldn't have to stay with them to drive the limo, for a month. He also liked riding in…style…showing off his wealth. We can't expect anymore from him, can we? Strange…his suitcase felt lighter now than it did last night…oh well. It was none of his concern.

Soon, after getting his brothers into the car (which was no hard task) they drove off. After taking a few city streets, they eventually reached the highway. Well, a completely bare highway. Seto, as he drove along, thought it was quite strange: no one else was traveling along this highway. Their car was the only one seen, on either side of the highway.

Of course, he had noticed in the reservations that there had been a price cut, due to slow business. Now, he could believe there was slow business. No one was going there. Only they were…or so it seemed, at first.

Mokuba and Noa sat in the back of the car, with the windows rolled down, trying to cool themselves off. Even though they were in light clothing (Mokuba was in a tan, short sleeve shirt, and shorts, and Noa was in a white sleeveless shirt, with a couple purple outlines on them, and some jean shorts) they were still excruciatingly hot.

Kaiba…well…he was practically dying of heat. Let's just say he's not the greatest dresser: a short sleeve black shirt and (for once) jean _pants_. His brothers, for some reason, had argued with him on what he was wearing. Now, he knew why. And it didn't help that he hadn't packed any shorts for this stupid month at the beach. (However, his brothers had made sure he did…. But he didn't know that.)

As they had the windows all rolled down, they eventually heard something, besides their lonely wheels on the rode: music.

"Huh, I wonder where that music is coming from," Mokuba inquired.

Seto looked in the rear-view mirror, "Looks like we've got company." Indeed, a silver convertible was coming up behind them. (Guess who!) Seto sighed and gripped the wheel tighter, "What annoying music. I'd like to give them a piece of my mind." The Kaibas still didn't know who was driving the car, and neither did those in the convertible know who was driving in the Lamborghini.

Eventually, the silver BMW was side by side with Kaiba. Noa (who was on the side that faced the convertible) leaned his head out the window to get a look at them.

"No way!" he started.

"What?" Mokuba immediately leaned over on Noa's side to look, "Hey! No way! Hey guys!" he shouted.

"Who is it?" Kaiba said, still keeping his eyes on the road.

* * *

Joey heard a familiar voice and looked at the black Lamborghini next to them, eyes widening (not just from the type of car) but from the people waving in the back, "No way! Hey you two!"

Kaiba heard the voice. No. It couldn't be…not the mutt. He slipped a glance at the car and his face fell. Almost forgetting the wheel, it turned sharply in the direction of Yugi's lane. Yugi yelped and steered his car to where it barely hit the side of the highway. He didn't know who was in the car…yet.

"**Watch the road, you moron!"** Yugi shouted, keeping his eyes on the road again, but still fuming that his car (and he and his friends) had almost gotten hurt.

"Uh, Yugi," Duke started.

"What?" Yugi snapped back.

"You might wish to see who you yelled that at," Ryou, who sat next to Yugi, stated. Yugi looked and saw a glaring Kaiba.

"Oh…oops," Yugi snapped his head back in the direction of the road in front of him. "Tell me that was just a hallucination, Yami," he inquired, mentally.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but it's not. That indeed was Kaiba." Yugi changed the subject, by looking in the rear-view mirror.

"Where are the girls?" he inquired.

Tristan turned around, "Did we lose them?"

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Mokuba yelled through the window.

"The girls!" Joey shouted back. Kaiba sighed. Great…they were coming too. He thought, hopefully, it just might be those boys. They were enough trouble: yelling out the windows, causing him to not concentrate on the road as well.

But it was strange: where were they going? Hardly anybody, it seemed, used this highway.

Soon though, he could hear who he supposed the girls would be. More music began drifting down the highway, and a particular song rang through. Serenity had insisted Mai to snap in her CD, specially for the summer, and Mai had cranked up the volume almost to the max…to where poor little Tea, whom was not used to such volume, had earplugs she had brought in her ears, where she could then hear it at a normal level. The song: "Soak up the Sun."

Now, Noa and Mokuba leaned over onto Mokuba's side and looked out through the window, as the girl's car was driving on that side. Eventually, the car came next to them. Then, Tea, who was on the passenger side of the convertible, noticed who was driving in the car. (Serenity was wedged in the middle of the front, with the help of one of those fold-down middle seats.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Tea said. Laughter could be heard from the three, for indeed, they had just been talking about him. Indeed, hearing what these girls said…you'd never know it when they talked to him face to face in school, or whatnot.

Seto ignored them, and pressed his foot to the gas pedal, a little harder. He wanted desperately to get away from these geeks. And it wasn't as if there was any traffic on the highway. There also didn't happen to be any police cars around.

Suddenly, the girls sped up even more than Seto, and cut in front of Kaiba. Seto stepped on the brakes quickly, in order to avoid a collision.

"**What the heck were those morons doing?"** Seto spat. The girls continued to accelerate, and cut in front of Yugi. He seemed to have no problem with it.

Seto them noticed the exit for the beach coming up. But the gang's cars weren't straying off. He slowed a little, and came behind Yugi's car.

The exit was drawing nearer. This exit would only lead to the beach: nowhere else. Why weren't they turning away, Seto thought. It was just as the road branched off from the highway onto the exit, that Seto's eyes widened, and he about had a heart attack.

The "geek squad" was going to the same beach that he was. One word was used in Seto's mind to describe it all: CRAP.

* * *

The three cars turned into the small parking lot of the private beach. Seto kept the car running, for a minute. If they weren't just staying for the night, or for the day, he was leaving.

"Cool! They're staying too? I wonder how long?" Mokuba inquired.

"Don't get your hopes up, kiddo. They're probably staying only a night or so," Seto replied, hoping desperately.

Noa opened the door, and stepped out, "Hey guys! How long are you staying?"

Joey turned around in his seat, "The whole month! Great, isn't it? It's a celebration for graduatin'!"

Seto's face dropped. Him…with them…for the whole month? HECK NO.

"Noa, get back in the car. We're leaving."

"But Seto, we just got here. And you reserved it for the whole month!" Noa retorted. Mokuba pouted too.

Duke overheard, "You're staying the month too?"

Mokuba hopped out, not caring what Seto said, "Yep!" Seto fell forward, his forehead painfully hitting the steering wheel. And the horn. Nearly everyone jumped out of their skins, hearing the sudden nose. Crap almighty…he was going to die.

"Kaiba! Get your flippen head off that annoying horn!" Mai shouted through the noise. Seto lifted his head, and the noise abruptly sopped. Everyone took their hands down from their ears.

Seto turned the ignition off. There was no going away now. Noa was here, seeing a real beach for the first time. Mokuba was not about to leave his "friends." Well, at least he could stay cooped up in his room with his work the whole month. It wouldn't bother him. _Yeah right._

He stepped out of the car and went back to the trunk to begin unloading. Noa had run off to the edge of the parking lot to view the beach. Awesome's, and Cool's could be heard from the boy's excited mouth.

"I know, isn't it?" Tea had walked up next to him, and was looking across the water; "I haven't been to a beach for a long time."

"I've been to virtual beaches…but never a real one…unless you count seeing them in the other Japanese islands from a cruise," Noa hadn't yet totally taken in whom he was talking to. It was only when he turned his head to acknowledge her, did he suddenly blush. He had actually talked to her without stuttering…or being evil! It was a miracle!

Tea turned to look at him, and her face contorted into a confused look, "Sunburn already? Or do you have a fever? You want me to check you're temperature?" Tea inquired, completely naïve. (In this story, she's going to be VERY naïve about boy's blushing around her. All shall be explained later. Let's just say her "loving" emotions were cut off some time ago.)

Noa's head didn't move. He was too busy staring at Tea's liquid eyes, reflecting the sun's rays. Tea took that as a yes, and put her hand to his forehead. He reddened even more (if possible in the first place) and immediately heated up.

Tea took her hand away, "Noa…are you sure you're not sick?"

Noa thought it over in his head, _Lovesick? YES! Ill? No.

* * *

_

Mokuba was laughing at his stepbrother's reaction. He knew very well of the boy's like for the pretty girl. It was too funny watching Noa heat up at Tea's touch.

Seto, though, didn't know of his like for her, "Mokuba, do you have any idea, why on Earth, Noa is red as a beet?" This only made Mokuba laugh even harder. He doubled over, beside the car, gasping for breath. The rest of the gang stood by their two cars and watched the boy, slightly confused.

"What's so funny, Mokuba?" Serenity inquired.

"N-N-Noa's co-co-mpletely r-r-red b-b-becau-use h-he l-li--" Noa had run over and tackled him in an instant. Who knew when he had heard, or how quickly he had come. All the group, and Seto, knew was that Noa had suddenly appeared at the near explanation.

Noa finally stood up, heaving, and still slightly red.

"Noa, what have I told you about tackling Mokuba…especially in public," Seto said, slightly glaring at his brother.

"I-I…" Noa couldn't finish his explanation without revealing certain facts. Except, they weren't hidden anymore. Mai smiled and walked over.

She pinched his check, lightly, "Aww…isn't that cute. Little Noa here's got a crush on Tea!" Joey and Tristan "aw"ed to create a humorous effect.

Noa turned away, blushing madly, "**I do not!**"

"Sure," Mai stood back, with her hand on her hips. Seto was just staring at them in utter shock. It couldn't be true. His brother was sensible enough never to fall for some ditzy cheerleader whom also happened to believe in all that magic-crap that had been obsessing Battle City. She also was a friend of Yugi and the mutt.

"Where in the world did you get that utterly insane idea, Valentine," Seto suddenly snapped out of his reverie.

Mai rounded on him, "It's not insane, it's true! I'm an expert at detecting these sorts of things!"

Seto smirked, "Then I'm sure you would've found a boyfriend by now…but you haven't, have you?"

Mai flushed, "**That's none of your business! **I'll show you! Yugi, go get Tea." (Tea had watched Noa zoom away, but thought that nothing else was important at the time, and turned back to watching the beach she hadn't seen in 16 years.)

Tristan elbowed Joey and whispered, "I'm sure she could have a boyfriend." Joey kicked him, blushing slightly. Tristan yelped.

"Yugi?" Mai turned around, looking for him. He wasn't there. Then, she noticed a few pieces of luggage missing, and looked to see Yugi at the door to the beach house.

"Yugi, wait up!" Serenity suddenly piped up.

On hearing her voice, Noa turned back around and smirked evilly at Mokuba. Mokuba stared back at him, with a look of innocence on his face. Noa thought: _Oh…he's a good faker._

"Finally, someone of the nerd herd has a decent idea," Seto murmured, seeing that Yugi had pretty much already gone in. He picked up some suitcases and quickly carried them to the front doors of the beach house. This was going to be a VERY long month….

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Well, I've already started the romance feelings. More will come soon enough. Remember to vote for the couples! Review please! I'll try to update soon! It's weird…I have more time in summer to write, yet I update less…go figure. 


	3. Unpack a Mishap

NOTE: Remember to KEEP VOTING! (And you can't vote twice! But, you can change you're vote!) Oh, and could you guys make your votes precise? Not like, for example:

_Tea can go with anyone, except Yugi_, or something like that. I want more of: _SetoxTea…_and whatnot. I mean, in the end, it could result in questionable victories!

Revised: July 27, 2004 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 3: Unpack a Mishap

_(We're still on the day that they all arrived at the beach.)_

Yugi brought his things over to the front door of the beach house, and opened it up. The others were still lagging behind, retrieving their luggage. The only one standing next to him was none other than….

"Yugi, are you going in, or are we going to melt here all day?" Seto inquired, impatiently.

"Well, Kaiba, I'm not the one wearing pants…and a black shirt!" Yugi replied, opening the door, and admitting Kaiba inside. Seto consented in his mind: Yugi did have a point. Of course, he had realized this back in his car.

Yugi walked up to the front desk, and barely peeked over the top of it, "Um, excuse me?"

"Yeah, darling?" the receptionist was filing her nails. She was a curly hair blonde, wearing a tank top.

"I'm uh…here to sign in…for our group. We have reserv--"

"Hold on a sec," she started looking at something on the computer next to her, "Devlin, or Kaiba?"

"Humph, don't insult me," Seto said from behind Yugi.

The blond looked up at who spoke, "Oh! Mr. Kaiba! Well, you're party seems to be here, so I'll sign you in…of course…I'll need the pay--"

"Here," Seto suddenly came up next to Yugi and handed her a few hundred dollar bills.

"Oh, well, then, thank you," she counted out his change, handed it back to him, and said, "Have a nice stay!"

"I'm sure," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, sir. You're rooms are going to be rooms 9 and 10. Here are the keys," she said, handing over three cards."

"Thanks," he took them a bit roughly and started up the stairs for the rooms. Now, it was Yugi's turn.

"Devlin, is it?" the receptionist inquired.

"Well…Duke is the one who reserved, but I'm part of the group. I'm Yugi Muto."

"Well, okay…" the blond said, a little uncertain, at handing the keys over to someone who said he wasn't a Devlin. Yugi paid the money that he had gathered from everyone else. "Have a nice stay," the receptionist replied.

"Thanks!" Yugi said, taking up his suitcase.

"And now," the girl took off her name tag, set it on the desk, and walked out from behind it, "I'm going out for my vacation." Yugi looked at her strangely. "Well, there's no use or me to stay, with all the rooms rented out. Nobody can come and ask for their rooms, can they? I'll be back in a month!" and with that, she left.

Once she left, the others came in.

"Oh, Yugi, you got the rooms?" Tea inquired, seeing the keys in his hand.

"Yeah. Come on, everybody. Just grab a random one. The door number is on there," Yugi replied, holding them out.

"Hey, Yugi, did you see where my brother went?" Mokuba inquired.

"Yeah. He went up to your rooms. You guys are…9 and 10, I think."

"Thanks!" Noa replied, for his brother. They ran up the stairs to find Seto.

* * *

Eventually, everyone was in his or her room. The stairs ran right through to the middle of the hallway. To the left were the rooms one through five, and a public bathroom, and to the right were the rooms eight through ten, and another public bathroom. Rooms six and seven were across the hall from the large staircase.

(Just to tell you, the bathrooms had stalls, and even special, private stalls for showers. There were about four toilets, four sinks, and five showers per bathroom. Overall, they were pretty well kept. This was just a notice, so that nobody was…grossed out, though I doubt you would be, but….)

(Oh, and if you want to know, here are the rooms and their people:

1. Duke

2. Mai

3. Tristan

4. Joey

5. Ryou

6. Yugi

7. Serenity

8. Tea

9. Seto

10. Noa & Mokuba

(And here's as good a floor plan as you'll get: (BBathroom))

B 2 4 67 8 B

13 5 STAIRS 9 10

Suddenly, a yell was heard from room nine. Guess who. Those occupied in rooms 1-8 immediately rushed over to room 9 to see what was going on. They saw Seto digging vigorously through his suitcase.

"WHERE ARE THEY? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY STUFF? WHAT THE HECK IS THIS CRAP DOING IN HERE?"

Tea felt something brush against her back. She saw a guilty looking Mokuba and Noa tiptoeing down the hall, to the stairs.

"What did you two do to him?" she inquired, a little too loudly than what she had originally wanted. Seto suddenly looked up and pushed his way through the crowd around his door. This is where he first noticed the group of people.

"**What are you geeks staring at? Move off!"** he found his way to the back; where he also found his brothers.

"YOU TWO! IN HERE! **NOW**!" Seto dragged his brothers by their collars into his room and slammed the door in Joey's face.

"Gee, nice guy," Mai stated.

Joey pressed his ear against the door and whispered, "Shush guys! I wanna listen to what happened!"

"Uh, Joey…I don't think you'll need to get up against the door…" Tristan started.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO MY SUITCASE! WHERE'S MY LAPTOP? MY FLOPPIES? MY CD'S? ALL I HAVE ARE TWO LOUSY BOOKS, SOME SHORTS AND T-SHIRTS, AND A CELLPHONE WITH NO BATTERY LEFT! **Where is my charger anyway?** BECAUSE MY PHONE'S USELESS IF THERE'S NO CHARGER! AND I NEED A PHONE RIGHT NOW TO CALL HOME AND GET MY STUFF! I AM NOT DRIVING ALL THE WAY BACK THERE AND COMING BACK! IF I GO HOME, I STAY HOME! AND SO WILL YOU! SO, I'M TRYING TO BE NICE HERE, AND LETTING YOU STAY! BE NICE TO ME, AND GIVE ME BACK MY CHARGER!" By then, Joey was on the floor, having fallen back from the immediate sound waves penetrating through the door.

"Seto, we're not letting you call home! The reason we packed this stuff is because--" Noa started.

"**AHA! A CONFESSION**!"

"Listen, big brother. We wanted you to have some fun here. We didn't want you to work! We were even pondering whether or not to give you the books and your cellphone! Consider that a gift! And--"

"_A gift_? You call, bringing me here, with those nerds out there, _a gift_? Mokuba, Noa! In case you haven't noticed, **I DON'T ENJOY THE BEACH!** I only brought you here because you wanted it! That's why I packed that stuff! So **I** could have fun!"

"Uh huh...working is _soooo_ much fun," Noa replied sarcastically.

"Don't you talk to me like that_! And what the heck is this_?" (Seto held up his trunks.)

Laughing was heard inside the room, "Tell me you do know what those are," Mokuba inquired.

"**Yes, Mokuba, I know what they are…I was just wondering why you put them in my suitcase…**" Seto was starting to get testy.

"To swim in the ocean, of course!" Noa replied. (Here, the gang started snickering quietly. Due to the clues given, they knew what Kaiba was referring to.)

"Noa…you may not have known me that long…but I'm sure you know this. _Do I_ _swim?_"

"You will this month," Mokuba replied. The handle turned, and the door swung open. Seto saw the gang out there, still snickering. Well, almost. They were trying to calm down. Each person had tears in their eyes, and was holding their mouths shut.

Seto walked over, agitated, "Why…were…you…all…eavesdropping?"

"Well, excuse us. It's not like we couldn't have heard it on the opposite side of the building as well. So, it wouldn't have made a difference--" Tea stopped, as she was soon looking _up_ at Kaiba. He was now hovering over her.

"Who do you think you are to talk to _me_ like that?" Seto inquired, glaring daggers at her.

"I think I'm the one who's _trying_ to make a point here! Of course, with your over-inflated head in the way, that's quite hard to do!" she threw back at him, not realizing what she had just said.

Seto blinked a couple times, not really registering what she had just said, _to his face_. No one had ever had the gall to talk to him like that. They would have been on the floor in two milliseconds. The gang was gulping uncontrollably. What was Tea getting herself into? Even Mokuba and Noa were giving each other side glances. Knowing their brother, this was not good.

"What did you just say?" Seto inquired slowly.

Tea had now realized what she had said, and whom she had said it too. But technically, she didn't care. She had made a point, and she was going to say it again, despite the piercing glares Seto was giving her.

"I said, and I quote, 'I think I'm the one who's _trying_ to make a point here! Of course, with your over-inflated head in the way, that's quite hard to do!'" It was pretty much a "glaring" contest. Seto didn't know what to do to her. Tea was just glaring at Seto, because…well, she felt like it.

Finally, Tea sighed and started turning around to go back to her room, right across from his. Seto grabbed her arm in a flash, and pulled her back.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he replied.

"Let go of me, you idiot!" she tried slapping his arm, but he just caught her other arm.

"Hey! You let go of her this instant, Kaiba!" Joey held up a fist, behind Seto's back.

"Back off mutt. This is her problem. Let's see how she deals with it. You never know. With that big trap of hers, she's liable to get herself into another scrape like this someday. (Tea stomped on his foot, where he winced slightly. He hadn't been expecting that, but it didn't hurt much.) This can be practice," he mocked. Joey growled, while Tristan and Duke held him back.

Seto turned back to Tea, "So, what makes you think I have an overly inflated head?"

Tea continued glaring at him, "Your head's over inflated, as is your ego, because just because you're so attrac…er…rich, you think you have authority over everybody! But the fact is, you don't! Money means nothing!" She stopped and breathed a little heavier.

Crap. She had almost said he was _attractive_. Well, yes indeed, he was, but she wasn't about to say that! Especially aloud…and to him! After insulting him, she couldn't compliment him! And what would they all think about her, saying something like that. Just the thought of her uttering it made her almost want to puke. _Almost_ want to puke….

Seto still glared at her, "Money means nothing, eh? I think I have authority over everyone, huh? Is that what _you_ think? Well, for your information--"

"I don't care what you want to tell me! Just let me go!" and with that, she lifted up her foot and brought it up so she could push him in the stomach. It worked. Seto let go in shock, and stumbled backwards, into his brothers. Tea brushed herself off, and strutted back into her room.

"Whoa…where did Tea learn to do that?" Ryou watched her in awe.

From inside Tea's room, they heard, "Wow, dad was right. Those special dance/karate classes really did help." Then, her door shut.

Seto had had enough humiliation for one day. He walked over to his room, and shut the door, once again, in their faces. The gang, plus the other two Kaiba brothers, found this their cue to go back to their rooms.

The rest of the unpacking sequence was in silence. Everyone was still pondering over what had happened.

* * *

Dinner (provided by the beach house) also passed in silence. Except for the gobbling of food heard from Joey and Tristan's end of the table. Kaiba had seated himself at the end, with a brother on each side of him, as to avoid the rest of the people he was eating with.

As it was getting late afterwards, and everyone was tired from the trip there, and the dispute afterwards, the beach would have to wait until tomorrow. Everyone just went up to their rooms and readied for bed. The last time the groups saw each other was when they were brushing their teeth in the bathrooms, and yelling goodnight to each other down the hallway.

Mokuba and Noa personally came to Seto's doorway before going to bed; to give him their nightly goodnight hugs. Seto smiled warmly and ruffled each kid's hair. He hugged them back, then sent them off to their rooms, and closed his door.

Tea turned around to face her room again. She had been peeking out from behind the doorframe from her room. She had witnessed the Kaibas' goodnights. Seto really could be compassionate. He certainly had looked very calm, and relaxed hugging his brothers so tightly, and friendly. His edgy and cold features had vanished, replaced by smooth and warm ones. Very different from this afternoon…. Tea blushed a tad at the thought of it.

"Night!" a head suddenly popped into her doorway. Tea shrieked and threw herself against the wall in fright. She noticed a giggling Serenity in the doorway.

"Haha, very funny," Tea smiled back, still a bit red.

Serenity snickered, "What were you thinking about," she referred the redness in her face, "_Who_ were you thinking about?"

Tea gaped at her, "surprised," "What are you talking about? Get outta here!" she laughed. Serenity left and went back to her room next door.

Tea sighed. Serenity popped up in the most unexpected places, or times. And then she had asked "Whom," like she knew she had been thinking about Kaiba…. Why she was even thinking about him, she did not know. Nonetheless, it was a thing of the moment. She had just been curious about his compassion for his brothers. That was all. The thoughts would never occur again. _Or would they?_

All in all, to sum up this chapter, or the thoughts of a certain Kaiba (I hope we know who I'm talking about…)

This was going to be a _LONG_ vacation….

* * *

So? Did you like it? I liked it! I kinda thought it was funny…. I also put in some beginning SetoxTea thoughts! YEAH SETOxTEA! I'm going to start with the romantic thoughts anyway, depending on who's in the lead per chapter. **So, keep voting and reviewing, if you want more romance for a certain couple!** YEAH ROMANCE!

(In case you haven't inferred with the "YEAH" _something's_, I watched that "Sewer Gator" episode (the one where Timmy Turner wishes his parents to care less about stuff) of the Fairly Oddparents today, hint: this was SOME time ago…but it was funny, because it was on again today! where their quote was, "YEAH VIOLENCE!" Anywho…yeah…never mind about that…just thought I'd tell you…you can just go on reviewing and voting now….)


	4. The First Day

NOTE: Keep voting! Oh, and this chapter starts the "one-a-day" thing…each chapter is about one day in the month. Okay? It'll be shown in italics at the beginning! Enjoy! (PS: Y'all asked for a JoeyxMai romance thing…well, here it is! Of course, being the beginning of the plot, it's not much, but it's there!) Oh, and don't hurt me if the chapter stinks. I mean, the beginning may sound a little corny…but I think it gets better…I had no other ideas for _this_ chapter…. However…watch for the little twist at the end…. The VERY end….

Revised: July 27, 2004 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 4: The First Day

July 1

Joey woke up suddenly. He looked around the room. That's weird, he thought, everything looks…lower than it was last night. Joey looked down at his legs. He had been kneeling in his sleep. Whoa! Why had he been kneeling? Oh, yeah, that's right. His dream:

_Joey's Flame Swordsman was kicking every monster's butt that he came up against in Kaiba's virtual world game. It had just come out in arcades and in Kaiba Land. Joey had surprised himself by actually playing the game, since he hated Kaiba so much._

Then, the game switched gears. It wasn't a game anymore. It was a search and rescue mission. The mission: find his true love and save her. That started his adventure. Monster after monster, he battled his way around. Sometimes, he was just traveling in circles. But, eventually, he found the girl. She happened to be: Mai Valentine. Just before he had woken up, Joey was just about to tell his love to her. That's when he woke up…regretfully.

Joey smiled and reddened. That had to be the most awesome dream of his ever! It had been even better than the one where he was in a world made of chocolate covered donuts!

Suddenly, his door opened. A tired looking Yugi came in. The spiky-headed boy rubbed his eyes and looked warily up at Joey.

"Can you keep it down, Joe? It's 6:00, and you've been talking for the past half an hour!"

Joey blushed, "You mean…you heard all that?"

Yugi yawned, "Who didn't? A megaphone wouldn't have helped you at all, because you would've been louder!" The boy laughed slightly, "Of course…it's probably best to tell Mai you like her, in your sleep, rather than while you're awake…."

"AH! I said that! Out loud? To where everyone could hear me! Yug! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You seemed to be having a good time…wherever you were. However, I doubt you woke anyone else up. I'm just a light sleeper. The rest of those four-leaf-clovers are down-to-earth, heavy snoring freaks," Yugi and Joey shared a laugh at Yugi's jealousy. "Anyway, even if Tea is up…which she probably is…and Ryou…they would probably be downstairs eating. Maybe Kaiba's down there too…which would be a good thing on your part."

"Yeah, you're right," Joey agreed, "Tea and Ryou wake up WAY to early. I mean, come on! They don't even sleep past eight! Talk about your mixed-up life. And then there's…" Joey looked around; certain Kaiba would walk through the very walls, or something, "Kaiba. We can only assume he's up now…working away at his company," Joey mumbled.

"I thought Mokuba and Noa took everything from him…at least, that's what I inferred yesterday. Oh well. I guess, since I'm up," he looked at Joey sternly, who smiled cheaply, "it'd be best to get ready for a day of--" he yawned, "fun."

"Don't sound so enthused, Yugi," Joey laughed.

"Well, best head down to breakfast," Yugi said.

"Wait for me!" Joey leapt out of bed and followed Yugi down the stairs and into the dining area. They entered, and saw Tea and Ryou (as predicted) sitting at the table, eating, and chatting. They were both still in their nightwear: Tea was in her flowered, short-sleeve pajamas, and Ryou was in his striped ones.

As soon as they saw the two enter, Ryou and Tea greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Tea waved.

"Top of the morning!" Ryou smiled in his British way.

"Sup, yo?" Joey sat down in a seat next to Ryou. He had purposely sat there, so that Yugi could sit next to Tea if he wanted. Joey knew of his big crush on her. As predicted, Yugi took his chance and sat down next to her.

"Hey Yugi!" Tea smiled, "Yugi…you don't look so good…. Did you not sleep very well or something?"

"I might've if foghorn over here hadn't been mouthin' off in his sleep the whole night," Yugi gestured over to Joey. The four laughed; even Joey, though the "insults" were directed towards him.

"Is it just me, or does Yugi seem to have a more care-free air when he's sleep deprived?" Ryou inquired, finishing the last of his orange juice.

Tea leaned on her elbows, "What was he revealing last night?" She laughed.

"Hey! I revealed nuttin'!" Joey threw back.

"Actually, he's right. It's the same old stuff: donuts…Mai…duel monsters…Mai…did I mention…Mai?" Yugi chuckled again. Ryou and Tea couldn't help but laugh along. Joey blushed in embarrassment.

Suddenly, a waitress came into view, "What'll y'all be havin'?" she asked in a heavy, American, southern accent.

"Uh…" Yugi looked at Tea's unfinished plate, to see what they had, "French toast? And…milk?"

"Hun…it ain't s'pposed to be a question. Jest tell me here whatcha want," she marked it down on her pad, "And you, there, kid," she pointed at Joey.

"You got pancakes?"

"Yup."

"Hash browns?"

"Sure do."

"Eggs? Scrambled…."

"Uh huh."

"And then French toast and some juice…any kind, I don't care," Joey threw off.

"Mighty fine appetite you got there, hun," she turned around, and could be heard in the kitchen, "Lou! I got a large order fer ya! Cakes, tater hash, and scrambled chicks! Double, an' sep'rate the French toast, and get a glass o' cow and juice!"

Joey and Yugi were wide eyed. Never in their lives had they heard their orders transferred into something…that sounded inedible.

Ryou laughed, "You'll get used to it. She's quite nice actually. She just moved in from America…from…Arkansas, was it?"

"Yeah. Don't worry…she said she's trying to get rid of the accent…and the phrases," Tea laughed. As soon as Yugi's plate came, Tea's was cleared. Yugi ate his toast in no time at all, and they were still waiting for Joey's order.

It was just when a certain blond came in, that Joey's breakfast came. They all looked up to see Mai walk in.

"Hey Mai!" Tea called out.

"A bit early for you, isn't it?" Yugi inquired, seeing her yawn.

"Yeah, well, same goes for you, right?" she sat down next to Joey…for no specific reason…(or was there one?)

Ryou looked slyly over at Tea, who looked cunningly over at Yugi, who nodded slightly, and stood up, "You know what? I feel kinda weird sitting here in my pajamas. I'm gonna go get ready and everything," Yugi said.

"Well, seeing as I'm done, I'll do the same," Ryou stood up and pushed in his chair.

"Me too. There's really no point in staying, seeing as we've finished breakfast and all. See you two later, bye!" and the three of them walked out of the dining area.

"Well, talk about your cheery greeting," Mai huffed.

"Yeah…it was weird…. I mean, they stayed while Yug ate his breakfast, and then they waited for mine…."

"Reckon they didn't want ter go and leave ya alone, hun," the waitress (whose name was Jessie) walked in. "Whatcha like, ma'am?"

"Uh…" Mai looked at Joey's plate for a hint (there was plenty to hint), "pancakes? And orange juice, please."

"More of them dern questions. I dunno what's up with y'all, but it sure's confusin' me," she walked back into the kitchen, "Cakes and squeezed oranges, Earl!"

"Yes'um!" Earl responded.

Joey looked at Mai's confused face, "Tea and Ryou said you'd get used to it. She's s'pposed to be really nice."

"Yeah…" Mai faded off. "So…Joey…anything new?" Mai started a lame conversation, poking at her food.

"Nom, na sinc yeseray," Joey spoke with a piece of toast in his mouth.

Mai closed her eyes, "Joey, you're an animal."

Joey swallowed, "What kind of animal?"

"I don't know! Just an animal!" Joey looked at her, still wanting to know. "Fine…a…flamingo…I don't know!"

"A flamingo? I was expecting a pig or something…but a flamingo?" Joey looked at her and tried holding back his laughter.

"Well, I don't know…it's _my_ favorite animal…."

"Ooohh," Joey looked at her cheerily. That cheery look melted into a warm one. Mai turned to look at him, her large purple eyes wondering.

"What're you looking at?"

"Nothing," Joey answered simply, but continued staring at her.

"Nothing? So, I'm a nothing to you?" she pursed her lips.

"Ah! No! That's not what I meant!" Joey put his head in his hands.

Mai giggled, "You know, you're cute when you're frustrated. Dangerous, sometimes, but cute."

Joey's head popped up in confusion, "Huh?" Then he reddened. His face was about two inches away from hers. "You…you think that?" he inquired softly.

"I do," she replied back, just in a whisper. Her head moved slightly towards him, just as his did.

Suddenly, Joey saw something in the corner of his eye.

Mokuba and Noa stopped in the doorway, and looked at them slyly, "Um…are we interrupting something. We'll just leave then…" Mokuba was about to drag out a trying-not-to-laugh-by-holding-it-in-and-failing-miserably Noa.

Mai's head shot back, "No, no, you're not interrupting anything! Why would you interrupt something?" she gave a fake giggle. She took two quick bites of toast, dropped the last ¾ of it, drunk about half her glass of juice and sped out of the room. She whipped past the two Kaiba brothers and walked briskly up the stairs.

"Well…um…sorry about that, Joey," Mokuba said, sitting down across from him. Noa sat next to his brother.

"Sorry about what?" Joey still had a tid-bit of red in his face as he bit into an egg.

"'Sorry about what' he asks!" Noa mimicked, "As if we didn't know! Joey, give it up. Everyone but Seto and Mai know that you like Mai…a lot!"

"Who told you!" Joey quickly threw at them. He realized his mistake and recovered, "I mean…where'd you get that crazy idea?"

"Never mind, Joey," Mokuba said as Jessie came in and took their orders. They seemed to have just as big an appetite as he did. Joey was quite amazed.

"I like your style, kids," Joey said, biting into more of his pancakes.

"Learned from the best!" Mokuba replied, smiling.

"Who, Kaiba?" Joey looked up at them.

"No, you!" Noa replied. "Even though Seto does eat a lot…."

Joey chocked on some of his French toast, and quickly grabbed his almost empty glass of juice, "Kaiba what?"

"Seto eats a bunch. Why?" Mokuba looked at Joey quizzically.

"That's…that's really hard to believe," Joey looked down at his food, now seeing a similarity between him and his enemy. He didn't like it. "I'm not so hungry anymore," he said, pushing his plate away. Then something twitched in his head, "Where is Kaiba, anyway? Shouldn't he be up about now? I mean, it's 8:00!" Joey said, looking up at the clock on the wall.

"Only eight o' clock?" Mokuba turned around to view it.

"Nah. Don't expect Seto up for another few hours," Noa replied.

Joey had just been taking a drink; when he spewed it back out…not into the cup, but all over the Kaibas. The two looked at each other slowly, in a sort of, disgusted fashion.

"Sorry 'bout that," Joey replied, wiping his mouth, "But what'd ya mean about Kaiba sleepin' in for another few hours?"

"Just what we said," Noa replied, wiping himself off, as best he could, "He sleeps in if he gets the chance. Sometimes we don't see him till two in the afternoon. Most of the time he sleeps till twelve. We're lucky if he's up at ten. But on Saturdays, we make the rules, and wake him up at eight." Mokuba sniggered at this, thinking of the many times they had woken up their brother, in many different ways.

Joey smiled, "I'd like to see…er…hear that. You gonna be doin' that this Saturday?"

Mokuba looked over at Noa, "Well, we thought about not doing it, since we wouldn't be doing our usual "thing" on Saturday, but I guess tradition just can't be changed." The two brothers smiled.

Joey leaned back in his chair, "Beautiful."

* * *

It was near noon. Now, the whole gang was up, and had eaten. Now by "gang," I mean everyone except Seto Kaiba. He was still…asleep. And by some unexplainable phenomenon, he unconsciously planned to stay that way. That is…until he heard all the racket in the hallway.

Seto groaned and lazily got out of bed, ready to give those geeks a piece of his mind. He opened the door. Still a little on the "waking-up" side, he held the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes, so that he could adjust them without looking painfully into the streaming sunlight.

"Will you geeks keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep here! Have you no sense of mannerism? Also--" Kaiba was interrupted by a familiar female voice. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who she was.

"Pipe down, will ya? It's about time you got up anyway. It's noon for gosh sakes!" Tea retorted, stepping out of her room, holding a towel.

"Tea! Stop your yappin' an' come on!" Joey shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" she sighed. Seto finally opened his eyes. He finally saw Tea. She was wearing one **large,** white T-shirt; to where you could barely see the hot pink shorts below it. Seto raised an eyebrow at this attire.

Tea saw this look; "I'm going to the beach…_all_ of us are going to the beach…well…save you, right now." Suddenly, Mokuba and Noa popped out of their rooms and began running down the hallway.

"Come on Seto! Hurry up!" Mokuba shouted.

"See you at the beach!" Noa replied.

"What makes you think I'm coming?" he replied to the disappearing bodies.

"You have no choice!" Mokuba called back.

"You either come, or we'll be forced to take action!" Noa said, as they ran out the door, a floor down, and out onto the sand. Tea walked after them.

* * *

Everyone was out on the beach (except Seto, of course). Coming out from the front door of the beach house, one walked onto a small strip of sidewalk, that lead one way to the parking lot, and another way to the patio.

On the patio (it was a very large patio), there was a drink stand, with a counter and stools. There were also picnic benches, and a grill. Not to mention a large free space of sidewalk that could be used for mingling and dancing at special get-togethers. The patio wasn't far off from the beach, but was surrounded by a white, metal railing.

The beach itself was dead ahead of the beach house. The house itself was elevated above the rest of the beach. The sand rolled down to meet the water below. Towels from the rest of the gang, and some umbrellas were set up on the elevated part of the beach.

Serenity and Joey were splashing each other in the water, and chasing one another. Mai was lying out on her towel, supposedly getting a tan. Yugi was sitting at the water's edge, having the water lap up on him, while watching the Wheelers. Duke and Tristan were just sitting in the shade of some umbrellas, watching Serenity, whom had sparkling water droplets flying around her, with utmost interest.

Mokuba and Noa walked up to the edge of the beach (before it fell down to the water's elevation). They set down their things and just stood for a moment. Mai was lying near them, getting her tan. Suddenly, she looked up.

"Noa Kaiba, I'm impressed!" she laughed.

"What?" Noa quickly looked himself up and down, wondering what was wrong with him.

"I swear, I think you're the only guy I've ever seen wear purple trunks out in public. Way to go!" Mai laughed some more. Noa's head shot up in slight embarrassment, and he looked away reddening.

"Is it a crime to wear purple?" he inquired, folding his arms. "I happen to like that color." Mokuba was just standing back, watching the moment in happiness. He thought it was always funny to see his stepbrother made fun of, for some reason or another.

"Answer me this," Tea suddenly came up from behind. Noa, Mokuba and Mai turned to look at her, "Isn't purple a close color to pink?"

"Yeah…" Mai stated.

"So?" Noa threw back, "You saying that I like pink too?"

"Not that you don't," Mokuba muttered.

Noa rounded on him, "Watch it!"

"No, no. What I'm saying is, if pink is close to purple, and you take into account the saying, 'Only real men wear pink,' then I see no problem with his…suit. Actually…it makes him a true man, I guess," Tea explained.

"Well…I guess it makes sense…according to the saying," Mai replied.

"R-real…m-man?" Noa stuttered, feeling like he had just received the compliment of all compliments…being that it was from Tea Gardner…his newly found crush.

"We never said we didn't like it," Mai responded, "I just found it interesting. It's nice to know there are still men out there who don't care about what other people think of them, and go on wearing or doing what they want, even if it is abnormal…not saying you're abnormal or anything…just…ah, never mind," Mai ended.

Noa laughed, "Don't worry, I get it."

Mokuba put an arm around his brother, "I guess that makes you totally opposite Seto."

"Meaning?" Mai inquired.

"Meaning that Seto cares immensely what people think about him…what he wears…all that stuff. In other words--" Mokuba was cut off.

"He needs to lighten up and enjoy life, before he becomes even more of an enclosed shell than he already is," Tea tapped her foot lightly on the sand.

"You were saying?" a cold voice came up from behind.

"Big brother! You decided to show!" Mokuba ran over to Seto. Mai and Tea turned around slowly. And if they hadn't been scared enough by his cold voice intruding on their conversation; otherwise, they would have gasped. It was the first time they had ever seen Seto Kaiba in anything but pants and a trench coat (save yesterday, however, they were preoccupied with the surprise that he was actually here.).

Today, he was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt and his black trunks…not that he'd need them. He didn't plan on going swimming. He just would have felt weird being the only person in real shorts. He also had some shades on, so that the intense beach sunlight wouldn't bother him while he read…because he was also carrying one of the three books his brothers had packed him, in his hand.

"What are you two looking at?" he inquired, seeing them practically gape.

"Umm…nothing," Tea started looking in other directions frantically, "I was just looking for a place to put my towel and all that…and that spot," she pointed to a place about twenty feet away, "WAY over there, looks pretty good to me. See ya!" and she ran off to her "spot."

Seto sighed. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to come out here. Women always swooned over him. But, with his brothers warning that they would take measures if he hadn't come, he decided to save himself the embarrassment, and come himself. He knew his brothers meant it, when they said they would force him out. They had done other things like that before…and he wasn't about to take any chances.

A voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "Look, Kaiba, if you're done scowling, could you move? You're blocking the sun, here," Mai stated from the ground. And then, in a less audible tone, she murmured, "And believe me, you're no sunshine substitute."

"Excuse me?" Kaiba said, referring to her muttered comment.

"What? It's a simple question, can…you…please…move?"

"That wasn't what I meant."

"Yeah, I know. It's just fun to annoy people…especially you," Mai snickered. Seto threw a dirty look at her, and walked off, to a few palm trees nearby.

He sat himself down under one of them, popped open his book, and stared at the first sentence. Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to read. He mind was running over all of the jokes thrown at him these last two days from the nerds.

This was another reason he didn't want to be here. All they did was annoy and humiliate him. If Mai hadn't been a girl, and Joey hadn't been near (he didn't want to upset the mutt anymore than he already was; since that'd make even more misery for the poor Kaiba), then she would have been unconscious right now for her remarks.

Since he didn't feel like reading too much, Seto decided to watch the freaks…and his brothers, on the beach:

Mai was still tanning. Duke and Tristan were trying to push each other under water, and keep the other from coming back up. Tea and Yugi were splashing each other. And his brothers and the Wheelers were playing volleyball in the water with a beach ball.

Wait…. Kaiba took off his sunglasses to get a better look, just in case they were messing up his vision. _His_ brothers were associating themselves with the _Wheelers_? Oh no. He was NOT going to stand for that. He was going to intervene. Without thinking, Seto took off his shirt, and walked down to the water. He waded in; still partially unaware of what he was doing. Mokuba and Noa were a good distance from the beach itself.

The four volleyball players didn't notice him come up, "Mokie, Noa, I…need to speak with you."

Mokuba turned to see him, "Wow, Seto! You came in by yourself! And we didn't have to drag you in and/or threaten you!" Noa fell under the ocean water, laughing.

Seto suddenly realized, fully aware, that he was indeed in the water, "Uh…yes…Mokuba, I really need to talk with you two…_back on the beach_."

Joey was now laughing, "You mean you two also threaten him? Besides waking him up, too?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Mokuba turned to face Joey. Then he realized who had heard. He turned back to face a red-faced Seto, "Oops…hehe…slipped out, didn't it?"

"Mokuba…what have I said about associating with dogs? It makes you look like your talking to yourself because they don't have the brains to answer," Seto replied, fuming at what his brother had revealed about certain habits of his.

Joey popped up, "Hey! That…was an insult…" he looked a tad confused.

"My…maybe he does have a brain cell in there," Seto retorted. Then he noticed Noa missing, "How long has Noa been under water?"

"I don't know…how long is he supposed to be?" Mokuba inquired.

"How long can he hold his breath and laugh at the same time?" Seto started to get a worried look on his face.

"I…don't…know…" Mokuba's eyes widened. Seto quickly dove underwater to go fetch his brother. It was a good five feet deep here. Seto opened his eyes, and blurrily scanned the ocean floor. He saw a large mass lying on the bottom. Seto swam over and picked up the limp body. He broke to the surface.

Immediately, Noa began coughing and spewing water. Seto hit his back a few times to help the process. Joey looked on in shock; Mokuba in worry; and Serenity in concern. Finally, Noa was able to speak again…in gasps, though.

"Man…that water sure is nasty. What a great first time experience at the beach!" and the kid wasn't being sarcastic. All in all, it taught him to not fall underwater, while laughing, again.

"Just don't do it again! You could've died!" Seto retorted. Joey was pretty shocked. It was the first time he had ever seen concern cross Kaiba's face.

"Yeah, well, been there, done that," Noa pretty much shrugged it off.

"WHAT?" But it wasn't Seto whom had spoken…it was Serenity. They all looked up at her.

"You just shrug off that accident like it was no problem? You know you only have one life! Even if you were…reincarnated once, it was by lucky chance! You were able to be rushed to some virtual reality pod, and saved! Well guess what? There's none of that here! So I'd expect someone as bright as you to actually concern yourself with your life, and know what the consequences would be! Argh!" Serenity ended her speech and waded off back towards shore.

Everyone watched her in amazement. Serenity had never spoken so outwardly to anyone, like that. Even Seto was amazed at her gull. Noa was in shock. Slowly, he was registering every word that she had said.

Serenity calmed herself walking back to the beach. She didn't know why she had just mouthed off like that…and especially to Kaiba's brother! _In front of Kaiba, himself!_ Of course…the reason might have been…that the minute she noticed where the boy had drowned, and was looking at the spot directed next to Mokuba, her heart had fluttered….

* * *

Whew! Long chapter there! Okay, I don't really think it's one of my favorites…because it seemed kinda boring to me. However…I did just think up…and really liked that little twist at the end, for Serenity starting to like Noa! Ah! Coolio! However…we all know that unless my mind switches gears, he'll have to reject her, because he's not on her list of men…in my voting ballot.

Anywho…it seemed to have no plot really…to me. What about you? What did you think? You tell me in a review. I won't be surprised if you guys hate, despise, and want me to just trash the whole thing. Oh well…easy come, easy go. Sorry if I sound so…pessimistic. It's not like me. I just don't think I really liked this chapter. Sure, it was kinda funny…but…oh well. You tell me. Please review, and vote too!

Of course, I assure you…better chapters are to come…in about 10 more chapters of course…poopy…I come up with the best ideas but have to wait…double poopy.


	5. After the Wrong Guy

NOTE: And we've had a disagreement with the slight Serenity/Noa idea…don't worry! Everything will work out to what you want! Well…most of you…. Just be patient! I already have it all planned out…MUWHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh, and just to tell you people, I'm not rushing the romance thing. Believe me, I have enough knowledge to know that relationships don't come lickity-split. Believe me on this too: I hate it when they do that…most of the time. Trust me, we'll be about halfway through the story before any real relationship comes up. From now, until then, they shall just grow, okay? Nothing to be worried about…for those of you who were. Thanks!

Revised: July 27, 2004 

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own my future plans, which I have just laughed manically about…MUWHAHAHAHA!

**Chapter 5: After the Wrong Guy**

July 2 

Serenity woke up, feeling fresh and unnaturally happy. She hopped out of bed, and glanced at the clock: 6:45. Hmm, she thought, unusually early too. She began wondering if something was wrong with her. She felt her forehead: no temperature. She didn't feel sick….

Unless…she started thinking to herself. Yesterday, after she had marched inside, she had sat on her bed, and thought. What had she thought about? She had thought about Noa. Why? Well…she was starting to wonder if her appreciations and admirations of the boy had grown into something bigger. Something…to more of wanting a relationship…. Something called Love.

Serenity laughed at herself. Of course! That was it. When someone was in love, didn't they feel naturally happy? Maybe she had finally come to **really** like him…or love him…the phrases are synonymous, are they not?

After all…when she had looked near Mokuba, the place in which he had sunk, her heart had fluttered wildly. Of course, not five seconds later, he was up and out of the water, and the fluttering had continued. But when she had turned away, her heart had calmed.

Truth be told, after their virtual world experience, and Noa had actually become a kind boy, she had started admiring him: his playfulness, yet still acting in between his ages (his physical and true/mental age); his politeness; his smarts; his looks…even in the car, when the girls had been on the subject of Seto Kaiba (and how hot he could really look), their thoughts had been traced to how much Noa really did look like him. And if Noa looked like the very fine Seto Kaiba, then he sure was a catch!

Serenity opened the door and skipped down the stairs, going to breakfast. Suddenly, she heard someone behind her.

"Serenity! Wait up!" Tea called out, quietly, running down the stairs.

"Hey!" Serenity called gleefully when Tea reached her.

"Hey? What's up? You seem really…energetic…or, happy, today," Tea replied, seeing the glowing smile on Serenity's face.

"Maybe," Serenity trailed off.

"Come on; tell me!" Tea pleaded.

"It's a feeling," Serenity played around.

"What kind of feeling?" Tea pressed on.

"Oh, I don't know…a feeling of…attraction, maybe?"

"Oh!" Tea smiled, happy for her friend. Of course, not all of her was happy…she just didn't show it. She had had those feelings once: but they had been taken away years ago. But, she wasn't about to ruin her friend's happy day, "So tell me, who is this lucky guy?" she elbowed her friend playfully.

"Well…." They entered the dining room, and stopped.

"Never mind, don't tell me," Tea said. She knew how overprotective Joey would get…saying she was too young to fall in love and possibly get a boyfriend. As Joey was there, at this minute, pigging out on his food.

Yugi was sitting there, stirring his scrambled eggs, with his head on his propped up hand, looking bored…and tired, by the looks of the bags under his eyes, and how they were pretty much closed…and how his head was about to fall on his plate.

"Yugi! What's the matter?" Tea rushed over to him.

"Huh? Who's that? Uhh…oh! Hey Tea!" Yugi's head jerked up, though his eyes remained half open.

"Didn't you sleep?" Tea inquired.

"Are you kidding? This nutcase over here," Yugi gestured to Joey, "was at my door every hour, sleepwalking and asking if I had anything to eat!"

"Hey! I can't help that I was hungry all night and couldn't get to sleep!" Joey retorted gulping down some milk.

"Riiiight," Yugi replied, "You were only talking about food the whole time _in your sleep_ last night, loud enough for the whole world to hear. And your stomach! Argh! It was at it too! Rumbling every half hour! I was beginning to think you had machine guns going off in there!" Yugi retorted crankily.

"Aw, you poor thing," Tea murmured, taking Yugi's hand. That woke him up…for the most part. He blushed madly. Tea noticed the red; "Yugi…I think all these nights up is getting you sick. You seem to have a fever or something," Tea replied, completely naïve.

Joey began choking on some of his food, seeing how unknowing Tea was about Yugi's true feelings for her. Serenity ran over and began slapping his back, to help the food go down.

Joey gasped, "Thanks, sis."

"Come on, Yugi, you ought to go back to bed. I propose you stay there the whole day and catch up on some Z's, if you get my drift," Tea explained.

Yugi yawned, "Yeah, sure." He stood up slowly and wavered. Tea stood and held him there, then walked slowly with him back up the stairs.

Once at the top, she said, "Wait a sec. I'll be right back. Just go back to your room."

"Okay…" Yugi stumbled down the hallway.

Tea appeared in his room, minutes later. Yugi was already curled up in bed. She sat on the edge, while Yugi sat up. She held out her hand. Inside were some green earplugs.

"Here. These should keep out the noise from everybody throughout the day. I brought them just in case I got stuck in the room next to Joey," she laughed, "However, it seems that I should have given them to you right away."

"Thanks," Yugi said, taking the plugs. He put them in his ears.

"Do they work?" Tea inquired.

"What did you say?" Yugi replied, looking at her quizzically.

Tea smiled and gave a thumbs-up. He understood. But before she could stand up, Yugi gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and said, "Thanks." Then, he collapsed onto the bed.

Tea touched her cheek and hints of pink sprouted on her face. She smiled softly, and walked to the door, still smiling. That is, until she remembered what Yugi's action reminded her of.

She felt the tears coming on, but held them back. Sure, she missed those days, but she hadn't cried about it in quite a while. It had been six years ago, anyway…so it didn't matter anymore. That past had probably been forgotten.

* * *

Tea and Serenity sat outside, on the beach, having the water lap at their feet. It was cool, yet warm at the same time, and tickled.

Tea decided to get right back to business, "So, Serenity, you were going to tell me about…this guy of yours."

"Oh," Serenity, ducked her head smiling, "Well…you guess. I'll give you some clues," Serenity laughed. Tea punched her lightly.

"You are SO evil! Making me wait for this information! Fine thought. First clue?"

"You know him."

"Oh, that sure isn't vague," Tea sighed.

"Aw, come on," Serenity sighed, "Next clue: he's…here…on vacation with us."

"Now that's more like it!" Tea replied, smiling. That lowered down the number of guys she knew. She began to think…there were Yugi…Tristan…Duke… and Ryou. Joey, of course, was her brother, and then there was no way on earth that modest little Serenity here would go against her brother's wishes and like one of the Kaibas…she hoped.

"Can I start guessing?" Tea inquired.

"Sure."

Tea began with Serenity's obvious stalkers, "Tristan?"

"Nope."

"Duke."

"No."

"Uh…Ryou!"

"Sorry."

Tea was a tad worried now. I didn't seem like Serenity to go for Yugi, but then again, she wasn't Serenity. Her face lit up though, as she said, "Then it's got to be-" Tea was interrupted as they heard shots and laughter coming down the beach. The two turned to see Mokuba and Noa running towards them.

They stopped, "Hey guys! Great morning, isn't it?" Mokuba inquired. Serenity turned to face the two, and before her eyes could lay on Noa, her heart sped up.

"Yep!" Tea replied cheerfully.

"Yeah…" Serenity dragged out in a dream like phase. She of course, was looking up at Noa. However…her heart had calmed considerably. Mokuba and Noa looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Noa inquired.

"Perfect!" Serenity piped up, turning red.

"You look like you have a fever," Mokuba replied, worriedly.

"Funny…Yugi looked like that, this morning," Tea commented, "Must be an epidemic going around or something. Maybe you should go back to bed, Serenity."

"What?" Serenity snapped out of it, "You mean…I had on the same expression as Yugi?"

"Yeah, so?" Tea replied. Serenity didn't want to give away her feelings to the boy, yet. She saw, that it was only obvious Yugi had feelings for Tea, but she didn't dare squeal.

"It's nothing…just been out in the sun too long, I guess…I sunburn easily," Serenity recovered.

"Okay…" Mokuba replied, running off with Noa to the water. Serenity watched them run off…actually…she watched Noa run off. Even though she watched him…she didn't seem to feel anything. She pushed the thought away. Of course: because she was paying more attention to Noa than to what went on inside of her. Tea followed her gaze. She couldn't keep her eyes off them…or was it…_him_? A realization hit Tea like lightning.

"It's…not Yugi, is it?" Serenity just shook her head. Oh my gosh, Tea thought, "It's Noa!" The young Wheeler just nodded, dreamily. Tea's eyes widened. Joey was going to have a heart attack.

* * *

"Noa…Serenity was looking at you kinda funny," Mokuba said, once the two were standing on the edge of the water, "You don't think-"

"Mokie, relax. Of course she doesn't like me. You've got all the time in the world to run after her," Noa laughed.

"That's not what I was implying!" Mokuba raged.

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!

"Was not.

"Was too! …Wait…hey! You messed me up!" Mokuba raged, "You're going down!" Mokuba pounded his brother onto the sand, and put his hand on his shoulders to keep him down. However, Noa was ready, and put his hands on his brother's shoulders, trying to shake him off. The result: they began rolling down the beach, trying to shake the other one off.

On their way, while splashing water all around, they passed Joey.

"Hey! …." Joey looked at them strangely. The two stopped for the moment.

"Morning Joey," the replied, then went off, tumbling again.

"Those are a couple o' weird kids," Joey muttered to himself, "Kaiba's really rubbin' off on dem."

* * *

"Serenity, could you come with me for a minute?" Tea asked.

"Sure," Serenity stood up with Tea. Tea led her back to her room. She dug through her bags and finally found a notebook and a pencil. She was going to test Serenity…see how strong her love for Noa was.

"Whatcha doin'?" Serenity inquired, innocently.

"I'm giving you a test," Tea replied. Mai had taught her the test. Tea sat on the bed and drew something on the paper.

"Okay Serenity," she held it up, "Pretend this is _really_ Noa." She had drawn a picture of his head and shoulders, to make it more life-like.

"Wow, Tea, you're a very good artist!"

"Thanks, but that's not the point. Tell me, if this was really Noa, what would you do to…with him?" Tea explained, handing over the sheet of paper.

Serenity stared at it, "I don't know…it's kind of weird to think about. Besides, this is only a piece of paper…it doesn't mean anything. I…I can't pretend this is really him…. Tea, are you trying to stop me from loving him?"

"No! No, of course not. I was just seeing…how much you really like him," Tea replied.

"Oh…" Serenity said, not completely seeing the whole picture. Tea sighed, mentally. The test had gone well. Serenity couldn't even picture the piece of paper being Noa. Yet when crazed girls were madly in love with someone…any picture, or poster, would make them completely happy. Serenity only had a helpless sort of love for Noa. She wasn't completely head over heels for him…yet.

And this reminded Tea of some advice she had made herself.

"Serenity…I should warn you though…believe me, eight times out of ten, first love doesn't come out to be."

"What do you mean?" Serenity inquired.

"I mean…look, Mai and I have had the experience of our first crush walking out on our lives. It's not a good feeling. I'm just warning you, so that if he doesn't feel the same way, don't take it so badly. Remember, it happens probably to eight people out of ten in the world."

"Oh…. Well, thanks for the advice, but I'm positive this is going to work out! There's no doubt in my mind that I am seriously in love with him. Surprising, but serious," Serenity explained her beliefs. _You don't know, Serenity_, Tea thought, _you don't know._

"Tea?" Serenity's voice broke through her thoughts.

"What?"

"Can I keep this?" she held up the picture.

"Huh? Oh! Sure, sure, go…right ahead," Tea faded.

"Thanks! It looks just like him! But…I've got to go hide it…so Joey doesn't find it. I've been trying to think about what he would say if he found out," Serenity walked back to her room.

Tea leaned back against her headboard and sighed. That brief conversation had brought memories flooding back…Takanaka…how she missed Takanaka….

* * *

"Where's Yugi?" Tristan asked Joey.

"Sleepin'"

"This late?" Duke added.

"Yeah. Tea ordered him back to bed-" Joey was interrupted.

"Did she go in there with him?" Tristan laughed. Duke joined in. Joey pushed their heads together.

"**Not that way you idiots!** Yugi was tired, and couldn't keep his eyes open, so Tea ordered HIM to go back to bed…BY HIMSELF!" Joey explained, drastically.

"Gee, thanks for clearing it up," Duke rubbed his head.

"Cleared up? I'm just seeing worse! There are three Joey's!" Tristan remarked.

"Shut it!" Joey yelled.

"Got it," the two Serenity stalkers replied, simultaneously.

"Hey, we're back!" Serenity shouted, and waved, while Tea ran, slower though, right behind her.

"Hey!" Duke waved back. Tristan pushed Duke's arm down, and waved at Serenity. You can only imagine the battle that had begun.

"Nimrods," Joey muttered.

"Hey, for a minute there, you sounded like Seto," Mokuba came up from the right.

"Ah!" Joey yelped, jumping backwards, "Me? Be like that jerk! Where's the soap! I gotta wash my mouth out!" Joey looked around desperately for soap.

Serenity laughed, "You're not serious, are you, Joey?"

"Yes! But…there's no soap! Oh well…water 'll do!" and in his rash thinking, Joey scooped up some ocean and dumped it in his mouth. Suddenly, his face turned green, and he spit it out…all over Noa.

"Gee, thanks…again," Noa looked at himself, reminding him of yesterday, when Joey had spit his food on him, "Why me?" he muttered.

"Oh, that stuff it _NASTY!"_ Joey cried out.

"No kidding, smart one," Tristan retorted.

"I should know," Noa replied, thinking of the previous day, and his almost drowning.

"You…you really should rinse that off…or something," Serenity pointed out to Noa, bashfully.

"Yeah…" Noa looked at her.

"Joey, be more carefully where you point your mouth, next time!" Serenity suddenly lashed at Joey.

"Sorry sis…it was a mistake…" Joey was starting to get confused. His sister had never spoken like that…in this sort of circumstance before.

"Yeah, well…just watch it next time," Serenity replied. Tea looked on at the battle of words. Serenity was showing her feelings way too much…if she wanted to keep it a secret.

Mai came to the shore not five minutes later, "So, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing…yet…" Mokuba replied, falling back into the water.

"How 'bout a game?" Joey asked.

Tristan and Duke turned to face each other, and yelled in the other's face, "CHICKEN FIGHT!"

"Yeah!" Tea replied.

Noa looked confused, "Chicken Fight? What's that?"

"It's when one person gets on another guy's shoulders, and they try to push the other person on the other guy's shoulders, off! The two who fall into the water first, lose!" Joey explained.

"Uh…could you repeat that again?" Noa inquired, "It was a bit hard to follow." Joey sighed. Everyone had told him he was no good at explaining things.

"Here, hun, look: two people per team; one on the other's shoulders. They go against another team. The shoulder people try to push each other down, while the people below them stand their ground and hold on to the people above them. First team to completely fall into the water loses."

"Oooohhh," Noa replied, getting the picture.

"Ah! That's just what I said!" Joey threw back.

"Tough luck, sweetie," Mai replied, laughing.

"Ah, forget it, who cares. Let's just play!" Joey jumped.

"Pick you partner!" Tristan cried.

"Wait!" Ryou said, suddenly, "We're an odd number: nine…we need someone else."

"But Yugi's sleeping," Duke added.

"Be right back!" Mokuba and Noa ran off towards shore.

"Where do you think they're going?" Ryou inquired. They all thought for a minute. Simultaneously, they jumped backwards.

"You don't think…" Tea started.

"He won't come," Tristan put in.

"This'll be a show to remember," Ryou smirked, darkly, reminding everyone of Bakura.

**_Kaiba.

* * *

_**

Mokuba knocked on the Seto's door.

"Seto…it's us! Wake up!" Noa called in.

They heard springs creak, and a muffled voice, "Go away…can't you see it's still morning?"

"Uh, yeah, duh!" Mokuba replied, "When to you plan to sleep, too, 3:00 this afternoon?"

"Not a bad idea…" Seto called back.

"Come on, bro, wake up! We need you!" Noa said.

"For what?"

The two looked at each other, "Uh…."

"Thought so."

Noa whispered to Mokuba, "You keep trying. I'll be back in a sec." He ran downstairs. Mokuba turned back to the door.

* * *

Noa plodded downstairs, to the reception desk. He snuck in through the swinging doors, and peered around the desk and cabinets.

"They have to be here somewhere," Noa said to nobody in particular. He peered through nooks and crannies, in unlocked cabinets, and…there, on of the shelves behind the desk; pushed all the way to the back and hidden behind some files: the spare keys.

Noa took them out, and looked through the few cards, "Let's see…Seto's room number…9," he held up the card. He replaced the keys, and ran back upstairs, to find Mokuba still pleading with Seto.

"Come on, this isn't the Seto I know. The Seto Kaiba I know wouldn't sleep in till three!"

"The Seto you know is on vacation; without any work thanks to his brothers. Vacation equals sleep time…and lots of it…especially when he has to spend a month with ten geeks!"

Mokuba looked over, "You're back!"

"Who's back?"

Noa held up the key. Mokuba smiled. They inserted the card, and crept into the dark room. Only a few rays of sunlight came through the blinds in the windows. By these few rays, they saw their brother, in a jumbled up bed. The covers were tossed all over the place; the pillows…er…pillow was tossed near the edge (the other one was being pressed down over his ear, to muffle out the sound.

If Noa and Mokuba weren't intent on a surprise attack, they would have been on the floor, rolling with laughter. However, they chose to pounce on the bed, on top of their brother, who gave out a muffled "Oomph."

"Wakey, wakey!" Mokuba prodded his brother.

"Go away!…" Seto sounded desperate; "It's not a Saturday…you don't have to wake me up."

"Hmm…" Noa looked at his watch, "Tuesday…you know, he's right…ah, close enough." Noa shook Seto, "Come _on!"_

Seto sighed, "What do you want?"

Mokuba went to his brother's suitcase and dug through it, "Get dressed. _You're_ coming outside with us."

Seto took the pillow off his head; "You woke me up just to go outside? We've got a month to do that!"

"But we need another player!" Noa accidentally blabbed. He covered his mouth, as Mokuba gave him a stern look. They weren't supposed to break that news to him until they were outside. Now, there was no chance of him coming.

"Another player? For what, might I ask?" Seto propped himself up on his elbow.

"CoughChickenCoughFightCough," Mokuba replied.

"What was that?" Seto inquired, not having heard completely what Mokuba said.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" Noa replied, and threw Seto's clothes in his face, "Just get changed…**now.**"

"Make me," Seto replied. The brothers put on the faces. The large, welling up puppy dog eyes that were so cute and irresistible.

"P-wease?" Mokuba pleaded, "Do you not love us anymore?"

"Of course I do!" Seto retorted, "It's just that-"

"Then come play with us," Noa responded.

He was _really_ getting soft, "Fine."

"Yeah!" the two boys leapt up and hugged their brother. Then, Noa trotted off to the door, while Mokuba dragged Seto's suitcase behind him.

"Where are you going with that?" Seto interrogated, getting out of bed.

"So you have no second thoughts about changing into something else, we'll be taking this," Mokuba replied, and headed out the door to his room.

"Come back here!" Seto called out. But his door slammed shut in his face. And Noa…was on the other side, leaning against it forcefully, in case of any attempt of Seto's to retrieve his suitcase.

Seto gave up, and came out minutes later, dressed, in his trunks and sleeveless top…of course…the top was only for the time being.

"You two…you torture me, you know that?" Seto replied, following them downstairs.

"We are well aware of that," the two responded, giving each other a high five. Seto sighed. This vacation wasn't short enough.

* * *

"Those two have been gone awhile," Tristan stated, ten minutes after they had left.

"Well…if they're getting who I think they're getting, we might as well just sit here the whole day," Tea responded.

"Probably right," Joey added.

"No, we don't have to…because here they come!" Duke exclaimed. Mokuba and Noa appeared at the door, running down to the beach. Behind them, walked a slow and steady Seto, looking none to happy about this prospect.

Seto reached the water's edge and looked at it haughtily.

"Well, look at what the cats dragged in," Mai commented.

"Alright you two, spit it out. What do you want me for?" Seto spoke to his brothers.

"Get in and we'll tell you," Mokuba prodded.

"I refuse to, unless you tell me what is going on!" Seto demanded.

Mokuba smirked, "Looks like we'll just have to use force…as usual."

Seto knew what that meant. He spun around, and there was Noa, whom had somehow snuck back onto shore.

"Surprise!" Noa yelled, and pushed his brother backwards, into the ocean.

Now, you're all probably thinking, heck, Seto wouldn't fall for that one. He's always a step ahead. He's not going to fall into the water. Well folks…in most cases, you're right. However! This would be my story, meaning I make the rules! And sometimes, a little surprise/OOCness is just what a story needs. Thus, reading about the giant splash that occurred next, will probably change your minds, and let the story flow on.

Yes, for once, Seto was unguarded, and fell back into the somewhat shallow water, landing roughly on his backside. Now, the lower half of his body was wet. However, due to the large splash that he had made…well…the water just came back down on top of him. Now…he was completely wet.

Seto sighed in disgust. This was SO not his day. And the sniggering in the back round (which was on the verge of becoming uncontrollable laughter) wasn't helping.

Seto spat in disgust, "Fine…you two win…again…geez, I'm getting WAY to soft for my own good."

"Oh, come off it, Kaiba," Tea began, "Everyone has to lighten up at one point in their lives. Get a sense of humor…learn to take a joke. Have some fun!" Seto threw aside her comment, stood up, and took of his shirt. Crossing his arms, he then waded over to the rest of them, scowling all the way.

"Okay, NOW everyone pick a partner!" Joey cried. _What_, Seto thought, confused. Mokuba came up beside him.

"I'll be your partner, bro."

"Hey Serenity, how 'bout bein' my partner?" Duke came up to her. Serenity stopped. She had wanted to ask Noa….

"Uh…sure, I guess," Serenity stammered.

"Great!" Duke said, then turned his back to her for a second. He spied Tristan and stuck his tongue out, in a childish manner. Tristan's face contorted into an angry-like glare, and he stuck out his tongue too.

"Wanna be partners?" Noa suddenly popped up, and inquired to Tea.

"Sure!" Tea responded smiling. Noa could have melted, seeing her sparkling smile, like that. However, to keep his little secret, he difficultly, kept standing.

Ryou walked over to Tristan, "Guess it's just us, left."

Tristan looked around quickly, "Guess so…."

"Mokuba, what in the world did you bring me into?" Seto inquired.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" everyone yelled, signaling the beginning of the "Chicken Tournament."

Seto's eyes, widened, "No, no and no. I refuse. I'm leaving and going back to bed, where I should be," Seto turned around, but a small hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around to see Mokuba.

"Come on Seto, you've got to stay. Yugi's asleep, so we're short a player-"

"Wait a minute…you meant to tell me you let him sleep…and had to wake me up?" Seto demanded.

"Well…yeah…but, he needs it more than you do! He's been up for two nights straight!" Mokuba protested.

"And who's fault would that be?" Seto replied, sarcastically, pointing out it was Yugi's own fault.

Tea coughed, and everyone stared at Joey. Seto looked at them strangely.

"What? Why's everyone lookin' at me? What'd I do? Oh…Yugi…yeah," Joey rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly.

"Come on, Seto, please stay," Noa pleaded, standing beside Tea. Seto thought quickly. Noa and Mokuba would probably pull the puppy eyes routine next. He ought to save himself the embarrassment of falling for the looks, and just go along with it. Sure, it could be torture…. _How bad can it be?_ A voice rang in his head.

Seto sighed, "Fine. Only because I have nothing else to do."

"Yeah!" Mokuba bounced up and down.

"Alright, who's first?" Joey acted as referee.

Thus, the time at the beach was spent having Chicken Fights, with teams placing in the rounds. Poor Seto was pretty much miserable, except when he saw Joey or some other "geeks" lose their balance and fall into the water.

(I'm only going to give one account of a chicken fight…not much detail though…and I have my reasons for choosing the people to fight against one another.

"Alright…" Joey looked around and thought, "Well what do ya know! The last teams of the first round happen to be Kaiba and Mokuba, and Noa and Tea! Kaiba against Kaiba! This'll be good!" Joey announced.

So, the teams stepped up to one another. Mokuba got on Seto's shoulders, and Noa got onto Tea's (due to size, of course). Noa and Mokuba locked hands and began their fight. Tea wavered back and forth, trying to keep her feet dug into the sand. Seto just stood there like a motionless statue…_emotion_less too.

Tea noticed this, "Lighten up, will you? How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Just shut it, will you? I've had enough of this place already," Seto replied. Tea just glared. Seto glared back. A small jolt from Mokuba being pushed backwards slightly, awakened him, and stopped the glare session. Tea sighed. This would be her goal this summer: make Kaiba have some fun and lighten up.

Seto regained balance and sighed, directing the air escaping him so that bits of his bangs flew up. Tea noticed this and her eyes widened. She had seen that exact look before…somewhere…it was a more childish look…of course…_him_. Seto looked at her quizzically. What was she staring at? Her eyes had become so wide….

"Gardner, what are you-" But at that second, Tea's knees buckled and she fell back. Noa let go of Mokuba in surprise, and crashed into the water. The two popped back up, spitting out seawater.

"And the two Kaiba's win!" Joey announced, unneeded.

Tea and Noa walked back over to the rest of the gang. Seto took Mokuba off his shoulders and set him back down in the water. He then walked over to the rest of them, and watched the next fight between Ryou and Tristan, and Duke and Serenity. He suddenly spoke quietly to Tea.

"What was up with you looking at me like that?" Seto demanded.

"What?" she looked up, surprised, "Oh…nothing…I just remembered something…."

"Hey, Tea?" Noa's voice broke through from the other side, "Why'd we fall?"

"Oh…my knees buckled, Noa, sorry. Weak knees…run in the family…" she ended.

"Oh…okay," Noa replied, turning back to watch the fight. He didn't really care. He had just liked spending as much time as possible around Tea.

* * *

It was a while until the Chicken Tournament had ended (Seto and Noa coming out on top, of course). Thus, before lunch, they had gone separate ways. Mai had gone back to tanning; Seto read a book; Mokuba, Noa, Serenity, Duke and Tristan played Marco Polo, and Joey, Tea played one-on-one volleyball. All the while, Yugi slept peacefully in his room.

Then, on their way into lunch, Serenity felt that she wanted to hang around Noa more…. Going inside, she had held the door open for him, while giving a sweet smile. Her pulse quickened when Noa and Mokuba entered. After they had entered, she went in, and left the door to shut in Tristan and Duke's faces. She sat on Noa's right side during lunch (Seto was on his left, and Mokuba was on Seto's left). Everyone (save Tea) had found it quite weird, when she had practically jumped to sit there.

She had tried making a lasting conversation between the two…never seeming to work well…as Noa kept fading off, when Serenity threw tons of questions at him. She followed him back outside, and stood beside him on the deck, while he watched the others, and just enjoyed the scenic view of the beach. They had been watching Mokuba, and all the time, as Serenity stood next to him, her heart beat sped.

Truth be told, Noa wanted to know what was going on…as did Mokuba, Tristan and Duke. After seeing her tag along after him, they had begun giving him the cold shoulder; wanting to know if he had any sort of relationship with her. They didn't like the idea too much of Serenity's following him, doing things for him, and ignoring the rest of humanity.

"Hey, Mokuba, wanna play Marco Polo again?" Noa walked up and inquired. Mokuba made no answer, and continued to watch the water lap up against his feet. Serenity sat next to them.

"Come on, Mokuba, don't you want to play?" Serenity inquired. Mokuba just looked over at her, slightly, then returned to watching his feet.

"How 'bout you guys?" Noa turned around to ask Tristan and Duke. They didn't answer. The two just got up, pretending to not have heard him, and went to join the volleyball game going on. Seto was off in the shade of some trees, reading a book. Noa turned around, and sighed. What was going on?

"Hey, Serenity?" he suddenly said. She piped up at the sound of him.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you go play volleyball with the others or something…it can't be any fun for you, just sitting here," Noa explained, running his finger in the wet sand.

"Oh, I'm fine with it," Serenity replied. Noa gave her a pleading look, "Well…if you want me too…I guess I could," she sounded a little hurt.

"I just want you to have fun, that's all," Noa replied, "I mean…I don't know why you've been hanging around me the whole day…" he saw her eyes shine sadly, "not that I don't like it…. I'm glad to have you around…it's just that I want you to have some fun…be happy."

"But I am happy! Er…I mean…I'm going to go play balleyvoll, er…volleyball now, okay?" she stammered and ran off. Noa looked at her retreating form quizzically, thinking, _What is with that girl, today?

* * *

_

Serenity ran to the volleyball net. She couldn't help but think, _He's soooo nice; wanting me to have fun…telling me to leave him and just go play…how thoughtful…that's what I like about him.

* * *

_

Noa turned to Mokuba, "Okay, Mokie, why are you giving me the cold shoulder today, huh? And do you know what's up with Tristan and Duke? Come on, Mokie, talk to me."

"Humph…don't know what's up with those two…I'm just not in a good mood right now…." Mokuba replied.

"Why? What happened?"

"You and her happened," Mokuba threw his head towards Serenity's form.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Haven't you noticed today? Or are you blind? She's been following you everywhere, listening to everything you say, giving you all those looks…it's just not fair!" Mokuba practically yelled out.

"Mokuba, I don't see the point-"

"See likes _you_, you idiot! She's head over heels for you! And I'm not too happy about it…you should know that! Speaking of you…how you could…just ignore the way I feel…you know very well…argh!" Mokuba stood up, and walked back to the beach house.

Noa watched him walk away, still slightly confused. What had he just rambled off? It had been all slurred together…. Of course, he had picked out some phrases…and he was starting to get the picture…and he didn't like the sound of it….

* * *

Whew! What a LONG chappie! And I mean LONG! It took DAYS to write! Now, I know the Chicken Fight was kind of useless…and random…but I couldn't think of anything else! And it had some key things in there that where a nice touch to the story…. Anywho, don't get mad if you thought this was a corny and completely stupid chapter…I'm barely over the writer's block. I have ideas for LATER chapters…not exactly these next few…. Also, you may have some questions, such as, "Whom was Tea thinking about"…. ALL SHALL BE REVEALED SOON ENOUGH. It's something to do with one of those later chapter ideas I was telling you about. Anywho, please leave a review, and remember, if you haven't already done it, VOTE! Oh, and, PLEASE DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE SERENITY/NOA IDEA! PLEASE! IT WILL TURN OUT FINE! Thank you.

PS: Look for my new story coming out soon! Yes, I had another idea…. I wanted to wait until I finished one of my other stories, but I liked the idea too much, and it wouldn't get out of my head until then…so it's coming soon! Part of the first chapter is written already, so keep your eyes peeled! It's called: Locked in…Love? At least…for now, it is. Yes, people, it's another…SetoxTea story…but what's wrong with that? I have no problems with that pairing! Well, duh….


	6. Changing Moods and Emotions

NOTE: Okies people, I'm back! Now, I think you guys seemed to like the "new" revisions. And guess what? I had been thinking about something COMPLETELY different for the Serenity/Noa thing…but I thought up something new and MUCHO better! You'll love it! I promise! No matter whom you are voting for! Well…maybe if you're voting for one specific person…but anywho, on with the story! Oh, and in this story, I'm going to raise Mokuba and Noa's (physical) age from like…12 to 15. Meaning that they are going to be 15…also going for Serenity. She's 15 too. This is due to some…romance…and should they be any younger…it probably wouldn't look right…. NOW on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor do I own parts of the lyrics to "Open Arms" by Journey.

Chapter 6: Changing Moods and Emotions 

July 3

Tristan woke up, and rolled over in bed. Slightly opening his eyes, he peered at the time: 7:53. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head: too early. He didn't understand how Tea and Ryou could wake up so early, and not be tired…. He could hear them downstairs, laughing.

Still, he kept under the covers. After all, what else did he have to do today? He could sleep all day if he desired. Yugi had done so yesterday. What was he going to do otherwise?

Eat

Swim/Play on the beach

Keep Joey from tackling/killing/getting killed by Kaiba

Eat some more

Flirt with Serenity

Eat again

Wait…speaking of "flirting with Serenity"… reminded him that he also had to "ignore Noa."

Tristan fumed under the blankets. How could the kid get so lucky as to have Serenity hang around him all day? Before vacation, Noa had been nowhere in her thoughts…or so he hoped. And now, she was tagging along wherever he went…like she was in…

Tristan shot up. No…it couldn't be… not _his_ Serenity…in _love_ with someone _else_?

* * *

Serenity lay in her bed, asleep. However, it was not a restful sleep…it was rest_less_ She was in the confines of a dream…a most puzzling one at that….

_Everything was dark around her. There was no light. The only thing she could see was…herself. She walked around slowly. Suddenly, one by one, her friends…and others appeared before her. And each time she tried to call their name, she couldn't. There was nothing. It seemed as if she had become mute or something…. And each time she went to touch them, to see if they were "real," they disappeared._

_Joey, Tea, Yugi, Mai, Duke, Tristan, **Kaiba**; they all disappeared._

_Though, when Duke and Tristan appeared, they stood side by side, each holding out their right hand, signaling for her to take one of them. Serenity couldn't choose. What did it mean? How could she choose one friend over the other? What was going on? Finally, she ran and spread out both her hands, to grab each boy's hand. However, on contact, they disappeared, and serenity took a small stumble._

_Suddenly, someone new appeared before her. The person seemed to just dissolve from the air._

"_-!…" Serenity had tried screaming his name: Noa. Yet nothing came. So instead, she ran to him. But before she could reach him and stop, Noa stepped forward, directly in front of her. She tried halting, but was too late. However, instead of knocking into him…she phased right through Noa. Serenity fell to the floor on her knees. It was as if he was a hologram or something…._

_Serenity sat up and looked behind her, at him. Noa turned his head and shoulders, and smiled. Serenity tried calling his name again. Nothing._

_Suddenly, though, Noa's form began to get fuzzy, like a television with a bad receiver. His form faded in and out, before it transformed altogether:_

"_Mokuba!" Serenity cried, her voice lifting out. She covered her mouth suddenly, not used to being able to speak, and used to the silence around her. Mokuba just smiled warmly (looking very mature and such) and walked over to her, kneeling and putting his hands of her shoulders. Serenity shuddered. His hands were so…warm. Since when did you feel anything but emotion in dreams? And he didn't disappear or phase through her. He was "real."_

"_Serenity…" he said, softly. Serenity couldn't answer. Not because she was mute again, but because her heart was stuck in her throat. She felt completely happy…relaxed…everything all at once._

_She looked up at his softly smiling face. He had a childish look to him, but all the same, could act so mature for his age…._

"_Mokuba, I-" Serenity stopped. What was she going to say?_

"_Yes?" Mokuba replied._

"_I…I-"_

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Serenity woke up with a start, her heart pounding. For two reasons, that is. The first reason was due to the idiotic moron knocking on her door. The second was due to the dream. She hadn't realized it unconsciously, but her heart had been beating madly ever since Mokuba came into the picture….

"Hey, Serenity, you up?" Tristan's voice could be heard on the other side of the door. Serenity scowled. **TRISTAN**! **How dare he wake her up**! She had wanted to see what she was going to say to Mokuba!

Serenity hopped out of bed, with a glare still on her face, and opened the door, glowering at Tristan. Joey stood behind him, looking slightly confused. Duke was on the other side of Tristan, his hand having been raised, having been ready to knock, though Tristan had gotten there first. As he lowered his hand, he was glad that Tristan had been the one knocking.

"Serenity, is something wrong?" Tristan looked at her sheepishly.

"Yeah…**you woke me up!"** Serenity yelled in his face. She suddenly saw Tea running up the stairs. She heard a door down the hall open. Two sets of eyes peered out from their room.

"What's wrong?" Tea inquired, approaching the crowd.

"Tristan woke up Serenity," Duke filled in.

"Is that all?" Tea asked. "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Yeah, sis, I mean, it's 9:00 already, for Pete's sakes!" Joey retorted.

"I DON'T GIVE A…A-…" she was trying to hold her tongue in front of her brother, "A DANG WHAT TIME IT IS! **I WANT TO KNOW WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY TO HIM!**" she regretted the second the words came out of her mouth. She quickly covered her mouth.

"_Him_?" both Duke and Tristan looked at each other, confusion written on their faces, with a mixture of slight fear, at whom she would be talking about.

"Sis…who's "_him?"_ Joey asked calmly (well, trying to keep calm), tapping his fingers together, slowly, a large vein popping in his head. Tea sensed the danger. She quickly pushed Serenity back into her room, and shut the door.

The three immediately directed their glares to the brunette.

"Whoops…sorry…guess I accidentally grabbed the handle…by mistake," Tea said, sheepishly.

"TEA! WHAT THE HECK DID YA DO THAT FOR! WE WERE ABOUT TO GET SOME ANSWERS HERE!" the three yelled in unison.

"Um, uh…gotta go!" Tea whipped around, and ran…smack dab into someone. She fell backwards, and the person she bumped into, stumbled back a few steps. However, _he_ still managed to grab her arm and pull her back up before she hit the floor.

Poor Tea was being jostled so much; she hadn't even registered yet whom she had bumped into. It was only after she had stepped back, and heard silence behind her, that Tea realized it had been…Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba?" Tea inquired.

"Gardner…. How is it that I always seem to find _you_ first, after barging out of my room having been rudely awakened?"

"If you're blaming me for waking you up, then you have the wrong person. I wasn't the one to start the commotion. I wasn't the one yelling."

_For once,_ Seto thought.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my room before those three remember they were on a rampage after me," Tea walked past Seto, and quickly opened her door, and shutting it soon afterward. Seto then looked to see Joey glaring at him, and the other two taking glances between him and Serenity's door. He scoffed and left them, walking down the stairs, decided for once to go to breakfast.

Entering the dining room, he found Mai sitting at the table eating the last of her toast. Seto scowled even more. He would have preferred to have breakfast alone….

"I see you're up for once," Mai smirked, taking the last bite of her toast.

"Ha, ha," Seto sat on the opposite side of the table from her, remarking sarcastically.

"So, you know what all the commotion upstairs was about?" Mai inquired.

"Go ask the mutt yourself. He seems to know plenty about it," Seto replied, waiting for the waitress.

"Humph, fine, then, I will," Mai stood up and left the room. Seto sat there, until the waitress came out.

"What'll ya be havin', hun?" she inquired.

Truth be told, Seto hadn't been eating very much lately…not his usual portions, at least, so he could keep his dignity up in front of the others, and this meant he was actually quite hungry; "Give me one of everything you've got."

* * *

Joey stood at the top of the stairs, a thought suddenly dawning on him, "Hey…we didn't wake up Yugi! And he's the lightest sleeper around here!"

A door opened down the hallway: Yugi's door.

"Spoke too soon," Duke commented.

"Great…more sarcasm and such coming," Tristan replied, knowing Yugi's habits if he didn't sleep well, or was waken up.

"GOOD MORNING PEOPLE!" Yugi suddenly exclaimed enthusiastically, practically leaping out of his room. Yami (in ghost form) was following him around, looking at him strangely, as if his protégé had gone insane.

"Yug?" Joey looked at his best friend, shocked.

"Hi ya!" Yugi smiled happily, a little over-enthusiastic.

"Hey…" Duke looked at him uncertainly.

"Y'all know where Tea is?" Yugi inquired, still way too happy.

"Yeah…in her room," Tristan replied. Mai reached the top of the stairs just as Yugi bounced off to Tea's door. He rapped on it quickly.

"What's up with him?" Mai inquired.

"Dunno. We'll see in a minute, I guess," Joey returned. Tea opened the door shyly. Seeing it was Yugi, she then opened it to it's fullest…and was met by a sudden hug from the boy. Everyone's eyes went wide. He wasn't going to tell her…was he?

"Tea, I can't tell you how much those earplugs helped! Thanks so much, and thanks for pushing me up to bed yesterday! It was exactly what I needed!" he pulled away, very peppy still. In fact, he was peppy, that he wasn't blushing; having just hugged her, as he usually did when close around her.

"Oh, well, you're welcome!" Tea smiled one of her sweet smiles.

Yugi smiled back, happily, then skipped down the stairs to the dining room.

"Maybe he didn't need _that_ much sleep…" Joey looked down at him.

"Yeah…but notice how his mood always changes. He's completely grumpy when he loses the least bit of sleep, and he's way too energetic when he sleeps too much. I think this tells us…" Tea started.

"That we have to monitor his sleeping?" Joey smirked. Mai laughed.

* * *

Yugi entered the dining room, and walked over to a chair sitting down, not even noticing that Seto Kaiba was sitting across from him. Seto stopped eating, and set down his fork…not really wanting anyone, especially Yugi, to see him eating all those plates of food.

Yugi finally seemed to realize that Seto was there, and smiled widely, "you've got the right idea there! Man, I'm starved! After a day without food, who wouldn't be?" Yugi inquired. Seto's eyes widened slightly, seeing that Yugi was very different from his usual, serious self this morning. He only nodded in reply. The waitress came in.

"What can I getcha?"

"Get me everything that he got," Yugi replied, nodding towards Seto.

Serenity sat on her bed, thinking. What was wrong with her today? Yesterday, she had been so peppy…so happy…. But today, she was downright…down. And it wasn't because she had been woken up. It was the dream. It confused her.

Yesterday, she had been so sure that she was in love with Noa…but what if she wasn't? What if she was after the wrong person? What if…what if the feelings were just some sort of reaction, or illusion?

She looked over at her suitcase, and dove into it. She found what she was looking for, and plopped back on her bed. It was that picture of Noa that Tea had drawn yesterday…for that test.

"_It's just a piece of paper, what does it matter? It's just not the same…." _That's what she had said. And she had seen Tea sigh…almost looking like a sigh a relief. Maybe she was thinking of Joey's reaction if he found out. Maybe…maybe the test had proved her…wrong. Maybe…Tea didn't think she and Noa went together, and maybe she had failed this test. Yes, now everything was becoming clearer, since she didn't have her head in the clouds today.

Suddenly, she crumpled up the paper, and tossed it into the wastebasket near the desk, and collapsed on her bed, burying her face in the pillows. How did emotions change so rapidly? It didn't seem possible. She _had_ to be in love with him. She was so sure of it yesterday. But the emotions; the fluttering; the _dream_.

Of course, she had heard Yugi and the others outside her door…. His emotions had changed rapidly over the course of a day…. Maybe it was possible she had done the same….

No, it just couldn't be. She had been positive! But then…what had that dream meant? Why did Mokuba make her feel so…happy? So much happier than she was now! So much happier than she had thought she felt yesterday…. The pressure and stress of these emotions were getting to her. She began crying.

* * *

Joey, Tristan and Duke had gone out to the beach. Tea had gone back inside her room to do some things. But Mai had stood there. It hadn't been long after Joey had left that she heard things going on inside Serenity's room. And then…she heard sobbing.

Immediately worried, she knocked quietly on the door, "Serenity, hun, what's wrong? Open up, hun," Mai stated, through the door.

A minute later, Serenity opened the door, her eyes completely red. She was still in her pajamas.

She sniffed, "Mai?"

"Yeah. You need to spill something out, hun?" Mai inquired.

Serenity nodded. Mai was about to come inside, when Serenity then piped up.

"Could you…could you go get Tea?"

"Tea? Well, sure, but…"

"She needs to know…because of what I told her yesterday," Serenity murmured. Mai nodded. She didn't know what Serenity had told Tea yesterday, but she was going to find out soon.

"Girl talk, I see," Mai replied. Then, she went to Tea's door. She knocked on it.

Tea sat on the edge of her bed, staring at something she held in her hand. It was photograph. A sudden knock on the door brought her out of her reverie, scaring the living heck out of her. She had dropped the photo in her sudden jerk.

"Tea? You in there?" Mai said.

"Mai! Geez, you scared the heck outta me!" Tea stood up, and walked to the door, opening it.

Mai stepped in, "Serenity wants to talk to us."

"Girl talk?"

"Yeah."

"I bet I know why," Tea mumbled, smiling at Mai, then walking out the door, to the next one. Mai was about to walk away when she noticed something lying on the floor. She left the door for a moment, and picked up the white slip of paper. Feeling the waxy side, she flipped it over, revealing a photograph.

She recognized Tea immediately, as the young girl in the picture. She looked completely happy, next to the boy, who was with her. She stared a little harder at the boy. By definition, she knew who he was. It was that Takanaka kid that Tea usually talked about all the time. He was smiling too. He had a cute smile. He looked really familiar too…. But that was impossible. She wouldn't know him. After all, this picture had been taken when Tea lived in America, and had been years before Mai even knew Tea, or the rest of the group.

She stared at it for a second longer, then set it down on the bed. She walked back through the door, and over to Serenity's room.

First, as most girl talks go, they talked about other things in general. Their vacation and all that. They played with each other's hair (just to make Serenity happy) and related small stories when certain topics were brought up. Finally though, about an hour and a half later, it was time to get down to business.

"So, what's all this about, hun?" Mai inquired, sitting on Serenity's bed. She was braiding Serenity's hair, so that the girl might start relaxing a little.

"Is this…about Noa?" Tea asked. Mai gave her a surprised, and questioning look, before Serenity answered.

"Sort of…I don't know anymore!" Serenity suddenly dove downwards to put her head in her hands. Mai let go of her hair in surprise.

"Whoa, kid, pull your head back up. I'm not through yet," Mai said, as Serenity lifted her head back up. Mai fixed the braid and continued. "So, what's all this about Noa?"

Tea, standing in front of the mirror, answered, "Yesterday, she told me that she thinks she has quite the crush on him."

"WHAT?" Mai dropped Serenity's hair in shock. Serenity looked at her.

"I didn't think it would be that big of a surprise for you," she laughed.

"Well, no actually…I understand now. That's why you were taggin' along around him, yesterday," Mai replied. "But why start now? How long have you had the crush?"

"Well…I started admiring some of his…qualities ever since Yugi brought him back to life, but I never thought it was that serious. Only two days ago, when I yelled at him about taking care of his last chance at life, I felt that I really started to care. So, yesterday, I felt the feeling grow. But…."

"There's a "but?"" Mai inquired. Tea was still looking at herself in the mirror. Just staring…as if in another realm.

"But…somehow…for some reason…I'm starting to doubt that now…."

"Why's that, Serenity?" Mai continued.

"Well…I had this dream this morning…"

"Dreams are pleasant," Tea responded, sounding totally spaced out. Both Mai and Serenity looked up at Tea. She was still looking at herself in the mirror…just standing there. "But, they never come to pass." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"Yes, well…this dream…it included Noa…and others, like you guys, however; back to Noa; I didn't feel anything towards him, like I felt towards M-…someone else," Serenity replied.

"I see," Mai smiled, mischievously. "Whom might this guy be?"

"It's…" Serenity faltered. Did she really want to tell? Maybe she could just keep this part a secret. After all, everyone else had secrets of his or her own; why couldn't she have one? "I don't remember."

Mai's face frowned slightly, "Pity. I might have been able to help you…" she let the offer dangle. She felt Serenity tense up, and smirked. Bingo. It was the sure fire way to see who Serenity thought she really liked.

Tea knew Serenity was lying. Serenity knew whom she thought she might possibly have feelings toward, instead of Noa. But if she wanted to keep it from them, then so be it. It was her life, not theirs. Mai was trying to pry into matters that didn't concern her. Tea's eyes narrowed. She'd stop the prying.

Mai and Serenity's head perked up, as they saw Tea swaying in front of the mirror, humming. In the mirror, they saw her face, reflected with a smile, and some happiness. And softly, they heard some of the words that she had been humming:

_Living without you;_

_Living alone._

_This empty house is so cold._

_Wanting to hold you._

_Wanting you near._

_How much I wanted you home._

"Tea?" Mai spoke up. Jackpot. Mentally, Tea smirked. It had worked. She had used her feelings, found a song she knew, and distracted Mai and serenity from their present conversation. Now, the act continued:

"Yeah?" Tea turned around.

"What was all that about?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, the singing and the humming ad the swaying," Mai counted off her fingers.

"Oh…I was doing all that?" Tea replied.

"Uh, duh!" Mai retorted.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just lost in thought…thinking about…someth-"

"_One_," Serenity smirked, stressing the word. Tea flushed.

"Maybe. Maybe not," she smiled, and checked her watch, "Hey, it's almost time for lunch, and I'm starved! Let's go! Oh…but you might want to get dressed, first, Serenity. Mai and I will leave you to that," Tea stood up and grabbed Mai's arm, pushing her ahead. Tea turned her head back, to face serenity and winked. Then, they exited the room.

Serenity sat in confusion for a moment. Why did Tea wink at her? She turned to see what time it was. Her eyes widened. It was only 11:30. It wasn't time for lunch just yet. Usually, they had lunch between twelve and one. Then, a realization dawned on Serenity. Tea knew that she had been lying about not knowing who had made her feel safe, protected, and happy. Tea wanted her to have her own little secret, since it was what Serenity wanted.

Serenity smiled. Tea really was a true friend. Of course, unbeknownst to her, tea had known, and partially learned (she had always been a great friend) from her one, true friend….

* * *

"Tea! Look at the clock! What were you thinking? It's not lunchtime yet! I was just about to get some answers out of her, too!" Mai protested, as Tea led her outside. _Geez,_ she thought, _everyone's mad at me today…because I won't let them get into Serenity's private life! Good Lord! I'm only doing what's right! I think…._

"I know. But we really did need to let her be on her own for a little bit. We haven't been outside all day. Come on and enjoy the beach while we have it!" Tea replied, dragging Mai outside.

"I don't even have my bathing suit on, you know," Mai responded.

"You don't need it. Go play some volleyball, or relax, or something! Let's just leave Serenity be until she decides to come out," Tea answered.

Mai stopped, and Tea turned around to look at her; "you know something I don't, don't you, Tea?"

"N-No…why would you think that?" Tea rebuked.

"I have my reasons," Mai smirked. "Like your rushing; your stuttering; your reasons for getting us out of her room…you're hiding something about her from me."

"Look Mai, it's no big deal…. She just was lying to us, that's all. She knows who was in her dream; she just doesn't want to tell us, that's all. She wants her own secret. We all have our secrets, Mai. Don't you?" Tea explained.

"I might, but for some reason, I don't think it's much of a secret…to everybody except a couple people," Mai replied, smirking.

"Let me guess, Joey?" Tea whispered.

"See what I mean?"

"Yes, but I' sure you have something else that you're not telling anybody," Tea replied. _I know I do,_ she thought.

"Fine then. I'll go play volleyball with the others," Mai walked off. She stopped and turned, "You coming?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm just gonna go sit on the patio for a while," Tea answered, and walked down the sidewalk. Mai shrugged and ran off down the beach.

* * *

Tea reached the patio. There were some tables and chairs around, a couple benches, a large, cleared area, and a drink stand that resembled a small bar. However, this was where all the drinks were given. She approached the "bar" and looked around. No one was there. To the side, she saw a silver bell, with a sign that read, "Ring for service."

So, Tea tapped on the bell. She didn't know if anything would happen. Aside from the waitress and cook in the dining room, Tea hadn't seen any other workers for the beach house. However, when she came back to her room near noon, or at night, her bed was always made…and she didn't make it.

So, she supposed on the ground floor, there was some sort of room for the workers, or even a basement for them. She hadn't completely explored the ground floor yet. All she had seen were the signs pointing to the Guest Laundry, and the downstairs bathroom (not to mention, of course, the dining room, and the "living room" that was pretty much the lobby).

A couple minutes later, a small man appeared behind the bar, smiling. So, they were hiding somewhere around here….

"How can I be of service, to you, mademoiselle?" he said, with a French accent. His name, by the nametag, was Jacques. _Funny,_ Tea thought, _there seems to be a range of different cultures serving this place. The southern American waitress and cook, and now the French "bar"tender._

"Um…what drinks to you give here?" Tea inquired.

"We haf ze usual, lemonade, certain varieties of juices, water, of course, slushies, I believe, and if you're looking for something stronger, we have mild wine," he smiled toothily.

"Oh, well, a slushie would be great! What flavors do you have?" Tea inquired, sitting on a stool there.

"Cherry, Blue Raspberry, and Lemon. Zat is all," Jacques replied.

"Cherry, please," Tea smiled.

"Coming right up!" Jacques shuffled around back. Tea could hear him giving orders. She heard another man reply, "Yes sir! Danka!"

"Oui!" Jacques returned, and came back to the front.

"Wow…Americans, French, and Germans?" Tea inquired, in awe.

"Oui, mademoiselle, many of us foreigners to Japan like to come here to this beach spot. It is so recommended in ze newspaper ads. And we have a good time here, as well."

"Sweet," Tea replied. The German came around with her cherry slushie. He slid it over to her, and went back to the back room.

"Danka! Mr. -…um…" Tea faltered, not knowing his name.

"Kommen, Mr. Kommen," Jacques offered,

"Danka, Mr. Kommen!" Tea called out.

"Ya!" she heard from the back.

"Hey, Tea!" she heard from behind her. She saw Yugi come up the walk, and take a seat next to her, "Wow, that looks good," he said, hinting at the slushie.

"It's great!" Tea replied, sipping some.

"Would you like one, monsieur?" Jacques inquired.

"If I could, yes, please," Yugi returned. Mr. Kommen came back out a few minutes later with Yugi's slushie. Then, the two workers returned to the back of the bar.

Tea and Yugi hopped down from the stools and went over to a table near the railing. From there, they could see others playing volleyball, and some other friends splashing about in the water.

"So…Tea, how are you enjoying vacation?" Yugi inquired, trying to start up a conversation with his crush.

"It's perfect!" Tea responded.

"Perfect?" Yugi smiled at her, a bit surprised, though.

"Sure, why not?" Tea added.

"No reason," Yugi answered. The two continued watching the volleyball game. Mai and Joey were on a team, playing against Tristan and Duke. Serenity still hadn't showed up. Mokuba and Noa were out in the water, with Ryou. Kaiba was obviously cooped up inside, though he had woken up hours ago.

The two especially watched Joey and Mai. At one time, they had gone after the ball at the same time, and collided, especially close to each other's mouths. They fell backwards, and Joey turned as ready as their cherry slushies. Mai turned a tad pink, but hid her further emotions.

"You think they'll get together this summer?" Tea inquired, watching them.

"Joey and Mai?"

"Yeah."

"Sure they will…even if I have to force Joey to tell her how he feels," Yugi smirked, looking like Yami for a moment. However, Yami wasn't present anywhere, except in Yugi's mind. Tea laughed. Yugi's cheeks went red from hearing her laugh. It was weird: anything she did, even if it was completely normal, made him go red in embarrassment, or admiration.

Truth be told, it was her normal qualities that he loved and admired so. And Yami was starting to get tired of the boy bottling up his feelings and keeping them roaming around his head…which Yami could hear constantly, and was beginning to get on his nerves.

Sure, he was fine with Yugi having feelings for Tea, and he was a friend of Tea's. The only problem was that with her on Yugi's mind all day, it became irritating after a while to listen about her all day. So, this summer, Yami's master plan was to get him to tell her how he felt…sort of like how Yugi said he'd force Joey along. Problem was…Yami didn't know just how to do so, yet.

Then, there was the thing if Tea rejected him. That would never get off Yugi's mind either, and Yami would never hear the end of it. Even though he had his own side and chamber of Yugi's mind, his thoughts still seemed to somehow drift through (or maybe it was under the crack in the door?) into his chamber.

And it didn't really help when Yugi came to personally talk about it. Usually, Yami would reply, "I know," to everything, before Yugi finished his sentence, having heard the same thoughts at least three times previous in the same day.

"Do you…do you ever feel that way?" Yugi suddenly asked.

Tea looked at him strangely, "What way?"

"I dunno…they way Mai feels about Joey…you know…wanting some guy like him in her life…wanting _him_?"

"Why the sudden interest, Yugi?" Tea looked at him with an I've-never-heard-you-talk-about-this-stuff-before look.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering…. You don't have to tell me, of course; I'd understand. It's like you said earlier, we all have some secrets to hide," Yugi replied.

Tea nodded, and then sat up straight, suddenly, "Wait…you weren't there…how'd you know I said that?"

"Oh well…don't call it eavesdropping, but I was sort of near you guys, in a way, and you were talking loud enough to where I could hear you…" Yugi looked a little guilty.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Yugi," Tea answered.

"Oh, good. Now that's off my chest," Yugi smiled. Tea laughed. Then, Yugi brought up something else he had heard, "so, what's this about Serenity…and some dream? Or is it not my place to ask?" Yugi looked up at her, sheepishly.

Tea almost chocked on her slushie…something that only a skilled person can do, "You heard _that_ too?"

_Knew I shouldn't have said anything,_ Yugi mentally slapped himself, "Uh…yeah."

"Man, if we're not careful, that fact's gonna spread…right into Joey's ears…and that won't be pretty…. And what if Noa starts hearing certain things…?" Tea mumbled off, forgetting Yugi was across from her.

"Noa? What's he got to do with this?" Yugi inquired. Tea, physically, slapped herself. "Oh, I see, not my place," Yugi replied, "Shutting up…."

"No, Yugi, it's my fault. I blabbed on accident. But, just don't tell anyone about any of this. I know you don't have all the facts, and for Serenity's sake, I'm not going to tell you them, okay?"

"Yeah, of course! I understand. No problem. Just pretend none of this ever happened," Yugi replied.

"Yeah," Tea sighed in relief.

"So…is that why she was hanging around Noa yesterday? She got a crush on him or something?" Yugi inquired. Tea's eyes closed as she took a sharp intake of breath. "Aw, crap, sorry about that," Yugi threw his head on the table, "I don't' know what's wrong with me today…. I'm too…peppy…too inquisitive…. Maybe I ought to go back to bed or something…."

"NO!" Tea suddenly yelped. Yugi's head shot up, confusion written all over his face. Tea saw this, and recovered, "I mean…no…you slept through yesterday…you ought to enjoy today at the beach…get as much of it as you can…."

"You said that to Mai as well…" Yugi commented, thinking aloud.

"Yugi, please, let's just drop it," Tea replied, closing her eyes and holding the bridge of her nose, while _dropping_ an empty, plastic cup on the table. No wonder she had that brain freeze….

* * *

Nobody saw Serenity until dinner. That's when she first decided to show.

"Hey sis! You've actually come out!" Joey said, from one end of the table. He had been worrying all day about his sister, and if she was alright. It wasn't like her to be cooped up all day.

"Hey, Serenity, long time no see," Noa piped up. Serenity stopped and turned to look at him. She stared into his eyes for a minute.

"Yes…long time no see," she replied hazily, and then sat down next to her brother, which happened to be on the opposite end of the table. Noa was a tad confused. He expected, like yesterday, for her to come rushing over. For some reason, she didn't. He decided that later, he'd confront her about it….

Mokuba couldn't hold a grudge. He had forgiven Noa last night when he had to sleep in the same bed with him. So, all had ended there. And during the day, concerned for Serenity, and seeing that she wasn't hanging around Noa all the time, Tristan and Duke gave up their cold shoulder techniques as well. Talk about a day for changing emotions.

Yugi still felt guilty about the whole conversation between him and Tea. And if he let one word about Serenity slip, he was sure two girls would be wringing his small, scrawny and puny neck…while one guy did as well, mainly: Joey. That is, if he wasn't tearing the interior of the Noa out first. However, as Tea said, he didn't have all the facts, so he couldn't presume anything. There was more to it than he knew, and that's why he shut his thoughts off; to the liking of Yami.

Tea had sat down next to Serenity, and Mai beside her. Mai was determined to still get some information…whatever info Serenity passed onto Tea at the table.

Ryou kept quiet, as usual. He wasn't one for talking much. And he wasn't really seeing the thing between Serenity and Noa, nor the changing emotions and moods of everybody. Really, he was still trying to keep Bakura quiet, who for three days, non-stop, was complaining about being here. At least he let him sleep at night…barely.

Seto just sat at the table, watching everybody else. He hadn't really associated much after breakfast. He had gone up back to his room and hung out there for a while, resting. When everyone was outside, he had gone downstairs to watch some television, mainly the stock market and other news. He had wanted to see how his company was doing, having been cut off from all sorts of communication. The lack of technology was starting to get to him. It was eating away at his insides. He needed something…even if his brothers would just trust him with the cell phone charger and let him play games on it or something. That's how desperate our Seto Kaiba was. He had reduced himself to thinking about playing _games._ Not our normal hot, multi-millionaire genius….

* * *

Not much was said during dinner. A few people asked how Serenity was doing, and she always answered: fine.

After dinner, thought, Noa tried catching up to her, before she disappeared into her room again. To his surprise, she walked with Tea into Miss Gardner's room. _Drat,_ he thought, _guess I'll have to try tomorrow…._

Mai hadn't yet come out of the dining room, so didn't see the action. Serenity had wanted to talk with Tea privately, and asked her do to so during dinner:

"_Tea…after dinner…can we go to your room and…talk?" Serenity whispered._

"_You...do want to talk?"_

"_Yeah…but just to you…. Somehow, I feel more comfortable talking to you than Mai, if you get my drift."_

"_I understand," Tea nodded._

Tea closed the door, and went to her bed, where Serenity sat. Serenity had noticed the photo that Mai had laid back down on it, and had picked it up. She glanced at it, before Tea turned around, and set it back down. It was a good thing too, because Tea snatched it up immediately, as if it were some ultimate secret; one that had needed the utmost protecting and guarding. Serenity saw her place it on the nightstand. Then, Tea took a seat.

"So, what did you want to talk about, this time?" Tea said, getting right to the point. After all, they had no time for small talk…it was getting late.

"I…wanted to explain my dream to you. I wanted to see what you could make of it. I don't really want Mai to know. She helps sometimes, but then there's those other times…" Serenity drifted off.

"I understand. Believe me, I know. Half the time, she helps me, but then, the other half, she tells me to forget him and move on," Tea continued to voice off. She hadn't even caught what she had just said.

Serenity was sure that _"he" _or "_him"_ was the boy in the photograph. But it was an old photograph…for Tea looked quite young in it. She couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve….

So, Serenity explained the dream. She explained all the friends; Tristan and Duke; and finally, Noa, and his transformation into Mokuba. And she told her of his comfort. Tea seemed pretty surprised by the whole prospect of the dream, and had to think over it for a while. Finally, she began.

"You probably have already thought about this. But this is all I can give you: I think your subconscious or something is trying, in some way, to communicate to you through your dreams. I think it might be trying to say that you really don't love Noa. Maybe…maybe it's trying to say…you love…someone else…like…"

"Are you trying to say that I might like Mokuba instead?" Serenity suddenly cut her off.

"Yes."

"But…I don't see how that's possible…. Sure, he's a nice guy and everything…charming…pretty cute…kind…" she was rattling off. Tea smiled. Bingo. "But that doesn't mean anything! I mean…every time I saw Noa, my heart would go off! Well…except for once, yesterday, I think…but that's not the point. The point is-"

"You have to figure out the emotion," Tea put in, "Figure out a real way to test if you really like the guy or not."

"I know. That's what I thought about too. And…."

"And what?"

"And I just came up with the perfect way," Serenity looked at her with determination. The fire was in her eyes; the fire to find out about herself; about her feelings.

"What's that?" Tea inquired.

Serenity smirked, "You'll see." She hopped off the bed, "Thanks, again, Tea. It seems I can always talk to you. You're like…the sister I never had," Serenity smiled.

Tea laughed, "Glad I could be of service."

"Night."

"Good night," Tea stood up, to go to the door. She watched Serenity go next door, and go inside her room. Tea sighed. It was almost over. Tomorrow…hopefully…would be the day. The day this whole confusing mystery was figured out.

Just before she had completely closed the door, leaving a small crack open, she saw Mokuba and Noa run out of their room, and rap on Seto's door. She smiled, thinking if Serenity's dream was leading towards Mokuba…what would he think?

Seto opened the door, and smirked. The two others gave him their nightly hug. Seto's smirk turned into an actual smile, as he ruffled the two boy's hair. Tea's stomach flipped. Why were these scene of his care and love towards his brothers haunting her lately? Why was she thinking about them? Was it because it was a different, and better looking side to him? Or was it because the action seemed so familiar?

Tea closed the door quietly, trying not to give Seto Kaiba…or his brothers…another thought that night, as she crawled into bed, and one last time that night, looked at the photograph on her nightstand….

* * *

Whew! Now that was a long chappie! I seem to be writing those lately…. Yeah, cause my newest chapter for DWTD (coming out this week, hopefully…once I fetch it from another computer) is over 20 pages! Yep! So, did you like the chapter? See! I told you the Serenity/Noa was going away! And now you see what's replacing it…MUWHAHAHAHAHA! I have it all planned out! However…it depends on the voters of course…which reminds me… PLEASE VOTE OR RE-VOTE NOW! PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE! (OR RE-VOTE!) I NEED THE VOTES AGAIN, NOW THAT THE POLLS HAVE CHANGED! AND I NEED TO MAKE SURE MY PLANS FALL IN LINE WITH THE VOTERS! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE TOO! 


	7. Truth Be Told

NOTE: Hi ya! Wow, this chapter came out fast! I'm just too anxious to give y'all what you want and get rid of the Serenity/Noa thing. Well…most of you, that is. I think you'll be quite surprise by the action she takes to see whether she loves him or not….

Okay, people! I totally forgot about the standings last chapter! Not that it really matters, since not many people have re-voted. But, here they are, nonetheless!

**TEA**:

_Seto-_ 4

_Yugi-_ 0

_Noa- _0

**SERENITY:**

_Mokuba-_ 3 or 4

_Duke-_ 0

_Tristan-_ 0

_Punches air._ **Yes! Everything's working out according to plan! Yeah! **Yes, well…now that I've regained composure, on with the NOTE!

Remember people, Ishizu is totally out of the picture! As is Marik. And Ryou isn't doing the whole "love shenanigan" this summer. I'll explain why in a chapter, when I remember to…. AND REMEMBER TO KEEP VOTING/.RE-VOTING!

So, I also see we have some…thoughts as to who this mysterious "Takanaka" guy is…. _Smirks evilly and laughs manically._ I'll just have to leave you hanging there for a while, but I'm sure that I can't fool you guys for too long…. You'll see. Maybe Ch. 14?

Ack, you just keeled over at that thought, right? Since we're only halfway there with that thought? Oh well! More hints will come on! And I'm thinking up new stuff for that category! Now, onto the reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Otherwise, if I did, nobody would have ever heard of it. It probably won't surprise you that I'm not the most popular person….

Chapter 7: Truth Be Told

July 4

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY, NOA!" Mokuba bounced on top of him, at about 6:30 in the morning. Sure, he may have been 15…and mature for his age at times, but it didn't mean he had lost his kid-ish charm and ways.

Noa groaned and rolled over, putting the pillow on top of his head, a trait he had adopted from Seto, "Go away…. What's so special about the 4th of July anyway?"

"It's Independence Day, in America!" Mokuba replied happily.

"So? We're in Japan…" Noa murmured, peeking at the clock beside him. Six thirty? How insane was this kid? Of all the things he shared with Seto, as a blood-related brother, he certainly didn't share the same sleeping patterns.

"Well, Seto and I used to live there, for your information. We used to celebrate it," Mokuba pouted.

"I know. Daddy told me…" Noa mumbled the last part, not really wanting to remind Mokuba of Gozaburo, "The Americans may be awake now, celebrating this _glorious_ event, but it doesn't mean I have to. Now, if you're gonna stay up, go away," Noa pleaded, though the sound was muffled, as his head was still under the pillow.

"Tch, fine," Mokuba plodded out of the room, "He can be so unreasonably grumpy in the morning," Mokuba muttered, as he shut the door.

"I heard that!" he heard his stepbrother reply through the door. Mokuba sighed. He walked down the hall to the stairs. Suddenly, someone popped out from a doorway. Mokuba turned around; to greet the person the same way he had greeted Noa. To his surprise, that person said the same exact thing.

"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!" Mokuba and Tea yelled at the same time. They laughed after their outburst.

"What do you know about the 4th?" Mokuba inquired to Tea.

"Oh that's right. You were unaware that I used to live in America. Plus, my dad's an American, so he keeps the tradition up," Tea said, still laughing.

"Really? We lived there too! At one point…" Mokuba replied.

"I suppose that's how you came to know about it, then?" Tea inquired.

"Yep! Seto and I!" Mokuba smiled.

"Really now…" Tea answered.

"TEA! MOKUBA!" shouts came from down the hallway, to the left of the staircase. A "GARDNER!" had also been heard in the midst. (Seto wasn't about to yell at his brother like that.) Everyone was poking their heads out of their rooms now, with very irritated looks on their faces.

Ryou suddenly came up the stairs, looking around, "Did I miss something?"

"You only missed Tea and Mokuba waking us up!" Joey yelled from his doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"Again with waking me up! Dang it, Gardner!" Seto shouted.

"Why are you two even up at this ungodly hour?" Tristan inquired.

"I'm surprised Noa hasn't come out," Seto muttered.

"Oh, he's up. I…woke him up," Mokuba looked at the floor.

"Geez, Louise!" Duke spat. Everyone then slammed their doors shut, to try and get back to bed. Tea and Mokuba turned to each other and shrugged their shoulders. Ryou walked over to them.

"So, I guess it's us three for a few hours," he said.

"Guess you're right," Tea replied.

"What should we do then?" Ryou inquired.

Suddenly, a small rumbling filled the hallway. Tea and Ryou looked down at Mokuba. He blushed.

"How 'bout some breakfast?"

* * *

Serenity grumbled and slipped back into bed. Those two had woken her up, just as she had been say:

_"Mokuba…"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I…I-"_

**"HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!"**

Serenity scowled. AGAIN with waking her up when she was just about to say…what she had to say. **What was she going to say?**

_Oh well,_ she thought, _almost everyone else is going back to bed. Maybe the dream will come to me again….

* * *

_

"What now?" Mokuba inquired, softly, walking p the stairs, with Ryou and Tea.

"I don't know…it's only 7:00," Tea replied.

"Anything we can do outside? Television? A movie perhaps?" Ryou offered suggestions.

"Hey! A movie just might do the trick! If we can find one…" Tea answered.

"Oh! Seto said something about like…programmed movies and whatnot in the TV or something…" Mokuba's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ah, digital," Ryou replied.

"That works! I think I read something about that too…. They said it was free…I think," Tea retorted.

"Let's go then!" Mokuba ran back down the stairs to the television in the lobby area.

* * *

The three sat on the couch, Ryou grabbing the remote. He switched the TV on, and brought the volume down lower, as to not wake those upstairs. Immediately, a channel popped up revealing all sorts of movies and shows available.

"Sweet…" Tea looked at it in awe.

"This is pretty neat," Ryou replied.

"I think we have something like this at home…yeah!" Mokuba reached over and took the remote from Ryou, "Here, I'll show you how to do it!"

The three ended up picking the movie, "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King," which only Ryou had seen as of yet, surprisingly. But he was just fine with it. It was in fact, a great movie.

* * *

About three and a half hours later, the movie ended. This meant it was about 10:30. Tea stood up and stretched.

"That was by far the greatest of the three! And that's a really tough record to beat!"

"I'll see you to that," Mokuba gave two thumbs up.

"It's even better the second time," Ryou replied.

"Ryou, I'm surprised you've even seen that before," Tea laughed.

"Hey, just because I'm from Britain and have all sorts of 'weird ways' to you guys, doesn't mean I don't like a good action movie, here or there," Ryou smiled.

"Okay…so now what?" Mokuba inquired.

The three thought for a moment. No one else was up yet.

Then, Tea's face lit up with a smile, "I think it's time we get our friends up and moving. Be right back," she called, running up to her room.

"I don't like the sound of this…" Ryou stated.

"What's she doing?" Mokuba asked. Tea came back down holding something sizeable in her hand. Mokuba's eyes widened, and his smile reached up to his ears. Ryou looked a little confused.

"Tea…what are you doing with that? Here…?" Ryou asked, concerned.

"Just for the occasion, my dear Ryou, just for the occasion," Tea's smile turned into an evil grin.

* * *

The three walked out to the parking lot. They walked a good distance away from the three, parked cars, but still were on the black pavement.

"Tea, I still want to know why in the world you brought a fire-rocket to the beach!" Ryou was still asking.

"Duh, it's the fourth of July!" Tea retorted, setting down the "Big Kahuna."

"Yeah! They always shoot off fireworks on the 4th!" Mokuba replied.

"But guys, this is JAPAN! We're not supposed to really celebrate America's independence, unless you're an American yourself or something," Ryou rolled his eyes.

"I'm half American," Tea replied, "Remember? My father's one. My mom's Japanese. So, since I couldn't celebrate today with the family…who all went to America for a couple weeks, as usual, I'm going to celebrate here. It's custom, Ryou! I would think someone such as yourself, would know about custom!" Tea retorted.

"Yeah! And I haven't seen a real celebration of this sort in a few years! I wanna see it again!" Mokuba replied, smiling.

Tea suddenly stood and looked Ryou square in the eye, "Speaking on celebrating out of country holidays…don't you celebrate some of that stuff from Britain? Like all those Bank Holidays and Boxing Day?" Ryou reddened slightly at this mention. "So who are you to tell me I can't celebrate America's Independence?" Tea smirked, knowing she had won.

"Fine," Ryou sighed.

"Yeah!" Mokuba bounced up and down. Tea whipped out a light from her pocket.

"You brought a lighter for just one fire-rocket?" Ryou looked at her strangely, "I' sure the kitchen would have a match or something-"

Tea smiled, as she motioned for the three to stand back a ways, as she lit the firework. She high-tailed out of there when it had lit, and said, "Not one, Ryou, oh no. I brought a lighter because tonight…I'm putting on a show. I brought a whole bag of them…."

Ryou's eyes widened, and he turned his head up to see the firework launch just as he did so. It exploded with a loud **_BANG_**! Mokuba's smile couldn't get any larger. Ryou was in awe of how big a firework made for non-professionals, could actually be. Tea was smiling; remembering the memories, and wondering what her parents and relatives were doing right then….

* * *

Joey was dreaming….

_He and Mai's faces inched closer. His hands were pulling her forward by her waist. They were a millimeter away…._

_**BANG!**_

"**YAH!"** Joey suddenly yelled, falling out of bed. He heard a "thunk" from next door, supposing Yugi had done the same. Joey rushed to his window, just in time to see a large red firework light up the sky. He growled, "_TEA_!"

* * *

Serenity was _there_ again:

"_Mokuba…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I…I l-"_

_**BANG!**_

"WHO THE CRAP IN HECK!" Serenity suddenly jumped up in bed, grabbing the covers for life. She ran to the door, wondering if they were being bombed, or something!

She came out to see everyone scrambling down the stairs. Even Seto Kaiba was walking down. Calmly, yet quickly, so he could get his hand on whoever had made that noise.

Joey and Tristan were the first to burst through the door.

"TEA!" they both shouted out. No one was there. The two ran over to the parking lot, where Joey had seen the firework come up. He hadn't seen the three down there though, when he had looked.

The rest came up behind him.

"Joey, what happened?" Mai inquired.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked her big brother, worriedly.

"Why can't anyone let me get some decent sleep today?" Noa mumbled, holding his head in his hand.

"Search the lot!" Duke suddenly yelled out. Everyone…except Seto, fanned out. He just stood there, scanning the area with his eyes. Why should he look like a fool, and go everywhere searching, when his eyes were just as good at seeing things from a distance?

There weren't any footprints around, in the sand, meaning…. Seto smirked. They had used the sidewalk…that led to the patio. He slowly walked down that walk.

* * *

"You think they'll find us here?" Mokuba inquired, leaning against the wall of the bar, under the bar itself.

"Dunno," Tea replied, "If Joey's leading the search party, then we'll be safe."

"And if he's not?" Mokuba pressed on.

"Depends…"

"On?"

"Who's leading instead," Tea looked a little guilty.

"Why are we even hiding anyway?" Ryou interrogated, "Why not just face them? They can't be that angry."

Mokuba and Tea glared at Ryou, "You don't know them when they've been woken up," Mokuba stated.

"You don't want to be the one who's on the receiving end of the glares and threats," Tea replied, knowing her share of those experiences, having woken up people loads of times.

"So, if they don't find us, we have a better chance of them forgetting everything and everything turning out okay!" Tea smiled.

" I don't see the logic behind that," Ryou stated.

Tea glared at him, "Just shut up already."

"Whatever you say," Ryou replied.

* * *

"Hey, Kaiba! Where ya goin'? You're s'pposed to be helping looking for dose troublemake'es!" Joey called at him.

"Tch, I am helping mutt…because I know where they are," he retorted.

Joey stood up, "You do?"

"The patio."

* * *

Tea, Mokuba and Ryou still sat under there, waiting. They hadn't heard any shouts or movement from them for a couple minutes. They finally heard the door shut.

"You think they went inside?" Mokuba inquired.

"That's what it sounds like," Tea replied.

"Or, it could be a-" Ryou was stopped, as Tea lifted him up. The three stood up, and stopped, staring straight at a mob of angry people.

"What were you saying, Ryou?" Tea inquired, softly.

"I was saying that it could be a trick…in which I was obviously right," Ryou went on.

"Shut up," Tea retorted.

"H-Hey, big brother," Mokuba stepped out from behind the bar, "what brings you out on such a fine morning?"

"YOU THREE FREAKS WOKE US UP!" Duke yelled at them.

Ryou and Mokuba immediately pointed to Tea, saying simultaneously, "It was her idea!"

"Gee, thanks for the support, guys," she said, with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Why, Tea? WHY WON'T YOU LET US SLEEP TODAY?" Mai pulled at her hair.

"Well, the first time was an accident-"

"Sure," Seto muttered.

Tea glared at him and continued, "And then it started getting late, so I decided that you all should get up right about now. I mean, why waste the day sleeping, unless you really need it? Also, I know _someone_ who has to get up and moving" tea glanced quickly at Serenity. The girl then realized that Tea was talking to her.

Tristan sighed, "Fine. You've got us up. Now, what's with the firework?"

Tea smiled and looked at Mokuba, each one suddenly erupting with an, "IT'S THE FOURTH OF JULY!"

"Oh yeah…that thing you always celebrate, Tea," Yugi thought aloud.

"What? It's that day already?" Seto looked at his watch, then turned around, "I'm going back to bed."

"Seto! Why do you always say that, every year?" Mokuba looked at his retreating brother, imploringly.

"I just do," Seto returned. Mokuba ran over to his brother.

"But you used to love that holiday!"

"That was a long time ago, Mokuba," Seto continued walking.

"But you used to love spending that holiday with A-" Mokuba's mouth was covered immediately with Seto's hand. Everyone began staring at the two.

Seto almost sweat-dropped, saying, "Mokuba, I need to talk with you, _inside_," and he quickly dragged his little brother inside, still covering his mouth, and up to the older Kaiba's room.

Hey Noa, any idea what that was about?" Serenity asked, then remembering her plan, with what she had to do.

"Not a clue," he answered. But he was going to find out….

* * *

"Mokuba, what have I told you about talking about that past? And especially out in public!" Seto exclaimed.

"But Seto, it slipped! You used to love this holiday! But then, after we were adopted, you hated everything to do with America!"

"Exactly. That's why I never want anything relating to that place ever brought up in conversation again, do you understand me?" Seto retorted.

"I'm not a little kid, anymore, Seto! You don't have to order me around like one!" Mokuba protested.

"Well, you sure don't show it," Seto replied, regretting the words the second they came out.

Mokuba stared at him, shocked, "Y-You…you really mean that, Seto?" Mokuba was on the verge of tears.

"No, no, of course not!" Seto walked over to Mokuba, who backed away.

"Why should I trust you? Everything else you say to everyone is a complete lie. Seto, you're _living _a lie! You're denying what you've had and that you've ever been happy! Give it up! Just go on with life, in a trustworthy way! Everyone has a past, Seto, and they all talk about it! Start being one of those people! Maybe it'll change you for the better! **Maybe it will make you smile again!"** and with that, Mokuba stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut. Seto heard another door slam in his shocked phase.

He couldn't move. It had completely rattled him at the argument he and Mokuba had just had. Sure, they disagreed at times, but never this harshly.

Seto looked at his clenched hands. Was he really living a lie? Must he really open up more? Was he going to lose the friendship and support of his brother?

Seto cringed at the thought. That would leave him with only one other person in the world that loved him. Noa. And what if he lost that brother too? What would happen then? He'd be completely alone….

* * *

"Mokie?" Noa knocked on the door, softly. Sure, he had a key, but he had heard sniffs inside, and wondered if he should just leave, or if Mokuba would have him come inside.

"W-Who is it?"

"It's me…Noa," he replied.

"You've got a key…come in," Mokuba answered. Noa opened up the door, and shut it. He walked over to the bed, where his brother sat, his arms wrapped around his knees, and his head down. Noa sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"S-Seto and I just…had a fight…. A big one," Mokuba replied, sniffling.

"I see…. It'll pass, don't worry. I'm sure whatever he said to upset you, wasn't true," Noa replied. This just made Mokuba's eyes well up even more. If it continued, the tears would be spilling over any minute.

"That's…that's what half of it was about…. But for once in his life…I think he was actually telling the truth," Mokuba said, burying his head into his knees.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Like I said, it'll all pass. I'm sure, by tonight, you two will be best friends again."

"Wanna bet?" Mokuba replied.

"I've got $50 in here somewhere…" Noa prodded along. Mokuba looked up.

"I wasn't serious!" Mokuba laughed. Noa smiled. His mission had been accomplished.

"Still, I'm going to bet $50 on it!" Noa replied.

"Yeah, well, so will I," Mokuba responded, "However, I'm gonna be the one with fifty extra bucks come tomorrow morning," he added, a tad mournfully.

"Noooooo, because I'm going to win this bet," Noa smiled.

"Wanna bet?" Mokuba smirked. The two laughed, seeing how it had started all over again.

* * *

Noa exited the room half an hour later. He had left Mokuba to do some things on his own. By the looks of it, Seto was still cooped up in his room. So, what was he to do, now?

Suddenly, seeing someone, Noa remembered exactly what he had to do. Of course, she had the exact same idea.

"Noa!" Serenity called out.

"Serenity!" Noa said in unison with her call. Noa ran over to her. "Hey, could I talk-"

"Noa, I need to talk with you…in private," Serenity interrupted him, and dragged him down the stairs. She rounded the banister, and went down the hallway, into the guest Laundry Room. No one was there. She closed the door there.

"Serenity, what-"

"Noa, I need to ask you a favor," Serenity got right to the point.

"What? Oh…sure…but I need to talk to you afterwards," Noa replied.

"Good. Now…um…this is going to seem a little whack, but…uh…well…" Serenity stuttered. Could she do this?

"What do you need me to do?" Noa inquired, wondering what all this was about.

"I need _you_ to hold still," Serenity returned. Noa gave her a funny look, but did as he was told. Serenity then walked right up to his face. "This…I'm sorry for this, but it's sort of…a test. It doesn't count, or mean anything. I just…I need to know. And…I'm sorry if I offend you in any way, but…." Serenity suddenly cupped her hands on Noa's jaw, brought his head forward, and kissed him. Smack dab, rooty tooty on the lips.

(Okay, I have no idea where in the world "rooty tooty came from, but it went along with it. So just bear with me, okay?)

Noa was shocked still. He couldn't believe what was happening. He hadn't expected this to happen…well, at least not now…. So that's what she had meant by, 'it doesn't count. It wasn't supposed to count as a first kiss or anything. And what had she said about offending him? Well, he supposed that came in two directions. One: she didn't want to offend him by kissing him in the first place. Second: she didn't want to hurt him; having said it was a test; sort of like he was a guinea pig or whatnot.

But he wasn't offended. He didn't have enough feeling left to be offended. All the feeling had turned into shock and surprise. However, with some of his feeling left, he sort of kissed her back to make her test worthwhile. After a minute, she pulled away, breathing hard. Noa's eyes were about to pop out of his skull…still.

"I…I'm sorry about that. But, I had to know," Serenity replied.

"Hey, this is exactly what I wanted to talk about," Noa said, in return, getting his voice back.

"About what, exactly?" Serenity inquired.

"About you. Why…why were you hanging around me all yesterday? I hate to ask this, but…you haven't…developed…some…feeling…for me…have you?" Noa asked, quite slowly, forcing each word to come out. It was a very difficult question to ask.

Much to his surprise, Serenity smiled, "That's what this whole test was about. Truth be told, I thought I liked you…two days ago, and yesterday. But…something happened that made me reconsider. Turns out…I'm not fond of you in _that_ way." She stopped, and then made a hasty remark, "I didn't hurt you at all, with that comment, did I?" she asked, concerned.

"No…not at all. This is what I had also wanted to say. See, if you had said you…liked me…well…I would have had to tell you, that…I don't feel the same. But, now, I can say that I do!" Noa laughed slightly. Serenity giggled too. She walked over to the door.

"Well, I'm glad that worked out," she smiled, turning the doorknob, when she stopped. She smirked, and turned her head to face him, "Just answer me this: is it because…there's someone else?" Let's just say that Serenity hadn't paid much attention to that scene he had, on the day that they arrived at the beach.

Noa turned redder than Tea's firework had, "I…uh…well…" he scratched the back of his head, all the while, his blush growing deeper, and deeper, if it had at all been possible.

Serenity giggled, "I thought so…yes, I see. I won't ask who it is though. Someone…Tea, taught me that," she said. At the mention of tea's name, somehow, someway, Noa turned ten shades even redder. He put his head in his hand to try and hide the color change, but it was too late. Serenity had noticed.

Her eyes widened, "Ohhh…I see, said the blind man, as he picked up his hammer and _saw_," she said, repeating an old phrase her mother used. He eyes suddenly widened even more, and her mouth turned into an O. "Oh, boy," Serenity muttered, looking down, as she chewed her bottom lip. This was bad: both Yugi _and _Noa had feelings for Tea. That would _not_ be a pleasant battle…while all the while she chased her dream kid, that Takanaka guy, or whoever he was.

Noa, still quite embarrassed, said, "I…have to use the restroom, please excuse me," he slurred, and walked right past her, into the door on the other side of the hall. Of course, he was only trying to hide until he got his color under control. The bathroom was only an excuse….

Serenity smiled, when she suddenly heard a yelp, and a large _clunk_. She even swore she had heard a little "splash." Serenity neared the door.

"Noa, are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah, just slipped, that's all…ow," Noa mumbled.

"Okay," and just for a joke, she threw in, "Don't go falling in."

"Uh…yeah…won't…fall in…" Noa replied. Though she couldn't see him, his face was completely guilty looking, as he…sat in a way…while his shorts were completely soaked….

(Yes people, he fell in! Not…another way you would think…ew…never in a million years….)

* * *

Dinner was almost over. Everyone was just finishing up the last of their meals. It was growing quite dark outside. Tea had finished quite early, actually. It was just when everyone was on their last scrap of food, did she come back in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, guys and gals. I require your presence outside in approximately five minutes," she smiled, and turned to go back outside.

Joey looked over at Mai, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea," she replied.

"I think I have an idea as to what she's doing…" Ryou said, slowly.

"What's she doing?" everyone, save Seto and Mokuba inquired at once.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mokuba said.

"Just wait," Ryou laid back in his chair, "You'll see."

Seto threw down his napkin, "I don't have time for this. I'm going up to my room." He stood up.

"Seto, wait!" Mokuba started. Seto's gaze wandered down to his brother, wondering what he was going to say now….

"Won't you come outside, _please_? Have some fun, for once? Isn't that what vacation is about? Having _fun_?" Mokuba pleaded. Seto looked very unsure at the moment.

On one hand, he didn't want to go out and waste his time with whatever Tea was planning. On the other hand, he didn't want to go upsetting Mokuba and putting even more of a rift in between them, supposing the first one hadn't already been mended. Otherwise, Noa would have fifty dollars more in his pocket.

Seto looked at Noa, for some sort of help or encouragement. All he got was a glare, and a quick nod in Mokuba's direction. Seto sighed.

"Fine…I'll come see what stupid thing Gardner has planned. Only because…it's you," Seto said a little more softly, more to his brother. Then, louder, he added, "Happy?"

"You bet!" Mokuba smiled. He hugged his brother, "You're too kind." Seto hugged him back, slightly, not wanting to cause a scene in the room. Too bad he already had. Joey and Tristan were "aww"ing in the corner, and Mai and Serenity were looking at them sweetly.

"Alright, let's not get too mushy here," Seto muttered to Mokuba. Not wanting to cause another fight, Mokuba obeyed the implied command.

Suddenly, someone tapped Mokuba on the shoulder. He turned around. Everyone watched as Noa held his hand out, smirking.

"I believe you owe me fifty dollars," Noa smiled mischievously.

Mokuba sighed, "Fine," he dug into his pocket and pulled out a fifty. He slapped it into his brother's hand.

(Oh, I figured out that 111 yen equals one dollar! Yeah me! But, I don't care. I'm still sticking with dollars. Too much math…don't want to think about that subject until Monday the 9th, when I have it for class…poo.)

Everyone looked a little confused. Joey couldn't believe they just carried and slapped money around like that. However, they were rich…. Seto was wondering what on Earth they had bet on.

"What did you two-"

"Y'ALL COMING?" Tea shouted from the doorway to the beach house.

"YEP!" Joey called back. Everyone plugged their ears. That hadn't been pleasant. Joey reddened, "Sorry."

* * *

Everyone was seated on the patio outside. Some sat at tables, while others sat at picnic benches. The three Kaibas had a bench to themselves. Tea finally approached them.

"Alrighty then. Thanks for coming. As you all should know, today, is, the Fourth of July. Now, before any of you open your mouths, and complain about this being Japan and all that crap, remember, that I do usually celebrate it.

"Now, as some of you may have guessed, I'm going to put on a fireworks show for you! Why, you ask? Well, it just so happens, that if we hadn't come on this little vacation together, I would be in America right now, putting on a small, backyard fireworks show for the rest of my family, as it is my year to do so.

"However, due to the fact that I am here, I cannot, of course, put one on as scheduled, over there. So, I'm still going to fulfill my duty and put one on for you guys, just as a _spark_ of fun!" there were little laughs and giggles coming from the audience as of Tea's pun. "Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! I guarantee, this is one amateur show that you'll enjoy! But first, I need a couple helpers. Ryou, Mokuba, would you do the honors? I have a couple more lighters…."

Seto suddenly sat up, "You're not putting him near a lighter!" he gestured to Mokuba.

Mokuba gave a look of embarrassment, "Seto…I'm fifteen, I don't play with fire anymore. Remember that little talk we had…."

But before Mokuba could continue, Seto shushed him up, "Fine, fine, just get going," he leaned back. Mokuba and Ryou walked up to meet Tea. _I'm betting this won't even match the "amateur" fireworks shows I've seen before,_ Seto thought, _now those were worth it…even though they were put on by kids, and such._

Thus, the show began.

* * *

And Tea did a spectacular job with it. She had set up fireworks everywhere. Sometimes, she, Mokuba and Ryou lit fireworks up at the same time, causing three to go, instead of just one or two. Such as when Ryou and Mokuba lit up Sunflowers, while Tea lit up a fountain in the middle of the two. After running back, the two Sunflower discs zoomed up into the air, emitting colorful sparks this way and that, while the Fountain in the middle sprayed off a colorful show of sparks, and made crackling noises.

Everyone was impressed, even Seto. Somehow, it was a lot like the shows he had seen a long time ago…. _This one wasn't half bad_, he thought. _She actually did do something pretty worthwhile._

Everyone else, was enjoying the show thoroughly. They had never really bought fireworks and set them off on their own. They had seen some go off in their time, but not many.

Sometimes, Tea would go and light one of the larger fireworks, while Mokuba and Ryou lit Fountains, or Sunflowers, or other smaller fireworks. Tea had a show of the firework Cars spinning around, and a "battle" of Pooping Chickens. For the finale, she, Mokuba and Ryou rushed around as fast as possible, without getting too close to the already lit fireworks, and lit the Big Kahuna's, sending three or more at a time into the air, creating a professionally small finale effect.

When the show was over, everyone gave a hardy applause (well, Seto lightly patted his hands together), while Tea, Ryou and Mokuba bowed. It had been quite the show.

"Thanks for attending everybody!" Tea said, graciously, "You made me feel like I really was back with my family, doing this sort of stuff."

"Tea, that was great!" Serenity smiled.

"YA! DAT WAS DA BOMB! Pun intended!" Joey laughed, punching his fist into the air.

"That was really awesome!" Tristan called.

Seto stood up and walked back to the beach house. However, on his way, he passed Tea, and while he passed, he whispered to her, "Impressive." Tea blushed slightly at the compliment. Never in a million years would she have expected Seto Kaiba to give her such a tribute. Of course, being that it was pitch black outside, no one could really see her blush, which, she thought, was a good thing.

* * *

Hey! It's done! Sorry if the chapter seemed sort of pointless, but hey, I gave you an update. I figured, "Hey, it's Fourth of July, and I can't just ignore a date like that." Sorry if any of you reading this aren't from the US, but, heck, I am, so, we'll just have to deal with it. Besides, it had some key factors in there…with the Seto thing and all…. Giving you clues…I think you know what I mean. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit. PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies! 


	8. Feeling Fun?

NOTE: The standings (not much has changed…PLEASE KEEP VOTING PEOPLE!):

**TEA:**

Seto: 9 

_Yugi: 0 _

_Noa: 0_

**SERENITY:**

Mokuba: 4 or 5 

_Duke: 0_

_Tristan: 0_

Oh, and people that were going for a Serenity/Noa: I'm sorry, but that is out of the picture now. Please vote on Serenity for someone else. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I own neither Yu-Gi-Oh! (I don't own "Soak Up the Sun," by Sheryl Crow that was originally in here.)

Chapter 8: Feeling Fun? 

_July 5_

Seto woke up. He groaned. And why, for the fifth day in a row, had he woken up, unnaturally? He heard the answer outside the door: the geeks.

Seto pounded a fist into his pillow and put his face into it. He was sick of being rudely awakened. He thought the point of vacation was to relax…and not be disturbed. He had, as of yet, accomplished neither.

Seto slowly lifted his head, warily and looked at the time: 9:22. Okay, so they had let him sleep a little bit…but not long enough. If these freaks would just let him get some normal rest (waking up around 2:00 sounded good…), then he might have been less cranky. Scratch that. He was always cranky. Maybe less…ack, never mind.

He rolled over in bed, and looked towards the window. The sun was peeking through the closed blinds. Another wasteful day. What was he going to do this time? Read…lounge…eat…try to get more sleep…tease the twits…annoy the mutt…yeah, those sounded promising.

However, in mentally tallying his list, something flickered inside of him…. It was Mokuba's words:

_"Why should I trust you? Everything else you say to everyone is a complete lie. Seto, you're living a lie! You're denying what you've had and that you've ever been happy! Give it up! Just go on with life, in a trustworthy way! Everyone has a past, Seto, and they all talk about it! Start being one of those people! Maybe it'll change you for the better! **Maybe it will make you smile again!"**_

What exactly had he meant? What did Mokuba want from him? Why was he even caring? He was living his life as he had for twelve years….

_Twelve years a misery,_ a voice said. Seto sighed. Yes…twelve miserable years…. It was true. He hadn't been truly happy for many, many years: over a decade. The only happy moment he had really had recently was when Noa came to live with them. But even then, Seto was still cautious of the boy: the boy that he trapped them, and tried to take away his body, soul and power.

Seto shook his head. He wasn't going to think such hateful thoughts. Noa was his _brother_. Sure, technically, he was a stepbrother, but Mokuba and Seto didn't care. To them, he was a brother. And Seto hoped Noa thought that way too.

Hoped was the key word there. Ever since he had come to live with them, the boy hadn't seemed completely happy. Sure, he showed happiness on the outside…but what about his feelings on the inside? Was he really happy? Or did he feel….

Seto sat up. Was that the reason for Noa's glumness a lot of the time? He was feeling _left out_?

Seto understood that. Maybe the green-haired boy felt that he had intruded on a loving, brotherly relationship. Seto started to think. He was trying to remember if Mokuba and he had had any brother visits lately…and left Noa out.

And the more Seto thought, the more he remembered. They had had a lot of them…. Too many, to leave out Noa. Seto felt heaps of guilt on his shoulders now. So he had been right yesterday. There was a good chance of Noa leaving his side: there had always been. As long as Seto didn't open up more, he might never have anyone….

He had lost his best friend in life…and now, it seemed he might be losing his brothers…. Sure, Mokuba seemed to have forgiven his big brother yesterday; but did he really? There still must have been something inside Mokuba that wanted to hate Seto.

Seto's eyes closed. It was his fault entirely. He was driving everyone-even his brothers-away from his life. It was Gozaburo. He had done this to Seto. All those "morals," all those "lessons;" they really had been implanted in his head.

Seto stood up, out of bed. Well they were going away. He was moving on, just like Mokuba had told him to. Noa was going to get the attention he deserved (he probably hadn't gotten much during his life with his father….). Seto was going to accept the past…slowly though. It was going to be difficult to change twelve years of a certain lifestyle. But he was willing to try. Seto Kaiba never backed down from a challenge. And this was going to be his hardest one yet….

* * *

Seto walked out of his room, his clothes in hand; ready to go take a shower. Yes, today, he needed no prodding. Today, he was going to open up…maybe even join the geek squad in a few games…if his mind allowed him to.

He walked into the bathroom, and saw Ryou brushing his teeth, and Tea emerging from a shower stall (fully dressed, mind you). He hair was still wet, and she had it up in a sloppy ponytail, just so that the water would drip down her back and shoulders.

On noticed Seto, she said, in awe, "You're actually walking around at this hour? What did your brothers do, threaten to close down Kaiba Corp. stocks?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Seto replied, sarcastically, "Actually, I got out of ed on my own today, if that's any matter to you," he added, the sentence dripping with the poison, just prodding Tea to add more remarks.

"I see," Tea retorted, simply, "We're making progress, then," Tea smirked, and walked out of the bathroom. Seto rolled his eyes, and entered one of the other stalls.

* * *

Around 10:30, Mokuba and Noa ran out of their room, Noa tailing his brother.

"I'm gonna beat ya downstairs!" Mokuba cried back.

"Right! And I'm a teenage girl!" Noa cried back, trying to show his brother that he wasn't about to lose.

"That you are!" Mokuba replied, grabbing hold of the banister, and swinging onto it, so that he was now sliding down it.

"Hey! And…no fair!" Noa cried, jumping onto the opposite banister…though backwards. He realized his mistake, while traveling down. He looked behind him, only to fall off the rail at the bottom, and plummet into someone, who, as Noa could only guess, due to the fact that he didn't hear a thud come from the person he had rammed into, was caught by someone else.

He heard someone laugh (Mokuba, obviously), as he rubbed his neck, and turned to she who he had fallen on. Noa went form apricot to cherry in two seconds flat.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry, T-T-Tea," Noa stood up shakily, offering his hand. However, Tea wasn't really paying attention to him. She was paying more attention to the person that had saved her fall.

"Kaiba?" she inquired, looking up at his face.

"Seto?" Noa looked up at him.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran over to him. Seto quickly pulled Tea to her feet, and let go of her. He turned to his brothers.

"Seto…my watch says it's only 10:32. I think it's screwed up," Mokuba said, shaking it.

"It's not screwed up, Mokie. I'm just…earlier than usual, that's all," Seto replied, slightly smiling (or trying to, without making it a smirk. It was quite hard actually…).

"Wow! What was your motive?" Mokuba bounced up and down.

"Motive…what makes you think there's an ulterior motive behind this?" Seto inquired, amused.

"Because there's always one for something weird you do," not Mokuba, but Tea, answered, dusting herself off.

Seto scowled at her. Just when he was being nice; she goes and ruins it.

"No motive. I was just waiting for you two to get down here…so I wouldn't have to spend the rest of eternity watching this blasted television. Besides, I have nothing else to do…thanks to a certain duo," Seto gave a small glare to his brothers.

"Really? You mean…you're gonna come outside with us?" Mokuba piped up.

"…Yeah," Seto finally answered.

"YEAH!" Mokuba grabbed his brother's wrist, and dragged him out the door.

Tea watched as Mokuba dragged his brother outside. She turned around, and saw Noa there, with his head hanging down. His bangs obscured his eyes, in shadow. Something ticked in Tea, telling her something was defiantly wrong.

"Noa?" she bent down beside him, "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Noa looked at her, his eyes shining…with sadness, "Oh…yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look like it."

"This is my natural look."

"Not the Noa I know."

"You don't know the real Noa."

"Excuse me?" Noa suddenly realized he had said too much.

"I've…got to go," Noa said, running outside. He had been so busy pitying himself; he hadn't noticed that he had actually spoken to Tea for once, without blushing madly.

Noa reached the outside, and saw everyone else, happily playing out on the beach. Mokuba had dragged Seto over to the volleyball net, where they were playing one-on-one volleyball (and the others were watching this in awe and amazement, thinking: Seto Kaiba…playing volleyball?)

Noa sat down in the sand, and drew circles in it with his finger. There was that feeling again…. He sighed, and looked up at the sky.

Noa couldn't help but feel like a burden. He was the one who had intruded into their lives. He hadn't been thinking about it much lately, since there hadn't been any brotherly interaction, on account of Seto was ignoring everyone. But now…. Noa let a tear fall down his cheek. That must have been Seto's motive to get up: to spend time with Mokuba. Noa brought his knees up to his head, and cried into them.

He was crying again…just because he wasn't part of their circle right now…. It had happened before…and obviously Seto hadn't noticed yet, when Noa would come down to dinner with red, puffy eyes, and tear strained cheeks.

And here, he wasn't in his room…he was out in public. Weakling…a familiar voice rang in his head. Noa looked up, his eyes narrowed. Go away… Noa responded to his own thoughts. You'll never fit in…. **Will to. **Give it up: emotions are for the weak. You know that…you've known that for little less than eighteen years…. **Blah, blah, blah, blah, NOT LISTENING!** LISTEN SON! AS YOUR FATHER- **NOOO!** Excuse me? **Sorry…saw Star Wars recently….**

Wait a minute, Noa finally sided…am I having a conversation with myself? That's seriously whack…. Well, technically it's not me…memories of my father, but…AH! There I go again! I'm talking to myself! Stop it! STOP!

So, Noa stopped thinking those seemingly pointless thoughts then. He resumed his emotional breakdown instead…if that was any better.

* * *

Joey noticed the glum looking Kaiba…no, not the chocolate haired one: the distressed, talking to himself one. He wondered what could be up with him. Noa was always a smiling, cheerful, kid…except for the time where he was wickedly cruel, trying to take possession of their helpless bodies, and take his revenge on Kaiba! But, that's no matter, Joey resided.

He walked over to the boy, and sat down beside him, "Sup, Noa?"

"Huh?" Noa looked up, wiping his eyes quickly, before anyone could see the tears.

"You cryin', kid?"

"No! What would make you think that?" Noa denied, harshly.

"Well, gee, kid, your eyes are all red, and it looked like tears there and-"

"Alright, shut up already!" Noa spat. Joey looked quite taken aback. Noa looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry…not in the best mood."

"Mood swings, eh?" Joey laid back.

"Excuse me?"

"You were completely happy yesterday, and now you're a completely, miserable person!"

"Gee, thanks," Noa rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean…everyone's been like that lately, you know? Serenity was like that for the past two days…for some reason, I dunno," Joey pondered. Noa looked away with a worried look on his face.

"Anyway, I'm just saying it's been happening a lot. So, what's up with you?"

"Ah…well…uh…nothing. Yeah…nothing…I guess…just moody today, for some reason," Noa replied.

"Uh huh," Joey responded, "there's always a reason. Not just some reason, but a reason. I know why I'm always glum," Joey replied.

Noa perked up, "And why would that be?"

"Because- Because…you're ears are too young to hear about it," Joey pinked a little at what he was about to expose, and stopped. Actually, he was about to talk about Mai….

* * *

"Mokuba, I really need to-" Seto stopped as the ball hit him in the shoulder. Not on accident, heck no. He let it hit him on purpose. For the past ten minutes, he had been trying to tell Mokuba something, but the kid just wouldn't listen.

"Seto! You did that on purpose!" Mokuba cried back.

"Yes, fine, you caught me!" he picked up the ball and held it, "Now will you just listen?" Mokuba looked a tad confused, but slowly nodded. Seto sighed and continued, "Look, I have to go talk t o Noa. Did you not notice that you left him completely in the dust?"

"Well…I thought he'd tag right behind," Mokuba scratched the back of his head.

"Well, he didn't. And now look at him," Seto jerked a finger behind him.

"Oh…but Seto…this is…a two player game…it would mess up the proportions if we had an odd number," Mokuba was just laying out the facts, not seeing where Seto was going.

"I'm fully aware of that. Just give me a second," he set down the ball and walked back over to Noa. This is harder than I thought, Seto sighed mentally.

* * *

"Hey, kiddo, you okay?" Seto bent down in front of Noa, who suddenly looked at him, after having been talking with Joey.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here? Weren't you playing volleyball or something unnatural for you?" Noa's lips turned up slightly.

"Yes…very unnatural," Seto smirked, rolling his eyes, "However, it's unnatural for you not to be there with us."

"Seto, maybe this vacation is doing something to your brain. That was a two play-"

"I know, I know," Seto stood up, "Just ask someone to come along," Seto glanced at Joey. He closed his eyes, and clamped his hands shut, swallowing all insults he had at the moment. This was going to take all of his concentration just to say this simple sentence, "Maybe…ask…Wheeler."

Joey's eyes widened, "Okay, now I'm startin' ta worry. You alrigh', Kaiba? This would never happen in a million years, an'-"

"It's a simple yes or no question Wheeler, or is your brain too small to even process that?" Seto turned away and walked off, letting out a deep breath. He had to throw in that last insult, small as it were. It just felt so calming…natural…needed…. Maybe he was addicted or something to nasty comebacks. Oh well. He needed to feel right about the situation and he did so.

"Alrigh', there's the Kaiba we know and ha-" he stopped looking over at Noa, "We know and…uh…why don't we take him up on his offer, come on!" Joey grabbed Noa's arm and raced over to the volleyball net.

* * *

Serenity was sitting in the sand, staring out at the ocean, just thinking. That blasted dream had occurred again, and she had been woken up when someone had yelled, and collided into someone else. (If you haven't noticed, she's referring to when Noa collided into Tea.)

Sure, it had been a late time for her to wake up; nevertheless, she wanted to know what that godforsaken dream was going to say! She never got any closer to hearing what was going to happen! It was tearing her apart!

But most of all, she wanted to know what Mokuba had to do with all this. And why did her heart always flutter when she looked in Noa's direction?

She looked towards the volleyball net, where Noa and Kaiba were playing against Mokuba and Joey. She saw the four, and immediately, her heart began racing. WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, **WHY?**

She fell back onto her towel, which was next to Mai's. Mai winced slightly hearing the impact, "You alright, hun?"

"Yeah…just thinking," Serenity scowled at the sky.

"What's on your mind?" Mai inquired, sitting up.

"…Nothing, just-"

"Hey, SERENITY!" two voices called out. Serenity looked over, and saw Tristan and Duke running over to her. They stopped at the edge of her towel.

"Hey, wanna get a drink or something at the drink bar over there?" Tristan inquired.

"Or maybe you'd prefer a nice snack from the kitchen that we could enjoy out here," Duke said, trying to push Tristan out of the way. However, being that Tristan was pushing him away, neither were having the best of luck.

"Uh…that's really nice guys, but…uh…" Serenity couldn't figure out the words to reject their offers.

"Hey, Serenity!" Tea walked over, holding a circular object.

"Sup, Tea?"

"I dunno. I just wanted to know if you wanted to head up to the patio and…who knows…just rock out, or something," Tea flashed the music CD.

"You mean dance?" Serenity inquired.

"Yeah! I don't want to be the only one up there," Tea laughed.

"Sure!" Serenity jumped up to take Tea up on her offer. Tristan and Duke watched her with their mouths hanging open, reaching the sand below them.

Mai sighed, and relaxed, "Tough luck, guys. Maybe another day." Though, she highly doubted her words.

* * *

"Can we do something else?" Seto sighed, as the volleyball rolled out of play. He was getting sick of this sport very quickly.

"You know, Seto, you're right. You're new at this whole "fun" thing. We'll take it slow and easy," Mokuba came over to his brother and sat down beside him.

"Thank God," Seto fell backwards. Noa reached the two.

"He's tired already?" Noa asked, concerned, "That's weird…because this seems like nothing, compared to all that stuff he does in the basement back home."

"Adding you two to the exercise quadruples the work," Seto breathed.

"Hey!" they both shouted, simultaneously. Seto gave a quick, "ha." Joey had left the three and walked over to the patio, where Ryou was quietly enjoying a slushie.

"So, what do you want to do?" Noa inquired.

"Go back to bed," Seto closed his eyes.

"Oh, come on! You can't fall asleep now!" Mokuba shook his brother.

"Watch it…. I can do whatever I want…I still have the keys…can take you home anytime I wish…" Seto drifted off.

"You mean these?" Noa held up something reflective. Seto's head popped up, as he squinted at the objects. His keys.

"Where did you get those?" Seto sat up, threateningly.

"…Your pocket," Noa smiled sheepishly.

"Kid…you're a dead man," Seto jumped up, ready to swipe the keys out of his brother's hand.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it! I have been nose-bloody free for a good five days! Don't break the record!" Noa cried, ducking, tripping, and running at the same time.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish it was just a bloody nose!" Seto cried out, jokingly. Mokuba just lay back, relaxing, while watching the whole fiasco. It was always nice not to be the one being chased.

Suddenly, the boy heard music start up. He directed his attention to the patio, where he saw Serenity and Tea in the middle of the floor. They were facing each other. Suddenly, hey started to dance, moving on opposite sides of the walk, twirling, sending their arms up and out, or down their body. They were just having fun.

Mokuba watched Serenity with interest. Many other heads had turned towards the two.

"Think we caught their attention?" Tea grinned at her partner.

"I would think so," Serenity smiled back, dancing off.

Seto stopped chasing Noa to see what foolishness the geeks were up to now. He watched the two dancing. No foolishness…not at all…. Beauty, that's what it is….

Seto shook his head, fast. Where it the Lord's name did that come from? Meanwhile, he heard a "thunk" next to him. He saw Noa on the floor, watching the two; his face growing redder.

"What's up with you?" Seto inquired.

Noa immediately turned up to face his brother, "N-Nothing. Nothing at all. Just a little flushed from the chase, that's all. Let's…continue to watch…here's your keys," Noa said quickly, just wanting to watch Tea dance.

Seto caught the keys and turned his attention back to the girls. They certainly had it in them. What really caught his attention was the way Tea moved…. It was so…graceful; professional; carefree; familiar….

Seto's eyes narrowed. He swore he had seen those moves before. Where, was beyond him. But they did look quite familiar. Especially this part…. Before he knew it, the steps to her next moves where recording in his head, right before she danced them.

Dang, did he remember those moves from somewhere else. Back then, they had been radical. Now…they were beautiful!

"Seto," Mokuba came up to him, tugging on his shirt.

"Yes?" Seto didn't take his focused eyes off the two dancers.

"Umm…" Mokuba snickered, trying to hold back a laugh, "I think you might have a serious case of "sunburn,"" Mokuba fell to the floor laughing. Seto turned to look at his brother, incredulously. Sunburn?

Seto felt a fraction of his face for a second. It felt warm…but it didn't hurt. His eyes narrowed, and then widened. Mokuba laughing…Noa's previous redness…his face heating up…. Lord, was he involuntarily blushing?

Seto quickly put a hand over his eyes, just to make him look tired, instead of trying to look like he was hiding something, and he lowered his head. He wasn't about to let anyone else see him like this. But his brothers weren't helping.

"Has Seto actually acted his age now?" Noa was up beside him laughing.

Mokuba wiped away an imaginary tear, "They grow up so fast."

"Shut up you two, will ya?" Seto replied. He peeked through his fingers and saw that slowly, the others were joining the dancing. Mokuba and Noa finally left him alone, and ran up there.

* * *

Tea saw Mokuba and Noa rush up to the patio. She looked back to where they had been, and saw Seto holding his head in his hand, in a tired fashion. She frowned slightly. What was wrong with him?

Mokuba ran over to the railing, "Come on, Seto!"

"No, thank you," Seto replied back, not as loud.

"Oh come on, Kaiba!" Mai said, dancing up to the rail, "It's fun! And believe me, you're the one here who needs it most!"

"Just leave me alone, Valentine!" Seto took his hand away from his face (where hints of red could still be seen) and stomped back over to the beach house, slamming the door loudly. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, save Mokuba and Noa. They smiled at each other, knowing what was going on in their brother's mind.

* * *

So? How'd you like the chapter? Really it was a chapter to show that we're trying to make Seto "grow." You know, stories all have character development. We also wanted to see some conflict in here. Okies? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Fight, Fight, Fight!

NOTE: Sorry for not updating in a while. I have my reasons though! 1) I was at school, and all that related crap; 2) I was working on my other stories; 3) I was pressured to work on my other stories by my friends; 4) I didn't really have many ideas for this chapter. Oh, and I'm trying to mainly devote this chapter to JoeyxMai and TristanxSerenityxDuke…and some YugixTea (more thoughts and feelings though, than action). The standings:

**Tea:**

_Seto: _13

_Noa:_ 0

_Yugi:_ 0

**Serenity:**

_Mokuba:_ 6 or 7

_Duke:_ 0

_Tristan:_ 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I don't own the song "I'm Not in the Mood (To Say No!)" by Shania Twain that was originally in this chapter.)

**Chapter 9: Fight, Fight, Fight!**

July 6 

Mai sat up in her bed, thinking. Sure, it had been days, but she hadn't really had time to think about it since these past couple of days had been very hectic. _First Serenity and her crush on Noa, and then Tea's Fourth of July thing. Now, I can actually think about what happened…_Mai thought.

What happened?

_The ALMOST kiss…. Between her and Joey._

Had Joey really been intent on kissing her?

Had she been intent on kissing him? Sure, she liked Joey as a friend and everything, but she had dealt with men before. It was always the same thing: "I love you," a date or two, and then they dumped her for some other hot chic roaming the streets.

Mai's face contorted with anger and she threw a pillow against the opposite wall. And it hadn't just been one guy; no, it had been at least four. She could name them all: Matt, Dave, TJ, and lastly, the guy that had had the most of Mai's heart that she had ever given anyone: Seth.

Tears formed in her eyes. Those idiots…they had dumped the wrong girl. But Mai knew better. She wasn't going to get all nitty gritty over the past. Call her Seto Kaiba, but she was through with the past. All she was going to do with it was learn from her mistakes. Never any parents around; never any guys to help her; never any friends to call true: Mai's life hadn't ever been the best.

At least, not until Duelist Kingdom: when she had met Yugi Muto and crew.

It was the first time people had accepted her (after a while at least) as a friend, and truly cared for her. After all, look what Joey had done during Battle City. He had given his all, onto the point of almost being taken by the Shadow realm, just to try and get her mind back. In the end, it had been Yugi, but still, those were her friends…her _true_ friends that had helped her.

It had all started at Duelist Kingdom. And her real reflections had started with one _guy:_

_Joseph Wheeler._

After all, Mai suddenly started remembering, hadn't Joey said something back at Battle City about giving _anything_ to get her mind back? _Anything?_ And that's almost exactly what he had given: he had almost given _everything._

Mai smiled. She really was lucky now to have such great friends. Maybe there was something called fate.

Mai smirked, "Yeah girl," she told herself, "unless you wanna become like Kaiba, you'd better believe in something called fate." Oh yes, she believed. But there was more that she wanted to believe.

She wanted to believe more.

She wanted to give one more chance.

She wanted a truly happy life.

She wanted…

Joey Wheeler.

She knew that's exactly what he could give her, if only he would just _have _her. Mai was sure about many things in life. There was only one really big thing, and really important thing that she wasn't sure about.

_Did Joey care that much for her? As much as she did?_

That was a question, she figured, that she would find out on her own, in due time.

Well, Mai figured, she had forgiven herself. She was starting over. She had a new goal and plan for the present time in her life. She had thought things out and spent some quality time with her thoughts just _thinking._ It really was something that helped, she thought out.

Of course, it wasn't something that Mai Valentine usually did. No, she wasn't one to sit and think. She was one to get up and go, not really evaluating things.

But Mai was different today. This vacation really was bringing up some weird oddities. It brought up new thoughts and feelings; new behaviors. Heck, all she had to do was look at Kaiba's act yesterday, and you could DEFINETLY tell something was up.

Something was going on with a bunch of people lately. Mai started running through her memory to name a few:

**Tea: **This was the first Mai had ever heard about Tea ever living in America, and this whole Takanaka guy business. What was up with that? Why choose this summer to really bring it up?

**Serenity:** She had been having major problems with her love life lately. But now, she seems so secretive against Mai…yet seemingly very open to Tea. What was the girl telling? What was going on with her? Even after the whole Noa ordeal, she still seemed a bit spaced out.

**Kaiba:** Okay, since when did his attitude change? What happened in his head? What actually _made_ him change his act? As far as Mai knew, nothing could penetrate that thick, egotistical skull of his.

**Noa:** What was with his sudden coloring around Tea? Sure, on the first day they had come, he had flat out denied Mai that he had any sort of feelings for Tea, but Mai felt something on this one. Did Tea actually have a little stalker?

**Joey:** What was up with him and her? Was he trying to get a point across to Mai?

Otherwise, beyond those five, Mai didn't see many other differences. Tristan and Duke still seemed the same: trying their best to flirt with Serenity and get her to choose one over the other; Ryou was still his mysterious secretive self, but he hadn't seemed to cause any mischief lately. Where was that yami? Yugi was pretty normal, except for the fact of his sleep loss. Mokuba also, she reasoned, seemed quite well. She didn't know the kid very thoroughly, so how would she know?

Mai glanced at the clock: 11:23. Her eyes widened. Lord, she had spent at least an hour and a half just sitting on her bed and thinking! Okay, that was WAY too long for her!

She hopped off the bed and proceeded to her door. Just as she was about to turn the handle, she gave one last thought to her past mental session: she knew someone that was in need of her previous reasoning and logic concerning the past, and guys….

* * *

Serenity sat out on the beach, on her towel relaxing. Of course, she had also learned from Mai the perfect way to get a tan. Those were her two main goals of the day.

She had had enough thinking for a while (contrary to Mai today). Today was a perfect day for rest and relaxation….

"Serenity, look out!" someone called out. Serenity opened an eye, and yelped, dodging a volleyball just in time.

She stood up, dusting herself off, "Watch where you toss that thing next time!"

Duke ran over to fetch the ball, "Sorry, Serenity." Then, he looked around, adding in a whispered tone, "It was Tristan's fault!"

"It was not! You _so_ served that ball ridiculously!" Tristan suddenly came up behind Duke and put him in a headlock.

Serenity watched with a concerned expression, "Uh, guys…please don't…."

"Oh, Serenity, you're so lucky, having guys fight over you," Tea suddenly popped up to the side of her, laughing.

"Huh?" she replied, confused. They were fighting over her? Really?

Tea sighed. Serenity was a great friend, but dang was she so NAÏVE!

Serenity smirked then, remembering her little inference about Noa, _You're quite lucky yourself._ And then her head suddenly switched over to Yugi's obvious affections. It may not have been physical, but the two were emotionally battling for her.

As the two were caught up in the fight beforehand, they didn't noticed the other set of blue eyes watching Tea Gardner in a new interest and light….

Tea finally was fed up with the fight, and socked the nearest head down into the sand. It was Tristan's.

"Ow, Tea, alright, we get it. We'll stop," Tristan stood up, rubbing his head. That girl sure had power in her. He remembered what had happened to some of the perverted guys that had tried flipping up her skirt back at school…. The next day they had at least _one_ cast on them…and if they were _lucky;_ a _black eye._

"Hey! Are you two cumin' back here for da game, or not?" Joey called out from the volleyball court.

"Hang on a sec, Joe," Tristan called back. With a last wink at Serenity, Tristan ran, off, and was closely tailed by Duke, whom at also given her a wink.

Serenity turned to Tea, "What's wrong with them?"

Tea sighed; she was still THAT THICK? "Nothing, Serenity. It's nothing. Just forget it."

"Oh…okay!" Serenity then flopped back down onto her towel to continue her interrupted tan.

* * *

Yugi watched from the patio, the happenings on the beach. Tristan and Duke were trying to flirt with Serenity again. Joey was waiting impatiently at the volleyball net, while Ryou just stared off into space beside him. Mokuba and Noa were dragging Seto around the beach, and Mai was nowhere to be seen. _And then there was Tea…._

Yugi blushed when he thought about her. Lord, she was perfect. Was there any flaw about her? His mentality answered, of course: no one's perfect, but his male emotions said: **heck, no.**

Somehow, back in their early years as friends, he had thought about what would happen if one of them eventually felt like this. And back then, it had seemed that it was a _very likely _thing to happen, the two getting together. They practically adored each other, but still kept themselves as little friends.

And then, Tea had left for America for a few years. She came back, and seemed to have lost a bit of her admiration for Yugi. But he hadn't. He wanted to know what ad happened to her over in the United States, but mostly, she kept everything a secret. There were many things she told them about, but nothing seemed complete: everything seemed like they were missing a factor.

Tea had made everything sound so fun, yet when she retold it, part of the joy was missing from her voice and her story. And it wasn't a "had-to-be-there-to-get-it" experience, in most cases.

But Yugi really didn't care much about that. He just wanted Tea to return his feelings. And maybe, just maybe, now that they were older, and out of high school, he could get her to reveal them, or fall in love with him. That was his goal for the summer. Or, he could just tell his feelings and she her reaction.

But, he liked the first plan better. Yugi may have shared a body with him, but the boy was no Yami. Yami had courage. Yugi had a different type of courage: the type for taking risks when your friends are in danger. He didn't have much of the everyday type of bravery.

And Yami…boy was he determined to get the two together. As said, he was getting really sick of the constant battles Yugi had between himself, and Yami wanted his protégé to just get it over with and be happy. So, he planned on helping in ever way possible. If he had to purposely take control of the boy to make him do things, he would. Sure, he'd be acting a lot like Bakura…but there was a time for everything.

"Yami? You never answered my question," Yugi suddenly brought up.

"What question, young one?" Yami returned.

"About you being my other half and…having the same…feelings, I guess," Yugi replied.

"Feelings?" Yami didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah…remember…you said you were my other half. So, I was thinking, since you're a part of me…do you like the things…or _people_ I like?" Yugi bumped his index fingertips together, over and over, in an innocent and shy like fashion.

"Mostly, I believe," Yami replied, "What are you trying to say?"

"Do you like Tea too?" Yugi blurted out, getting it over with.

"Well, sure. She's a great friend. I don't know why you're asking this, Yugi," Yami retorted, confused. Yugi sighed, and fell forward onto the table. Sometimes his yami was so dense.

"I mean…do you _like_ Tea…the way I do?" Yugi explained.

"Oh…" Yami turned away from his innocent half. That was a bit difficult. He had never really given a thought to it before…. Did he really share the same feelings for the girl? Or…was she just a friend? Was there someone else? He was a different person, really, in truth, yet he was still part of Yugi…Lord this was so confusing.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?" someone suddenly lightly slapped Yugi on the shoulder.

"Oh Lord!" Yugi yelped, spilling his drink (most of it landing on him) and fell off his seat. He winced and looked up. It was Mai.

"Sorry, kid," Mai scratched her cheek gently.

"'S okay," Yugi answered and looked at his spilled smoothie, then quickly ran to get some napkins. Once he had cleaned himself up to an extent, he sat back down and Mai sat next to him.

"Whatcha doin' all alone up here?" Mai inquired.

"Just...thinking," Yugi replied.

"Seems like everyone's doing that today," Mai returned.

"Really?" Yugi looked at her.

"Yeah. I myself was doing some thinking," Mai said.

"Wow," Yugi replied.

"What?" Mai gave his a questioning look.

"Nothing. It's just that…I never thought I'd here you say that," Yugi turned away, a smile forming on his lips. Was he…snickering?

"What's so funny?" Mai demanded, standing up.

"It's just…that's a first," Yugi broke out laughing.

Mai was enraged, "YUGI MUTO, THAT IS SOOO NOT FUNNY!" People on the beach below turned up to look at them. "Y'ALL SHOO!" Everyone turned back around slowly, not wanting to get caught up in Mai's list of those waiting for a death wish.

"S-S-Sorry, M-M-Mai…c-c-ouldn't r-r-esist," Yugi laughed. And, yet again, he fell out of his chair.

"Oh, come off it, it's not that funny!" Mai retorted.

"E-Exactly!" Yugi kept on laughing. Mai sighed, then gave a short, "ha" and walked away saying:

"Forget you. I have business elsewhere."

* * *

"Heads up, Duke!" Joey launched the ball. It socked Dice Boy straight on in the face.

"Oomph!" Duke stumbled backwards and fell.

"What were ya doin', starin' out inta space out der? Dis is a game! Pay attention!" Joey yelled from the other side, flinging his arms. Ryou, meanwhile, ran to get the ball, seeing as no one else was about to.

"Sorry," Duke rubbed his nose, and cheeks. That had hurt…bad….

"Yeah, duke, get with the program! They got a point!" Tristan ordered.

"Alright, alright!" Duke retorted, growing impatient.

"Need a hand?" Ryou suddenly popped up and offered.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, thanks," Duke took his hand and Ryou helped pull him up.

"What were you thinking about?" Ryou inquired.

Duke put on a smile, and relaxed a bit, "Oh…just how I'm going to ask Serenity out tonight, or tomorrow."

Something clicked over in Tristan's brain, "_WHAT!_ **You can't do that**! _I_ **was going to ask her out!"**

"Well, too bad, because I am, first!" duke marched over. Ryou put a hand over his eyes. Not again.… And with Joey here….

"Huh? What are you two talkin' about, askin' MY sista out on a date!" Joey walked over to the other side of the net, quickly.

"I'M ASKING HER!"

"NO, I AM!"

"I AM!

"NO YOU'RE NOT, DICE BOY! I AM!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"**WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!"** Duke, Tristan and Joey turned their heads around to face _Ryou._

"Uh…Ryou…you okay?" Joey inquired.

"I…am…fine," Ryou huffed. "You…two," he pointed to Tristan and Duke, "flip….a…coin…or…something."

"I don't know if it's normal or not to carry money around in my swimming trunks," Tristan remarked sarcastically.

Duke snapped his fingers. He had it! Out of nowhere, a dice appeared. Don't ask me how: the guy always seems to have one handy.

"Here, well use this," Duke smirked, holding it up.

"Hey…I don't trust it. Is that thing made to go in your favor or something?" Tristan took it and inspected it.

"You give me too much credit," Duke replied, "It's not gypped. Here, we'll play this way:" his smirk widened, "Odd numbers: I win; even numbers, you lose. Okay?"

Tristan thought about it for a good nanosecond, "Okay. Odds you win; evens I lose. Got it." Duke tried containing his laughter. Tristan was that dense? He had actually bought that? Oh well, Duke wasn't complaining. Either way, he won.

Duke threw the dice up into the air, where it twirled around. The three watched it fall to the sand.

"Four," Joey announced.

"Evens: you lose," Duke announced, still smiling.

Tristan snapped his fingers, "Aw man! That bites! If only it had been odds, then you would have…" realization dawned on his face, "won…. YOU CHEAT! I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!" Tristan held up a fist. Duke pointed at him, and doubled over laughing. They heard another laugh a short distance away. Joey looked around to see Ryou laughing his head off.

"Oh…crimedy…that was…so…dense!" Ryou couldn't stop. It was the first time in a while something had been that funny for him.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Tristan suddenly launched himself at Duke, and tackled him to the ground. Joey's eyes widened, and he slowly sidestepped the fight. He walked away, to go up to the patio and join Yugi. Man, was he hungry…it had been a good two hours since he had had breakfast….

* * *

"Ow…Tea!" Duke winced as Tea applied some rubbing alcohol to a cut Duke had.

Tristan winced, "Mai…the ice…it's cold!"

"Well, duh," Mai rolled her eyes, as she but the ice pack on Tristan's black eye. She and Tea were wrapping up Tristan and Duke, having come back sort of…bruised and cut from their little brawl.

"I need to go get _this_ loser an ice pack too. Be back in a sec," Tea said, referring to Duke, who just scowled…painfully…at her. Tea ignored him and made her way out. Turning the corner to the stairwell, she bumped smack dab into someone. Without having to glance up at who it was, Tea knew.

She knew because one: she had been bumping into him lately; and two: he was able to keep standing and never flinch when she smacked into him. Tea retreated around him. Who was him? Well DUH. Seto Kaiba.

"And where are you off to in such a hurry, Gardner?" he turned back to watch her.

"Get idiot number one an ice pack," she replied, icily.

"Who's that? Wheeler?" Seto smirked.

"As if," she stopped and stared coldly at him, "He's _partial_ idiot number three. Idiot number two is Tristan. Must I explain whom I was referring to not a minute ago?" Seto was about to open his mouth, when Tea suddenly continued, "And don't give me any of that crap on "why the heck are you helping out those pathetic losers?"" she gave a snobby, ugly face and mimicked him harshly. Seto's eyes narrowed. This was a new side of courage to her….rather, a _fool's_ courage. However, there was the fact that she pretty much had just read his mind like an open book. Maybe he repeated himself too often…. Maybe the phrases he used were too "Kaiba cliché." He needed some new comebacks and insults.

There was also the fact that she had a fiery spirit. Not many other people he knew could throw out insults, comebacks, and still live to tell the conversation to someone else. Then again, maybe it wasn't spirit, but that foolish courage…again.

But Tea had already left before Seto could quickly come up with something to throw back at her. He hadn't liked her imitation. It wasn't a very pleasant looking one. Believe me; you wouldn't have liked it either, had you been Seto. Not pretty at all….

Yet…in a way that Seto Kaiba could only see, her snide remarks…and pretty much acts that were sort of "Kaiba-ish" were slightly…_attractive_ to him. Was that the right word? _Attractive?_ No, it couldn't be. He needed another word. A synonym maybe…just not with the same connotation. Except, the thesaurus he had pretty much been forced to memorize by Gozaburo was coming up with words such as: _pretty, gorgeous, hot, stunning, elegant, charming, pleasing…_. Argh! None of those would work! Seto finally just turned away and walked off.

* * *

"Y'all have really got to stop fighting over Serenity like this!" Mai scolded, as she put some Neosporin on some of Duke's cuts, from random sharp objects that happened to be in the sand.

"Well, if there was some guy you really liked, and some other girl happened to be after the same guy, what would you resort to?" Duke inquired.

"Yeah!" Tristan agreed.

"Well, first off, being that I'm not a guy, I wouldn't go _fighting_ for him. I'd "fight" in other ways: dares, insults, pranks, and slyness; it's all in the head. You've got to use cunning," Mai explained.

"That's a first," Tea said, entering through the doorway.

"LORD HAVE MERCY! WILL PEOPLE STOP TELLING ME "IT'S A FIRST" TODAY?" Mai shrieked.

Tea stood stock still, her eyes wide. Tristan and duke slowly turned their heads up to face Mai. Mai: well, she was fuming.

"**I've had enough of everyone and their witty remarks!**" Mai retorted testily.

"You tell them, Valentine," Seto Kaiba appeared in the doorway of the bathroom.

"And you!" Tea whipped around, "Your presence is not required here! So please do us all a favor and get out of our line of vision!" Tea spat. She still wasn't happy with having run into him earlier.

"Girl, he didn't do anything to us…yet. Keep your cool," Mai whispered to her.

"Oh, he did something alright. He showed is ugly face here," Tea responded, angrily. Seto just rolled his eyes and walked back down the hallway.

"Lord, I swear that guy is the most annoying jerk ion the face of the planet!" Tea said, once he was out of earshot.

Mai, Tristan and Duke just exchanged glances. They hadn't really seen Tea this worked up over him since their first day here. And the fact was, it didn't seem he had done anything _major_ to upset her. Well, that was just Tea.

* * *

Dinner was nothing special. Everyone was chatting away merrily, save Seto, of course. Duke was asking Serenity out, for the next night, for dinner. He and Tristan had had a replay of their little dice game. This time, Duke really did win, fair and square.

However, Joey was trying to hear what dice-boy was whispering to his sister, "What are you askin' her, Duke?"

"Who says I'm asking her anything?" Duke's head shot up. "I could just be telling her something."

"Yeah…so ya have ta whispa it, huh?" Joey crossed his arms. Tristan just stirred his food around on his plate. Oh, his day would come….

"Okay, so I was asking her out, for tomorrow night, big deal. She's a big girl, Joey," Duke replied.

"WHAT!" Joey immediately shot up from the table, slamming his hands down on it so hard, that the silverware flew up slightly from their positions.

"Joey, will you calm down!" Tea pulled him back down, irritated.

Seto just huffed, and continued to eat. He had to admit, these dinners could be a bit amusing, especially when "the mutt" went nuts; as if that wasn't every minute of his life.

Noa noticed Mokuba's face fall slightly, when they heard Duke saying that he was asking Serenity out. Noa smirked. His brother really had something for the girl. But, who was he to talk? At least Mokuba didn't go cherry-red every time he came close to her.

Mokuba noticed this smirk, "And just what are you laughing at?" Everyone turned their attention to the opposite side of the table. Seto took a side-glance at his brothers.

"Nothing," you could see Noa trying his best not to laugh.

"Suuure," Mokuba retorted, "What is it?"

"Just the look on your face," Noa replied. For some reason, he found it really funny.

"What look?" Mokuba started to panic.

"Do you _really_ want me to say, 'what look?'?"

Realization socked Mokuba, "Why you little…DEVIL INCARNATE!" Mokuba jumped out of his seat and tackled Noa to the floor. So much for a peaceful little guy. The two rolled around on the floor, socking the daylights out of each other.

"You two stop-" Seto stood up now.

"Relax, Kaiba," Joey suddenly said, "Let them get it outta their system. Besides, it's the best way to resolve any problem. Tristan an' I fight like dat all da time," he punched Tristan playfully, though rather hard.

"Oh, that's a good philosophy," Tea sighed, putting her head in her hands.

Tristan had taken the punch rather hard, "WHEELER, YOU'RE DEAD!" he suddenly came up behind Joey and put him in a headlock. Joey didn't let loose though. He fought back.

Tea sighed, "Mai-"

"Yep. I'll go get the alcohol and the iodine," she exhaled slowly, and walked up the stairs.

"I'll get the icepacks," Tea walked into the kitchen. "All four of them will need it."

"Men," could be heard as Mai walked out of the dining room. Serenity couldn't help but to laugh as she saw the rest of the guy's faces become hurt, confused, or slightly angry at the insult.

* * *

Well, how was the update? Sorry if it stunk. I really didn't have much planned. And see, I think…no, I KNOW I'm sort of biased on couplings, so I'm trying REALLY hard to get in as many different ones as possible and not focus on one, like I'm used to doing. But you know, TATFC will help with that practice too. I think there will be some better stuff next chapter, but I don't know. After all, I sort of have to take all this kinda slow, being that each chapter is ONE DAY. Lord, it's ANNOYING! But, alas, I put the burden upon myself. So, really, only a week, their time has passed. No real couples will pop up for another few chapters. PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW! Bye! 


	10. Pass 'Round the Secrets and Feelings

NOTE: Okay, I'm really TRYING to make you people happy! But, know what? I'm glad that I'm doing so! You guys are telling what needs to be in here! I thought I was focusing too much on SetoxTea, but you tell me you want more. I know I need more JoeyxMai, and you say "YES!" So, thanks for helping me! And…I'm really hoping you guys are liking this story. I guess it's okay…. Well, anywho, on we go! Oh, and the standings:

**TEA:**

Seto: 19

Yugi: 0

Noa: 0

**SERENITY:**

Mokuba: 10 or 11

Duke: 0

Tristan: 1

I really think we have apparent winners. So…I might be ending the polls soon. Get your votes in while you can!

Oh, also, I'm going to be using a thing in here that closely relates to You'll se what I mean! Oh, and Seto may seem a bit…deprived…or feeling the effects of deprivation...in a weird way. Don't get mad! It's not much…a couple sentences or so. Anywho, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 10: Pass 'Round the Secrets and Feelings**

July 7

They had been here for a week.

For Seto Kaiba, it had been one week too many.

And being that they had been here for a week:

It had been a very…technology-less week.

Poor, poor, Seto.

What he wouldn't do for a cell phone, or laptop…heck, even just to hold a CD!

But NOOO! His brothers had to rummage through his danged belongings and confiscate everything fun to him.

Now people: that…really…bites…**bad**.

Seto turned over in bed and looked at the clock. It was quite early for him actually: 8:34 am. He sighed. Hadn't he proved himself to his brothers that he could go without some piece of hardware for a while? Couldn't they at least give him back his dang cell phone?

Honestly, he felt like they were the older brothers, instead of him, being that they always seemed to have some sort of trick up their sleeves for the brother. And then, a startling voice wound it's way into his head:

At least they act more mature than you ever will.

Sure, in real life, he had never heard this spoken to him, but he was sure that one day, he would hear it…if it wasn't already revolving around Tea Gardner's brain. Yes, that was the voice that had revolved in his mind a minute ago.

She could point out every fault in him. She had the perfect comebacks for a civil insult fest. She could be…just like him. He snorted at the thought. There was no way. He and Tea Gardner were on opposite sides of the chart. Her, be like him? That theory was for lunatics.

Then, I guess…I'm a lunatic, a random thought came up.

Why would that be so? He reasoned with himself.

I just said that she acted like me…then denied it. Make up my mind!

Or, better yet, SHUT UP! Why am I even talking to myself. Okay…I'm a bit concerned now…. I really need to go back to work.

Ha, that's a laugh. Usually, people say they need a VACATION! And here, the vacation is what's killing me!

This is pathetic!

I can't believe I'm still talking to myself.

La, la, la, I CAN'T HEAR ME!

I don't have to hear to listen to my thoughts.

OH SHUT UP!

Seto groaned and tossed in his bed. This whole thing was pointless and confusing. He needed a vaca-. Whoops, wrong word. He needed work.

How did he even get onto the subject anyway? Oh yeah! He had been thinking about Tea Gardner being much like himself, when he got into and argument…with himself. Was it even like himself to be talking with himself? Oh, God, this was sure a project on the brain. Seto just decided to ignore everything, and try to get back to sleep. That of which was impossible.

* * *

Noa sat alone at the dining room table, bobbing his head up and down to the music he was listening through the headphones on his CD player. His cereal lay, half forgotten, before him, even though the spoon was still raised to be injected into his mouth.

Heck, he just loved the song too much to take a break.

Suddenly, he heard the music coming in through his right ear fade away, and be replaced with a, "Hello?" Noa jumped and fell backwards in his seat, therefore landing on the floor. His headphones hijacked out of his ears, and his CD played fell out of his lap, landing on the floor with a soft "thunk."

He looked up at the intruder.

"Noa! I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up," Tea stretched out her hand. She was concerned, however, it had been funny. She was trying to unsuccessfully hide the grin spreading on her face.

A smile appeared on Noa's lips. It had been pretty funny. He grabbed Tea's hand and hoisted himself up, with her help. He smiled to himself. Was he over his blushing-every-time-he-saw-her stage?

"Sup, kiddo?" she smiled at him. Noa felt a twinge of pink appear on his cheeks.

Nope. Still in that stage.

"Nothing…just eating…or," he looked at the almost empty bowl, "was eating."

"So," Tea sat down next to him, "Where's your brother?"

"Which one?"

"Both, I guess. I never see you or Mokuba anywhere, without you two being

within vision of each other. And I thought Kaiba had some new ways for this summer…."

"Well…Mokie is still sleeping…and I guess Seto is too. He deserves a break, I guess. After all, he has tried to change considerably over the past two days. And he's not really used to this sort of stuff."

"A break after two days? That's…sad," Tea shook her head.

"Well, look, he usually is cooped up in some sort of office or whatnot everyday, staring at a computer, or testing out some other piece of technology," he then put on a triumphant smile, "So, that's where Mokie and my brilliant plan came in: we took his suitcase and removed everything technological thing he had packed," he face fell slightly, "Which…except for the clothes, was practically the whole thing."

"I see. And then, there's the fact that he's been hanging out with you two for the past two days, which I'm sure can put anyone on their deathbed, with the amount of energy possessed within Mokuba and you," Tea smiled, playfully.

"Yeah…" Noa nodded. His eyes then snapped open, "Hey, wait!" Tea laughed.

"I'm just surprised Kaiba hasn't gone blind yet," Tea added on.

"Yeah…I was thinking about that too," Noa went off.

"God forbid he should be anything but perfect," Tea sighed. Noa turned and gave her a funny look. Tea noticed this, "What? What did I say?"

"God forbid he shouldn't be…perfect?" there was a slight and barely noticeable hint of hurt in his voice.

Tea looked confused, "What's your point…?" She thought for a second, and then saw the connection, "Oh! No! I didn't mean it like…like I want…or think…he's perfect or anything! Lord, no! I was being sarcastic! You know, he always seems to have this air around him that just screams, "I'm the perfect, almighty, overlord."

"Glad to be so highly thought of," a cool voice suddenly penetrated the air. Tea and Noa whipped around, and saw Seto leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"Hey Seto!" Noa piped up. Tea didn't say a thing. He had heard all that? What else had he heard?

"How long have you been here?" Tea scowled.

"Good morning to you, too, Gardner," Seto rolled his eyes, and sat across from them.

"You know, you could make your presence known to others…like normal people do," Tea continued to frown.

"Well, as you yourself said, I'm not normal," Seto retorted.

"Are you trying to imply something? That supreme overlord theory is really lighting up in my head right now," Tea testified.

Seto narrowed his eyes, "You're starting to sound as immature as the mutt, Gardner. Don't push it-"

"**I'll push it as far as I want**!" Tea stood up. "Heck, your younger **brothers** are more mature than you are!"

For once, Noa didn't mind being called younger. He was glad to be in the "good" category, in Tea's mind. He sat up a little straighter, just to act a little more… mature.

It was Seto's turn to stand, "**You are beginning to get on my nerves, Gardner**."

"Only starting?" Tea spat back, "**Then I obviously haven't done my job. I had hoped to have started a week ago!**" Noa saw that the argument was really heating up. Before Tea began listening to her feminine hormones, and throwing nearby objects at Seto, he was going to high-tail it out of here. So, sighing, he stood up, and left, unnoticed by the two bickerers.

"**Are you always this much of a pain, Gardner? No wonder you're here on this trip. You're parents must have jumped at the chance to get rid of you!"**

**"WHAT? Why you imbecilic JERK! My parents LOVE me for that matter! I'd either be some bum out on the streets; or still in America if they didn't!"**

**"Well, had you stayed put in the US, it would have been proof enough for me that God exists!"**

Tea flushed, "**YOU MORON! My, GOD, what did I do to deserve this?"**

**"You annoyed the heck out of me, that's what!"**

**"WELL, WE'VE REACHED A MUTUAL FEELING FOR ONCE!"**

**"GOOD!"**

**"GOOD!"** Tea ended, and collapsed into the chair, catching her breath. That had been one heck of an argument. Seto just breathed heavily, trying to calm his blood pressure.

A small applause erupted from the doorway. Both turned to see who had been spying on them.

Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, Ryou, Mokuba, Mai and Noa stood there, clapping.

"Thank God that's over!" Joey smiled, "I though you'd explode before that was done, Tea!"

"But you sure put up one heck of a fight," Tristan chimed in.

Serenity laughed, and said, half quietly, to Mai, "I'd like to see those two married one day." Mai laughed in consent. Joey spun around.

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!"

"Am I the only one who thought it was?" Mai inquired.

"No, I liked it," Mokuba laughed, glancing over at Noa, whom had heard the comment as well, and didn't like the sound of it.

"What'd she say?" Tea inquired.

"Nothing," everyone chimed in. They didn't want Tea on another rampage.

Tea shook her head and sighed, "Well, I've officially lost my appetite," she glared at Seto, "So, I'll be leaving."

"Good riddance," Seto muttered. Tea shot him a look that clearly said, "Don't push it." Seto shot back a look that said, "I'm-going-to-use-you're-own-statement-and-push-it." With that, Tea stomped out of the room.

Seto stayed put. He, on the contrary was still hungry. Everyone else, save Noa, filed in and took their seats, all, except Mokuba of course, trying to stay a bit away from Seto. He still had his temper going.

* * *

Tea tramped up to her room, slamming the door behind her. She sat herself on her bed, and took out a piece of paper, ready to get her anger out. This always helped.

First, she would draw a picture of the person she was angry at (in this case, Seto). Next, she would have a fun, and stressful time, scratching out, scribbling over, X-ing out, and poking holes in the paper, over the picture. Lastly, she would crumple of the disgrace, and/or shred it to pieces; afterwards throwing it away. This way, she got to have fun (drawing and stabbing) and she got her anger out.

It was strange. But it made her happy. It was fool-proof.

Tea proceeded to draw Seto Kaiba's disgraceful head from memory, just as she had drawn Noa's for Serenity. Of course, with Serenity, she had drawn the boy in a mere five minutes. Seto…well…unconsciously, she was adding as much detail as possible…and somehow, making it look very real and professional.

She finally finished it, and looked it over, surprising herself. Wow. She hadn't meant to make it look this good. She just wanted a resemblance to make it look more real, so that she could pretend it really was him that she was going to shred.

But this…this was really good. She nodded her head. She had always liked art…. Therefore, she had become quite the spectator in it. And this…somehow, she admitted, sighing in defeat…this was too good to throw away.

Tea lay back on her pillows. Instead of getting rid of her anger, and ripping it to pieces (Seto Kaiba), she had proceeded into making it one of her masterpieces.

She put her hands over her face, What was going on? There had to be some law on making a rich jerk look so good.

One of her own phrases popped into her head, God forbid Seto Kaiba shouldn't be this hot.

Tea held up the sketch and looked it over once more. It was missing something…. Ah ha. She found it. Tea sat back up and erased the frown on his face that she had drawn (heck, it was the only memory she had of his mouth). She tried a smile…yet, it just didn't seem to fit. It was too…un-Kaiba-ish. She sighed. Who did she know have the ultimately perfect smile?

Then it dawned on her. Tea smiled and dove under her bed, fishing out something. She brought up her old photo album and flipped to her favorite picture: the last one.

He had the perfect smile. It would be perfect. Here Takanaka had the best smile in the world….

Tea peered closely at the photo, and then at her picture. She slowly made that same smile on Kaiba that was on the boy in her photograph. Then, she proceeded to making the eyebrows on him a little softer; so that he wouldn't have that strange, evil look about him.

She smiled when she had finished. Perfect. Heck, I've made him even more hot! Geez…I'm turning into a ditzy-slut. She shook her head at the thought. So caught up in admiring her handiwork (even if it was Seto Kaiba), she didn't notice the striking resemblance between the picture and the photo….

* * *

Joey sat out on the beach, enjoying the sun. Oh, this was the life. He was so glad to have come on this trip. It had been wonderful.

Except for the fact that Kaiba was here, but that some advantages, like free entertainment.

Otherwise, everything was good.

"Hey, Joe," Tea suddenly came up to him.

"Hey, yourself," Joey smiled. "Where'd you run off to?"

"My room."

"Special ange' management ting?" Joey inquired, smirking.

"You…might say that," Tea scratched her cheek a bit. Her friends knew about her "anger management solution."

"Didn't it work?"

"Yeah…I guess," Tea relied. Joey looked at her sternly. "I swear, it worked! I'm not mad anymore! I had the best time tearing the blasted paper to shreds," Tea lied.

Joey sighed, "Fine, I believe ya."

"Speaking of beliefs," she pointed out, "I believe you," she then pointed to someone lying on their towel not ten feet away, "should go fraternize with Mai."

"Frater-what?" Joey inquired, "I'm doing nuttin' o' da sort! Tea, are you startin' ta become all perver-"

"JOEY! That's not what fraternize means!"

"Oh…. No big words, Tea, you know dat! I wasn't exactly an A student in English."

"Don't I know," Tea rolled her eyes. Every night before one of their vocabulary tests, Joey would call her up, asking for her to quiz him. She then explained:

"Fraternize, Joey. It means associate with." The blank look stayed on Joey's face. Tea sighed, "Go talk to her."

"Oh, is that all it means?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I did say so…just in a synonymous way." The blank look was back. Tea rolled her eyes, "I said the same thing in a different way."

"Oooohh…" Joey nodded his head, "I get it!"

"Good. Now, what are you waiting for, the next millennia? Go talk to her already!"

"Ah ha! I know what a millennia is!" Tea gave a hopeful look. "That happens to be…" Joey thought for a second, trying to remember what Tea had said, "a sy…non…y…mous…word fer century: one-hundred yea's!" Tea slapped her forehead.

"It's one thousand years, Joey! And century is one hundred years, and a millennia is one thousand years!"

"Oh…yeah," Joey rubbed the back of his head, "I knew dat."

"Sure you did. And pigs fly," Tea sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I see Wheeler on the ground, and not up yonder," an oh so familiar cold voice suddenly appeared.

"KAIBA!" Joey popped up from the ground spontaneously and snarled.

"Up pup, pup," Tea held up her hand, "Look, Kaiba, could you just leave us alone? I'm still trying to get over our last argument."

"Tea, I tought you said dat you did get over it," Joey looked at her. "Is your "fool-proof" plan failing?" he smirked.

"It didn't fail!" Tea jumped up. "It just…didn't work quite the way I wanted it to…that's all," she looked away, whispering meekly.

"Then, it failed, Gardner. There's no other word for it," Seto replied.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure Tea could come up wi' somdin dat could be…synon…synon…synony-what's it with 'failed!'"

"Synonymous?"

"Dat's da one!" Joey pointed out.

"You're dumber than I thought," Seto sneered, and shook his head.

"Watch it-!"

"Kaiba…it'd be very sagacious if you left as of now," Tea said, testily, clenching her fists, trying to hold her anger down, "Please."

Joey was dying to know what the word 'sagacious' meant, but wasn't about to ask in front of Seto.

"…Fine." It was a simple answer. An answer so simple that it took Tea and Joey both by surprise. Seto smirked, and began walking away. He suddenly stopped, "And Wheeler…FYI, sagacious means 'wise…' something I'm afraid, you are no where near

being."

"YA DIDN'T HAFTA TELL ME DAT! I KNEW WHAT SAGA…SAGA…WHAT IT MEANT!" Joey threw a fist up. Seto huffed and walked away. Joey edged over to Tea, "I'm really starting to really dislike dat guy…. He can read minds." Tea suddenly laughed.

"But he had the Rod in the past, not the Eye," Yugi suddenly approached them.

"Oh, hey Yug. Uh…you heard dat?"

"Yep. And I doubt Kaiba can read minds, Joey. That's…the realm of sci-fi. You're just…."

"I'm just wa'? Joey narrowed his eyes.

"Obvious."

"Now dat's a word I know! Fo' sure!"

* * *

So, after that little charade, Tea had eventually pushed Joey in Mai's direction. Ever since Battle City, she had been pushing Joey along the road of Romance, trying to get him to really express himself to Mai. And she was determined (she had made it her summer goal) to get them together.

Joey stumbled over to where Mai was lying down. Joey blushed slightly. Goodness, she looked beautiful lying out in the sun like that in her bikini…just relaxing.

"Uh…hey Mai," Joey said. Mai opened an eye, and smiled.

"Hey Joey," she sat up. It was about time to stop tanning anyway.

"Yeah," Joey sat down next to her, "So…sup?"

"Nothing much," Mai shrugged, "Just the usual: tanning."

"Why?"

Mai looked at him incredulously, "Why what?"

"Why you tannin'?"

Mai laughed, "Because every girl wants to do that to make themselves better looking in men's eyes…or just to get a regular summer tan."

"Well, if you want my opinion," Joey worded this statement slowly, and carefully, "Opposite o' your theory, I dun think ya need a tan." Mai blinked. Not that was a compliment if she had ever heard one. Beautiful…or at least, pretty, without a tan. Joey really was a sweetie….

* * *

Tea smiled triumphantly, "See! I knew that it was a good idea to finally get those two together! Look at them! They're perfect for each other!"

"Yeah," Yugi nodded, smiling. He didn't have much to say on the subject. Yugi then wondered if her should really say this next thing. They were on the subject, so he guessed so…. "Tea?"

"Yeah, Yugi?" she looked down at him.

"You…have you…ever…thought about…I dunno…getting…having…a…boyfriend I guess?" he sped out the last part. "Sorry, if it's not my business, but we were just on the topic, and you know, I was just a bit curious, since you never seem to care about that sort of stuff for yourself, and I personally don't think it's a normal girl thing to not care, and I was just worried something might be wr-"

"Whoa! Slow down, Yugi, geez," she laughed, "it's okay." She looked at him, "Yeah…I guess it's not normal…" she faded off, thinking, "I mean, even Serenity's been thinking along that subject for a little bit. I mean…I might have had some thoughts on it (she blushed a tad here), but…not much…I think," she squatted down to Yugi's level, "Aren't you sweet; caring about my welfare," she pecked him on the cheek.

Yugi went about a red as the ripest tomato on the stalk. Tea felt that they had been friends long enough where he wouldn't care about something so minor. Heck, he cared a lot. But it was a good care: it affected him in ways of which Tea knew not.

"Yeah…I…care…just worried…you know…" Yugi stuttered.

Tea smiled and hugged her friend, "That's what I love about you, Yugi. You care." Yugi froze at the statement. That's what she loved about him? Did that mean…could that mean? Did he have a chance?

Of course, maybe it was just a casual term…or a slip of the tongue.

Yugi desperately hoped it was the first idea he had thought up.

He wanted a chance.

* * *

"Yug's a total tomato! Look at that!" Tristan laughed.

"Quite literally!" Ryou took a little chuckle at it.

Tristan, Ryou, Duke, Noa and Mokuba were playing make-shift soccer, with the volleyball.

Noa just pouted, Yeah, well, I'd be blushing too if Tea hugged me.

"Aww, is little Noa jealous?" Mokuba said quietly to his brother, jumping on his back.

Noa fell forward slightly, then regained his balance and kept Mokuba up on his back, "Oh, shut up. I should drop you right now for toying with me."

"I wasn't toying; I was stating the obvious," Mokuba laughed.

"The obvious what?" Duke inquired, peering over at them. Mokuba got a sneaky look on his face.

"Nothing," Noa stated blandly, and dropped his brother right then and there. Mokuba yelped and fell backwards onto his backside. He jumped slightly from the pain.

"Oww…" Mokuba cringed.

"Serves you right," Noa stuck out his tongue.

"You are such a child!" Mokuba sat up with great difficulty, ready to pound his brother.

"You more than me!"

"Not so!"

"Uh huh!"

"Aw, aw!" Mokuba shook his head.

"So too!" Noa yelled back.

"Whoa, clam down you two!" Ryou suddenly interjected, pushing the two away from each other. "Now, what's all of this about?"

"Did you want the minor argument, or the idea that started it all?" Mokuba threw back.

"The original will do, I suppose," Ryou replied.

Mokuba smirked, "Noa was j-"

"It was nothing; none of your business anyway," Noa turned around. He then remembered to start dragging his brother away from the scene, not being able to trust him.

"Well…that was different," Duke supplied.

"That kid's been messed up in the head since we first met him…probably even before that," Tristan added.

"I HEARD THAT!" Noa shouted, a little bit away.

Duke jutted Tristan in the ribs, "Get your helmet, set up the sandbags and string out the barbed wire: this war is gonna be a messy one. I'd get the machine gun and grenades for back-up," he laughed.

"Not a bad idea," Tristan sighed taking a ready stance as Noa came running into him, red in the face from anger. Mokuba stood in the distance…er…lie in the distance, laughing his head off.

* * *

"Ow…here we go again," Tristan sighed as Serenity wrapped him up with band-aids and such.

Noa winced when Tea applied rubbing alcohol to one of his wounds.

"Whoops, sorry kid," Tea apologized, "But at least you're taking this like a man…unlike somebody," Tea looked at Tristan. Tristan scowled back at her. Great. Now he had these new injuries on top of his ones from yesterday.

Noa swelled up with pride. Tea had been on his side!

Duke laughed, "That's what you get for picking on little kids, Taylor." Tristan just grumbled back in reply. Duke looked up at Serenity, "So, we still up for tonight?"

Tea looked up, "What's tonight?"

"Duke asked me out to dinner," Serenity replied, "And yes…I guess we're still up…as long as you got a car."

Duke's eye twitched, and his hand flew to the back of his head, "Of course I got a car! Yep! Yug's letting me borrow his!"

"Oh, okay," Serenity said, as Tristan frowned the whole time at the conversation. He hadn't liked losing that match….

Duke sighed, and leaned against the doorway to the bathroom. He turned around and saw Yugi walking up the stairs.

"I…uh…just remembered I have to go do something!" Duke rushed out of the bathroom towards Yugi. He whipped past the boy, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him back down the stairs, a few steps.

"Hey, Yugi," Duke whispered, "Can I borrow your car tonight?"

Yugi looked at him, "My car? Tonight?"

"Yeah…to take Serenity out." Yugi looked a bit worried. "Oh, come on! I'll be careful with it!" Duke pleaded.

"Hmm…. I guess…as long as you answer a few questions," Yugi supplied.

"Fine! Like what?"

"When did you receive your license?"

Duke squinted his eyes. Was this guy for real? "December of '02."

"You have corrected vision, or good vision?"

"Should."

"Ever been pulled over by a cop?"

"No."

"Ever gotten into a crash?"

"No."

"Ever come close to one?"

"Sort of…." Yugi winced here.

"Ever hurt your car in any way, shape or form?"

"**Oh, for cryin' out loud, Yug, I'll take care of the blasted car!"** Duke yelled out.

Yugi considered it for a moment, "Hmm…okay. Come for the keys when you need them." And the boy walked away.

Duke sighed. He would have had an easier time asking Kaiba….

* * *

Seto walked down the hallway, ready to go back to his room and lay upon his bed, with nothing better to do. Because he had no work to accomplish, he had nothing of interest to do. In summary: Seto was just plain down-to-earth bored.

He walked past Tea's open bedroom door, then stopped. He took a couple steps back and looked inside.

There sat Tea; upon her bed:

Typing on a laptop.

Seto shook his head: he was thinking about this WAY too much. He didn't need the technology that badly. He just…missed it. Who cared if she had a laptop…with Internet access…something different from this beach…something he was used to…. Seto scowled.

Just walk away…he told himself.

Too late.

Tea looked up and smirked, "Looks fun, doesn't it?"

Seto turned his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I was just surprised that you actually owned one of those, let alone could afford one," he scoffed.

Tea glared at the screen, "Geez, I'm not in the poor house, or on the low scale of the economy. Just because we're not all as rich as you doesn't mean we're inferior and can't keep up with the technology of the day."

He stayed silent for a moment. Okay, so maybe she had a point. Plenty of people had laptops, cell phones, camcorders, digital cameras and all of that sort. Maybe he was thinking about money too hard.

Seto looked back at her out of the corner of his eye, "What do you do with that, anyway?"

Tea rolled her eyes, "There's more to computers than stocks and bonds. I use it for real fun. Writing stuff…reading stuff…talking with other people; no work involved."

"Humph," was all Seto had to replied.

Tea looked back at her screen and busily began to do something, "So…I'm surprised you've actually lasted this long without a little computer in your hands."

Seto glared at her, "There's more to life than computers, you know."

Tea looked at him, wide-eyed, "Did I just hear that correctly? Seto Kaiba saying that there's more to life than technology? Geez…pot calling the kettle black," she snickered as she continued to work at something on her computer.

The two stayed silent for a minute. Finally, Seto said, "I don't have time for this pointless conversation."

"What do you have time for? Going back to bed? That's all you do, it seems, since there's nothing else," Tea sneered. Seto tried ignoring her, however, yet again, she did have a point. Great, now she was proving him wrong, on top of having certain similarities with him. Tea sighed, and closed the head of the laptop. She got off her bed, and grabbed her computer, walking over to him.

Tea held it out, "Here." Seto looked at her blankly. Tea rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'm being nice. Let bygones be bygones. Do whatever it is you do on computers. It has Internet access, if that's what you need."

Seto looked at it for a second, and then hesitantly took it in his own hands. He briefly brushed her fingers when taking the mechanism. It sent pricks up his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Seto inquired, as she walked past him out of the room.

Tea stopped and looked behind her, "Like I said, I'm trying to be nice. Besides…maybe Noa was right. Maybe you do slightly deserve it." She paused for a moment, "Coming from you, I expect it back in the condition I left it in…or better. And don't let your brothers find it. I don't want my computer confiscated as well," she added with a sly smile.

Seto just nodded, and Tea walked away.

He didn't understand her.

One minute, she was raving mad at him.

The next, she was trying to be nice.

Talk about mood swings.

Yet…

He sort of enjoyed it. Personally, he liked having her on "better" terms with him, than on angry ones.

Seto then took the computer back to his room, which happened to just be across from where he stood.

* * *

Seto laid back against the headboard of his bed and opened up the laptop. He moved his finger across the mouse pad to get it off the screensaver, and noticed that once the screen popped up, Tea had left it onto the front: the users' section.

Windows XP Professional®…not bad, he conceded in his mind. He noticed two icons: **Tea Gardner** and **Guest.** He supposed, of course, that he was to go into the **Guest** icon. After all, it did say "Logged On" underneath that icon.

Seto entered the computer, and saw the screen pop up. His eyebrows rose in amusement when he saw the screen. It seemed this was what Tea had been doing while they were talking.

There was a message posted on it, written in red (courtesy of **Paint ® **of course):

Kaiba:

Well, I take it that from here until the last of the month, you'll be wanting to use my laptop, so I figure. Feel free to do so. Yes, I CAN be nice…you just never seem to bring out my good side (Seto gave a small laugh here). Anyway, feel free to put all your documents and whatever else crap on this little Guest icon thingamabob (DON'T CRITICIZE MY VOCAB. EITHER!). As said, there is Internet access and yadda yadda ya…get your email, whatever. I'm sure you know how to do that.

Tea

PS: DON'T go digging around in MY stuff. I know you've GOT to be more courteous than that.

Seto smirked. As if he had had the intention of doing so. However…hadn't she said she wrote things on here? Like: what kind of things?

Did it matter?

No.

With that, Seto proceeded onto his work: checking stocks and progress on Kaiba Corp.

* * *

Seto sighed and looked at the clock beside him. He had been on the computer for a good two hours. He probably ought to give it a rest. Besides, it wasn't as if he was home. This wasn't his computer. It was nice enough to just be a loan…which still surprised Seto thoroughly.

Was there anything else he wanted to do today? Sure, it seemed, according to Tea, that he could use it again tomorrow, however, it always seemed best just to check.

He looked over the screen, and noticed that PS at the bottom…making his wonders arise again.

He wouldn't dig necessarily…he would just browse…look at titles maybe…see what this girl actually was capable of doing, or truly did.

He opened up the **My Computer** section, and found **Tea Gardner's Documents.** That's where he clicked. Heck, Seto Kaiba could be nosy. It's a fault in everyone. Look at what he had done with Pegasus's mainframe back at Duelist Kingdom: he had completely trashed it…er…blown it up is a better sense.

There were about ten folders when he opened up the first folder. Eight of them he didn't ay attention to. For two of them, he did. One was a loophole.

Had she not specifically written, "Don't go digging around in MY STUFF."? Well, that's what one of the folders was named: My Stuff. For all he knew (or chose to know) she could just have been indicating that.

The other folder that caught his eye was something that had been on his mind two hours ago: what did she write? The folder: My Fics.

Seto was smart enough to know that by "Fics" she meant "Fictions" and by "Fictions" she meant "Stories." That's what she wrote.

So he had the overall subject that she wrote stories. Why not go deeper and see what exactly she wrote about?

So he clicked there. Inside were three folders: **My Stories; Emails; Read (Stories).** That first one looked promising. Again, he clicked.

And even more folders popped up. Well, he had certainly learned one thing: Tea Gardner was organized…and a pack-rat. Or maybe she had just learned to store every possible copy of her stories. After having clicked on another folder, which had (supposedly) the title of one of her stories on it, he had come up to more folders: **Original and Modified.** He supposed the Modified was the way to go.

He had just planned on scanning the first page to get a gist of what she liked to write.

He ended up beginning to read the thing sentence for sentence.

She actually has quite the talent, he thought, while being caught up in the story's plot.

It was about an hour later until he had finished up to where she had left off. He had smirked when she had brought in a certain vampire in her story. She had seemed…if he wasn't mistaken, to base the character off of him. He wasn't surprised though. Truthfully, she seemed to have gotten many of his aspects. And, he didn't really mind: which was the weird part, mind you.

She had left notes to her readers on the bottom.

She posts these, so it seems, Seto thought again, seeing that there was a URL at the bottom, reading: (Not a real site, I hope you know!)

Seto closed the document. Sure she had other stories…but those would have to wait for another day. Heck, her first one had been quite well written, in Seto's eyes; and for ANYONE: that was a HUGE accomplishment. Her others would probably be just as good, if not better, seeing as she seemed to have these in sequential order, starting from the dates she began writing them.

That then presented Seto with one last thing to do….

* * *

"Duke Devlin, I swear, if ANYTHING happens ta my sista, you are goin' ta pay so hard, it won't matta how rich ya are; 'cause you still ain't gonna have enough!" Joey warned Duke as he and Serenity were about to leave for their little "outing."

"Relax, Joe, nothing will happen to her," Duke said, catching Yugi's keys in the air.

"…Same goes for my car," Yugi stated.

"Believe me, I know," Duke replied. Man, the kid is conscientious about it…like it's his own son or something. He almost snickered aloud, but thought better of it. "Not a scratch on Serenity OR the car, okay?"

"Kay…but make sure ya keep your promise," Joey cracked his knuckles.

"Promise. See ya guys!" he waved as he and Serenity walked out to the parking lot.

"Bye! Have a nice time!" Mai called out, smiling. She whispered to Tea, "It's about time she started going out. Maybe she'll actually get somewhere with men tonight," Mai said, hopefully.

"Yeah…" Tea replied, a tad doubtful. She was looking over in Mokuba and Noa's direction. Noa had a small smile on his face, as usual, but Mokuba…he was frowning slightly. Tea was beginning to hope Duke wouldn't get her.

Duke could take rejection. Mokuba…had sensitive feelings…if that's at all what he felt…for Serenity.

And then there was Tristan. Tea looked over to see that he was sulking. Heck, he could deal with rejection too. After all, wasn't that first crush of his that Miho girl? Maybe they could get together later….

Besides, Tea was beginning to put two and two together: Mokuba's expression; and what Serenity had told her about that strange dream. It was beginning to look like-

* * *

"Destiny! Here we are! The restaurant: Destiny!" Duke proclaimed as he pulled into the parking lot of the fancy restaurant. He had pulled out a few brochures back at the beach house to find this place….

"Wow Duke! This place looks wonderful!" Serenity awed.

"Come on," he hoped out of the car, and proceed to the other side of the BMW to open the door for Serenity. She stepped out and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled, and took her by the arm into the restaurant.

They were seated at a semicircular booth, and given menus. Afterwards, they were left for a few minutes to browse through the list of cooking. In no time at all, they were talking, having found what they were going to eat.

"You know, Serenity, you're looking quite beautiful tonight," Duke complimented.

Serenity blushed, "Oh…thanks." She had decided to go a little more formally: a sleeveless lavender top, with a black skort and some black knee socks and black lace-less shoes. Her hair was done up in a half-ponytail, and a silvery clip was placed in her hair.

Duke had come no short of the semiformal end himself: a green knit top that was just a couple tints lighter than his piercing eyes, and a pair of black slacks, with loafers.

The conversations drifted onto many topics. Dinner came, and they slowly ate through it, still talking. It was only until after dinner that Duke started getting a bit…impulsive. Maybe it had been the glass or two of red wine he had had.

He scooted over closer to Serenity in the booth. Serenity didn't really notice this. All she felt was a subconscious feeling flutter in her stomach. And it wasn't the most comfortable feeling. She looked up and turned her head, to see Duke much closer than he had been. In fact, he was only about a good foot away from her.

"Uh…Duke?" Serenity inquired.

"Yes?" he slid closer, and took her hand. Serenity's arm went cold. She wasn't liking this very much. Boys had never been this way around her. They flirted, like Duke had been earlier. They admired; like Duke had been earlier. The whistled…Duke had done no such thing. Serenity had always noticed these signs of pleasure in other males before. It was only dawning on her now just how much Duke really seemed to like her….

"I…I…" Serenity couldn't voice her feelings to him.

"You what?" he spoke quietly. Was it just her, or was his head leaning closer and closer by the minute?

"I'd appreciate…if…if…" she still was having a hard time.

"What would you appreciate? A ride under the stars? A trip somewhere else? Maybe…maybe a kiss?" Serenity froze. Kiss? She hadn't even had her first kiss! This WASN'T the Duke she knew. She knew him having wine wasn't going to be a good thing.

"Um, Duke, really-" she stopped. His head was leaning in close to hers. She hesitated. Should she…give in to this guy? Many other girls did. He seemed to really like her. Maybe this was the guy she had been looking for over Noa.

Maybe not. Those two words coursing through her head (along with the sudden sensation in her stomach) caused her to act slowly. Just as Duke leaned in, Serenity turned her head, and he ended up kissing her cheek.

Duke pulled back. Okay…not bad. Sure, he had been looking for more of the mouth-to-mouth kiss, but starting off my kissing her cheek was fine. They'd grow into each other….

Or not.

Serenity gathered up er courage, "Thank you, Duke…for this great evening. But…but I…. I can't return the feelings you seem to have for me. Don't get me wrong. You're a great friend, but…I just…I don't feel the same way for you. You understand? I'm sorry…it just…wasn't meant to be, I guess," she gave quite a sorry look to him.

Duke was crushed. He had just been rejected….

So this is what rejection feels like… he thought. He had never felt it before. Girls feel for him all the time. But…when he actually wanted a girl, she hadn't fallen for him.

He sighed. She was right. Maybe…it just wasn't meant to be. Or maybe…maybe she hadn't had enough time. He had been too impulsive. Dang wine, he cursed. He always felt some sort of side-effect after drinking it.

"I'm…sorry, Serenity. I acted wrongly. I'm sorry to have made you feel uncomfortable. Forgive me," Duke apologized. Oh well. It wasn't the end of the world. There were plenty of fish out in the sea, so the saying goes. Of course, she could still grow into him later in life…

"You're forgiven. I just hope you forgive me," Serenity replied.

Duke smiled at her, "Of course. I could never stay mad at you."

"Thank you," Serenity smiled. "Can you just do me one favor?"

"What is it?"

"Don't tell Joey about any of this. I won't speak to him either.

"Done and done-er," he laughed, "You read my mind, no offense to him."

"None taken," Serenity laughed along.

Afterwards, Duke then paid for the dinners, and they went back outside to the car.

Duke was just about to open up the passenger side for Serenity, when she asked a most peculiar question.

"Duke?"

"Yes?" he looked up.

"Do you think…maybe I could…drive, this once?" Serenity folded her hands together in prayer fashion.

"Drive!" he was slightly taken aback at the request.

"Yes. I have my permit. And you're a licensed driver. And…Joey doesn't' usually let me practice, because he's all overprotective and everything. Could you maybe, let me? Joey doesn't have to know," Serenity pleaded.

"True," Duke considered, "Heck, why not. Yugi won't mind, I'm sure. And I'll be watching your back." HE climbed into the passenger's side, and Serenity jumped up in triumph. She ran over to the driver's side of the car and climbed in. Duke handed her the keys, and she pushed them into the ignition. She then turned the keys and the car roared to life.

Carefully, she put the car into reverse and looked out the back. She pushed down slightly on the gas pedal and they moved out backwards. Once they were fully out of the parking space, Serenity pushed the car into Drive, and slowly drove out onto the main road.

The road was quite quiet that night. Duke was admiring Serenity's driving skills.

"You haven't practiced much? You drive great!" Duke complimented.

"Thanks," Serenity smiled, "That's not to say Mai doesn't take me out places sometimes." Duke laughed. That was just like Mai to side-step Joey's brotherly boundaries.

For Serenity's sake to concentrate, the ride was mainly silent. Duke turned don the stereo to a low, just to cut back on the silence of the night. It was strange, there really weren't any people out on the road. You would think that some teenagers or whatnot would be driving around, out to clubs or so.

Duke was relaxing against the seat. He looked at the upcoming intersection. He casually turned his head and saw the first pair of headlights they had seen all that time on the road. They were coming down the road from the right.

He looked the other way and saw another car speeding towards the intersection from the left. Duke frowned. That wasn't right…. The cars seemed to be going much too fast…. All three of them were nearing the intersection.

Ideas were popping up in Duke's head quickly. Was Serenity registering all of this? They had the go on the green light. Yet the other two cars still weren't slowing down, so it seemed. Of course, the BMW was also nearing the intersection, and Serenity didn't show much sign of stopping.

And it then dawned on Duke:

No one seemed like they were going to stop.

"SERENITY! STOP!" Duke shouted out. Serenity jumped and suddenly noticed the speeding cars to both sides of them. She floored the brakes, and the silver car went screeching down the road. The two other cars weren't stopping any time soon.

"Hold on Serenity!" Duke leaned over, and shielded her, but wrapping her in his arms. Serenity still had the brakes going.

All of the sudden…

In a split second…

CRASH.

* * *

The gang sat in the lobby downstairs, all doing their own thing. Mokuba and Noa had a movie running on the television. Joey was going up against Yugi in Duel Monsters. Tristan was playing Ryou in Checkers. Mai had a Seventeen ® Magazine in her lap, while chewing on some bubble gum. Seto was sitting in a chair (there to keep an eye on his brothers) while reading one of the two novels that were "graciously" brought for him by his brothers. Tea was on her laptop (which Seto had given back to her earlier).

Tea smiled as she heard the two Kaiba brothers gasp at some of the relived suspense in their movie. She popped open a window for her documents, ready to go to work on one of her fictions. She squinted when she saw a most unfamiliar document sitting in the box, at the end of her list of ten folders.

Doc.1…what's that? Tea inquired herself. She opened it up. The first word told her almost everything, and took her quite by surprise.

Gardner,

I suppose a "thanks" is in order…for letting me have access to your laptop. It was appreciated…and unexpected. I don't think I'll ever understand you; you and your giddy emotion swings. Your memo upon the screen was quite…interesting, and a bit humorous, I might add.

Kaiba

PS: You're quite the talented writer, so it seems. That "Blood Red Sunset" was intriguing. That Keiyo character…the vampire?...had quite a familiar personality. I wonder why…?

Tea reddened. He…he read that? After I told him not to go looking through my stuff! Argh! That character was…based off of him! That's why the guy is the vampire! Man…now he knows…oh goodness…. But…he said the story was…intriguing? Since when does he compliment people? I have a talent for this…? He thanked me for letting him use this? Good LORD the Apocalypse is coming!

"What's up, Tea?" a voice cut through her thoughts. Tea looked up and saw Mai standing in front of her, smirking.

Tea reddened a bit more, "Nothing, nothing! Just an email, that's all," she gave a fake laugh.

"Oh, come on, let me see!" Mai reached for the computer.

"Ah, no! No! Sorry, what I meant to say was…I uh…deleted it…to get more free space…you know…in the Inbox? Yeah, hehe," Tea quickly exited out of the program.

"Oh come off it, you liar!" Mai grabbed for it again.

"Mai, stop!" Tea pleaded.

"Girls, whoa! Hold up, it's just a little computer. Why do you care about her email anyway, Mai?" Ryou came over to them. Tristan took this time to turn the checker board the opposite way.

"Because: she was blushing, and that means there's something juicy going on that I want to know about!" Mai protested. Joey, Yugi and Tristan looked up from their places, and each rushed over to her.

"Whoa! What happened now?" Tristan inquired.

"What's this about, Tea?" Yugi asked.

"What's goin' on?" Joey interrogated.

"Oh, people! Just leave me alone, already!" Tea sighed, and stood up, breaking the chain around her. She shook her head and marched up to her room.

"She's got serious privacy issues," Mai put her hands on her hips.

"Yep," Joey agreed, "Always been like dat."

Tea turned the corner and stopped. She waited until she heard the people go back to their places downstairs, and then looked around the corner. Where she looked: a certain chair with a certain CEO reading a novel.

He really said that stuff to me… I don't believe it… she thought. Suddenly, she saw his blue eyes catch hers. Tea panicked and quickly rounded the corner, pushing herself against the wall. She didn't want Seto to think she was stalking him or anything, because she liked him or whatnot. No…. It wasn't like Tea Gardner at all.

Seto looked up from his book, only raising his eyes. He had felt someone looking at him. And there was Tea…at the top of the stairs, with just her profile peeking out, looking his way. He smirked as she jumped back behind the wall.

I'm starting to wonder if I really should have written that thing…. Ah, have no worried about it. It was just a shock for her to see it for the first time. Nothing more. Everything will resume normalcy by tomorrow, Seto played out in his mind.

* * *

Serenity slowly opened her eyes and looked up, breaking slightly free of Duke's protective hold on her. Her eyes widened, "Oh…my…God."

Duke, upon hearing this, looked up as well, "Whoa…. It's…a miracle." Having floored the brakes so much, Serenity had caused the car to slide to a stop not one foot away from where the two cars coming from opposite sides had collided.

"D-D-Do you think…the drivers and passengers are…are…" Serenity didn't want to utter the word 'dead.'

"I…don't know," Duke shook in his seat. That had to be one of the ten top ranking scares of his life…most of the others had occurred during Battle City. This one ranked high up in there.

Serenity had to say the same. This one probably ranked up there with when she had been chased by a virtual dinosaur in Noa's Virtual World.

"Hey, look!" Duke pointed to one of the cars. The car coming from the left, had a door juggling, trying to get open. Finally, it released with great force, and a man in his mid-thirties came tumbling out. Duke hopped out of the car, "Hey, man, you alright?"

"Just…a few scrapes here…and there…bit shaken," the man stood up, grabbing onto his scrap-yard heap. Duke whipped out his cell phone, ready to call 911 (do they have a "911" in Japan? Who cares…).

"Hello? Yeah, we've got a major crash scene here! …Um…intersection of-" Duke looked around at street signs, "Shinjowa and Riyoku. …Hurry up, will ya!" and then Duke snapped his cell phone shut.

"What about that other guy?" Serenity pointed to the other car.

"I…don't know what's going to happen to him," the man whom had stumbled out of his car said, "By the way, I'm Henri Erheiste."

"Duke Devlin…and that's Serenity Wheeler," Duke replied.

Henri's eyes widened at the familiarity of the name, but decided now would NOT be the time to bring up Dungeon Dice Monsters, "Thank you…for calling."

"No problem," Duke nodded.

"You two are pretty lucky," Henri surveyed how close they too, had actually come to crashing, "Just a few scratches from metal scraping across metal, and-"

"WHAT? Oh, Yug's gonna kill me!" Duke put his hands up to his head, deciding to survey the damage as well.

"Duke…Yugi won't kill you…he'll understand. Everything will be fine," Serenity tried to calm him down.

"Serenity! Not to blame this on you or anything. Actually, you pretty much saved our lives…and most of the car, but still! He's going to ask about the scratches; that leads to what exactly happened; that leads to maybe having to say you drove; that leads to Joey completely killing me for TWO reasons: one: letting you drive and two: coming this close to having you in an accident! My life is totally screwed!" Duke ranted.

Henri inspected it, "Actually…maybe not."

Duke's head popped up, "Excuse me?"

"There just might be a way…. Yes…. Down the road," he pointed down the way Duke and Serenity had been traveling, "not too far from here actually, is a repair shop, called Fixits. They're actually known for getting cars fixed up in a jiff, mainly because the location is so remote; that way, they don't have many customers. Of course, the prices can get hefty, but-"

"Screw the prices; keep going with the description!" Duke pleaded.

"Well, they usually have cars fixed in about three days…."

"THREE DAYS? I need it fixed TONIGHT!" Duke practically shouted.

"I know, I know. If you'd let me finish…. I bet with some…persuasion… they might just finish it for you tonight."

"Persuasion?" Duke's hands involuntarily went to his pockets, to think. His hand landed on his wallet. He smirked. Persuasion….

"Thanks a bunch! Hey, do we need to stay here, or can you handle it?" Duke inquired Henri.

"Naw, I've got it. Actually, you weren't really part of the crash, so I don't think you really need to be here," Henri nodded his head.

"Thanks!" Duke said. He went over to Serenity's side, "Would you mind if I drove the rest of the way? Not that you're bad or anything-"

"No, I understand! Actually, I was going to ask if you would. I'm still a bit shaken up…wouldn't be good to let me drive," Serenity nodded, and crawled over into the other seat. Duke hopped in.

"Later! Good luck!" Duke waved to Henri. Henri nodded and waved back. Duke pulled the car in reverse, and turned onto the turf lining the roads. He pulled around the crash scene and sped off.

"How are we going to do this, Duke?" Serenity inquired, "We still have to get back to the beach house, and get back here in the morning before Yugi sees his car missing."

"I know. I'm still working out the details," Duke replied. This was going to be difficult. First, they needed to persuade the mechanics to fix the car by early tomorrow morning, if that was even possible. Then, they needed a ride back to the beach house, if all went well. It would be best to get there after everyone was asleep, so that no one would question them right then, and Yugi probably wouldn't notice his car missing. Lastly, they needed a ride back to the shop tomorrow…again, if all went well.

"Help me, Serenity," Duke asked.

"Okay," Serenity nodded. "What first?"

"Okay. How's a plan for bribery sound?" Duke inquired.

"What?"

"Remember what Henri said? Persuasion is the key. You think…double or triple the payment will do?"

"I would think so!" Serenity looked taken aback, "If not, they're highly unethical!"

"I know. So then, that leaves us with getting back to the beach house. It's what," he looked at the clock, "eight o- clock? That's it? Well, there probably won't be any taxis or whatnot on this so called "remote" road."

Serenity thought for a minute, "Hey! How about we call Mai! She can come up with an excuse to come and get us! And in the morning-"

"She can take me back, and I'll get the car, driving it back to the house, even before Yugi wakes up! Serenity, you're a genius! And I mean it!" Duke smiled at her.

Serenity blushed, "Thanks."

"Mai won't care if we screwed up. She can keep a secret, I think," Duke wondered.

"Yeah, she can, when it's important," Serenity added in.

"Hey! There it is!" Duke pointed ahead at the "Fixits" sign blinking in the night. Duke pulled into their drive and parked the car. He hoped out. Serenity stepped out with him. She wasn't going to be left alone in the night.

The two ran into the main building to talk with the manager. A middle-aged man stood behind the front desk.

"What can I do you for?" he inquired.

"Hi. My name is Duke Devlin. I was wondering how fast it would take to touch up some scratches on a car."

"Hmm…depends how big and how many scratches there are," he said, thoughtfully. "Could I take a look?"

"Sure!" Duke nodded, and the three walked back outside again. The manager inspected in the car and nodded.

"It seems to just "touch-up" these scratches…it will take approximately two, maybe three days."

"But I need it in by tomorrow morning!" Duke retorted.

"Tomorrow morning? We're good, but not miracle workers," he shook his head.

"But sir…is there any way? It's really important that we get this back tomorrow!" Serenity pleaded, her eyes shining.

The manager looked her over. What a pretty little girl. She really did seem to want to get this in, for whatever reason. "It's…possible, I suppose, but…there will have to be an increase in the price…."

"Double."

"Excuse me?" the man looked up.

"I'll pay double the normal fee. Will that cover it?" Duke inquired, sternly.

The manager weighed his options. Double the normal fee. That certainly would be very nice. Heck, the boy had suggested it, why not go with it? He had been thinking a little lower, but Duke was the one whom had brought it up.

"Sure. Double will do fine," he smiled. "Now, when did you say you needed this back?"

"Tomorrow morning. Between 6:30 and 7:00 am," Duke replied.

"Ah, I see. Seems possible." He nodded. Sudden, he whistled loudly, making Serenity jump. About five mechanics came running over. "Men! We have an all nighter tonight! Who's in for a bonus?" The five men gave a shout as an agreement. Duke nodded. He popped into the car to drive it into the station. The men led him to where it needed to be.

Five minutes later, Duke walked back out of the shop, "Remember…tomorrow."

"Yes, we'll remember that. You can expect it back, good as new."

"Good." He flipped out his cell phone, and dialed Mai's number.

Mai heard a familiar tone go off. Everyone looked up at the sudden ringing of pop music. Mai casually took out her cell phone and flipped it up, "Speak to me, hun."

"Hey Mai, it's Duke."

"Say what? What are you calling for, kid?"

"Look, Serenity and I are in sort of a small jam. Could you like…come pick us up or something?"

"What type of jam?"

"Long story. We'll explain later. Could you though? And not mention anything of this to Joey or Yugi."

"Or Yugi?"

"Yes. OR Yugi."

"Gotcha. Where are ya?"

"Place called Fixits on Shinjowa Way. I'd say it's about ten minutes south of where the beach is."

"Say no more. I'll come for ya," Mai said, "Later."

"Later." Both cell phones clicked off.

"What was dat all about Mai?" Joey inquired.

"Oh. Just a friend needing some help with something nearby. I have to run. Be back in a flash. Don't wait for me," Mai went out the door.

Yugi turned to Joey, "Why do you think she used my name?"

"Whatcha mean, Yug?"

"She said, 'Or Yugi.'"

"Oh…well…I have no idea," Joey replied, scratching his head. All I know is, I'm tired!"

"Joey, it's eight thirty," Tristan said.

"I know dat! And nine is when I crash!"

"And nine is when I begin my long journey through a sleepless night," Yugi smirked at him.

"Hey!" Joey retorted. Yugi laughed.

"No worries. I still have those earplugs Tea gave me."

* * *

Duke and Serenity sat in the front office waiting for Mai. Serenity looked out the window and saw a pair of headlights turning into the drive.

"There she is!" Serenity pointed. She and Duke hopped up and walked outside to where Mai had parked her car. Once they had walked to her, she immediately began questioning.

"Alright, spill. What happened? Why is Yugi's car in the shop?"

"Mai, you think we could like…talk about that here, and then drive afterwards?" Serenity inquired.

"Why?"

"To stall for time. We want to wait until most people are in bed. Mainly just Yugi and Joey," Duke explained.

Mai sighed, "Alright. So, what happened?"

"Well-" Duke started.

"It's sort of all my fault," Serenity suddenly brought up.

"No it's not!" Duke retorted.

"Yes. It. Is. Don't try to reverse my thought, Duke. I can be just as stubborn as Joey. Got it from Dad. I was the one who asked to drive. I was the one not paying attention to the intersection. I was the one-"

"Who floored the brakes and saved our lives…and Yugi's car from getting just more than scratches," Duke protested.

Mai looked back and forth between both of them, "Okay…I think I just got most of the picture. But, about this intersection crash thing…."

"Two cars were speeding from opposite ends of the intersection. All three of us wee heading for the cross at the exact same time. The other two didn't show signs of stopping, so I told Serenity to brake hard. The other two crashed, and we were about a foot away from joining the collision as well," Duke explained.

"Lord, it's a miracle," Mai said in awe.

"Exactly what I said," Duke nodded.

"Well…in that case, you two hop in," Mai directed. Duke and Serenity jumped into the back seat, and Mai drove off.

"Hey Mai," Duke started.

"Yeah?"

"You think you could give me a ride tomorrow, back here around 6:00 or whatnot to pick up Yugi's car? I need to get it back before he notices it's gone," Duke retold his plan.

"SIX?" Mai yelped. There was a bit of silence following afterwards. "Well, I guess so. Can always go back to bed. You did tell these people that you would be back at that time, correct?"

"Sure did."

"Good. 'Cause I don't want to come back here for nothing at SIX IN THE MORNING," she stressed.

"Oh, come on. Tea and Ryou are up at six-thirty in the morning half the time.

"Well, they were never right in the head to begin with," Mai said. Serenity laughed and Duke joined in.

"Speaking of Tea…I still need to find a way to look at that so called "email" she was blushing over," Mai stated, more to herself than the other two.

"Blushing over!" Duke and Serenity inquired.

"Yep. You should have seen her face: cherry red. It was priceless. I've GOT to know who sent that email to her. She ran up back to her room once Yugi, Joey, me and Tristan rushed over to her. She needs to open up more."

"Yeah, I guess," Serenity pondered.

The three reached the beach residence. Most of the lights in the house were out.

"Wow. They crashed early tonight," Mai said.

"Seems so. Not to complain or anything," Duke added.

"Still, we best be quiet," Serenity mentioned. The three then proceeded to getting out of the car and walking over to the front entrance. They slowly opened the front door, and crept inside.

"Aren't you missing something?" a voice popped up behind them. The three whipped around, scared and found Tea facing them.

"Tea! What were you doing out there?" Mai whispered.

"Out for a little stroll. Seems a certain, prized, silver BMW is missing. Oh, what could have happened?"

"Tea, please! We're getting it back from the shop in the morning! Just don't tell!" Serenity blabbed.

"Shop?" Tea whispered, confused.

"Yeah…it got a little scratched up…so we're fixing it before Yugi knows," Duke replied.

"Well, you're lucky that Joey decided to go to bed early tonight. When he goes, usually the whole party goes."

"Yeah. So keep it quiet, okay?" Duke commanded.

"Your wish is my command," and Tea stepped back outside.

"Why is she out there this late anyway? With no one out there with her, or watching her? It's not exactly safe," Mai said.

Little did they know, someone was watching her. He was watching from his window. He had witnessed the three come back. He had his suspicions. He was going to get answers….

* * *

Tea crawled into bed later that night. She sighed and looked at the clock: 10:43 pm. She dug her hand under her bed to search for her photo album, as a nightly ritual. Instead, her hand landed on a certain piece of paper. She took it out and looked at it.

"Kaiba…" she said to no one in particular. She ran a finger down the side of his face (on the picture). "You are such a mystery," she sighed. She set the picture back under her bed and rolled over onto her side, slowly falling to sleep. Softly, and drowsily, she whispered:

"I…always liked…mysteries…."

* * *

Phew, THAT was a mighty long chappie. 34 PAGES! Well, with the spaces. Of course, that's nothing compared to this other fic: What Doesn't Kill You. About 100 pages PER CHAPTER! Anywho, the length got on my nerves a bit. Oh, it now seems, that due to Duke's rejection, I have officially dropped him from the vote. So: VOTE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE! The others will be dropping like flies from now on! Duke was only the start! VOTE! Anywho, how was it? I think it was a sort-of, sort-of type chapter: sometimes interesting, sometimes not. But heck, it was long and that's all you need to worry about. Hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!

PS: There are plenty of reasons for happenings in this chapter. On the SetoxTea note: IT LEADS TO MORE SETOxTEA GOODNESS. It isn't just some silly little stupid corny thing I thought up; it has a meaning. The car crash thing I found just added suspense and a complication to the story. I also found that I had some "foreshadowing" before it. Sorry I didn't really get much to the JoeyxMai. Only a couple paragraphs. I'll get more on that later. I was just trying to reveal some things this chapter, start getting rid of vote options and all that. Yep, so that's it. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Love Talks and a Yami's Thoughts

NOTE: Standings:

**TEA:**

Seto: 22 or 23

Yugi: 1

Noa: 0

**SERENITY:**

Mokuba: 12 or 13

Tristan: 0

Remember: the guys are "dropping like flies." BE SURE TO GET YOUR VOTES IN (if you haven't already voted).

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor do I own the almost direct quote from the sitcom **Hogan's Heroes** that is used in here ("I know nothing: I see nothing!" – Sgt. Schultz).

**Chapter 11: Love Talks and a Yami's Thoughts**

July 8

Ryou sat in the dining room, stirring his grits. Yes, even though he was from England, he had found a particular liking for the bland substance (of course, he mixed butter and salt in them as well).

"Hey, Ryou!" a sudden voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the other early-bird of the morning: Tea.

"Morning!" he smiled back. Tea sat down next to him. They were used to having breakfast together, alone. Nobody else was ever up.

"So…what's up? Anything new?" Tea inquired.

"No, nothing really," Ryou replied.

"You know…Bakura's been really quiet lately. Did you keep him back home or something?" Tea suddenly asked.

"…No actually," Ryou looked slightly guilty, "I had to bring him. He would have appeared anyway, had I not brought him along. But yes, he's been quite behaved. I had a few talks with him…though I still don't think he's taking me seriously. However, there's not much mischief he can cause here. For all of us, it's all been fun and games all of the time: no duels in which he can snap up a soul or something," Ryou scrunched up his nose at the thought.

"Oh, well that's good!" Tea smiled.

"Well, yes…on the contrary though, he is beginning to get irritable...and threatening in his lack of mischief. So…I allowed him to be able to pull a few harmless pranks. That should at least keep him under control, so that I can take over as I please," Ryou reddened, guilty from letting his yami do such a thing.

"Pranks? Really? Awesome! At least…if they're harmless…like you said…and not directed towards me," Tea laughed.

"Oh, no! I told him to stay away from you women. I said he can go after the guys. They'll just think it was each other or something," Ryou's mouth quirked into a smile.

"That they will!" Tea laughed, "So…has he created any yet?"

"…I don't know. I'm sure he has though. Probably put them up while I'm asleep…for then, I can't ell whether he takes over or not," Ryou frowned.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Tea put a hand on his. Ryou smiled at her.

Tea suddenly thought up something else. It was in the genre of something that had had much talk recently….

"Hey Ryou, can I ask you something?"

"Yes. What?"

"Well…I was just wondering…. I known it's not my place to ask…but have you ever considered getting a girlfriend?"

Ryou choked on the milk he was drinking, "Excuse me?" he reddened, "tell me you're not trying to imply something!"

"No, no!" Tea blushed, waving her hands, "No! I was just saying…you look lonely a lot…and with all this…talk…you know," she lowered her voice, "with Joey and Mai…and Serenity and her fiascos…if you had anybody on the mind. Just a question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to…I guess I just got a little curious," Tea looked down at her lap shamefully.

"Not at all!" Ryou replied. Although it was true that the British were brought up to respect others privacy, he understood that Tea cared about his welfare, and had been brought up in two totally different societies from that of the British. Usually, he would take such a question offensively, but he could live with it. It was only Tea after all. She could be trusted.

"Actually…" he looked down at the stirred grits again. Tea looked up, waiting. "I…have sort of had my eye on someone for a little while…" he blushed a bit.

"Well, that's great! You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to. Knowing you at least are thinking helps put my mind at ease," Tea sighed.

"Oh, but I want to!" Ryou suddenly blurted out. He stopped. It wasn't that his little feeling was for Tea or anything. He just…never got the chance to talk with someone about these things. He certainly couldn't share anything with Bakura (though the freak already knew, because the two's spirits were fused, they knew each other's thoughts), because the spirit would just laugh (as he had already done). But Tea….

"I mean…. I guess I do need to talk it out with someone. And…what do you mean, by, it 'put your mind at ease?'"

"Oh…well. You ought to know me by now, Ryou. I care about people-"

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"And well, I've had a lot of time to think lately. I mean: I'm trying to hook up Joey and Mai, because EVERYONE wants to see those too stubborn people get together, and finally confess to one another…"

"I see…"

"And then there's the fact that Kaiba's been moping around lately, so I loaned him my laptop," she accidentally blurted.

Ryou spewed the milk again, "You what?"

"What? Oh! Whoops…guess I wasn't supposed to say that…" Tea looked away.

"Ah, it's fine. It just took me by surprise, that's all. I mean, I never really thought you would truly try to help Kaiba," Ryou took a napkin,"Just don't let Joey, Mokuba or Noa know."

"Believe me, I won't," Tea laughed. Then she remembered, "So…you wanted to talk?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" Ryou looked away.

"Well, what first?"

"Hmm…I'm not really sure, I suppose. I guess I would have to ask about…stages of love, of suppose," his blush deepened. He wasn't exactly comfortable talking about this: but he wanted answers.

"Stages?" Tea sat up.

"Yes…" he looked at her, "I suppose it's my turn to ask…a personal question." Heck: this went against all of his morals and upbringing.

"Ask away!" Tea smiled, glad to be of help.

"…Have you…ever…been…in love…I guess?" Ryou stuttered.

"…Yes."

Ryou's head popped up, "What?"

"I said, yes, I have," she answered simply, still smiling.

"Ah," Ryou nodded. He hadn't expected such a quick and simply, non-stuttering answer.

"Well, I won't press on any further on that subject. I just needed to see if you had enough knowledge to help me," Ryou said.

"I get it," Tea smiled again. So Ryou asked his questions. Tea answered. At least, for a good fifteen minutes. Then, it was Tea's turn again.

"So…I'm starting to get curious again…. If you'll allow me to ask…who is this girl of yours?" she inquired, setting her head on her upright, laced hands.

"Ah…" Ryou scratched the back of his head, "Umm…."

"Here. Give me clues. I'll try to guess. I usually do this a lot with people," Tea said.

"So…you've helped others with this sort of problem?" Ryou interrogated.

"Yeah," Tea nodded. "So, clue me in."

"You know her."

"Again with the broadness?" Tea sighed, remembering her and Serenity's guessing game.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! Same thing happened with another person," Tea chuckled slightly. "Carry on."

"She's just a bit older than me…all of us."

"Okay…." Tea was starting to get an idea, but she still needed more information….

"…Black hair…tanned skin…blue eyes…" Ryou recited everything he had memorized about her.

"Egyptian?" Tea smirked.

Ryou reddened, "You know then?"

"Ishizu, right?"

"Right on the ticket."

"I should have known," Tea laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryou looked at her incredulously.

Suddenly their conversation was broken by whispering voices out in the front hall. Tea motioned for Ryou to quietly stand and come with her. They tiptoes towards the opening of the dining room and peered out.

"Ow, you idiot! You stepped on my foot!" a feminine voice whispered.

"Sorry!"

"Keep it quiet! You wanna wake the others?"

"No!"

"Shut it!"

"Hey Mai; Duke. You get Yugi's car back?" Tea whispered loudly from the doorway. The two jumped in sudden fright and looked around. They sighed when they saw it was only Tea and Ryou.

"Well yeah!" Duke whispered back to her loudly.

"Good!" Tea nodded.

"Well, right now, I'm going back to bed! Five-thirty is WAY too early!" Mai yawned and walked up the stairs.

"Same here," Duke replied. He followed Mai up.

"I still can't believe those two can get up so early and still be awake the rest of the day," Mai sighed to Duke.

"Amen," he said, in consent.

* * *

"SERENITY! OPEN UP!" Joey pounded on his sister's door, "IF YOU'RE IN THERE, OPEN UP!"

"JOEY! SHUT THE CRAP UP!" Serenity suddenly opened the door and yelled in his face.

"YOU TWO!" about seven other voices yelled, unanimously, "SHUT THE CRAP UP!" With that, Duke, Tristan, Mai, Yugi, Mokuba, Noa and Seto slammed their doors shut, and went back to bed.

"What do you want now, Joey?" Serenity inquired her brother.

After Joey had woken up (at about 9:00), he immediately remembered that he hadn't seen his sister come home last night. That's when he rushed into action.

"I was seeing if you were alright, sis!" Joey replied. He felt her forehead. Normal temperature…. He took her wrist and felt her pulse. Normal beat.

Serenity sighed. She mouthed his next words exactly.

"Are you feeling sick?" Joey asked, and Serenity mimicked.

"No!" Serenity shot back. "Joey, I'm fine. Now can I just go back to sleep?"

"…" Joey looked over her for a minute. She looked fine, "...I guess." Not a second later, the door slammed shut in his face.

* * *

Yugi circled around his silver convertible, inspecting it like a vulture. He kept talking to himself, and humming inaudible things. Duke and Serenity stood, slightly nervous, in front of it, as he inspected. The others (save the Kaibas) were standing behind the two, also waiting.

"Hmm…" Yugi stopped and peered at some places of the car. He rapped on the hood lightly, and ran his finger across the car. Finally, he approached Duke.

"Seems to be in fine condition. You did a very nice job of keeping it in touch. Thanks," Yugi smiled.

Duke smiled, "No problem."

"Yeah…and thanks for getting the paint retouched. I don't know what you did to the car, but thanks for getting it repaired! It needed new paint anyway…."

"WHAT?" Duke cried out. "BUT HOW DID YOU KNOW? I COULDN'T EVEN TELL THAT THE CAR HAD, HAD ANY SCRATCHES BEFORE!" Duke waved his arms around.

"Oh…so you got it a little scratched up…. I see…" Yugi looked at him to the car. Duke suddenly covered his mouth.

"Well, actually, it was sort of difficult to tell that the car had been messed with, but…I just get that feeling. Oh well. At least you took the responsibility to fix it. Thanks!" and with that, Yugi paid no more mind to his car the rest of the day.

* * *

Seto sighed, his eyes closed, as he lay on the couch downstairs, devastatingly bored. There was absolutely nothing to do….

"What are you up to?" a face suddenly appeared over the top of the couch. Seto opened his eyes, and looked up at Tea.

His eyes narrowed, "What's it look like?"

"…That you're bored out of your wits."

"Oh, we are smart today."

Tea frowned, "Very funny, Mr. Wise Guy."

"Oh, so now I'm Mr. Wise Guy, huh? Not "Moneybags," or anything else that mutt calls me, that you also tend to use?"

"You know what I mean," Tea sighed.

"I might…then again, I might not," Seto smirked.

"Gosh…this bored spell you're in is making you more annoying than usual. I think I'm actually starting to miss your other self," Tea mumbled. But Seto still caught the words. He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Tea rolled her eyes, "Go back to your old ways." She slammed something black onto his stomach. Seto gave a small oomph, and winced, not having expected it. "Have fun," she said, before standing straight and walking away.

Seto looked at what lay upon his middle. He gave the tiniest of smiles. Tea had been true to her word. There was her laptop.

* * *

Mai dragged Serenity into her room, and shut the door. Serenity looked back at the female, slightly confused.

"Uh…what's up, Mai?"

Mai sat on her bed, and mentioned for Serenity to do the same, "Alright: I didn't get to hear anything last night. Tell me: how did it go?" she smiled.

"Oh…the little dinner…outing…date thing," she looked away, "It was…fine."

"Well? What happened? Details, girl!"

"Well…we had dinner…."

"Yes…" Mai pressed on.

"Um…Duke started…I think…feeling the effects of that wine he drank-"

"He got drunk!" Mai's face lit up slightly. Serenity looked at her as if she was nuts. Mai clamed down, "Ah…anyway, what happened?"

"And…he started edging near me…" she blushed slightly.

"Tell me you didn't kiss," Mai waited for a second, practically jumping up and down on the bed.

"…Alright…we didn't kiss," Serenity replied.

Mai face scrunched up, "Whoa, there, girl. I think you've got me wrong. You're supposed to say, "Okay, I WON'T tell you." But here…you said you didn't-"

"And that's exactly what happened! We didn't kiss! Sure, he may have tried to kiss me, but I didn't let him…and then I sort of told him I didn't feel the same way he felt…and then …I guess I sort of rejected him…and yeah," Serenity ended lamely.

"YOU WHAT?" Mai took it really hard, "SERENITY! You're not supposed to **reject** him!" she exclaimed in a partially whiny voice, "Girl! It's that time where you need to really start thinking about your love-life, and getting to know boys better. Come on!" Mai smacked her forehead, "It was a perfect opportunity!"

"Mai!" Serenity defended, "Duke just wasn't for me! I think I might have my sights on someone else!" Mai was about to press further into this matter, except for the fact that Serenity continued, and was about to lead them onto a whole other topic. "Look! Who are you to be talking? Sure, you've had a good armload of boyfriends, but you always break-up in the end! Some form of love! And anyway: you haven't even told Joey hat you think of him yet. What kind of example are you trying to set-" Mai suddenly interrupted.

"**Whoa, whoa, whoa!"** she waved her hands in front of Serenity's face, "Who in the bloody pits of heck told you that I like your brother in that way? Who have you been talking too, Serenity? Have you been talking to Tea? Because she's not exactly to person to be talking to! For some odd reason, she is in the romance gig this summer and has these fanciful, bloody ideas running through her head-"

"Tea's **ALWAYS** in the "romance gig," so you call it. Heck, that's like…the only genre she writes her stories in!" Serenity supplied. She then became slightly thoughtful. "Have you ever read any of her stories? I mean, I've only read one, but it was really good! Kinda funny too! She portrayed Kaiba as this one vampire character, and she reenacted him really humorously-"

"I don't give a dang how she used or portrayed Kaiba in any way shape or form in any stupid story of hers! That's just what we need: a blood-sucking Kaiba on the loose-" Mai suddenly stopped. Something was forming in her head. Something she never, in a million years, thought would form. "Serenity…you said you've read her stories?"

"Yes…" Serenity didn't like the look Mai had on her face. It was that look of concocting a must "dangerous" plan….

"Tell me, Serenity…did she have anyone else she seemed to…"portray" in these stories of hers?"

"Well, let's see…. There was Kaiba of course: that much was obvious. She seemed to have put herself in there…."

"In the same story?"

"Yeah…. She's got like…three going on, but, yeah, in the same story," Serenity replied. Thins was not looking good.

"Any other people?"

"…Not that I can think of…" Serenity looked back through her memories.

"Tell me, dear girl…what exactly was this story like? Was there any relation whatsoever to the Tea-like character and the Kaiba-like character?"

"Relation? How so…?" Serenity looked hesitant.

"Oh, you know: brother/sister…vampire/vampire….whatever," Mai waved a hand.

"Well…no, not really…. Seemed sort of like antagonist versus protagonist, but…."

"But what?" Mai was practically in Serenity's face looking for an answer.

"Well…the fic IS a romance…and it seemed to be starting to hint at it-"

"**Between those two?"**

"…Yes," Serenity squeaked out.

"HA!" Mai sat up straight.

"What? I don't get it-" Serenity started.

"Girl don't you see? You can tell a LOT about an author from what he/she writes. What this tells me…" she dropped her voice to a whisper, "is that Tea is-"

Serenity filled in the rest of the words, "Falling…for Kaiba?"

Mai sat back and smiled, "Bingo."

"But…no! That can't be!" Serenity looked around the room, "She HATES him! Absolutely HATES HIM! Haven't you heard their arguments? They're lucky they don't kill each other! And…and…she just…there's no way! She just likes writing about bad guys falling in love with the good guys and…and…all she could think about was getting Kaiba's personality for an evil vampire freak! The idea is preposterous! Absolutely insane! You are SO mixed up in the head-" Mai suddenly put a hand to Serenity's mouth and covered it.

Serenity looked at her indignantly, but Mai nodded towards the door. Serenity looked over. Under the door, in the small crack, she saw the shadow of two feet standing there…seemingly eavesdropping….

Mai put a finger up to her lips and took her hand off the younger girl's mouth. She tip-toed across the room, and reached for the door handle.

Faster than Serenity had ever seen Mai work before, she swished open the door, and grabbed the eavesdropped by the collar, pulling them inside, before they could run off, as they were about to do.

"Well lookie who we have here…" Mai smirked and shut the door. Serenity's eyes widened. Now THERE was someone she had never expected….

* * *

Joey plopped down next to Yugi on a bench on the patio, "Argh! Where ARE they?"

"Who?"

"Mai and My sista!"

"Oh…guess they're still inside," Yugi replied.

"Gosh…why won't they get der butts out here? It's no fun witout dem here!"

Yugi looked up at him, amused, "Really now? No fun without Mai…what a surprise."

Joey blinked, "I…I uh…didn't mean it like dat…."

"Sure, Joey, sure. You've only said a thousand times in your sleep, and I quote, "Be mine, Mai Valentine.""

"I DO…DID…NOT!" Joey stood up, heatedly.

"Uh huh…" Yugi looked out over the beach.

"Aw, shut up, Yug," Joey slumped back down. "And who are you ta talk? You haven't even told Tea anyting-"

"Well…no...but at least I've hinted at it!" Yugi replied, indignantly.

"But it ain't da same!" Joey wagged a finger at him. "You really ought ta tell her, ya know. She won't be here forevea. Even in my eyes, she's quite a catch, and soonea or latea, someone's gonna come along and snatch her away right before ya eyes," Joey philosophized.

"Wow Joey…that was great! Awesome speech! Very reassuring too. Thanks!" Yugi smiled.

"Really? REALLY? Cool!" Joey stood up and punch the air. "You still oughta tell her. Or else you're gonna have one maja (major) problem-"

"Oh come on, you already gave your speech…" Yugi pouted. "So we both have love problems: no big deal. Everybody has them: Mai had them, as we know (Joey cringed at the mention of Mai's past loves, and Yugi grinned at this outwardly sign)…Duke and Tristan have their problems-"

"**Wit** **who**?" Joey scowled at him.

"Take one heck of a guess. I'll get you a brownie if you guess right," Yugi smirked.

Joey held up a finger, "Dey have a problem getting' ta…ta.." Joey let his finger fall, "…I have no idea," his head dropped down to meet his chest.

Yugi rolled his eyes. It was probably best that he stayed, not knowing.

"Anyway…I'm pretty sure Tea's had something going on…though she's never outright told me…and Serenity had her problem a little bit ago-"

"SHE WHAT!" Joey stood up again.

"Huh? What? Did I say that?" Yugi sweat-dropped and pointed to himself, "I meant…I meant…Ryou had his problem a little while ago…. I was just thinking about something concerning Serenity at the moment: that's all. Swapped my names," Yugi laughed nervously.

"Dat's what I **taut** you said," Joey sat back down.

"Yeah…anyway, see? We're not alone-"

"Why you saying 'we?' I NEVEA said dat I liked Mai!" Joey retorted.

"Come on, it's written all over your face," Yugi replied.

"Wha'? WHO WROTE IT THERE?" Joey suddenly put his hands on his face and started feeling it (as if that would help anyway).

"Golly, Joey, I was being facetious!" Yugi pulled Joey's hands down.

"Fa-what? Oh, not you too! First Tea and her 'fraternize'-n…and now you an' your fa…fa…cetious-ness…ness…oh neveamind!" Joey clutched his head in his hands, and pulled on his hair.

"Joey…how did you ever get through English class?" Yugi suddenly asked.

"I put the burden of helpin' me study on Tea every night 'efore a quiz or test, and tried acin' those. Dey counted a lot, ya know. Oderwise, I nevea really did anyting else," Joey confessed.

"Oh gee, that must have made Tea feel just great," Yugi looked at his friend slightly cross.

"Look, let's just get back to dat love problems thing we had goin'," Joey responded, not wishing to talk about school. Yugi's face lit up.

"So, you DO have a crush on Mai!"

"**What**? Aw nuts…" Joey sighed in defeat.

"Good Lord Joey, everybody except Mai knows. You don't have to act all tough around the subject," Yugi looked out towards where Tea was splashing the young Kaiba brothers. She seemed distracted by something towards the building, when she was splashed by Mokuba.

Suddenly, an idea popped into the boy's head. A most cunning and benefiting idea…. Not only would this help Joey, but it would help him as well. Yugi was surprised that Yami hadn't controlled him for at least a second just to give him the ingenious idea. This could very well solve their loves problems….

"Joey?"

"Wha'?" Joey moaned.

"I'd like to make a deal with you."

Joey's head popped up, "A deal? On wha'?"

"Well…I was just thinking…" he looked down at his hands, "You really want me to tell Tea what I feel for her…right?"

"Yeah…" Joey returned.

"Well, I will tell her that I love her-"

"Booyah!" Joey grinned broadly.

"-On one condition." The grin fell.

"What condition?" Joey inquired.

This was where it was Yugi's turn to grin, "You tell Mai you love her: first."

* * *

"Ryou!" Serenity gasped when she saw the eavesdropper, "I don't believe it!"

"I wasn't…it wasn't…" Ryou reddened. Bakura, I'm going to personally murder you when I get out of here! Bakura, however, was just rolling on the floor, laughing.

"What'd you hear?" Mai practically shoved him onto the bed.

"Nothing!" Ryou lied. Mai stared at him hard. "…You said that you thought Tea might like…I didn't' hear the name," he finished. Mai glared at him harder.

"Spit it."

"Kaiba!" Ryou squeaked. Even Mai could be intimidating at times.

"You know anything that might help us prove this fact?" Mai inquired. Serenity just sat, watching the interrogation with interest.

"I know nothing: I've seen nothing!" Ryou said, a little too quickly.

"Do tell," Mai replied.

"You know…I've never liked mind readers," Ryou sighed as Mai sat down beside him.

**Well, you have the key to it in your pocket, as you know**, Bakura said in their fused minds. Ryou scowled, inwardly. The stupid thief had taken that stupid Millennium Item…no matter how fair the game was. Ryou hadn't been happy….

"Well…I guess…in both their own little ways," Ryou started, "Tea's been helping Kaiba to have a little more "fun" this trip."

"How so?" Mai inquired immediately. "Fun" had many different meanings….

"You know Kaiba: can't be without technology. She's loaning him her laptop. That's all. It's really nothing-"

"Are you kidding? That helps a whole bunch! She's being NICE to him! Doesn't that prove anything?" Mai asked.

"It just proves that Tea is a kind being who cares for people!" Serenity retorted.

"EXACTLY what she told me this morning at breakfast!" Ryou supplied.

Mai's face lit up, "That's IT!"

"What's it?" Serenity and Ryou looked at each other.

"Guys and gals, we're gonna solve this small mystery: we are going to PROVE that Tea really is falling for Kaiba. I just HAVE to know! This is a goldmine opportunity to have some fun and lighten up this trip a little!"

"We don't have to solve anything!" Serenity returned.

"Nonsense! Where are your two's senses of fun? This'll be a blast!" Mai cried gleefully. "Now…Ryou, you'll be the private eye and ear at breakfast. You two are always up early together! You can talk to her…and try to worm some things out: ANYTHING that will help! Serenity: you and I will try at different times to explore Tea's room. Maybe we can get a clue there-"

"Mai, listen to yourself!" Serenity stood up. "That's WAY over the line! That is SO invading Tea's privacy!" Ryou felt the same: two violations in one day: how sad. "We can't just go exploring Tea's room like that? We're not going to find ANYTHING! This is way beyond us, Mai!" Besides, Mai was forgetting two VERY important factors in this: Yugi and Noa's feelings. Not that Mai knew about Noa's feelings, but she knew all too well about Yugi's.

"Girl! Look, what's it going to take to show you that this is both helpful AND fun? Maybe we can get Tea's mind off that stupid kid of hers from America that she's never going to find again and still thinks she's in love with! We can HELP her, Serenity!" Serenity stopped. That had hit her. So…this could help Tea. But she still wasn't completely convinced….

"Look, if it makes you join…after this whole ordeal…I'll…" she sighed. She couldn't believe she was going to say this, "I'll…confront Joey…about…you know-"

"REALLY? Them I'm in!" Serenity bounced. Now both Mai AND Serenity had forgotten about Yugi and Noa's feelings.

"Do I have any say in whether I stay or not?" Ryou inquired.

"NO," both Mai and Serenity replied, staring him down. That was good enough for him.

* * *

"I WHAT?" Joey jumped up upon hearing Yugi's request.

"You tell Mai that you love her before I tell Tea I love her. It's that simple. Or maybe I should put it into a way you would understand," Yugi took a deep breath, and imitated his best, "You tell Mai DAT you luv 'er 'efore I tell Tea I luv 'er. It's DAT simple." Yugi laughed. Joey fumed.

"Yug! You're not supposed ta be the "makin'-fun-o'-accents" type!" Joey pointed at him.

"Sorry, Joey, I couldn't resist," Yugi wiped a tear of laughter away. "Anyway…do you agree?"

"…Umm…I dunno…."

"Think about it: you do something to your benefit, and then you get me to do what you've been wanting me to do forever, right?" Yugi explained in about the worst sentence ever.

Joey swapped his hands this way and that, "Say wha'? Aw, forget it. I give. Just shake on it," he extended his hand. Yugi shook it.

Joey sighed, and stood up, almost exclaiming, "Alrigh'! Joseph Carter Wheeler is going to confess!"

"Carter?" Yugi snickered.

"YEAH! Carter IS my middle name!" Joey blushed, "Let's here your middle name den!"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Michelangelo."

Joey blinked, "You're kidding, right?"

"…Yeah!" Yugi smiled.

"Well, wha' is it, den?"

"…Ryoko."

"…Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"DAT NAME ROCKS! HOW COME I GET STUCK WITH THE CRAPPY END OF THE NAME CHAIN!" Joey fumed.

"Uh, Joey, weren't you going to go tell Mai now?"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah!" Joey turned to leave. He took a step, and then stopped in mid-second step, "On second thought…I'll wait until tamorra (tomorrow)," Joey got a tad pink in the cheeks.

Yugi rolled his eyes again. Should'a known…. However, it did give him time before he had to come clean in front of Tea….

* * *

"So…any ideas on what else we can do?" Mai asked, as they had discussed other ways of getting to Tea.

Ryou sighed. This wasn't how he expected this vacation to go. And suddenly, something popped into his head. Oh Lord…it was quite the idea…one he would never have credited himself for EVER having. He wondered if Bakura has switched places with him for a brief second to give him the idea….

"Guys…I feel most guilty about this…but I think I just hatched up a raw plan," Ryou said. The girls smiled and leaned in to hear. Ryou whispered it to them, just incase there were anymore eavesdroppers outside. Mai and Serenity pulled away. Mai was smiling. Serenity was in shock that Ryou had actually come up with something like that.

"That's PERFECT!" Mai jumped up, "Blackmail, bribery and love all in the same idea? WONDERFUL!"

Not long after discussing more of this "plan," the threesome split up. Serenity returned to her room to o and relax for a while. She ran the card through the lock, when suddenly, she heard a laugh. It was a rich…deep…possibly even sexy laugh. It didn't last long, but Serenity gaped at the door from which se thought it came behind. It was a door near hers. It was Seto Kaiba's door.

* * *

Seto typed away on Tea's laptop. He closed and opened documents: searched Kaiba Corp by way of the web, and did everything else that he usually did on there. Finally, after a while, he had finished.

He went to the **My Documents** section to organize certain files, folders and other documents, when he noticed something he hadn't put there.

It was labeled: Doc. 2.

Seto smirked. How familiar. Well, he had to see what she had to say:

Seto opened up the document and there appeared a small letter, no larger than the one he had written to Tea:

Kaiba:

Well, well, you seem to be a normal human after all. Curiosity killed the cat, didn't it? And normal people do seem to have lots of curiosity in them. In you: I didn't think it was possible!

This brings me up to the point: did I not inform you about looking into MY STUFF? I appreciate the fact that you think it was good and all, however…some things are not to be read by people whose…certain…sometimes unlikable qualities are used…so openly! Argh! Just…just…ugh, forget it. I don't understand you: that's all I have to say!

Tea Gardner

PS: DON'T GO DIGGING AGAIN!

**Seto laughed at the note. **He just outright laughed for no reason at all. Really, he found the note humorous! It was the first time he had laughed like that in a while! Tea really had something in her at times. And this note deserved a comeback, as all great arguments do….

* * *

Seto saved the document he was writing. He looked at the clock: 4:23. He smiled. He still had plenty of time. Why not become "curious" again…and "fish" (yes, not "dig") through one of Gardner's stories? Maybe another one would be as good as the last one….

* * *

Everyone was seated at dinner. Various discussions were flying:

"Hey, Tea, can I talk to you after dinner?" Mai inquired.

"Sure."

"An' DAT i' 'ow 'ou 'ff a 'ole pice o' pi'a in yor mouf!" Joey talked...while his mouth was full of pizza. (For those of you who don't understand the "language of the messy eater," I shall translate Joey's sentence: "And THAT is how you stuff a whole piece of pizza in your mouth!"

"Interesting…" Duke watched him, warily.

"AWESOME! ME NEXT!" Tristan cried happily, grabbing TWO pieces of pizza. Serenity sighed, next to her brother.

"What's that, Yugi?" Ryou leaned over slightly, looking at the envelope in Yugi's hands.

"Dunno. The mailman arrived today, saying this was for me. The return address is from home…but couldn't grandpa just call the hotel if he wanted to speak to me? Or one of you guy's cell phones? Why write?" Yugi inquired.

"Well, are you going to see what it is?" Ryou asked.

"I'll…look later," Yugi returned, "After dinner or something."

"Seto…what were you doing, all cooped up today?" Mokuba inquired.

"Yeah. Doesn't sound like much fun: staying inside the whole ding-dong day," Noa returned.

"Ding-dong day?" Mokuba looked over at his brother.

"…Just a saying," Noa's cheeks pinked.

"I was…reading," Seto glanced over at Tea. At that precise moment, she had been laughing at Joey's pig-face. It was they way she looked when she laughed that gave such a beautiful expression to it: eyes almost closed in a gleeful way: a small smile parted on her lips: and the perfect view of her profile: just catching small strands of hair flowing further near her eyes than intended.

Okay…so his thoughts got a little descriptive. Seto Kaiba was always an overachiever.

Seto caught himself-not glancing, but staring –at Tea, and turned back to his brothers.

"Seto…what were you looking at?" Noa asked.

"More like, whom," Mokuba snickered.

Seto turned on his brother, "That is not funny. Besides: it wasn't a whom:…it was something else," he ended, slightly lame.

"Like what?" Noa pressed further.

"…Nothing."

Mokuba and Noa sighed. Sometimes Seto could e such and idiot.

"Hey Kaiba," a voice suddenly popped up. Seto looked up, slightly annoyed that one of the geeks was talking to him.

"What?" he looked up and saw Serenity trying to edge away from the stuffing contest that was going on between Joey and Tristan (which most of the others were watching intently, wanting to have some humor in their lives. Others, such as Yugi and Ryou, were sighing quietly in their seats, trying to seem as if they either weren't on the same side of the planet as those two: or they didn't know them.

"Look…I was just wondering…what was so funny this afternoon?" Serenity inquired.

"What do you mean?" Seto interrogated. He didn't remember anything funny….

"I mean…why were you laughing so much in your room?" The activity in the room stopped. The younger Kaibas looked up at their older sibling, waiting for an explanation.

The group watching/ignoring Joey and Tristan slowly turned their heads. Joey and Tristan looked up from their plates of food; the mouths dripping with pizza, vegetables and other such items that I do not wish to go into excruciating detail….

"Laughing? Kaiba laughing?" Mai stated. Seto gripped his fork tighter. Stupid Wheeler girl….

"What: were ya concoctin' some sorta plan for defeatin' Yugi in a duel or somethin'? 'Cause dat's da only time I EVEA hear you laugh," Joey replied.

"Maniacally, I must add," Ryou whispered to Yugi. Yugi snickered.

"No, mutt," Seto answered, "I was…reading something…slightly amusing."

"What were you reading, pray tell?" Duke asked.

"Since when did it become any of your business what I read and don't read?" Seto threw back at the group.

"Come one, Seto, we just wanna know," Mokuba tugged his shirt sleeve.

Seto sighed, "It was just a book. What else is there to read around here?" Seto scanned the room. He caught Tea glaring at him. Okay…so she knew what he had been reading. He then saw her mouth move slightly, to form the words: Digging AGAIN? Seto looked away. No need to get caught up in this battle again.

"What book? I thought you finished your two already," Noa said. Curse you, kid, Seto thought to himself.

"They're littered around this place. Now, if you all will stop pestering me, I'd like to continue eating," Seto said in a low, warning voice. Everyone took that as their sign to return to their activities. But Tea was still glaring at Seto: and Seto was watching her glare.

* * *

Tea fumed as she walked up the steps to her room. How DARE he! He was filtering through her stuff AGAIN! Did the guy have no regards to privacy? She stomped toward her door and noticed her laptop case lying against it. She grabbed it by the handle, and opened the door, marching into her room.

* * *

Mai sighed as she walked out of the dining room. Now where did that girl go? She still had to talk to her….

Mai's first thought to check was Tea's room, of course. The girl had left about ten minutes ago. Where else would she be? So, Mai walked up the steps to Tea's door.

* * *

Tea flushed in both anger and slight embarrassment. How? HOW COULD SHE OVERLOOK THESE LOOPHOLES, **AND** PERMIT HERSELF TO SAY SUCH THINGS WITHOUT REREADING THEM? Now, she had practically made a fool of herself!

Gardner:

Normal? You are actually calling me, normal? Well, I certainly have heard everything now.

Now: something that I wish to bring up. You said specifically, and I quote, "Don't go digging through MY STUFF." Well, technically, I didn't. You do have a folder there, named "MY STUFF," do you not? I swear I didn't go digging through there. I only went "fishing" through that story folder of yours.

Something else I'd like to take hint of. In your last notice, you referred to the term…" sometimes unlikable qualities." What are you trying to say, Gardner? Are you trying to hint that I don't annoy you as much as you proclaim? Do tell….

Kaiba

PS: By the way…that other little novel of yours…"By the Sands of Egypt"(?)…actually made the culture sound…would "interesting" be the right word? Or would the word be non-obnoxious? I suppose I'm just trying to say that you are doing well on it, without putting all of that "ancient magic" crap in there and infuriating the sanity out of me.

And the worst part of it was: she had to reply to him sometime: wither verbally; face-to-face…or in this format. It was best that he didn't see her going cherry-red as she tried to explain her reasoning for everything said.

Thus Tea began.

At least…until she heard a rapping on her door.

"Tea, girl, open up!" Mai "greeted."

"Whoops! Forgot about that talk…" Tea fumbled with her laptop, shutting down the lid, and sliding it under her bed.

She stumbled to the door and opened it, letting Mai into her room. Mai immediately plopped onto the bed, and motioned for Tea to sit down as well.

"So, uh…Mai. What did you want to talk about?" Tea inquired.

Mai exhaled slightly. She glanced over at Tea's nightstand, and sure enough, she saw it. Mai reached over and grabbed the face-down photograph. Tea was about to protest, when Mai pointed at the boy in the photo, "Him."

Tea frowned, "What about him?"

"Tea, I'm only going to say this sentence once, and only once. I can't stress it enough to you. Don't start rearing up on me when I say this:

"**Girl: give him up."**

Tea looked at her, slightly befuddled, "What **the crap** is that supposed to mean?"

"My next point. Look, Tea; there are plenty of other guys out there. And chances are one out of a million that you will find him again-"

"Why are you caring so much about my love life?" Tea protested.

"Why do you care so much about mine?" Mai retorted back. Tea stopped. She did have a point…always getting onto her about Joey. "Look: for once, **I** want to help. And I want to help you. It's not fair that you, of all people, should be stuck looking for someone that's not around in your life anymore. You shouldn't be alone. I feel, as a friend to friend, that you deserve better than to be alone all of your life: searching for nobody-" Tea opened her mouth to interrupt Mai's speech, however, Mai held up a finger and silenced her. "I'm not finished yet. Look, Tea: chances are: he's probably forgotten all about you anyway. It's been what? Six years?-"

"**He hasn't forgotten me!**" tea said, tears starting to brim her eyes.

"How do you know? Do you have some sort of telepathic connection to him?" Mai inquired.

"Well…how would YOU know?" Tea pouted, "You're…you're being a hypocrite yourself, you know!"

Mai frowned. The girl had a point. "Tea, I'm just worried. You've been trying to help out everyone for so long. You've helped me, Yugi, Joey," Mai began counting off her fingers, "Mokuba, Ryou-"

"Who says I helped Ryou?" Tea shot out. It was true that this morning she had helped him…but Mai hadn't been there.

"Ryou gave out some hints that he really appreciates the help: whatever it is that you gave him," Mai shrugged, "Anyway, so you helped him…and Ka-" she stopped herself. She wasn't supposed to know, in Tea's eyes, that she was helping Seto out.

"Who?" a vein pulsed in Tea's temple visibly.

"Ka…Kari!" Mai exclaimed, "Remember? Kari Simmons? From school? You always helped her with her homework!" Phew, Mai thought, THAT was a close one.

"Oh yeah…Kari. She was a nice girl," Tea tho9ught back.

"Anyway, Tea: my point is: give **him**," she pointed at the boy (Takanaka) in the picture, "up, and go for someone new. Heck, you've been hanging with guys…these guys for so long, I'd wonder if any of them got attached to you," Mai left the sentence hanging. Tea stared at her, with a look of is-there-someone-here-who-likes-me and why-the-heck-are-you-telling-me-this.

Mai stood up, walked to the door, and gave a final note, "Go find someone, Tea," and left. Tea just stared at the place Mai had stood a second ago. Slowly, though, she returned to earth, and took up the photograph Mai had left on the bed. She traced the outline of her American best friend.

"But…how can I give you up?" A single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Serenity reclined on her bed. She had been finishing that dream more and more the past few nights. It wasn't much, but she had heard herself say, "I love-" Question was: whom did she love?

Serenity felt that the answer was nearing. She was so close to finding out….

* * *

Can't you get to sleep, young one? Yami asked his protégé.

**No, actually, I can't,** Yugi replied to his Yami.

Why not?

**So much on my mind….**

I see. Can I help in any way?

**…Yes, actually, you can. The biggest thing on my mind is a question you still have yet to answer.**

Yes?

**Because we are fused together: spirits and minds and all that; and we tend to feel what each other feels: do you or do you not have the same feeling I have for Tea?**

… Yami stayed speechless. It was a most difficult question. How to answer…?

**Well, Yami?**

I…I don't know, Yugi. I suppose so…but I've never really thought about it. Actually, you seem to think about her more than I do.

**I see…. So...you might not?**

I might not.

**Would you ever…get feelings for anyone else?**

Why the sudden rush of questions, Yugi?

**As I explained last time…if we love two different people…and say…tried to date them separately, it wouldn't really work, you know? It would look very wrong to the eye that doesn't know about you.**

Very true, Yugi; very true. I'll keep that in mind and give you a fuller answer tomorrow. I'll think about it all tonight. You, however, must get some sleep.

**Yeah, I will.** With that, Yugi stopped talking (or thinking…while talking if you prefer) and turned over in bed to try and get some sleep. Suddenly, he shot up.

**I totally forgot about that letter!**

What letter?

**The letter that came from Grandpa today!**

Get some rest, Yugi. Open it tomorrow.

**Oh…alright. I just wonder what he wants….** Yugi rolled over again. He closed his eyes, and sighed. Suddenly, another thought popped into his head. **Hey, Yami?**

Yes, Yugi?

**You got a middle name?

* * *

**

Thus ends Ch. 11! Hope that last sentence at least made you smile a tid-bit. It was put in for a sentence of humor…though I know it wasn't ALL that funny. Okay, I didn't exactly drop any guys here…but still: the voting is coming to a close soon! PLEASE GET YOUR VOTES IN!

So, you like it? I hope you did! It was a LONG chapter, that's for sure! A lot of "love talk" today…hence the name of the chapter. Well, PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Letters and Trees

NOTE: Okay; it's time. It's time…for LuvinAnime's **Flame Speech**. Clears throat.

I believe that flames are pointless. They are rude and barbaric. It is my opinion that if you don't like a story: QUIT READING IT! You don't have to go and make the author feel bad!

I understand that some…or in this case: MANY people just laugh at flames as their daily joke or whatnot. But me personally: they go right to me. I take them hard. I understand that not everyone likes my work, but I still take them hard. It just sort of hurts me, though I know it shouldn't. I can take criticism, and reviews that say…my characters are OOC in SMALL INCREMENTS, but I cannot take a whole review devoted to such a topic. I just felt that you ought to know my views on this, and I would appreciate if no one flamed me anymore.

Yes…even though I myself didn't specifically call it a flame, my friends (who helped me through the couple of days I felt sore about it – Thanks **Sphincter** and **Darkshedevil**) did, so I decided to give my flame speech. Heck, also, this reviewer said that she didn't like the pairings for Tea. I specifically told them in the first chapter…WHY READ IT IF ONE DOESN'T LIKE THEM! So, there you have it. I will keep the flamer anonymous; however, I just wished to tell you this. Thank you.

Now onto the standings!

**TEA:**

Seto: 26

Noa: 1

Yugi: 1

**SERENITY:**

Mokuba: 16 or 17

Tristan: 1

PS: I'm trying to stick MOSTLY with JoeyxMai this chapter. TRYING is the key word. Okay…so it doesn't look exactly the best for a "MOST." I need more ideas for them. This was a "think-on-the-spot" idea for JoeyxMai. I already had the other stuff planned. But I'm putting way more of them in than I usually have! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…so that's why it's into going to be much like the show!

**Chapter 12: Letters and Trees**

July 9

Yugi moaned as he woke up. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was just a bit before ten. He closed his eyes again and lay out: spread eagle. The sheets were way too warm for this summer's day.

Yugi liked just to lie in bed and meander around his thoughts…which sometimes ran into Yami, being that Yami was a part of his mind.

What did he run through? Let's see….

Tea…and…Tea…and…Tea…and…the bet with Joey…and…Tea…and…finally seeing Joey and Mai together…and…Tea…which meant if Joey told, he'd have to tell Tea…and Tea…and…how was Grandpa…doing…and…wait…how…was…Grandpa…THE LETTER!

Yugi shot up.

What's wrong, Yugi? Yami suddenly asked, upon seeing his protégé's rash reaction.

**The letter! I still have to open it!**

Why are you making such a fuss over it?

**I dunno.**

Grand answer.

**Give me a break already. I guess I'm just anxious to hear why Grandpa would be writing to me…. Something might be wrong….**

Wouldn't he use a…what-do-you-call-it…one of those things that you talk into and someone talks back through it?

**A telephone?** Yugi sighed. He thought he had done better at teaching Yami the ways of the present, than that.

Yes! Wouldn't he have called on that if it was an utmost emergency?

**I guess…. I'm just gonna open it.** Yugi hopped out of bed, and went over to the desk and grabbed the letter. He was about to tear it open when he stopped. Maybe I'll open it with the others that are downstairs. They might want to know what's up. So with that, Yugi left the room and headed for the dining room.

* * *

"**DAT IS SO MY MUFFIN!"** Joey lunged across the table at Tristan, knocking over some (thankfully) empty glasses, and shoving some plates of food away.

"God, Joey, it's just a muffin!" Mai yelled at him.

"**But it's MY MUFFIN!"**

"Joey, will you control yourself?" Tea tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hey man! Watch it! Don't touch the do!" Tristan snapped at Joey, who was flailing around and in the process had swiped at Tristan's head.

"**I'LL SCREW UP YOUR BLASTED "DO" UNLESS YOU GIVE ME BACK MY MUFFIN?"**

"Am I interrupting something?" Yugi suddenly walked in.

Everyone, which included, everyone at the house, turned to look at him, "No."

"Oh, okay," Yugi returned and popped into a seat next to Tea, which was a couple seats down from Joey and Tristan: a spot where no one wished to be.

"What's that, Yugi?" Tea inquired, referring to the letter.

"Letter from Grandpa, I think," Yugi looked at it, "I just wonder why he wrote instead of called."

"Dunno," Tea replied, "Just open it."

"Yeah, I was going to," Yugi then slipped his finger across the top of it, tearing the envelope. He took out the letter and opened it up, and began reading. Joey and Tristan had stopped their fight and were watching intently, as were the others, save Seto. He didn't give squat about it, so he continued his previously interrupted meal.

Suddenly everyone blinked. Yugi was reddening while reading the letter…. What for?

"What's up Yug? Why 're you all red?" Joey inquired, getting off the table.

"Huh?" Yugi looked up from the letter, still red, "I uh…nothing, Joey, nothing…."

"What's your Grandpa got to say?" Mai asked.

"Nothing…nothing…just wanted to tell me some stuff," Yugi reddened strongly.

"Let me see dat," Joey suddenly came up behind Yugi and snatched the letter out of his hands.

"JOEY!" Yugi looked at his bare hands for a moment, and then started flailing for the letter. Joey kept his hand on the boys' head to keep him down while he scanned the letter. His mouth grew into a gigantic smirk: one that could easily have won first prize for "Largest Smirk of Satisfaction in the World."

"Well, isn't dis interestin'?" Joey looked down at Yugi, who was turning beet red by the second. Seto barely looked up from his plate to see what all the commotion was about. The others watched in interest. Joey cleared his throat.

"No Joe!" Yugi pleaded.

Joey smirked and started, while nodding to Tristan to come hold the boy down. Tristan readily hopped over the table (scaring Serenity to death as he came lunging over). As he held Yugi, Joey began walking around the table, as he began reading aloud:

"Dearest Yugi," he began, "Guess who? It's me! Rebekah Hawkins! I bet you're wondering why your home return address is on the envelope. Well, it just so happens that Grandpa and I came for a visit. I was SO anxious to see you, dear Yugi, but when we arrived at your house, your Grandpa said that you had gone on a trip just a week before! And the worst part was: YOU WOULDN'T BE BACK FOR THREE WEEKS!

So, we've been staying at your house for the past couple of days. Your grandpa offered me to sleep in your room. Hope that's okay. It makes me feel SO much closer to you though, than where you really are!

I miss you terribly Yugi. I sit in your room everyday just looking over everything of yours, waiting: JUST WAITING. We're going to stay until you come back! Isn't that just GREAT!

I can't wait to see you! Bye! **LOVE, **Rebekah. PS: Your Grandpa (and mine) both say hi to you and everyone else!" Joey finished, having given all of the emphasis in the right parts of the note. He then folded it.

The room was silent for a minute, as Yugi broke free of Tristan's now weak grasp, and snatched back the letter, his face still red.

Surprisingly, it was Seto who broke the silence, "I never would have known you would have a stalker, Yugi. Worshipper, yes: the clowns around you do that all the time, but stalker? I'm most surprised," Seto smirked.

Yugi just about lost it, "SHE IS NOT A STALKER!" He shut his mouth when it finally sunk in just who he had yelled at. Seto narrowed his eyes slightly, and Yugi cringed a tad. Tea suddenly stood up.

"Yugi: that was awesome. Keep it up! Give him a piece of your mind. It's not hard. I yell at him all the time," Tea encouraged. Everyone was staring at her awkwardly now. Serenity and Mai exchanged glances. Ryou looked over at the two girls. "It's easy," Tea continued, "Just stand straight and proud," she pushed his back into the right position, hearing a couple cracks in the process, "set your eyes straight and tell him off. He had no right to say that," Tea coached.

Yugi took a deep breath, "I-! I-! I-…" Yugi exhaled and slouched. He couldn't do it. Seto laughed.

"The high and mighty King of Games can't even stand up for himself? He has to have his girlfriend do it for him?"

Yugi reddened a whole bunch at this comment, however Tea didn't notice. She was busy denying it, "Yugi IS NOT my boyfriend!" However, there was a tinge of pink in her cheeks. Mai and Serenity exchanged smirks again, and Yugi became a tad worried. She had flat out denied it…well, except for the pink tinge…. But maybe it was just because they were in the presence of Seto?

"Whatever," Seto stood up and walked out.

* * *

Mostly everyone was out on the beach: some people were in the water; and some were just running around on the sand. Joey, however, was the only one…up in a tree. Yes, Joey was swinging his legs back and forth, while watching everyone frolic about. Why had he climbed the tree? He just felt like it. You know Joey: well…actually, you don't, but that's not the point.

No one could really see him there. This tree just so happened to be a willow tree: therefore the vines were covering him from view. But that didn't mean he hadn't shifted and pulled curtains away to spy on others.

All in all, Joey just wanted to relax outside: alone and uninterrupted.

Actually, he had a good view of the doings of everyone:

Mokuba and Noa were trying to splash Seto and futilely get away before he brought them under the sea.

Serenity and Ryou were whispering to one another about God-knows-what on the patio. Joey furrowed his eyebrows at this. What could they possibly be talking about?

Then he noticed Tristan sending nasty looks at Ryou, yet Duke wasn't even bothering. What was up with that? Last he semi-knew, the two were head-on for his sister. What happened to Duke?

Yugi and Tea (Joey smiled) were chatting away on the beach. However, Joey noticed that Tea kept glancing off somewhere frequently. But the glances were so quick, that he couldn't see exactly where she was looking. It did seem though that she was looking at something out in or over the water….

But…where was Mai?

"Lookin' for me, hun?" Joey suddenly looked down at Mai's figure. She herself was looking up at him, while leaning on the trunk of the tree. She had a T-shirt (OMG! She's actually wearing a T-shirt!) over her bikini.

"Uh…what makes ya think dat?" Joey inquired.

"Dunno," Mai shrugged, "What are you doing up there all by your lonesome?"

"Just lookin' 'round. Guess I wanted ta be alone fer a little bit," Joey replied.

"Oh," Mai's gaze dropped to the floor, "I'll leave you to your watch then-"

"Wait uh, Mai!" Joey stopped her as she turned around. She stopped and looked over her shoulder up at him.

"Yes?"

"…Why don't you come up here an' join me?" he patted the space on the branch next to him.

"Hun, climbing trees really isn't me," she said.

"Here: I'll help ya," he replied, holding onto the trunk, and leaning down, extending his hand. "Just step up onto the low branch there and grab my hand. I'll help you up here. Nothin' to it."

Mai seemed to consider it for a moment. Was she really going to do this? Climbing trees truly wasn't her forte. Oh, the heck with it. "Hold on!" Mai said, as she heaved herself up onto the first branch. Joey smiled.

Suddenly, she grabbed onto his hand, and an electrical shock seemed to pass through the both of them. They paused for a moment, just looking at one another's faces.

A loud shout from Mokuba helped clear their heads a moment later. Joey helped to hoist Mai up onto his branch, and seated her next to him, near the trunk, just so that the amateur climber could hold on if she so desired.

Of course, little did he know…and barely even Mai registered in her subconscious, that there was somewhere…someone else she would rather hold on to.

"So…what exactly were you doing up here?" Mai inquired. "If I know you: you weren't JUST sitting around and relaxing."

"Too true," Joey replied, "Actually, I was watchin' the others. I wanna know what those two are talkin' about (he pointed to Serenity and Ryou…while Mai sweat slightly) what's up with Duke (yet again, Mai sweat) and what da heck Tea keeps lookin' at!" he then pointed to Tea, who they caught in "glance mode." Mai had a most odd feeling at just exactly what-er-whom Tea was looking at.

"I see what you mean," Mai elongated the truth. She knew the reasons behind Serenity, Duke and Ryou…but not completely behind Tea….

"So…how do ya like da trip?" Joey inquired, diverting his gaze towards her.

"It's awesome. Exactly the type of vacation I need," Mai replied, "Relaxation; fun; gossip; mystery-"

"Mystery?" Joey asked.

Mai shifted her eyes, "Uh…yeah…uh…just like…thoughts about what people aren't telling us, you know? Like Duke over there," she whipped up quickly.

"Ah, I see!" Joey replied.

And the two continued talking about random thing for quite a while. So long in fact, that the sun visibly slowly made it's way over to the west and began disappearing behind the horizon. And all that time, the two spent in the tree. The others had since long gone from the beach. But the two didn't seem to notice. They were still talking and watching things from the tree.

Joey saw a light on in the beach house: one of the room lights, "Hey, isn't dat Kaiba's room? Whaddya think he does up der all da time? It's not like he has anyting ta do, 'cept be a jerk and be a couch potata all the ding-dong day."

"Ding-dong-day?"

"I picked it up from Noa."

"Ah. As to your Kaiba question: you have a good point, I guess. It'd be interesting to see what he really does up there (though she had her own ideas to that hintlaptophint). That's what I mean by mysteries, you know?"

"Yeah. I gotcha." For a few minutes they stayed silent, just thinking. Suddenly, Joey spoke again: most spontaneously, "Hey Mai?"

"Ah!" Mai exclaimed, clutching her heart, as she jumped, not exactly having taken the sudden silence break. "My Go-Ah!" in her jump, she had dislocated her seat, and was beginning to fall backwards. "Joey-!"

"I gotcha, Mai!" Joey leaned over, and in the dim light her received from the dying sun, he caught her by the arm. She frantically clasped her hands to his shoulders, digging her nails into them. He winced a tad at the pain, but slowly pulled her back up.

By the time Joey had pulled her back up, everything was calm again. Mai still hadn't removed her arms from Joey. They stared back at each other silently. It was another stock-still moment.

Slowly, as if by instinct, Joey's hand that had grabbed Mai's arm, traveled down the side of it, and snaked just slightly around her waist, though not much.

Mai blinked a couple times. What was all this?

"…Mai-" Joey started. Now had to be the time to tell her. Now was his time to fill the bargain between him and Yugi. Now-

Suddenly, there was no afterthought. There were only lips: lips that had pressed onto his. Joey, still in shock though, gradually registered this most wonderful fact, and accepted it. His hand wound more around her waist and the other found its way there.

Joey turned his head ever so slightly just to intensify the kiss. He had been waiting for this for oh so long.

Through his closed eyes, he swore he saw a small white flash, but it was probably just his brain sending in light signals or something. He didn't care. He was in Heaven.

Of course, a certain deprived stomach broke the moment all too soon. His deprived stomach. He had gone without dinner….

The two suddenly pulled away, brining their limbs back to themselves.

"Joey-?"

"It wasn't-"

"What it looked like," Mai finished. Both of them felt a pit of shame and guilt form in the knots in the stomachs. But this was ignored.

"…I think we ought to go in for dinner, Mai. It looks pretty late," Joey hopped down from the tree in one leap, gracefully. He began walking away.

"Joey, wait! Aren't you going to help me down or something?" Mai panicked.

Joey stopped and turned; his usual grin on his face, "Can't ya get yourself down?" he laughed.

"Joseph Wheeler, this isn't funny!" Mai scolded, rocking her legs back and forth violently.

"I disagree, Miss Valentine," Joey smirked and walked off. In the distance, he heard Mai's shouts continue. She would get herself down sooner or later.

On the way back to the house, he couldn't help but to think of what had happened. It had been the bliss of haven: a wonderful bliss. And it just had to be broken by his stomach.

"Why can't you control yourself!" he yelled at his inanimate stomach. It gave a small rumble back in reply. Joey sighed. This was his life. He sighed again. Having given the first message out, seemingly, he would –hopefully- tell Mai tomorrow what he felt for her. Hopefully being the key word.

It wasn't looking good on Yugi getting to fulfill his end of the deal.

Joey opened the front door and found most of his fellow friends seated in the lobby area, doing whatever it was that they pleased. He then bellowed, "Hey guys! When's dinner?"

"Dinner was two hours ago," Tristan said from a book on motorcycles he was actually reading.

"WHAT!" Joey exclaimed. He had been so wrapped up (literally) in Mai…that he had FORGOTTEN DINNER! The Apocalypse had come!

"Where were you? We were beginning to get worried," Yugi piped up.

"…In a tree," Joey stated.

"Did a cat chase you up there? Shouldn't be the other way around-" Seto said from the top of the stairs, "-mutt?"

"**A CAT DID NOT CHASE ME UP A TREE, KAIBA! AND I AIN'T A MUTT!"** Joey yelled at him.

"Just ignore him, Joe," Serenity said, her hands fiddling with something behind her back.

"Joseph Wheeler! You are so de-" Mai suddenly burst in the door, and shut up upon seeing the many surprised looks she had gotten.

"We were wondering where you were too…" Duke stated.

"Now we know," Mokuba affirmed.

"Oh, we know alright," Serenity whispered to Tea, whom she had shared something with earlier. Tea smirked.

She whispered back to her friend, in a sing-song voice, "Joey and Mai: sittin' in a tree-"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Serenity giggled back quietly, making sure the camera behind her was nicely hidden from the blonds' views.

"First comes love-"

"Then come marriage-"

"THEN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!" they both became carried away, and accidentally sang a little too loudly, thus receiving stares from everyone.

"Uh…what in the world are you two talking about?" Duke asked them slowly.

"Nothing…worth hearing probably," Tristan replied.

"Oh! It's nothing nasty," Serenity said, "It's just funny! And very worth your hearing…though we're not going to say anything at the moment."

"Why not?" Yugi asked. Serenity gave a small jerk of her head towards Joey and Mai. They understood.

"Well…I'm gonna go catch a bite to eat. Later!" he waved haphazardly and walked off towards the dining room. Mai went upstairs to her room.

Serenity turned around and took the camera out from behind her back, "Guys: voila!" She turned the digital camera on and there, on the screen, was a picture of the two kissing madly. Bouts of laughter poured from Tristan and Duke's corner. Tea giggled softly, having already seen the picture. Ryou laughed quietly with her. Yugi gave a few…slightly evil sounding…chuckles, thinking that this was the perfect payback for embarrassing him so badly this morning. Mokuba laughed, as Noa did, and Seto just stood at the bottom of the stairs, not caring: as usual.

"Ah…well, I'm going up. See ya," Tea waved off to the guys and headed upstairs. However, she couldn't help but to notice the slight chill that ran through her body as she passed Seto's form.

Once safely in her room, Tea proceeded to her laptop. Last night, before she had gone to bed (after her talk with Mai) she had replied to Seto…and…surprisingly, he had replied back. It was an interesting chain of letters. So now, she was going to reply back to his.

* * *

(Tea's last letter)

Kaiba,

Maybe I misspoke when I said you were normal. Then again…no. Argh! Never mind! You're making me think: and that's SOMETHING I don't want to do over summer!

In regards to your…um…finding…of that stupid little quote…well…technically, I'm not sure what to tell you. I guess…okay, so maybe you aren't all the time FULLY irritating, but that's only about 2 mind you. The rest of the time…I dunno, I guess it's kind of humorous watching you mouth off like that; saying the most ridiculous things.

And lastly: fine. You win. If you're really interested just go on right ahead and "fish" through my last story. I know you probably would anyway just to irritate me. Alas though, maybe you'll choose not to: I really couldn't care less.

Later:

Tea

(Seto's reply)

Gardner,

Humorous? That's a first. I never would have thought that you of all people would say that. Is everything all right up in that head of yours? Besides what was wrong with it before?

Kaiba

PS: I had nothing to do: so I took you up on your offer and read your last story. Not bad. I still believe that that first one of yours is the best though…and by best, I mean it was at least enjoyable: it wasn't something that put me to sleep…immediately.

(Tea's next reply)

Kaiba,

HEY, HEY, HEY! There is nothing wrong with my head AND YOU KNOW IT! I really do find you amusing at times: when you get boiled up over some stupid little argument or duel or whatnot, or when you get overexcited in some duel (you DO tend to get overexcited…it's fact). Yeah, so that's about it. DON'T bring it up again. However, I know this isn't the last I'll hear of all this, being that you're as stubborn as they come…and you just love to aggravate people…like me. No comments on that, PLEASE.

Tea

PS: Had to throw in that last word, didn't you? Humph…well, at least I know that other people like them. Because if they can't put YOU to sleep…IMMEDIATELY…then I'm pretty well set. But that's ALL of them. There' nothing more…so you can stop your little excavations through my things!

Tea finished. Was it just her…or was she starting to act a little…friendlier around Seto? That was strange….

* * *

Yugi sat at his desk with a pen and paper. He sighed as he thought up what to say.

What are you doing, Yugi? Yami asked.

**Replying to Rebekah.**

Why?

**It's the polite thing to do…and if I don't, she'll probably bombard me with letters…and possibly even calls, wondering why I haven't done so. Heck, she'll probably be happy too…. Maybe it might shut her up for a few days….**

Shut her up? That doesn't sound like you, Yugi.

**Sorry. She's a great kid and everything, but I feel really uncomfortable since she's like…obsessed with me. It's sort of…scary.**

Having a girl obsessed with you is frightening? You really are different from other boys your age.

**I know.**

I like you that way.

**Thanks. I've gotta stop talking now, Yami, or I'll never get this blasted thing done.**

Alright, Yugi. Seeing Yugi slightly irritated, Yami backed off. Thus, Yugi began:

Hey…Rebekah,

It was very….surprising to hear from you. Was this trip a surprise visit or something, because I had no idea you were coming. I hope you are enjoying yourself at least a little in Domino. I myself am having fun here.

Well, I don't have much else to say. I guess I'll…see you in three weeks. Later.

Yugi

PS: Yeah, it's okay if you use my room and all. Oh, and tell Grandpa…and Professor Hawkins hi for me…and on the behalf of the others.

**There,** Yugi thought, **short, sweet and to the point: done.

* * *

**

Mai was walking back from the bathroom, all ready for bed. She stopped when she saw Joey standing in his doorway, watching her.

"Something wrong, hun?"

"Nah…I just…" Joey couldn't figure out what to say as to why he was watching her like that. By now, she was standing almost right in front of him, waiting for an answer. "I…Mai…" Joey still couldn't speak.

"Come on: what is it?" Mai took hold of his hand, as if to reassure him. Instead of reassuring, however, it just made things worse on the boy.

"I…I-" suddenly, Joey pulled Mai into his room and shut the door. They weren't seen the rest of the night.

* * *

Well? How was it? I tried to stick mainly to JoeyxMai, as I hope you saw, but I still had to put some daily "rituals" in, like the ongoing SetoxTea and all…. (PS: Nothing "nasty" is going on between Joey and Mai. Remember this fic is only PG… no yellow fruits that are very acidic….) Well, I know the chapter wasn't much, but better chapters will come later. I myself felt I sort of "forced" the JoeyxMai in here. And I don't want to rush anything, but doing that is so difficult. I mean, after so many chapters, you want to say: they should be together now: or there should be more interaction, however, I must always remind myself that this is day by day…and in real life, things don't truly sprout up after ten days…. Well, PLEASE REVIEW! Bye!

PS: If you haven't interpreted from me bringing Rebekah in (and with my current obsession)…I do believe Yugi is out of the polls. That leaves it between Noa and Seto for Tea. Keep voting! Not much longer! (Though I think we all know the apparent winners for both girls….)


	13. Round the Carousel Called Love

NOTE: The standings:

**TEA:**

Seto: 31

(Yugi): 4

Noa: 1

**SERENITY:**

Mokuba: 21

Tristan: 1

We've had requests for more YugixTea and no YugixRebekah. I think we even had a SerenityxNoa request…but I can't remember if that was omitted or not. After this last chapter, we had a lot more YugixTea's come up, so I may keep up him on the vote…but I'm not sure.

Also, many of you mentioned the spelling of Rebekah. I know that in America, it's normally spelled Rebecca, but I like the other spelling better. I don't care if it's the Japanese version, but I still like my spelling version better, so I use it all the time instead of Rebecca. Okies? It just looks cooler. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 13: 'Round the Carousel Called Love**

July 10

Noa woke up suddenly, felling his head come into sharp contact with something. He moaned and sat up, looking around. He had landed on the floor. Why on earth had that happened?

The boy stood up and looked at the bed. He frowned. Mokuba seemed to be used to having a bed to himself: not sharing one. He lay spread-eagle horizontally, snoring away. Noa sighed. Maybe Seto would let him be at peace in his bed. Mokuba sure wasn't about to let up any time soon. Noa grabbed his pillow and strode off to Seto's room.

He knocked on the door quietly, "Seto? Seto?" No answer. Noa scowled. Why were his brothers such heavy sleepers?

He knocked louder, "Seto? Seto!" He heard a mumble come from inside. Noa leaned against the door to hear it better:

"…Not even dawn yet…go away…." Noa grimaced. Boatload of help you are. Noa sighed and turned to go back to his room. Maybe he could shove Mokuba over…or off the bed (give him a taste of his own medicine)…and get back in. Noa reached the door and searched for his card-key. He stopped. Noa suddenly slumped to the floor, groaning. He had left the key in his room…. How stupid was he? Well, it was morning, and no one is really up in the mornings.

So, where would he sleep? An idea hit him. The couch downstairs in the lobby. Perfect. Noa gathered up his pillow and headed down, carefully navigating his way through the darkness on the stairs.

* * *

Tea looked at the time on the clock. It read 6:30. She sat up and stretched. She had already been lounging on her bed for the past hour: not much more to do. Tea decided it was time to rise and shine, so the saying went.

She hopped out of bed, and opened her door to head down to the hall for breakfast. She lightly tip-toed down the stairs and was on her way to the dining hall, when she stopped. Maybe she could get a breath outside first….

So she did just that. Tea loved to be outside on cool, crisp mornings. She stood on the front steps of the house for a few minutes. She always liked being outside. Sometimes, she even took nightly outings out here, when everyone was well asleep.

Soon, she walked back inside and headed to the hall. She ate alone, and quietly, and then returned to the lobby. What to do now? Everyone was still asleep…even Ryou, surprisingly.

She headed towards the couch, and being in a state of some unknown happiness, today, she turned around and hopped onto the back of the couch, sitting on the top rim of it. She swung her legs a little, while in thought.

What could she do today? What could she do…?

Still in the realm of her mind, she didn't notice that she was slipping off the edge of the couch. She gasped as she fell backwards off it. Of course, for all she knew, she was going to land on soft cushions and everything would be alright, like it was every other time she feel off the couches at her home and at her friends' places. However….

She didn't fall onto cushions. She ell onto something harder…more lumpy.

A sudden yell emerged from this lump and Tea cried out in shear surprise, while tumbling off this edge of the couch as well. Next thing she knew, she was lying with her back to the floor, and someone was practically on top of her. She opened her eyes, and saw large bluish-gray ones looking back at her.

"…N-Noa?" she finally stated.

"T-T-Tea?" he stuttered, starting to turn a couple shades of red.

"What are you doing down here?" she inquired.

"…I was sleeping."

"What? The bed too small for two kids?" she inquired, smirking.

"You could say that…" Noa diverted his gaze away, only slightly. Tea gave him an inquisitive look. "What I mean to say is…Mokuba literally kicked me out of bed. It hurt too…though I only really felt my face hitting the floor."

"And this time it was my head that hit the floor. You, on the other hand, hit me," Tea laughed. Noa however, didn't find it funny. In fact, the statement made him blush even more. (Think about the sentence….)

She stopped, when she didn't hear him laughing along, "What's wrong? I'm not very funny, I know, but I thought it was slightly humorous."

"Y-Yeah…funny…yeah…" Noa sweated out. Tea blinked a couple times, giving him the most innocent of puzzled looks. Noa didn't think he could get anymore red, but he was proved wrong.

"Noa…are you feeling sick or something?" she said, referring to his redness. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she reached up and felt his cheek to feel his temperature. Noa, as cliché as the action was, rose up another level on the redness scale. "Kid…what's wrong? Why is it that you turn all cherry every time I'm around?" Tea still wasn't getting the picture. Truth be told, she had forced out of her mind long ago that men could feel "that way" about her. She had shoved the thought out, and dislodged the notion that guys could like her when some punks had one day called her a few colorful names and told her that nobody would like a "…" like her. And being the young girl that she had been back then, she had thought it to be true.

"I…I…I" Noa couldn't bring himself to say it. He still felt her touch on him (just barely: his face was starting to go numb), as she felt his cheeks and forehead. "You…r-really wanna…know?"

"I would like to, yes," Tea nodded. Noa dropped a little closer to her, and her hand jerked away at the sudden action.

"Tea, I-"

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat rather loudly. Tea and Noa turned to look up at the intruder, who Noa was on the verge of killing at this point. All of the color in his face suddenly paled when he saw just who it was.

"B-Big brother…how nice it is to see you," Noa sweat. Indeed, Seto Kaiba stood over them, looking down on their positions rather disapprovingly.

"Gardner, what the crap do you think you are doing with my brother?" Seto tapped his foot impatiently.

Tea flushed, "I wasn't doing anything! I fell on top of him!" She soon realized that this sounded slightly…wrong (once Seto gave her a queer look) and amended the sentence, "That it to say, I fell off the couch, on him and he then fell onto me." It still didn't sound totally right, but it gave out the gist.

"Pray tell what you were doing on the couch…" Seto glared.

"I was sitting on the rim-"

"And I was asleep," Noa affirmed, sitting up, off Tea.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Why were you sleeping down here? Isn't there a bed upstairs?"

"Mokuba sort of…claimed it," Noa said, as Tea sat up on her elbows, and laughed quietly.

Seto scowled a tad, "He has no right-"

"No, no, it's not like that. Mokuba unconsciously kicked me out…literally." Realization crossed Seto's face, and a small smile crossed his lips. Tea actually noticed how handsome –no- sexy…no…enticing that made him look. She swore her body temperature rose about ten degrees, though she had "no" idea why….

"He still does that? Reminds me of the time he kicked my back in my sleep," Seto winced, "That was painful. I think I was teaching him karate at the time…." Noa laughed. Tea bit her tongue to stop from laughing. Something told her she would receive the bad end of Seto's emotions if she broke in on their little brotherly discussion. In all sense, Seto seemed to have forgotten about Tea's presence. And she was just fine with that.

Or was she?

* * *

Yugi woke up when he heard a shriek come from downstairs. His first notion was to go down and see what happened, but his mind and legs didn't let him. They seemed to be cooping together to keep him rooted in bed. And boy was he happy for the action.

Yugi really didn't want to get out of bed right now. Anyway, knowing what time it was, it was probably Tea downstairs, and Ryou would help her, supposing it was they who were up.

He rolled over and tried to return to sleep. But sleep would not come to the small boy. So instead, his mind wandered over to the letter Rebekah had sent him. He knew she had a major crush on him. It was obvious: not only by the letter, but by the way she had received him in Domino, and the way she had clung to him in San Francisco, all during the fight against the Doom Squad.

But why? Why did she like him? It would be really difficult to tell her that he couldn't love her…due to the fact that his heart belonged to Tea. And if all went according to plan, Tea would love him.

If all went according to plan….

Yugi supposed her ought to begin thinking up just how he was going to break this to Tea. How could he tell her his feelings? When? Where? At what time?

It was then that Yugi heard groans coming from the room next to his: Joey's. He sighed. Still thinking that he could eventually go back to sleep, he decided to go give Joey a shove to shut him up. Yugi groggily got up out of bed, and headed over to Joey's room. He left his room and then turned to Joey's.

Joey always kept his door slightly open, for whatever reason. He told Yugi that one of the reasons was so that Serenity could come in and fetch him if she ever needed him, without having to knock futilely. Joey slept through everything, so knocking would be useless. Another reason, he had said, was so that Yugi could shut him up if he ever got too loud in his sleep. Joey knew how light a sleep Yugi was.

Yugi opened the door, and took one step inside before freezing. Obviously, Joey had forgotten that he might have wanted to lock the door that night, if he didn't want anyone intruding on him and his company.

Just the fact that Mai was lying against Joey, wrapped up in his arms, and wrapping her own arms around him, was enough to temporarily shut off Yugi's thoughts. The other factor, that Joey was just in his underwear (Duel Monsters boxers) and Mai had the skimpiest pajamas in the world (were they even her pajamas, Yugi wondered), was the second blow to him.

Yugi blinked a couple times. He couldn't believe it. Joey had actually done it…. He had actually gone to Mai…. And now, Yugi was going to have to fulfill his part of the deal. That would be difficult….

Yugi backed out, and shut the door, making sure to lock it, so that no one else would intrude upon them. He stepped back, and leaned against the door. He blinked and shook his head.

He couldn't believe it.

It had finally happened.

He had never thought those two would come to their senses.

Yugi felt both like jumping for joy for his friend, but at the same time, felt anxious over the fact of what he would have to do very soon….

* * *

The rest of the day had gone very accordingly. Somehow, word had spread that Joey and Mai were together now. Even though, once they had woken up and looked at each other sort of unbelievingly, and unconvinced, the two couldn't argue with the fact that they were now and item.

Yugi had sent his letter to Rebekah.

Mokuba apologized to his brother for shoving him out of bed (though Noa sort of amended it, saying he wouldn't have gotten into his position with Tea if he hadn't done otherwise).

Seto had received Tea's laptop to do some more work for Kaiba Corp.

Mai, Serenity and, unfortunately for him, Ryou had also spent some of the day perfecting their "plan" for Tea.

Tristan was thinking up ways to win over Serenity, with no butt in from Duke, surprisingly. He was beginning to wonder what was up with dice-boy. They were always grappling over heart for the girl. But recently, he seemed to have dismissed the entire notion of doing so.

But Tristan was just fine with that.

For it was on that night that he asked a most strange request of the girl.

"Serenity," he spoke to her quietly, at dinner, "Would you favor me with a nice…say…stroll down the beach after dinner?"

She gave him an inquisitive look, "Since when did you become all sophisticated?"

"Is that a bad thing? Do you not like it?" Tristan pulled back and a look of panic crossed his face.

"No, silly! I was just wondering; that's all!" she laughed. Her laugh resulted in some stares from others placed at the time. One of hem including Joey, who was warily watching Tristan. Another, more discreetly hidden gaze was coming from Mokuba's direction.

Yugi suddenly entered that dining hall, just a tad late.

"Well look who finally showed up!" Joey scolded.

"Sorry, I was-"

"Writin' a letta to ya girlfriend?" Joey smirked. He, Duke and Tristan broke out in laughter.

"Guys! That's not funny!" Yugi flushed, balling his hands into fists. "Besides," he added quietly, "I already did that."

Joey stopped, "You wha'? Yug, I was just kiddin'…."

"Well I wasn't. Anyway, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend…who happens to be a girl…kinda like Tea," a blush was added to his flush here, though it wasn't noticed much, except by those who knew of his like for the girl, "and Rebekah just happens to be…umm-"

"Infatuated with you?" Tea laughed softly.

"To put it lightly," Yugi rolled his eyes. He received some more bursts of laughter from the table, and an eye roll from Seto.

* * *

So, after dinner, Serenity did accompany Tristan for that walk along the beach. Even though the beach house's property didn't extend the whole length of the beach, the visitors however, were welcome to walk along it, or do whatever they please (save vandalizing it).

It was around the end of sunset that Tristan took Serenity's arm and led her off. That's when Joey grabbed Mai's arm and pulled her along.

"Joseph Wheeler, where are we going?"

"Ta watch out fer ma sista'," Joey replied.

"Hun, she's perfectly capable of handling everything herself. Besides! She's with Tristan! Don't you trust your best friend?"

"Alone? Yes. With Serenity? No."

"Why don't you trust him?" Mai sighed, wishing not to spend her time outside at the moment.

"Think of all da tings he cold do ta her!" Joey protested.

"Like what!" Mai suddenly planted her feet firmly on the ground, and tugged her arm away from Joey's grasp.

"Like…" Joey fumbled, "Lots of stuff! I could give ya a whole list! He could…flirt wit' her…try an' kiss 'er-"

"Get with the program Joey! He tries to do that all the time!" Mai sighed. Joey tensed.

"…He does?" His eyes narrowed. "Interesting…." Mai immediately shut her mouth. She didn't like where this was going.

Joey suddenly turned to Mai, "Look, Mai. Could ya do me just this little teensy weensy fava'? Please?" he pouted. Mai gave him a "you're-not-going-to-cut-it-with-that-one look. Suddenly, Joey put a whole new face on. "Well then…maybe you'll change your mind after dis…." He slowly placed his lips on hers, and began massaging her back with great care. Mai shivered and tensed, yet slowly relaxed in his arms.

So it was with tenderness shown towards Mai that Joey was able to lead her secretly behind Tristan and Serenity. They kept their distance, but were close enough to see what was going on. At some times, they could also hear what was being said. Luckily, that wasn't all of the time.

* * *

Tristan and Serenity were about one-fifth of the way along their little walk. (Tristan had scoped out how long they would walk earlier.) It was then that Tristan decided to take some light action. He slowly snaked his arm around her waist, and pulled the girl closer to him as they walked. Serenity barely even noticed. Let's just say that her mind was…elsewhere.

"So," Tristan said, wishing to break the silence, "umm…what's up?"

"Hm?" Serenity snapped out of her trance, "Oh! Nothing much, I don't think. What about you?"

This clearly wasn't the answer Tristan had been looking for, "Um, same here, yeah." He paused, trying to recover from that lame question and answer, "Well…I never heard exactly how your dinner with Duke went. How was it?"

"Oh, that? You mean he didn't tell you?" Serenity asked. Tristan shook his head. "I thought you two were like…the best of friends."

"So to speak," Tristan replied, "But really: what went on?"

"Oh, well…." Thus Serenity began her tale.

* * *

Joey didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. Tristan was getting really flirty with her; with the arm around the waist thing and the small-talk crap and whatever else he had planned.

And Joey desperately wanted to stop it.

"Joey, hold on a sec," Mai said next to him. She caught his attention. Mai knew what he was thinking about the two ahead of them. "You can't stop what they're doing. It's natural, for crying out loud! Everybody does this sort of thing at least once! Look at us! Joey, you can't always be there for your sister on these little date-like things. Think about it. Are you going to trail and track her down every time she goes out when she's like…twenty-five or something? You just can't do that Joey!" Mai ended her little speech.

"I agree."

Mai stopped, totally shocked. "Joey? Excuse me, but what did you just say?"

"What? I didn't say nothin'," Joey looked up from his crouched position.

"Then who-" Mai got a sinking feeling when someone suddenly tapped her shoulder. She spun around, and was face-to-face with-

"Duke! What're you doin' here?" Joey inquired.

"Hey, just because Serenity doesn't like me, doesn't mean I can't spy on those two and try to see if there's someway to pry them apart."

"…I'm confused," Mai replied, "If you agree with me…then why are you acting like-"

"Me!" Joey pointed proudly to his chest, "Welcome to the squad, dice-boy," he stopped suddenly, "Wait. Whadd'ya say 'bout Serenity not likin' ya?"

Duke shrugged and diverted his gaze, "She sorta…rejected me at that dinner I took her out to."

"Oh…" Joey gave a solemn nod for his friend. But on the inside, he was rejoicing. Mai knew this oh too well. She turned to Joey, and gestured to Duke to give them a minute.

Mai grabbed Joey's ear and pulled it down harshly, hearing little whimpers of pain come to her ears, "Look Joe, I know this pleases you. But if you're not going to let her be with Tristan or Duke, who will you let her be with? They're some of your best friends and you won't even let them have their privacy?"

Joey thought it over for a minute, "Well, if Yug stopped likin' Tea, and Tea stopped likin' Yug and Rebekah stopped likin' Yug and Serenity started likin' Yug, then maybe we'd have a good go at it there. So: no broken hearts there," Joey smiled proudly.

"So you'd rather have her go out with Yugi-. Wait. What did you say about Tea? And Yugi?"

"Hmm? Well, didn't ya know? Yug's got a maja' crush on Tea-" Joey stated, Mai's face paling, "and hopefully…and kinda obviously, Tea likes Yugi. Capice?"

"Wait a minute…. Yugi likes…Tea?" Mai looked slightly guilty. That's not good…. If we continue on with this…albeit, "evil"…plan, and then…Yugi's heart will break if…we succeeded in getting Tea and Kaiba together…or if he saw what we're putting them up to. Oh not good…. And what if…Tea really does like Yugi? It would make a whole lot of sense! They've known each other for practically…forever! She barely even knows Kaiba…. But all of the proof…or evidence…or whatever it is, that our trio came up with…doesn't that mean anything? ARGH! WHY MUST EVERYTHING BE SO…COMPLICATED AND CONFUSING?

"Mai, what's wrong?" Joey asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Mai swatted the thoughts away, "Just taking in the new info. Thanks…" I think.

"Yo, guys. Hate to interrupt, but those two are…how should I put this…getting close?" Duke sounded aggravated.

"What?" Joey spun around. He crept a little closer to where they were. Thus, he began to pick up snippets of their conversation:

"So to speak," Tristan stated, "But really: what went on?"

"Oh, well…. Let's see," Serenity began to ponder, and Tristan pulled her a little closer once they had sat down on the beach. Tristan could tell this would be quite the tale, so why not sit and stay with her longer?

"Well, first, as you know, he took me to dinner," she stated, obliterating the fact that he had tried to get close to her, "and then, we started to come back here." Started, Joey questioned in his thoughts. "See…I've got my permit…so I asked Duke if I could drive…with him in the passenger seat, of course. So, he said yes."

Joey spun around and glared at the Dungeon Dice Monsters creator. Duke shrugged sheepishly and gave a pathetic little wave. The ebony-haired man figured it was probably time to leave this little squad, if he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Joey's anger once he heard about the accident, figuring that Serenity would go and blab it all. He began to crawl away when a hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him backwards. Duke turned, and sure enough, it was Joey's death-gripped hand that was tugging him.

"You: stay," Joey growled. Duke nodded in quick agreement.

"But, it turns out…there was this intersection that we were heading for. If Duke hadn't been there to point it out, I would have been in a three-car-crash," Serenity told Tristan. Tristan's eyes widened. Joey's fist clamped up even tighter (as if it could even get any tighter!). His own death-in-heck glare came round to Duke: sparks seeming to fly straight from the fire in Joey's eyes. Duke's own eyes widened.

"Joey! Duke saved Serenity! Didn't you hear her?" Mai intervened.

"Yeah! But he let her drive AND almost got into an accident because of it!" Joey ground out.

"But, Duke did save us. We were about a foot away from the two-car collision. However, Yugi's car did get a few scratches, so we had to bring it to a repair shop. Then, we called Mai asking her to come pick us up."

"So that was who was on her phone:" Tristan scratched his chin thoughtfully, "very clever. And that explains Yugi's car. And Duke's jumpiness around Yugi and Joey that morning. Very clever…."

"Yeah…" Serenity dropped off.

"So…did Duke…um…saying anything to you that night?" Tristan inquired.

"What exactly do you mean?" Serenity thought she knew where this was going.

"Like…did he…say he really liked you or something?" Tristan uncomfortably asked.

"He…might have said something about that," Serenity put some hair behind her ears.

"Oh…and…how did you reply?"

"…Um…I said I liked him-" Tristan's face fell, "as a friend." Tristan's face lit up again.

"Really? I mean…I see," Tristan nodded. He then turned towards Serenity and lowered his head nearer to her height, "Serenity…."

Joey suddenly stood up. He knew what Tristan was doing. He was going to smack-dab kiss her! He started walking over there, but the combined forces of Mai and duke both pulling back on his shirt and arms halted him.

"Joey, get your butt down here!" Mai scolded.

"He's a gonna kiss 'er!" Joey retorted.

"So what! Get down!" she gave a firm tug to his arm and pulled him back down to earth.

Serenity, meanwhile, was in a most familiar predicament. Duke had done this same thing…. Except, this time, Tristan wasn't the one who was tipsy.

"Um…Tristan?" she started. He just smiled faintly at her, getting closer and closer.

Not him…NOT NOW! Somewhere, inside Serenity's mind, a voice screamed this at her. She suddenly stood up in front of him, and he looked up abruptly.

Saved by the bell, Serenity thought. It was true too…though the nose she had heard wasn't exactly a bell….

"Tristan…I heard something," Serenity looked over towards the squad's direction. Mai scowled at Joey, who shrugged and gave her an apologetic and sheepish look.

"What?" Tristan stood up and began walking over that way.

The squad panicked. Mai quickly shoved Duke into some shrubbery nearby, and then grabbed Joey.

Tristan peered over the fallen log and gazed upon the sight of Mai lying on top of Joey, kissing the life out of him. Joey looked partially dumbstruck, and partially in heaven.

"Mai?" Tristan looked confused. His gaze narrowed, "Joey? What are you two doing here?"

Mai suddenly looked up, "A little privacy here? We were here first, you know!"

"You were?" Serenity came up beside Tristan. She had a slightly scared look on her face, "Didn't you guys hear us, though?"

"Might have heard something," Mai shrugged. Tristan and Serenity exchanged glances.

"Maybe we ought to keep going on our walk-" Tristan began to suggest.

"Or go back," Serenity intervened.

"…Okay," Tristan looked a tad downtrodden. On the inside, both Joey and Duke

rejoiced.

"We'll walk back with ya," Joey propped himself up on his elbows, "After all, it is getting' kinda late," he said, looking at the darkened sky.

"Right you are," Tristan replied a bit stiffly and coolly. Mai nodded to Duke to motion to him to follow them from behind by sneaking around.

* * *

The four (plus Duke) returned to the beach house. Almost reaching the door, Serenity peered behind her and briefly saw Duke skirting into a bush. She frowned slightly and suddenly asked, "Joey? Why were you, Mai and Duke spying on us?"

"'Cause I wanted to, and Duke just appeared-" Joey stopped when Mai suddenly jabbed him in the chest hard.

**"I knew it**!" Serenity stopped and pointed an accusing finger at Joey. "**Joey? Why can't you ever just leave me alone for a minute? I know you care, but…I've gotta live my own life!"**

"Serenity-" Joey reached out to her.

"No! Just go away! Leave me alone!" Serenity tore away from the group and ran inside.

"SERENITY, WAIT!" Joey yelled and ran after her. Serenity ran past a most startled Ryou in the lobby, and tore up the stairs, past another anxious Yugi. She looked behind her to see how far Joey was from her. She didn't' want him here. She wanted to be alone-

She stopped as she smacked into someone hard. She stumbled backward, but two hands caught her arms. She looked up.

"Mokuba?" she inquired.

"Serenity, why are you-"

"No time," she whipped out her card-key, stuck it into her door lock, and rushed inside, breaking free of his grasp. The door was just about to slam shut when Mokuba stopped it by nudging his foot between the frame and the door, albeit, painfully. He noticed Joey, Mai, Tristan and Duke running up the stairs, and quickly let himself into Serenity's room, closing the door softly behind him.

Serenity didn't even look up. She knew who it was. She patted the place on the bed next o her, to signal for Mokuba to sit down. He hesitantly did so, sitting right next to her.

"So…what's up?" Mokuba inquired slowly.

"My brother won't give me an once of privacy or freedom," Serenity scowled.

"He won't?" Mokuba frowned, "I know how overprotective older brothers can be…but that's a bit harsh."

"Don't I know it," she sighed, putting her head in her hands. Mokuba blinked, and very slowly, let his hand rest on her left shoulder (he was sitting on her right). She looked up suddenly at him. He backed his hand off, but she smiled and shook her head.

"No, no, I didn't mean to startle you. It's okay, you're fine. It just…took me by surprise, a little," she turned back to face the floor. Major de ja vu, she thought back to her dream.

"Serenity, are you alright?" Mokuba inquired, putting his free hand on her other shoulder, and leaning down slightly, all the while, unknowingly scooting closer to her.

It feels…just like that dream… Serenity reacted to Mokuba's consolation, Just like that stupid confusing dream! She suddenly started to cry, and buried her face in Mokuba's shoulder. He stiffened, and blushed madly, but welcomed the feeling of intimacy.

"You need a day off," Mokuba replied softly, "Away from everyone…and Joey. I'll take you somewhere tomorrow: somewhere in town, wherever the closest one is," Mokuba stated.

Serenity looked up at him, her eyes red, "You'd do that? For me?"

"Of course," Mokuba nodded, "You're my friend and I lo-er-care about your welfare," Mokuba recovered from blurting out his big secret.

"That's very sweet of you…but how would we get anywhere? Permits won't do us any good without having a licensed driver in a car." They sat in silence for a moment, thinking. Suddenly, Mokuba looked confused.

"What's that noise?" he looked towards the left wall; the wall adjacent to Tea's room.

"Oh, it's just Tea's music. She blasts it…well, doesn't blast it…but the walls are pretty thin, and she dances around. Sometimes, I swear I even here her sing. She's pretty good…not only at singing, but at all the fine arts," she smirked inwardly, thinking about how this played as evidence for Mai, Ryou and her hypothesis on how Tea liked Seto. "Yeah…she can draw, dance, and is pretty good at singing. Who knows…maybe she can even act," Serenity couldn't help but to smirk.

But Mokuba wasn't really paying attention to this. He suddenly turned to Serenity: a grin on his face, "What if we asked Tea to take us? She could…drop us off and pick us up later."

"Oh, that's perfect! Tea'll do anything for anybody!" she smiled. "Come on!" she grabbed Mokuba's hand (much to his liking) and went to the door. She slowly peeked out of it, and saw the coast as clear. Then, she and Mokuba crept out and walked over to Tea's door. Serenity had to pound on it for Tea to hear the knocking. The music ceased abruptly, and the door opened up.

"It's about time you returned-" Tea stopped. "Oh! It's you two! Hey!" Tea sweat-dropped.

"Expecting someone else?" Serenity gave Tea a playful smirk.

"Of course not!" Tea fibbed.

"Then who did you think we were?" Mokuba asked.

"Nobody. Come on in," she ushered the two inside. Tea then shut the door.

"So, what do you two want?"

"Tea?" Serenity stepped forward, "Where's the nearest city…or town…or whatever?"

"Umm…Tokyo, I think," Tea replied, "About half and hour away or something."

"Could you take us there tomorrow?" Mokuba stepped up.

Tea tilted her head, "Why? And…why me? I don't have a car. Yugi, Mai and Kaiba are the ones with the cars."

"Well," Serenity said, "I've sort of had a little…quarrel with Joey, Mai and Duke. So I can't ask Mai to drive us."

"Seto wouldn't drive us, I'm sure, if he knew Serenity was coming along…no offense to you, of course," Mokuba recovered, "and still. I think we should be out bright and early, and you can't count on Seto for that."

"Yugi?" Tea inquired.

"Well…to tell you the truth, I'd feel better if you drove us, more than if Yugi did. I mean, I guess, Tea, you're sort of like an older sister to me, kind of like Joey regards you as a sort of sister, too."

"Really?" Tea eyed them. A small smirk crossed her features. They're just beginning to feel that teen love, aren't they? Besides…Serenity has been "thinking" about Mokuba lately. Why not? Maybe "something" will come out of all this. "I'd be happy to. I'll ask Yugi for his car. I'm sure he trusts me more than Duke. Just be sure to be downstairs at say…seven in the morning?"

"Sounds good to me," Mokuba nodded. Serenity agreed.

"In that case, does one of you have a cell phone? Or both of you, just to be safe?" Tea asked, "so you can call me when you guys want to be picked up," Tea said.

"I've got one," Mokuba replied.

"I don't. Joey won't let me have one," Serenity scowled.

"Well, at least one of you does. Maybe I can sneak out Tristan's for Serenity. He won't notice that it's gone missing. He never does," Tea shrugged. "I'll give your brothers both a story that sounds reasonable for your disappearance, okay? That sound good?"

"Perfect!" the younger two replied.

"Great! See you tomorrow. Night!" Tea opened the door for them. Mokuba noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a photograph, lying on the bed. He was just about to get a slightly closer look at it, when Tea practically pushed them out. The two headed back to their rooms. Once their doors were shut, Tea sighed, leaning against the door. How did she weave herself into these things all the time? It wasn't that she didn't want to help: it was just a lot of work on her part.

"What was all that about?" a voice suddenly popped up. Tea jumped and looked up from the floor. Across the hall, Seto stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. His arms were folded across his chest, but he was still holding a most familiar case to Tea, in one of his hands.

"…Nothing."

Seto gave her that I-don't-believe-you look.

Tea sighed, "Come on, can I just have my laptop back? You're not the only one with work to do on it."

"I'd say our definitions of work differ greatly," Seto stood straight, and walked across the hall, handing it to Tea.

"Thanks," Tea replied, looking up (and I mean UP) at him. His gaze bore down into her own eyes. Tea felt her head go light. Why was it doing that lately when she was around him…looking into his eyes like that?

Her hand flexed open and closed at her side, as if deciding whether to reach up and grab his collar or not, and pull him into a-

No! Tea thought frantically. What the heck was she thinking?

"Night," Tea suddenly stated, and stepped back into her room, shutting the door in front of him. Seto stood there for a moment, and then turned back to retreat into his room.

Serenity smiled magnificently from her doorway. She had watched it all through a small crack in the door. She looked over to the stairs, and winked at Ryou, who had also seen the whole thing. Ryou gave her a weak smile, and a wobbly thumbs up.

* * *

How was that? It was really just a "haphazard" chapter, if you get my rift. All in all, I just had to throw together some ideas; and that Mokuba and Serenity going out tomorrow just suddenly hit me like a sack of potatoes. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. Downtown

NOTE: Standings:

**TEA:**

_Seto: 37_

_(Yugi: 10)_

_Noa: 2_

**SERENITY:**

_Mokuba: 26_

_Tristan: 1_

I do believe that I am going to use this as the last chapter for voting. No more after this. The votes look pretty stable, if I do say so myself. So…if you're not looking for a SetoxTea or MokubaxSerenity, then VOTE, VOTE, VOTE, HARD!

PS: I think I might be upgrading this chapter (and there may be another chapter later, but this is only CHAPTERS, remember) to PG-13…just in case….

SO SORRY for the late update! I know my promise of "an update a month" but December was a REALLY BUSY MONTH! Let me recap: Exams…Christmas shopping…writing one heck of a Christmas one-shot (just felt I had to)…and vacation (where I was working on other stuff that HAD to come before fanfiction, capice?) Okies? I'm SO SORRY, as I've said, so please forgive, forget and read!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 14: Downtown**

_July 11_

Duke woke up in a grumpy mood. He hadn't slept much last night, as he had been thinking so much on the arguments from last night. He was sure Serenity hated him now more than ever. He had absolutely no chance to hook up with her eventually. Duke groaned loudly. The best thing to do now was to apologize.

Slowly, he dragged himself out of bed and walked clumsily over to the door. He opened it and proceeded down towards Serenity's room. He knocked quietly. After all, she should be up by now. It was almost ten o' clock for crying out loud.

There was no answer. Duke frowned. He saw that he door was slightly ajar. He peered inside.

Serenity was gone.

Duke found this strange. Where would she be? He didn't hear any showers going from either end of the hall. Maybe she was down in the dining room…although he didn't hear any clanking of silverware and utensils. Might as well go check….

Duke walked downstairs and peered into the room. No Serenity….

He peeked out of the windows and doors to see if she was out on the beach. Each place was deserted. Everyone was still in bed….

Except….

Duke was walking back up the stairs, still pondering where the heck Serenity might be when he heard the front doors squeak open. He turned around and saw Tea peering into the rooms nearest her and creeping in.

"Well, good morning," Duke stated. Tea jumped severely. Her gaze traveled up the stairs.

"Goodness, Duke, do you have to scare me like that?"

"I was just saying good morning."

"Indeed you were," she stepped inside and closed the door.

"Morning beach walk again?" Duke inquired as she walked up the stairs.

"Something like that…" Tea replied.

"Do you have any idea where Serenity might be? I can't find her anywhere," Duke stated.

"No idea." This wasn't a complete lie. She knew they were in the nearest city, but she didn't know where there were _in_ the city.

"Man…I'm starting to get worried about her…."

"Why are you looking for her anyway? I thought you were over her."

"_I'm_ not over her. I just know that right now it's hopeless to try to hook up with her…since she did say that she only liked me as a friend."

"Ah," Tea replied.

They reached the second floor, and saw Noa peering out of his and Mokuba's room.

"Hey! You guys seen Mokuba anywhere?" Noa whispered.

"He's gone too?" Duke asked incredulously. Tea stayed quiet, though she knew she would have to break the ice once Joey and Seto awakened. They would demand to know where their siblings were.

"Who else is gone?"

"Serenity," Duke replied.

"Oooohhh…makes sense now," Noa looked away.

"Why?" Tea asked.

"No reason…it just does…" Noa lurked back into the room.

"That is one strange kid," Duke shook his head.

"He's not _that_ strange," Tea scolded the dice master.

"Whatever. I'm off to the showers," he waved and headed back towards his room to collect his clothes.

* * *

"**WHADDYA MEAN MA SISTA'S IN YOKOHAMA!**" Joey screamed, completely ballistic at Tea after she had told him over a brunch.

"Serenity wanted some peace away from…well…you guys that were fighting with her yesterday…. Actually, the whole thing was Mokuba's idea. He wanted to take her to the city just so she could relax a bit-"

"**YOU PUT TWO MID-AGED TEENS OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF YOKOHAMA! AND ONE OF THIS IS MY BROTHER!**" it was Seto's turn to yell.

"I'm sure they are completely okay-"

Seto stood up from the table, "**I swear, if my brother is hurt in ANY way, Gardner, I'll murder you!**"

"Oh, that makes me fell good," Tea muttered.

Joey was still ranting on Serenity, "**Tea! How could you put Serenity in this city alone?**"

'"She's not alone! She has Mokuba with her-"

"Well, seeing dat Mok is related ta that doofus over der," he jerked a thumb back in Seto's direction (Seto, whom had just reddened intensely at the name), "she pretty much is alone!"

"Joey! Don't say stuff like that!" Tea retorted, "Mokuba's a good kid!"

It was Joey's turn to stand, "**Yeah! Righ' up until he gets ta be alone wit' Serenity and pulls her into some drunken club and goes and-"**

Seto grabbed Joey by the collar, "Don't you **EVER** speak about Mokuba that way!"

"Hey! I'm jus' speakin' the hard core truth 'ere!"

"Oh? And how would _you_ know it's the truth? Have you pulled a stunt like that!"

"O' course not! Whaddya take me for, Kaiba!"

Everyone just watched the brawl and let it settle itself. Duke and Tristan were miserable about Serenity's disappearance; Yugi, Mai and Ryou were sipping their milk and juice and Tea was watching the two go back and forth insulting one another all on her account.

Yugi leaned over towards Tea, "I hope Mokuba and Serenity are having a better time than those two are."

"Amen," Tea replied.

* * *

"Oh!" Serenity cried, looking up at a store, "They don't have these places in Domino! Come on Mokuba, let's go in!"

"But…it's a clothes store," Mokuba frowned.

"Hey, you dragged me into a video game store, didn't you?"

"Yeah…."

"So I get to drag you in here! Come on!" Mokuba sighed and let himself be pulled in.

Serenity pulled him all over the store, picking out different clothes to look at or try on (for her, of course).

Sometimes, she would walk out of the dressing room with some wear on, asking Mokuba's opinion. He wasn't much help…saying that everything looked grand on her.

And he believed it too.

"Come on, Mokuba, you keep saying that everything I try on looks good. I know you're probably bored, but can't you at least give me an _honest_ opinion?

Mokuba turned towards her, "I _am_ giving you and honest opinion! Lord, Serenity, you look spectacular in _everything!_" it slipped out.

Serenity blinked, "You…really think that?"

It was Mokuba's turn to blink, and then go red in the face, "Well…yeah, sure…yeah…."

Serenity smiled, "Wow! That's so sweet!" she skipped back into the fitting rooms to put her own clothes back on.

Mokuba let his hand run down his face in an exhausted manner, "I can't believe I just told her that! Sure, it's the truth and all, but…I'm not supposed to tell her anything like that until…I'm ready! Yeah…we'll go with that…."

More clothes shopping continued after this. The two were passing through the young men's section, on their way to the other side of the store, when Serenity stopped.

"Oh wow!" Serenity jumped over to a rack and started digging through it. Mokuba was surprised by the action.

"Uh, Serenity…. You are aware that we're in the men's section, right?"

"Of course! I just found the most awesome thing! Here!" she took out a thin button up shirt with flames rising from the bottom. She put it up against Mokuba's torso, "Wow! It really _does_ look handsome on you!"

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Handsome?" Mokuba stuttered.

"Well, yeah!" Serenity laughed. _Actually, it's more of a "hot" than a "handsome," but I'm not about to say that aloud!_ "Go try it on! I _really_ want to see how it looks _on_ you."

"But…uh…I don't exactly do clothes shopping…unless Seto drags me along to find something that fits…. I really think this is unnecessary-"

"Aw, please?" Serenity cocked her head and pouted. Mokuba grit his teeth. This must be how he acted around Seto all the time to get something he wanted. It really was powerful….

"Oh, alright. But this is it. We're in these clothes stores for you, _not me._"

"Whatever. Just go try it on, and I'll promise I won't pick out anything more for you."

"Kay…" he looked at the shirt –which he dubbed not bad- and strolled over to a fitting room. Serenity waited outside, and tipped back on her feet. She had been waiting for five minutes already.

"Gosh…who long does it take a guy to put on one lousy shirt?" Serenity asked herself.

"Well sorry. I was looking it over."

Serenity turned around at the sudden voice.

And she tried her best not to gape.

He really did have the Kaiba looks!

_Holy…I dunno, guacamole? Whatever…he's just…hot!_

Serenity blinked. "Wow! See what I meant? It looks really, really good on you! I bet it'll attract a ton of girls back home."

Mokuba looked away, "Then I guess I had better put it back."

"Oh come on! I was joking!" she laughed. "Well…sort of. Anyway, there's only one thing that could make it better."

"And that is?" Mokuba quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait here a sec. I'll be right back," she winked and dashed off.

While waiting, Mokuba looked down his front. _Well…if she likes it so much…maybe I really should buy it. Maybe…it'll attract her_.

Serenity returned a few minutes later and put something in his hand.

"A guy necklace?" Mokuba muttered to himself. _I s'ppose…they're usually worn with shirts like these…._

"So…are you going to get it?" Serenity pestered.

Mokuba shrugged, "Why not?" He left to go change back.

* * *

Afterwards, they shifted through other parts of the mall that connected to the store. Serenity wanted to explore other clothes or jewelry places. During one of these excursions, Mokuba bought her a necklace with a gold chain and a pink colored lily attached to it.

Serenity thanked him (with a hug that he blushed over) and put it on immediately.

They also sifted through more electronic stores (Mokuba's choice). Mokuba was sifting over cameras that he thought he might buy for the trip, while Serenity was over in the camcorder section.

Mokuba found her and walked over, with his picked out camera in his hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Just a sec…. Which of these small ones would you get?" she asked.

"You're going to buy a video camera?"

"Yeah."

"Umm…Serenity, I hate to burst your bubble, but these things can get pretty expensive…. And with all that money you spent on clothes already-"

"Oh, cool down." She whipped out a credit card, "My mommy loves me. …As long as I don't go over five-hundred dollars: Japanese Express is all mine!" Mokuba smirked. She had planned it all.

* * *

Later, the two sat outside an ice cream café. Serenity was scooping out of her Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Blizzard, and Mokuba was munching on his hot fudge sundae.

"Man…this has been great," Serenity looked over at Mokuba, "Thanks for taking me through Yokohoma."

"Ah, you're welcome. Really, it was Tea who brought us here-"

"But it was your idea. You wanted to help me get over some anger and relax. And for that: I thank you," she smiled sweetly at him.

Mokuba didn't say anything. He just looked away sheepishly. Serenity smiled. After they're little snack, the two decided just to walk through Yokohoma Park for a while, and take a rest from shopping. After all, in Yokohoma, the park was one of the recommended places to visit.

"It's beautiful here," Serenity said in awe, towing her shopping bags around. Mokuba looked over at her, "Sure is."

Serenity then veered over and sat down on a bench, "I know. I'm pretty out of shape, but I hate carrying these bags all around. If only I were sixteen…I could have a car to put these in…."

"Don't rush your life away," Mokuba sat down next to her.

"Oh, I know. But don't you ever get the that urge to know what's in store for you in the future? What job you'll get?"

"Where you'll live?"

"What you'll look like?"

"…Who you'll marry?"

Serenity stopped and looked over at him. Mokuba was looking down at the ground. Maybe it was just the rays of the setting sun on his face, but she swore she saw a tinge of red. Ah, it didn't matter.

"You know…I often wonder that a lot," Serenity whispered.

"It's always something weird to think about," Mokuba looked up at her.

"Yeah," Serenity nudged her head a bit forward.

"Serenity…?" Mokuba inquired, moving his own head slightly towards hers.

"Yes?"

"I…I-" he stopped, just inches from her face. His eyebrows screwed up in confusion, as he peered across her shoulders, "I swear I've seen those guys before."

"Huh?" Serenity turned around to look where he was looking. "Yeah…say, weren't they at the café?"

"And the electronics shop?"

"And the mall?"

Mokuba narrowed his eyes, "I'm calling Tea. I think we had better leave."

"You don't think they're…stalking us, do you?"

"I don't know, but we had best get moving." Mokuba whipped out his cell phone and tried to remember Tea's number. "Serenity? What was Tea's number again?"

"Forget the cell phone for now," Serenity urged, standing him up, "They're starting to walk over! I think they think you're calling the police or something!"

"Why would they be after us?" Mokuba asked, starting to walk, faster than normal, back the way they came.

"Well...we're just a couple of teens walking around alone? What else might sickos like that want? They could do anything to us!"

"But I swear I've seen one of those men before…and not just today…" Mokuba whispered back.

"Forget it…they're gaining. Just…Just run!" she stated, taking off. Mokuba followed after her.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know! Anywhere where we can lose them!" Serenity replied. "Call Tea while you run! I'll lead you around!"

"Okay!" Mokuba took out his phone again, "What's the number?"

"Um…it was…uh…" Serenity couldn't think right with the tension. The two men had started running after them now. "It was… six, O, seven…."

"Six, zero, seven," Mokuba repeated, putting in the numbers.

"Um…two, I think?"

"You think!"

"I can't remember! I'm too tensed!"

"Alright, two! What next?"

"Uh, wait, through here!" Serenity pulled him over into an alley.

"That wasn't the best idea!" Mokuba replied, "For all we know, this could lead to a dead end!"

"No…look! There are two doors there. If we go through one of them before they show up, we have a fifty-fifty chance of loosing them inside!"

"And what if the doors are locked?"

"Don't be so pessimistic!" Serenity yelled back.

"Just give me the number!"

"Alright, but go through this door…here!" Serenity wrenched open the unlocked door and shoved them both inside.

There was a lock on the other side of the door, and they bolted it.

"Umm…Mokuba? Where are we?" Serenity asked.

Mokuba looked up at a neon sign in the vast room, crowded with people, "Umm…Yoko's Night Club and Bar. …Serenity, _what the heck_ is Tea's number?"

* * *

Tea lounged on the lobby couch, reading a book she had brought along. Mai was reclined horizontally in one of the armchairs, reading a magazine. Yugi, Joey, Duke, Tristan and Ryou were on the floor, playing and watching Duel Monsters. Noa was quietly watching the television and Seto trying to relax on another couch: by means of napping or just lying there.

A sudden ring filled the air around them. Tea, recognizing the ring, took out her phone. "Hello? Tea speaking."

…

"Mokuba?" Seto's eyes shot open.

…

"You're ready to come back? …Quickly? Alright…. Where are you?"

…

…

Tea's eyebrows knitted together, "What? What are you doing there?"

Seto shot up from the couch and Joey stood as well. What was happening to their little siblings?

…

"What? I'll be right there." Tea hung up.

"Gardner, what's going on?" Seto inquired immediately.

"They just want to be picked up, that's all."

"Dat wasn't what da look on ya face said…or da words you were talkin'," Joey replied.

"I swear: they really just want to be picked up and brought back!" Tea ran up the stairs to her room to fetch a jacket and some sunglasses. She also grabbed Yugi's keys, which she had kept for the day, and raced downstairs, and out the door.

"She's not keeping this from me," Seto growled and dug for his keys in his pocket, "I'm following her."

"Oh, give it a rest, Kaiba!" Mai replied, "Tea's got it all under control!"

"Why should I trust her?" Seto snapped back. "She already proved sneaky once today."

"Fo' once, I agree wit' Kaiba. I'm goin' afta' her," Joey nodded. Seto rolled his eyes. Joey suddenly swiped the keys out of Seto's hand. "Come on, Moneybags!"

"Give me back my keys, mutt!" Seto ran after Joey, as the boy raced outside towards Seto's car.

* * *

"She says she'll be right here," Mokuba said to Serenity after getting off the phone.

"But it takes at least forty-five minutes!"

"We'll hang low during that time then. Just…keep to your belongings, and don't talk to anyone. We'll just…grab a table in the corner and sit there until Tea comes along."

"Okay…" Serenity decided to trust Mokuba.

As they walked over to a secluded table, Serenity sighed, "A bar…great…that's the last place I want to be."

"Don't worry," Mokuba reassured her, "Nothing bad will happen. It's not like they're gonna force us to drink anything," he laughed slightly. Noticing that she wasn't laughing, he stopped.

They sat for a few minutes, just watching the flocks of other people. Music roared in the background. Tons of people moved about the floors wither dancing or walking to and from the tables and bars. Several people looked highly drunk, or just tipsy. Mokuba couldn't tell the difference that much, but Serenity could. She had lived with her father long enough (which was actually quite a short time) to know the difference.

After sitting at the table for about five more minutes, Serenity sat up. "Mokuba…that guy is coming over…." Mokuba sat up straighter himself, wondering what the guy wanted.

The boozed looking man slapped a hand down onto the table, "What age'll y'all be?"

Serenity started answering their true ages, when Mokuba intervened, "Thirteen. We're only thirteen: not old enough for any of this really: we're just waiting for someone," he threw out, just to be safe.

"Wha'? I swore y'all woudda' been fifteen er sumthin'. Ah well, fifteen, thirteen, was' da diff? What'll y'all be havin' ta drink?" he hiccupped.

Mokuba stared at the man, "Sir? That's like…underage drinking! We're not going to-"

"Yo, pay attention to da rules, boy!" he wobbly pointed a finger at the sign above the bar. Serenity and Mokuba turned to the sign:

**You enter Yoko: you buy a drink.**

"What kind of stupid rule is that?" Serenity accidentally blurted. The man seemed to go even redder in the face than he already was.

"Da'd be da Yoko's very own rule!" he grabbed the two by their collars, despite their struggling, and hoisted them over to the bar with ease, plopping them down on bar stools. The two looked around nervously, surrounded by other drinkers or partiers. It really wasn't their place….

"Wa' seems ta be the trouble, ol' Max?" the bartender, currently cleaning a class, leaned over and asked.

"Dese two ain't following da rule."

"Oh?" the bartender cocked an eyebrow, "Well, dat's gonna change…. What'll you be havin'? **You've gotta order sumthin',**" he added threateningly.

"Um…and if I said we have no money?" Serenity squeaked out.

"You'd be workin' in da back till six in da mornin' tamorra'," the tender sneered, "ta pay it all off." Liquor could get quite expensive, after all.

Serenity looked at Mokuba. Mokuba gave her an uneasy look back. Maybe if they stalled….

Mokuba glared at the man, "You know, I can have you sued here for issuing drinks to those underage! This is forcing people against their will! Know what? I will sue!"

The bartender and Max laughed, "Kid, you ain't big enough for dat!"

"Oh yeah? All I have to do is tell my big brother what you're doing, and he'll sue…no, he'll have this place closed down in no time!"

"Oh yeah?" the bartender, whose name they saw was Ralph, leaned down against the shelf, looking Mokuba square in the eye, "And who might your brother be?"

Mokuba narrowed his eyes, "Seto Kaiba."

The man's eyes widened, "Seto Kaiba?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no…" Ralph pulled back, looking horrified. Ralph looked over at Max, "You know Seto Kaiba, don't ya Max?"

Max shook his head, no. Mokuba furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He looked back at Ralph, "Well, I can understand him not-"

"And ya know what? Neither do I!" he laughed, "Who the -" Serenity winced when she heard a bit of vulgar language issue out from the man's mouth, "Is this Seto Kaiba!" Ralph and Max laughed hysterically, while Mokuba gaped at the prospect of someone not hearing about his brother.

Suddenly, Ralph became serious once more.

"Order already!" the man brought down his fist with the glass in it on the bar. The glass in his hand cracked menacingly. He sighed and tossed it backwards into the nearest trash can.

"Alright…" Mokuba whispered quietly, crestfallen. He knew about some alcoholic drinks. He had been to some fancy dinners and parties with his brothers. What were always the lightest drinks possible?

"Um…you have any wine?" Mokuba asked slowly. He glanced over at Serenity, who gave a small nod.

"Only afta' six o'clock," he smirked, looking at the clock on the wall, "An' by da looks o' it, it's only five-thirty. Too bad, try again."

"Well then…we'll order…since we must then. Alright?" he started hopping off the seat.

"Oh no," Ralph shook his head. Max picked Mokuba up roughly and put him back on the chair, "You two ain't goin' anywhere. For all we's know, you might be goin' off an' not comin' back. You gotta order **now**."

"Stupid baka," Mokuba cursed under his breath. Serenity raised an eyebrow at this new side of Mokuba.

But she liked it.

"Amen to that," she whispered back, "Stupid baka." Mokuba blinked. Sweet, little Serenity was actually saying something like that?

"Champaign?" Mokuba asked.

"Afta' six."

Mokuba looked around the room. There really didn't look like many light drinks out there…. Vodka, Bloody Marys, and all sorts of other moonshine was around. "I can't believe a place like this even exists," he muttered.

"Then why did ja come here in da first place?" Max asked. "da sign was right out on da front door."

"We were chased into the side," Serenity replied hotly.

"Chased?" Ralph leaned in, "Pity. Well, come on, **order** **something**."

"Beer," Mokuba suddenly hissed out, "Two **small** beers." It was all he could hope for that they wouldn't be reserved until after six….

Ralph narrowed his eyes, "Ya got lucky kid. I shouldn't even be givin' it ta ya, after da way you been actin' ta me. Your lucky da new boss is German and changed a bunch o' rules., like havin' beer after six too."

Mokuba looked at him strangely, "And he didn't change that stupid rule up there?" he pointed up at the sign.

Ralph paled slightly, "O-O' course not! He has no right ta change dat one! E back with ya orders in a sec. Have your fifteen bucks, altageta' ready when I'm back. And Max? Keep an eye on dem." He left to go get some beer.

Max did keep an eye on them: a close eye. They dared not try to escape.

"Don't drink it Serenity. Just try to refrain until Tea arrives. If worse comes to worse, drop it on the ground," Mokuba explained.

"Alright," she nodded. She saw a sort of foggy look in Mokuba's eyes. Poor kid. The fumes, smoke and pounding music were getting to him. Serenity was now immune to it, as she had gotten used to the smell of heavy alcohol in her own home. But Mokuba….

"Back," Ralph suddenly appeared, sliding two large mugs over to the two, "Drink up."

"These are your smalls?" Mokuba looked at the huge mug.

"Sure are. Now go on an' drink 'em."

"I'll wait a bit, thanks. I'm not really thirsty at the minute-"

"**You'll drink it now,**" Ralph pushed it back towards her.

"No, thank you," Serenity narrowed her eyes.

"Listen here, girly!" Ralph suddenly grabbed Serenity's jaw. Mokuba was just about to hop over to help her, but Max held him back. Ralph stopped and smiled, looking into her narrowed eyes.

"You have had a drink before. What's so wrong about another?"

* * *

Tea glanced at the clock again.

"Shoot…I'm not going to be there for another fifteen minutes! I have to get there before…something bad happens. I just have this gut feeling…" she looked into the rear-view mirror. Far behind, she saw a familiar Lamborghini a little ways back. She swore she saw two familiar faces as well in the windshield. "I have a gut feeling those two are going to kill me when they find out what Yoko's reputation is."

* * *

"What?" Mokuba gasped out, "Serenity? Drinking? I have to disagree!" Mokuba gaped. He couldn't believe what this man was saying! Serenity…drinking?

Serenity locked her jaw.

"O' course," Ralph replied to Mokuba, "It's in her eyes. She's had some sort of alcohol before…. There's no fear in them if she absolutely has to drink it. In fact, I think I see a bit of desire for it-"

"Liar!" Serenity shoved him off her. "I don't want that crap!"

"But you have had one, or something like it before, haven't you?" Ralph cocked an eyebrow.

Serenity remained silent.

Ralph smirked, "I knew it."

"He's not…serious, is he, Serenity?" Mokuba looked at her sincerely.

Serenity bit her lip and turned away, "…He's telling the truth."

* * *

Joey looked past the rows of cars in front of him, "I see her ahead."

"Good spying, Sherlock. Doesn't take a genius to find her."

"Shut up already," Joey retorted. "I'm jus' concerned 'bout Serenity, dat's all."

"Good for you," Seto snapped. "I just want to know where the heck those tow are, and where Gardner is heading."

* * *

"Yoko's…yuck," Tea spat. "I vowed never again to step foot in that place under the last manager. But now with the new one – changing the rules about you come in, you buy a drink – then, I might just step inside, like now."

Of all the places they had to be…it had to be Yoko's.

Tea sighed. She had been there once, under the old manager. A couple years ago, her cousin (who was visiting) had dragged her along to it. Tea's parents were out for the night. It had been quite the drive, and that was where Tea had had her first poker-gambling and drinking experience.

And lately, she had become quite a professional at the poker and gambling. She hardly ever lost. And if she did lose, she hardly lost money. In fact, she was quite "famous" so to speak, in the Domino region night clubs.

The drinking…she usually just had a wine once a month. Sometimes, she would go with a Champaign. Then, this visiting relative "forced" her into a vodka. Tea shivered at the memory. It hadn't tasted good in her mouth, though on the way down….

Tea shook her head. Never again. Vodka would kill her one day. A little wine or Champaign once in a while wasn't so bad though.

I just hope those two are all right…and the stupid bartender Ralph…God hopes he doesn't work there anymore, won't be up to his old tricks….

* * *

Mokuba stopped, "I-It's true!"

"I told ja!" Ralph laughed.

"But…why?" Mokuba demanded an answer.

Serenity frowned heavily, "It wasn't my fault. I had no choice. Stupid father…. Once, when our filter for the well water we get, broke down, we couldn't drink any water in the house. Joey and I practically live off that stuff. We hardly ever get milk, except at school, but still….

"Well, once that broke, there was nothing else to drink in the house but dad's stupid alcohol. He lives off the stuff. Joey and I tried our best to refrain from drinking it…but at the rate dad was going at not getting the tap fixed, well, we had no choice. It was either that, or die thirsty. So…for almost a month, we ha beer once a night. That was the lightest stuff dad had. I hated every minute of it, and God bless me if I don't die early from a damaged liver."

Mokuba put a hand on hers, "Serenity, I-"

"Forget it," Serenity waved her hand, "Just forget it." But stupid Ralph is right…that beer does look slightly appetizing, I hate to admit it….

"Why couldn't you go to your mother's house?"

Serenity frowned, "I would have loved to. Joey would have loved to. We even had discussed it. But dad was in a sever hangover or something that night, and he forbade it. He thought that if we stayed there long enough, we would go live there. and technically, Joey "belongs" with him, so he said he would do something nasty if Joey left. And Joey and I don't want to be separated again. Joey even told me to go back to mom's, but I wouldn't leave him. So I stayed."

"Alrigh', alrigh', 'nough with da tear-jerkin' stories. Start drinkin', or da booza's here start hurtin', if ya get my drift," Ralph eyes the two.

Serenity stared at her mug, and slowly started reaching for it. If she had to….

"No, Serenity. Stop," Mokuba grabbed her wrist. Serenity turned to look at him.

"Mokuba, we have no choice-"

He stared at her hard and mouthed out, 'You wait: I'll drink first. Serenity started to shake her head 'no,' but Mokuba stopped her with an intense stare. He let go of her wrist and took the large mug by the handle. Mokuba picked it up and swirled it around slightly. The muddy drink looked and smelled foul. He was ready to plug his nose and drink it, but decided not to act like a kid. Best to take it like a man….

He put the mug to his lips and felt the alcoholic drink slid down his throat. His eyes bulged and he slammed down the mug in pure disgust. The sensation of the drink still scalded his tongue.

"Gross!" Mokuba seethed out.

"Drown it, kid. It'll make the pain go away, if you hate it so much. But I promise ya: you'll love it after the first half."

"Crap no!" Mokuba spat.

"Max…let the kid drown it. Chug it, kid," Ralph smirked. Suddenly, Mokuba felt his hand being squeezed down roughly on the handle and brought back up to his open mouth. The drink poured in, and he couched through it, spurting out some at times because of the reaction.

Serenity freaked, "Stop it! You're going to kill him!" she jumped off for him, but Ralph grabbed her across the bar and geld her back.

"Let him take it like a man sweetie. He'll realize soon enough that these drinks are good for him-"

"SHUT UP!" Serenity screamed. "I'VE SEEN ENOUGH O KNOW THAT THEY'RE NOT GOOD FOR YOU!" tears suddenly spilled down her cheeks.

A door suddenly slammed open. The whole club suddenly went quiet. Max had Mokuba drop the mug back onto the bar. Mokuba hugged hiss chest in a coughing fit. His esophagus was on fire from the chugging.

Serenity was suddenly let go, and she jumped off to help Mokuba. Only one pair of footsteps resounded through the entire, hushed club. The DJ had seen who was there. He knew when to shut the music off.

The stranger shoved a man in the open path back into the crowd, most violently. As the intruder walked up to the bar, Ralph kept his small fear hidden.

"W-Well, if it isn't Miss Mazaki…come back after two years-"

"Quit the theatrics," she retorted. "What the crap do you think your doing, forcing these two into drinking!" She noticed the thing of missing beer, and Mokuba's coughing form. "You made him chug it! You imbecile! I swore the new manager disowned that rule!"

Serenity's head shot up. Ralph had –no surprise- lied to them! About something this sensitive!

Mokuba swore he heard what was just said. However, his head was swimming at the moment. Mazaki…why did that sound familiar?

"Miss, you must understand, they were causing trouble-"

""What were they doing? Just sitting in a corner!" Mazaki leaned far in over the bar. Her eyes, hidden beneath sunglasses, were staring straight into Ralph's own clouded ones.

"I-I…we weren't gonna make him get drunk!"

"Right! You want to know what it feels like to get drunk? Here!" the lady grabbed Serenity's untouched beer and smashed it over Ralph's head.

* * *

Seto saw Tea drive the car into a club parking lot, "why the heck is she going in there?"

"Dunno," Joey narrowed his eyes. They drove in slowly, getting a farther spot from her. The two noticed Tea putting her hair up into an easy bun and slipping some shades on. She walked inside the club.

Seto was out of the car in a flash, power-walking over to the door. Joey was right on his heel.

"What da heck is Tea doin' here? An'…why do I get da feeling dat Mokuba an' Ren are here too?" Joey looked around. Seto's eyes widened, and he walked faster.

The two opened the door at the same time and took a sharp intake of breath when they saw what happened.

Joey blinked as the crowd gasped, "Uhh…Kaiba," he said, in the most hushed voice he could muster, "Did Tea just…smack some guy ove' da head…with a glass mug fulla beer?"

Seto couldn't answer him. He was completely speechless.

* * *

The crowd gasped as beer and glass came flying out from the bar. Ralph looked very dazed for a moment, and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

Serenity had tried blocking Mokuba from the flying glass shards, but instead, found that Mazaki had shoved them away from the mess.

The lady turned around, leaned against the bar, took off her glasses, and held the bridge of her nose. Her hair, once done up in a neater bun, was now haphazardly falling against her face. After a couple of minutes, the girl looked up.

"Let's go you two. I've had enough of this place to last me a lifetime."

"It really…is you, Tea?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "Now go get your stuff before your brothers arrive-" she stopped when she saw two beings out in the corner of her eye, advancing from the open doorway. "Oh, not now," she cursed to herself. "Run and get your stuff," she pushed them along. Mokuba wobbled around following Serenity, back over to their far table.

"What did you do!" Seto stood directly in front of her, menacingly. Joey leaned over the bar and peered down at the tender. He whistled.

"You gave 'imn da ol' one-two! I am teachin' ya somethin'!"

"**Where's** **my** **brother**?" Seto demanded.

"Right h-here S-Seto," Mokuba tried to steady himself, and not hiccup, for both his and Tea's sake. He didn't want Seto to know that he had just drowned –accidentally, of course: entirely forced- a whole mug of beer.

"Mokuba!" Seto knelt down, checked him over, "Are you alright?"

"O-Of course!" Mokuba smiled. He accidentally hiccupped. Seto frowned.

He jumped up to face Tea, "What happened to him!"

"Believe me Kaiba, I have no idea!" Tea answered, truthfully, for the most part.

"Uh…guys and gals, can we maybe take this outside?" Joey inquired, looking at the staring crowd. Seto sneered, then, grabbed Mokuba by the arm and dragged him out. Joey took Serenity and left as well. Tea stayed for a moment, and then began walking. As she passed a couple of teens, she heard one snicker and say, "Ha! Even Anzu Mazaki can't stand up to Seto Kaiba! And here I thought we all had someone to fear!"

Tea went out of her way and grabbed the guy by the collar. The hypocrite started cowering immediately.

"Wanna say that comment to my face again?" she threatened. The man shook his head. Tea stared at him, "Wait a sec…I know you. You're from Tokyo, aren't you? Tokyo Club, right?"

He didn't answer.

"Answer me!" He nodded his head harshly. Tea glared at him.

"You still owe me fifty bucks for whipping your butt at poker that night.

"W-Whaddya mean I owe ya? I dun remember-" he stopped when Tea glared at him, "Oh yeah! Fifty bucks! Got it righ' here…just fer you…" he sweated and pulled out a fifty, placing it in Tea's hand. She nodded, thanked him briefly and walked out of the club.

Once out, Tea approached the group standing near Seto's car.

"Dese two say dey were bin' chased an' had no choice but ta swerve in der," Joey explained to Tea.

"I just want to know who those flippen freaks were," Seto growled, looking around the street, "I'll teach them to mess with my brother!"

Serenity peered around Joey and frowned, "Joey…those are the two! There they are!" she pointed down the street.

"Wha'? No kiddin'?" Joey spun around. Seto though, was already on his way to teach them a lesson. "Hey Kaiba, wait up!" Tea held Joey back though.

"Look Joe, I know they tried to hurt Serenity too, but let Kaiba handle this one. I think he should…take out his anger on them before he takes it all out on me, okay?"

Joey seemed unconvinced, but shrugged it off. The four of them (Mokuba watching blurrily though) saw Seto knock the two unconscious, punching them in the gut a couple times, or even their heads. Joey blinked. Kaiba would make a great street fighter!

Tea was astounded. She had heard of Seto's great skills, but she had never really seen them in action. They were so…manly.

Serenity smiled. So that's where Mokuba got his gut from…. Mokuba smiled happily when he saw his brother beating the crap out of the two. You show them, Seto!

Seto retuned a moment later, cracking his knuckles and wiping his bans out of his eyes.

"So?" Joey asked, "Wha' was der deal?"

Seto frowned, "It turns out some former colleagues of mine noticed Mokuba and recognized him immediately. As pay-back, they wanted to hurt him…and Serenity just for fun, I suppose," he glanced at the Wheelers wearily.

"Why I outta-!" Joey snarled and held up a fist in the fallen men's direction.

"So…should we be heading back now?" Tea interjected. Serenity and Mokuba nodded affirmatively. Alright…Joey and Serenity, you want a ride?" she asked. Serenity nodded and Joey shrugged. Seto turned off, dragging Mokuba back to his own car.

Once on the road, Serenity brought up a few questions that were nagging her mind, "Tea? Why did they call you Mazaki?"

"Huh? Oh," Tea looked straight ahead at the road. Joey was curious about this too. "Well…a couple years back…my cousin took me to that place…against my will of course! She had originally just told me that we would go shopping down here, but afterwards told me we were visiting that wretched place. I couldn't drive home without her and my parent's were gone for the night.

"My cousin said, before we went in, that we needed to make up fake identities, just so some boozers in there couldn't find us again. So, she made up a name and I took…well, made up Anzu Mazaki."

"And he remembered you, why?" Serenity asked.

This time, Tea smiled smugly, "Because I whipped that whole club's butt at poker that one night. And ever since, hardly anyone has been able to beat me."

"So, ya can play poker, but not Duel Monsters?" Joey snickered. Tea slapped him.

"Joey, that's not funny!"

Joey rubbed his head, "Well…I though it was."

"Just a sec…" Serenity spoke, "How do you know hardly anyone has beat you since? Who have you played against?"

"Nobody…just some family members and such…" Tea replied quickly, glancing down and stuffing the fifty dollar bill further into her skirt pocket.

"Hey, Ren?" Joey started, "Wha' happened in der?"

Serenity looked away, forlorn and started her tale, "Well…after we were chased in, Mokuba called Tea. Afterwards, we went and sat down at a secluded table. About ten minutes or so later, a guy named Max found us and asked what we wanted to drink. We said we weren't having anything, but he persisted and finally pulled us up to the bar. Ralph, the bartender, pointed out "The Rule," which I just heard no longer exists," she spat, "and told us we had to order something. Mokuba and I tried stalling, but it didn't really work. We tried the light drinks, like wine and Champaign-"

"Somethin' I'm sure little Kaiba-boy has had," Joey whispered. Serenity glared at him, then continued.

"But they said they only sold those after six o' clock. So…we got beer: the next lowest thing, I think, and something not sold after six. We asked for smalls…but he gave us these huge mugs. And then he started teasing us…and he found out that I had had some drink before-" Tea looked over at Joey as she said this, and Joey nodded sadly. Tea turned back to the road. "And then…Mokuba, after a minute, volunteered to…to drink it first just incase you came soon, Tea. I guess…he didn't want me drinking anymore…" Serenity felt the tears coming on. Mokuba intentions had been so selfless and sweet! She would never forget that….

"So they made him chug it," Tea finished, "Or so it looked like when I barged in," she added. The rest of the ride was kept in silence. Once they pulled up to the beach, they saw that Seto and Mokuba were already at the door, walking inside. The other three walked out and followed them.

No one said anything as they entered. However, Tea noticed Seto pushing his brother upstairs. She followed, but went to her room instead.

Tea came back out a moment later and walked down to the last room. She was just about to knock, when the door opened, and Seto stopped.

"What do-"

"Look…I'm really sorry about what happened to Mokuba, Kaiba. Just…make sure he has some of this to take when he wakes up. I swear…it's going to be bad the way he chugged it like that-" she held out the Advil ® pills she had, but Seto cut her off.

"What would you know about alcohol!" he retorted, heatedly.

Tea narrowed her eyes, "Look, I'm just trying to help out, because I know what he's going through, alright!"

Seto ceased, "What do you mean, you know-"

"I was forced into vodka a couple years ago. I had a terrible headache in the morning. Just…make sure he takes some of this," she took Seto's hand and slammed the bottle into it. She began walking away.

Seto stopped her by taking hold of her arm, "Wait just a second…. You were forced into vodka? You of all people?"

"Yeah. Ironic, isn't it?" Tea sneered. "Just let go-"

"You do know…that this isn't your fault…right?" Seto stated. Tea halted. What did he just say?

"Although you did drop them off alone…without telling anyone, this whole business wasn't your fault anyway. I hope your not beating yourself up for it," he replied, "Because knowing you, you are."

Tea had her back turned on him, "I'm not…b-beating myself up for it. I k-know it wasn't my fault."

Seto bent down and whispered in her ear, "You're lying."

Tea bit her lip and looked away. Why did he have to be so close to her? She didn't feel…right in a sense.

"Please…don't get so close," she shrugged out of his grip and took a couple steps forward, "It…makes me feel…uncomfortable." Tea walked off, down the stairs.

Seto raised an eyebrow. This was new….

* * *

Well, there was your chapter. If you thought it was over-reactive, because of the whole drinking thing, well…I don't really care. If you were that age, and it was against your morals to drink like that, what would you do? Overall, I liked this chapter, had fun writing it and thought it was pretty darn good. So, I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW! (PS: I don't really know much about liquor, so if I got some ideas wrong in here…I really don't care or want to know what was wrong. I don't make it my business to know about alcohol, okies? Thanks!)

PS: I know you guys have been nagging me about getting more SetoxTea in here (frankly, I always think I put too much emphasis on them…but heck, you're the reviewers) but I do promise you come the next chapter…or the next or the next (one of those three…) there will be a major SetoxTea scene! I promise! And more will come during the middle/end of this monthly story, eh? Okies!


	15. Prank Day

NOTE: Standings:

**TEA:**

Seto: 43

(Yugi: 10)

Noa: 2

**SERENITY:**

Mokuba: 30

Tristan: 1

Alright…you SetoxTea lovers asked for it….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 15: Prank Day**

July 12

Noa fidgeted on the sofa. He had been sent there to let Mokuba rest out the morning…or whole day if need be, because of the accident yesterday. So, Noa Kaiba was stuck sleeping on the lobby couch for the night.

But he was having the most wonderful of dreams….

Noa opened his eyes. Quite the surprise greeted his eyes. Tea was sitting next to him, leaning over him and stroking his hair. Her eyes gazed back into his own.

"Whoa…when did this happen?" he asked her.

Tea smiled sweetly, "Since forever, Noa-darling."

Noa blushed, "N-Noa, d-darling?"

"Well of course. It's only fitting," she moved her hand down the side of his face. "After all, I love you, don't I?"

"Y-You do?" Noa stuttered.

"Of course. Why else would I do this?" she leaned down, aiming to kiss him. Noa's hand moved up to pull her forewords nonetheless.

Noa was stunned. But he was loving this…. **Please don't let me wake up…because I know this has to be a dream…though it does feel oddly real….**

Tea's lips touched Noa's.

* * *

He woke up.

But for some reason, he still felt a pressure on his lips.

Lord…did I grab a pillow again? He opened his eyes a smidge. His eyes suddenly opened wide and he let go of what he had actually grabbed.

Noa blinked, "Tea…I am so sorry! I had no idea! I was-"

"Dreaming…yeah…I heard…and saw," she smiled, kneeling next to him.

"I'm really sorry," Noa pulled the blanket he had over his head. Underneath it, he blushed so badly, that the color red stayed permanently etched into his face.

"Oh come on," she shook him under the cover, "Don't get so embarrassed! It was an accident! And it's not like anybody saw! Come on! We'll be laughing about it later!" she laughed right then and there.

Noa was silently laughing too. But not for the same reason. In shaking him lightly against his chest, she had found his ticklish spot. He was about to die from laughter and pain.

"Alright, Tea, I give up!" he laughed, pulling the blanket out from over his head. "Alright!"

Tea laughed, "Okay, okay. Say…want to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure," Noa hopped off the couch. They walked over to the dining room, read to get their meals. After ordering, Tea asked him a question.

"So…what were you dreaming about anyway? It sounded interesting."

"Sounded?" he inquired.

"You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?"

"**I DO!**" he exploded.

"Yes," she laughed.

"What did I say?"

"Hmmm…something like…'When did this happen…'…and you said your name…and 'You do?'. Yeah. That was about it. It was very interesting."

"Oh great…I'm becoming Mokuba."

"He does that too?"

"And much more," Noa sighed.

Tea bit her lip and looked away, seemingly daring herself to ask what was on her mind, "Does…Kaiba do that?"

"Hmm…I dunno," Noa thought, "Might have heard him say something a couple times…but maybe I'm getting confused with Mokuba. Actually…no that I think about, I think he does…. When Mokie and I creep in there sometimes, he has some interesting conversations in his dreams."

"Oh," Tea stopped herself from laughing. It was hard to imagine Seto Kaiba sleep-talking. Then again, he was probably most vulnerable in his sleep.

* * *

Serenity snuck down the stairs. She heard Tea and Noa talking in the dining room. This was good. As long as no one caught her, she was home-free.

She snuck behind the register in the lobby and started searching the shelves. Where could they be? They have to be somewhere….

Serenity peered behind tons of objects, searching. Where are they- aha! Serenity smiled as she took out the basket of spare key-cards. She picked out the last number: number ten.

Now…I can visit Mokuba…. I really owe it to him. Serenity stole back up the stairs. She looked up and down the hallway, making sure no one was around and tip-toed down the hall to Mokuba's room. She sighed. I'm surprised I haven't been caught yet…especially not by Kaiba. He would be likely to be guarding Mokuba's room-

She slipped in the card and opened the door. She stopped immediately and froze in the doorway.

Seto Kaiba sat in a chair staring right in her direction.

Serenity's heart froze. She suddenly blinked. Why wasn't he getting up? She squinted. Oh! Seto was asleep in a chair right beside Mokuba's bed. She sighed in relief. That had been close indeed. I guess I'll just have to visit him later. Kaiba will leave eventually…. She backed out and closed the door softly. She turned around and almost yelped, practically jumping out of her skin.

Ryou, however; was the one who had jumped. He clutched his heart and fell back against the frame of the bathroom door.

"Oye…Serenity, I didn't see you there. You gave me quite the fright!"

"Sorry," she muttered.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing…just coming back from the bathroom," she smiled innocently.

"Oh…very well then," Ryou shrugged and proceeded into the bathroom. Serenity sighed. Another close call. Her face suddenly screwed up tightly. Why was Ryou walking towards the farther bathroom? The other bathroom on the other side of the hall was much closer to his room! Must be the early morning effect.

Serenity began walking back towards the stairs, when she stopped, and decided to go further down the hall. Her brother's door was open a smidge, and she just wanted to see what had become of his room lately.

Serenity reached his door and was about to push it open when she was suddenly grabbed from the collar and dragged into the door next to her. She yelped and had a hand cover her mouth.

"Relax, girl, it's only me!" Mai's voice filled the air.

"Oh, Lord, don't do that! If you wanted my attention, you could have just tapped my shoulder or something!"

"Yeah, whatever. Look, we have to catch Ryou as well when he comes back."

"Why?"

Mai smirked, "I do believe today is the day."

* * *

Ryou walked back to his room after his bathroom trip. His eyes narrowed, Strange…why did I take the long way? There was a bathroom right down the hall from my room. Oh well…just going back to sleep anyway. I know it's strange…but I feel absolutely exhausted today. I wonder why…. In the core of his mind, he already had the answer. With a sigh, he brought it out, Bakura?

**What, **was the irritable reply.

What have you been up to? I'm exhausted.

**Nothing concerning you. A little walks here and there never hurt anyone….**

What pranks are you pulling on whom?

**Look at you! You're a disgrace! What makes you think I'm pulling pranks?**

Because you've had the most dull twelve days of your life and you're looking for some excitement.

**I'll say though, what you and those two barbaric girls are planning has been quite the entertainment for me!**

Ryou mentally slapped himself. He had totally forgotten about that! Well, in that case, maybe the girls had forgotten about it too! This cheered him up slightly. He turned to his door, ready to slip the card-key in.

Four hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and hurdled him into a room on the opposite side of the hall.

* * *

Tristan yawned and opened his door, stepping under the threshold. Something had woken him…a yell?

Something wet suddenly poured down on him from above, and something landed on his head, blinding him.

"**AH! Get this thing off!**" he yelled, running around like a chicken with out a head. Duke's door flung open.

"What in the name of Sam Hill is going on here-! Hold mushrooms! Dude, watch where you're going- oomph!" Tristan barreled straight into him, knocked the dice master to the floor, and the two landed in a crumpled heap.

"Guys!" Joey's door suddenly burst open, "What da heck are ya doin', wakin' people at dis houa'!" he shouted.

"Oh, you're really helping, Wheeler!" Seto suddenly shouted from the end of the hall.

"Hey, well, so are you!" Joey shouted back. Tea and Noa appeared at the top of the stairs to see what the matter was. Mai, Serenity and their new captive, Ryou, appeared in Mai's doorway.

Duke grunted and tried shoving Tristan off of him, "Dude! Quit eating all of those hamburgers! You weigh a ton! Get off!"

Tristan lifted the bucket off his head, "Dude…somebody pranked me, and I'm gonna get 'em if it's the last thing I do!"

"What was in the bucket?" Duke looked at the stains now clouding his own shirt, due to the residue from Tristan's bucket.

Tristan took the bucket off his head –revealing a sticky, white-coated mess of Tristan Taylor's head, "I dunno…glue?"

Duke felt the stuff, "Um…I don't think this is glue, Tris. I think this is that paper Mache stuff…water and glue."

"Dude! That stuff dries hard!" Tristan jumped up, looking around frantically for the bathroom door. Joey was struggling not to laugh. Seto was laughing wholeheartedly. Serenity bit her lip as Mai snickered. Tea's hands were over her mouth and Noa was trying hard not to laugh as well.

Ryou hid his face behind his hands. Bakura…you baka. Bakura just rolled on the floor of their conjoined minds, laughing his head off.

**Just think, my boy! That stuff dries hard, doesn't come off easily ****and doesn't come off clothes…much! Ha!** Ryou could have punched the spirit.

And Yugi, with his Tea-given earplugs…slept through the entire show.

* * *

Tristan was in the bathroom for approximately two hours. Duke had only spent an hour in there, trying to get the stuff off of his clothes, and few droplets out of his hair and off his body. The rest returned to their other activities.

Mai sat down with her two companions. "Alright, so, I thought today would be a perfect day to put the plan into action."

"Why?" Ryou inquired.

"Because! Tea can catch Kaiba on the rebound!" Mai retorted.

"Huh?" Serenity cocked her head.

"Look!" Mai pointed out, "Kaiba's going to be really upset today because of what happened yesterday (Serenity shifted nervously), so, we can tell Tea it'll make him happier if she turns on the charm…if you know what I mean," Mai winked.

"Oh, I know all too well, Ryou put his head in his hands, "I was the one who thought of the original plan."

"And what a marvelous plan it was," Mai smiled, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"But how do we get him outside?" Serenity asked.

"We'll work that out later. I just wish we could get this on tape or something…it'll be priceless!"

Serenity suddenly snapped her fingers, "Just a second!" She whizzed out of the room and was back in two minutes. "Got it! Look here! I bought it yesterday!" she held out the small video camera she had bought the day before.

"Oh my flippen God, this is perfect!" Mai shrieked, "You are a genius!" she hugged the girl.

**Three pranks in one day,** Bakura cried happily from Ryou's mind.

Three? What? There was yours…and ours. What else is there, Ryou narrowed his eyes testily.

**Ha! You wish you'd know. I feel so tricky today, that I may decide to throw five pranks! But two will be good enough for me….**

I'm not going to let you!

**You have no choice in it boy. You just wait….**

"Mai…Serenity?"

"Yeah?" they both replied.

"Keep a watch-" Ryou suddenly stopped. He was starting to blank out. "Keep a watch on Kaiba today, just to see when you can send him outside," he suddenly said again.

"Okay…" Mai replied, a little confused. They had already made that plan….

"Ryou? Why does your voice sound deeper?" Serenity asked.

"Dunno," Ryou shrugged. Ahem…Bakura shrugged.

And phase two of "Prank Day" was soon to begin.

* * *

Soon after, Joey had gone into the bathroom to take his own shower. Bakura was ready. No one else was around. Once Joey began finishing up, Bakura wet a large bar of soap and slipped it under the compartment door and right where Joey was bound to step.

Bakura had it all worked out.

He had the door unlocked and was ready to push it open when Joey stepped out. The door out of the bathroom was already jammed open.

Bakura was merciless.

The shower turned off. Bakura pushed the door open. He heard a yelp from Joey as the boy not only noticed the two open doors, but had stepped onto the soap as well. Bakura only snickered as Joey (with a towel on, thankfully) came flying through the door (anime style) and over to the entrance to the other door.

By this time, a couple doors down the hall had opened and heads were peeking out. They two started snickering when they saw Joey's body approaching.

And as Joey fell forward and slipped off the soap-

He landed onto a well placed skateboard and rolled down the hallway.

Tea was on the stairs, keeping her eyes covered and just barely peeking over the tops as Joey rushed down the hall. Mai was blinking in utter amazement at what was happening and almost blushing. Bakura was laughing his head off from the bathroom threshold. Duke and Tristan were laughing and urging Joey on. Noa was just blinking and shaking his head in utter disappointment. Seto had stepped out of Mokuba's room to see what all the fuss was about. He had to hold back a laugh as he saw the yelping dog coming down the hallway on his stomach, making sure his towel was staying on.

"I just had to leave my clothes in my room accidentally," Serenity stepped out of the opposite bathroom, holding her wrapped towel around her torso. "Gotta make a run for my room-"

"Ren! Watch it!"

"Joey?" Serenity suddenly looked up from the floor and shrieked. Joey was hurdling towards her on the skateboard.

Mokuba had woken up long ago (with a very painful headache, although he had taken the pills Tea had given to Seto), and he wanted to see what was up. Just as Joey was about to careen into Serenity, he looked out.

And that's when it happened.

Serenity screamed and most everybody winced when Joey collided into his sister. At the end of the hall, there was a heap of towel-clad (just barely) Wheelers.

All Joey could think was, Kaiba is never going to let me live this down.

Serenity however; after pulling herself out form under Joey rather difficultly (she had to hold onto her towel, of course), jumped up and yelled at him, "**JOEY! YOU BAKA! WHAT THE FLIP DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! GOOD LORD!**" she screamed running down the hall to her room and frantically trying to push the card into its slot and open the door. After some tries, she finally got it open and rushed inside, slamming the door shut.

Mokuba retreated to his bed. He hadn't been exactly ready to see that much of Serenity yet….

Joey stood up carefully. He glanced around at the many watching eyes and jogged back to his room quickly. Just as he ran into his room and shut the door, everyone noticed the towel come flying off Joey's waist.

"Thank God for doors," Mai commented.

Ryou was back in control now.

And he was utterly ashamed.

* * *

Serenity was totally embarrassed. What had Joey been thinking? Of all the days to leave her clothes in her room, it had to be this day!

I can't show my face for the rest of the day…at least.

A knock sounded at her door. Serenity sighed. Spoke too soon. She walked over and opened the door. Mai immediately rushed in and shut it.

"Alright girl, we need to talk-"

"Is it the plan? 'Cause I'm not showing my face today."

"Ryou and I figured you'd say that. So, he's taking Tea outside. I'll somehow lure Kaiba out. All you have to do is make sure you're under the table when I call you. Remember the rest?"

"Yeah," Serenity cocked her head, "But how long will it take you to get Kaiba out there, onto the deck?"

Mai shrugged, "Dunno. Just keep the walkie-talkie close by. I'll beep you when I'm ready."

"Alright…but what do I do in the meantime?" Serenity asked as Mai opened the door.

"Hang low, kid," Mai replied, walking out. Serenity blinked and took out a card-key. She smiled. Time to pay someone a visit….

* * *

Yugi walked down the stairs, going towards the kitchen, ready to get a snack. He was devastatingly hungry!

As he was about to step into the dining room, the drink-bar-tender from outside approached him. "Ah, good day to you Mister Muto."

"Hello, Jacques," Yugi replied, smiling.

"Mail came for you today, sir," he held out a letter.

"Oh?" Yugi took it, "Thank you."

"Pleasure," Jacques smiled and walked away. Yugi looked down at the letter. It was addressed from his home. He sighed. Was Rebekah still there? Best see and find out, he thought, opening the letter. He took out the folded piece of paper and read it.

Dearest Yugi,

Hello there! Yugi, I felt to honored and happy when I read your reply! I truth, I didn't know if you would reply at all! You've made me very happy! How is your vacation going? Are you having a relaxing and fun time? I hope so. I've been exploring Domino lately, getting to know the place. You never know…I may move from San Francisco to Domino one day! Well, I hope you enjoy yourself! Later!

Love, Rebekah

PS: Would you please reply again? I really love getting letters from you!

Yugi sighed. Another letter from her? She must really like him…. There goes my peaceful snack…. Now I have to think over writing a letter while eating. And that's never fun. Yugi ran back up to his room, grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and an envelope before returning downstairs and heading into the dining room.

But before he could reach the room, Joey stopped him in the doorway.

"Hey Yug? Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing…just a letter," Yugi replied, blushing slightly, and trying to brush past Joey. Joey, however, snatched up the letter.

"Anoth'a one from Rebekah? Gosh, she really does like you! Haha!" he laughed, reading over it.

"Give it here, Joey!" Yugi reached up to grab it.

"Calm down, Yug," he replied, handing back the letter. "Speaking of likin' people…when are you gonna keep the end of da bargain and tell Tea ya like her?"

"Huh?" Yugi paled, "Well, gee…I dunno…."

"You've gotta tell her within the month…and it's about halfway done," Joey affirmed, "Ya gotta tell her sometime."

"Yeah, okay," Yugi sighed, "Can I jus go have a snack now, and answer my letter in peace?"

Joey narrowed his eyes, "Uh, sure? Why not?" He walked away. Yugi looked at the letter once more.

What am I going to do? I really do want to tell Tea how I fell…but how will she react? Will she feel the same? And what about Rebekah? She obviously cares for me. If Tea loves me as well…then what? What do I tell Rebekah? It will break her heart…assuming my heart isn't broken first.

* * *

Serenity crept over to Mokuba's door. She inserted the key quietly and opened the door only slightly. Seto was no where in sight. Mai must have been taking care of him.

Serenity knocked softly, "Mokuba?"

"…Huh? …Who…what?" a groggy voice replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry? Did I wake you?"

"No…I've just got a headache…but it's lessening…. Who's there?"

"It's me," Serenity closed the door, "Serenity."

"Serenity!" Mokuba popped up in bed, even in his poor state.

"Yeah. I came to visit. Is that okay?"

"Yeah! I mean…yeah," Mokuba calmed down a bit. "But can we keep the lights off? Light hurts my eyes right now…."

"Sure! Just have to feel my way around…."

"There's a chair here, near the side of the bed. Say…how did you get in here anyway?"

"I snuck out the spare card-key," Serenity replied, finding the chair."

Mokuba smiled, "I love doing that."

"Yeah. So, how are you feeling? Are you any better?"

"Yeah! Loads…not that I was very "sick" in the first place," Mokuba replied, trying to sound more manly.

Serenity laughed, "Of course."

"Yeah…those pills Tea gave to Seto for me really helped. How did she know?"

Serenity looked away, "Oh…did you not hear?"

"…No."

"She's been in the same state as you are. She was forced into a vodka a few years ago. So, she knows just how you feel."

"Oh…wow. That's even worse than beer," Mokuba looked at where he supposed Serenity was.

"Yeah. Believe me, I've seen the effects of it in people," she huffed, "My father is a living example." Mokuba didn't reply. "So…on a happier note," Serenity started trying to change the subject, "Having fun here at the beach?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't have fun here?"

"Your brother," Serenity replied, holding back a snicker.

"Well…you've sort of got a point there," Mokuba answered, "I've been trying to make him have fun. It's about as successful as Noa and my plan for getting him a girlfriend."

Serenity froze. She had momentarily forgotten about the plan. What was Mai doing anyway?

"So…who have you been trying to get him hooked up with?" she asked slowly.

Mokuba shrugged, "Various people. Corporate people, models, maids; anyone really." Serenity sighed audibly. Mokuba found that strange, "What was that for?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" she tried covering up. What was Mai doing? It had been awhile since their talk-

As if to answer her question, a quick and quiet beep came from Serenity's pocket. The room froze.

"Serenity? What was that?" Mokuba inquired.

"Hey Mokuba? Can I come back later? I've got to run somewhere really quickly. I just remembered I have to do something, okay?"

"Uh…sure," Mokuba replied, as he heard Serenity scampering away. He saw the door open and close. Mokuba simply shrugged and collapsed back onto the pillows. Time for another nap….

* * *

Serenity grabbed her video camera from her room and dashed out the door downstairs. Fast-walking to the deck, she noticed that Seto was seated at a bench there, looking out over the sea. He had one hand lounged on the rim of the seat. Ryou was sitting near the deck –or rather, below it and against the cement wall- reading a book. He was on watch duty.

She nodded to him and walked up the deck, concealing the camera as best as she could. Seto didn't notice her. No one else was around. Really, they were all a ways away, down on the beach, or inside the beach house.

Mai and Tea were no where to be seen.

It was all working out according to plan. Serenity ducker under one of the nearer, but not nearest, picnic benches by Seto. She got the tape in the recorder ready. Almost everything was set. All they needed were Mai and Tea…..

Still, Serenity couldn't help but to wonder how Mai had gotten Seto out here.

* * *

"So…Tea, you enjoying the vacation?" Mai started a bit lamely as she walked with her outside. They were heading towards the deck.

"It's been really great!" Tea sighed, "I've been loving it. You know…this is what I thought I might do after senior year! Actually, I just dreamed about going somewhere like this. I always envied the people who said they would go to the U.S. or Hawaii or something. But being at the beach with all my friends is ten times better!"

"Well, I'm glad you think that way," Mai smiled as they started walking past Ryou.

"Hey Ryou! What are you reading?" Tea stopped and bent down. Ryou didn't answer. Tea scrunched her eyebrows, "Hello? Earth to Ryou? You in there?"

Mai cleared her throat loudly. Ryou suddenly jumped; the book flying into the air. He fumbled with it for a second, but then caught it. "Oh! Why, hello there, Tea. What brings you here?" he glanced at Mai, who looked disapprovingly at the book.

Ryou smiled slightly in a sheepish manner. Perhaps bringing a really good and absorbing book out on watch duty wasn't the best idea….

"I was just asking what you were reading."

"Ah! Shakespeare! Isn't e grand? Yes, well, I suppose you two had best be on your way. I wouldn't want to distract you from whatever you were talking about before I came into the picture," he chuckled hesitantly. "Anywho, cheerio!" he waved, going back to the book.

Tea stood up and cocked her head, "Uh…okay…."

"Come on," Mai rolled her eyes, dragging Tea up he deck. She sighed. Smooth, Ryou…really smooth.

Ryou peeked over the top of his book and looked around. No one else in sight…. He would just keep watch like this for a while.

Mai and Tea walked over to the banister that overlooked the beach and ocean below. They were on the opposite side of the deck from Seto. Mai glanced beneath the table cloths on the farther benches and saw hints of Serenity under one. She smirked. This would be too good…. She just had to get Tea into it. She hoped this would work….

"Yeah," Mai leaned against the rim, "So, it's all be happy for you?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Tea leaned on the railing as well. "Well, parts of yesterday weren't the best, but Mokuba will be better by tomorrow."

"Sure he will!" Mai replied. She looked over at Seto purposely. "Well, Kaiba over there doesn't seem too happy. Mokuba, you reckon?"

"Huh?" Tea looked over. Seto's face was pretty set into a stern look. Then again, there also seemed to be a hint of impatience in it too….

"Yeah…poor guy. I kind of feel sorry for him, you know?" Tea stated. Mai's eyebrows rose. This was too good….

"I understand," Mai was smiling broadly behind Tea's back, "Say, I know what we could probably do to make him lighten up!"

Tea turned around with a slightly confused look on her face, "You do? What?"

"Well," Mai dragged out, looking away from Tea and focusing her attention more on the far north of the beach, "All guys are the same at the core, right? I mean...you know…they're all guys."

"Yeah…?" Tea cocked an eyebrow, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"What I mean is, there are certain things that all guys enjoy. It's pretty universal that they're obsessed with some sort of sport; they all eat like its going out of style and…" Mai turned slowly to face Tea. Tea gestured to her to hurry up. Tea was starting to get curious. "Well," Mai rolled her eyes slowly, "All guys like it when say…girls flirt with them," he eyes landed straight into Tea.

Tea blinked, "What. The. Heck. Are. You. Getting. At!"

Mai set her face and lowered her voice, "I dare you to go over there and flirt with Seto Kaiba."

"No, no and definitely not!" Tea put her hands out in front of her and waved them, "Do you take me for an idiot! I will do no such thing?"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Come on! Don't you want him to lighten up even the slightest?"

"Then why don't you go and flirt with him? I don't think he even likes that sort of thing! He is the one exception to the universal Guy Rules!"

"Oh? Prove it. I dare you…again," Mai smiled.

Tea fought for a come-back. But none came. "No. I refuse."

"Not even for…twenty bucks?" Mai geld out a twenty.

"Why do you want me to even go and flirt with him?"

"I dunno," Mai shrugged, lying through her teeth, "I just want to see how he reacts. Maybe we'll actually learn something about him. Maybe is NORMAL after all," Mai laid it on thickly. Tea still wasn't answering. But she did look like she was pondering it massively.

Mai sighed, "Look, fifty bucks is the highest I'm going," she pulled out a fifty instead. "Just think of being fifty bucks closer to that dance school you want to go to! And all you have to do is lay some simple flirts on one guy! Flirting is what girls do best!"

Tea bit her lip. The offer was beginning to get interesting. She took a deep breath and gave her answer—

"I had better get every cent of those fifty dollars for doing this," she directed towards Mai.

"Consider it yours," Mai replied, "But I'll hold onto it until you actually go through with it all. Just three minutes is all you have to get out of him. That's almost…seventeen dollars a minute!"

"And what exactly am I supposed to say to him!" Tea flipped.

Mai blew a mini raspberry, "I don't know! Just… "compliment" him on something! Say something about his hair – get creative! Just go!" she urged Tea quietly and pushed her slightly.

Tea took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was doing this! And for money too! Well…and scientific purposes. After all, finding out if Seto Kaiba was a normal person was a scientific adventure, wasn't it? Hmm…she should have used that idea for the Science Fair one year….

Mai had to stop herself from smiling too much or laughing. She could only hope Serenity was having no trouble whatsoever with the camera….

* * *

Seto tapped his fingers impatiently on the wood of the bench. What was taking Noa so long? Valentine had said that Noa wanted to meet him out here for something and that he would be along in a minute. But it had been over five minutes! If the kid didn't show soon, he was leaving to go and find him. Unless-

But Seto didn't have time to think of an "unless" statement. He felt the presence of someone near him and felt the bench squeak as the person sat there. Noa? Finally!

He turned his head, ready to ask the boy where he had been when he stopped.

"Gardner? What the heck are you doing here?" he spat out impatiently. Great…the pigeons were starting to flock around him; he had been here so long.

"Oh, nothing," she put some hair behind her ear and seemed to run a hand through it. Was it his imagination, or had she just scooted ever so closer to him on the bench.

Had to be his imagination. He turned his head away to look at the ocean once more. But something was bothering him. Was it the fact that Gardner was sighing really softly? He turned his head back around and was met with two surprises.

One: Tea was really close to him now.

Two: she was looking rather dreamily at him.

"What do you-"

"I'm sorry," she said in a syrupy sweet voice, "But I couldn't help but notice what sleek hair you have….it's very becoming," she suddenly reached a hand up and ran her fingers through the far side of his bangs (though it was the side nearest to her).

Seto gaped at Tea. Had he not been so proper, his mouth probably would have been open too. Was she flirting with him?

She looked up at him, cocking her head coyly. Yet she stared with curiousness in her eyes, "And yours eyes…what a stunning blue! When the sun shines on them like that. I never noticed before…you keep them so dark," she moved some of the bangs covering his eyes aside.

Seto was still in shock. He couldn't believe this! Tea Gardner did not randomly come up and flirt with people!

He quickly glanced over in the direction he supposed she had come from. He had heard her and Mai whispering to each other not long ago.

He saw Mai watching them inconspicuously. And she was trying hard not to smile or laugh.

So that was their game, was it? Seto felt a small smirk tug at the end of his lips. Maybe they weren't aware of it, but he could play games too….

His eyes refocused on Tea, who was now running her hand down the line of his jaw. Now was the perfect chance.

He took her hand from her jaw and held it carefully. Now she was the one who looked stunned. Seto ran his thumb down her knuckle and finger, "You have the softest hands," he stated, bringing her hand up to kiss it-

And so he did.

Tea blinked stupidly. She took her hand back, though it didn't have to travel a far distance. She was right up next to Seto. Of course, she had brought that upon herself.

He took her by the shoulder, softly, and pulled her closer – more if you can imagine so. He pulled her so close, that Tea was sure he could hear her heart beating frantically in her chest cavity. This was more than she had bargained for!

Seto ran a hand through s strange of her hair and down her shoulder, trailing her sleeveless arm.

Tea's attention was greatly distracted on what he was doing to her, "K-Kaiba," she said softly, not noticing her stutter.

She gave a short chuckle, and cupped her chin lightly, "Yes?" he answered. AS he did so, he looked directly into her eyes. And how they gazed back. They shone and sparkled – a true blue. Tea saw his own eyes soften, though for what reason, she didn't know.

Seto was wondering what kind of personality he hadn't seen from Tea. Those beautiful blue eyes couldn't belong to a ditz…a ditzy cheerleader or a rash arguer. No…they belonged to someone deeper…someone familiar….

What Seto did next had not been part of his plan at all.

But it came all the same.

He lowered his head and kissed her lips.

Mai gasped.

Serenity tried hard not to drop the camera.

Tea was in complete shock.

Seto was oblivious. All he knew was that Tea was showing just the faintest of reaction – she was just barely kissing back as well. It was as if she didn't know whether or not to kiss back.

* * *

Ryou took his bi-minutely look over the top of his book. No one was approaching-

Wait.

Joey was coming. Right towards the deck. Ryou popped up, dropping his book and walked over to Joey, "Hello, there! What might you be doing right now?"

"Ah, I was jus' lookin' fer Mai. I swear I saw her up der," he pointed up the deck. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw two people on the bench. One looked like Tea, but he couldn't place the other person, because the face was being blocked by Tea's head.

"Hey Ryou…who's dat?" he pointed at Tea, "Well, 'sides Tea, I mean."

Ryou turned around, starting to worry. He suddenly jumped violently and clutched his heart, "**GOOD HEAVENS!"** Indeed, he had not as of yet, been acquainted with the sight of Seto Kaiba kissing Tea.

"What's happenin' up der?" Joey tried walking around Ryou. Ryou blocked his way.

"No one, I'm sure. Now, I think I saw Mai pass here and go inside," he turned Joey around and started pushing him towards the door. Ryou looked back over his shoulder. No one else was coming…..

He still couldn't believe how far Tea had gone!

* * *

Tea barely knew what was happening. To recap…Seto Kaiba had just kissed her. What next! Of course, the feeling didn't feel as horrible as she thought it might. In fact, it seemed sort of…

Right.

However; Tea was jerked back to her sense when she suddenly felt Seto beginning to run his hands down her side to her waist-

And they weren't to go any further.

Tea raised her hand and gave him the slap of the century.

**SMACK!**

Seto's head was forced away from Tea's by the impact. Tea heaved slightly, still holding her hand up. And she was completely red in the face.

"How dare-" Tea stopped. Seto was laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

Seto raised his head back up, paying no attention to the red mark on his cheek. Tea started getting the picture. "You **cad!** You knew what was going on, didn't you! Argh!" she bolted from the bench in great fury and stomped over to Mai, who still had an amused look on her face.

Tea held out her hand. Mai placed the fifty in it, "You deserved it, hun." Tea paid no mind to her. All her mind was set on was getting back into the beach house and going up to her room to start venting out her anger.

Seto had stopped laughing and had now turned his glare upon Mai. He stood up.

Mai whispered to herself, "And this is my cue to run." And thus, she dashed away, leaving Serenity under the table. Mai wasn't really up to facing Seto Kaiba at the moment about lying to him about his brother wanting to see him.

* * *

Serenity was so proud of herself! She had caught everything on film! Nothing had gone wrong! It was all perfect! Wait until Ryou saw this! And for Mai, well, it would be better the second time around.

* * *

Mai and Serenity were beaming widely at the scene on the camera. Ryou was completely stunned. It was like watching a horror movie for him. He didn't know what the heck would happen next! Everything was a surprise!

Serenity stopped the tape once it ended, and looked at the time on it, "And the best part is: she flirted for seven minutes!"

* * *

That night, Serenity watched Seto say goodnight to Mokuba from the boy's doorway. Seto then exited and went into his own room. Noa was spending the night on the couch again, downstairs. He would return to his room the next day, for Mokuba was sure to be better. In fact, Noa and Seto had told the group at dinner that Mokuba was doing much better. Everyone was ecstatic to hear that.

But Serenity had some unfinished business to attend to. Because of that prank they pulled, Serenity had gotten gypped out of her time to talk with Mokuba. Now would be perfect.

She slipped into his room and uttered a greeting. He was up in a heartbeat. Serenity sat on the chair next to his bed once more.

They talked the night away.

* * *

Well, there it was! How did you SetoxTea lovers like it? I certainly did! I swear, I was celebrating the minute I wrote that Seto kissed Tea. IT WAS THEIR FIRST KISS THIS STORY! Can you believe it? Usually, in my other stories, they probably would have kissed a ton of times by now! Anywho, please review! (PS: Get voting, because The **SERENITY** polls close within the next two or three chapters!) 


	16. The Amusement Park

NOTE: Standings:

**TEA:**

Seto: 47

(Yugi: 12)

Noa: 2

**SERENITY:**

Mokuba: 37

Tristan: 2

Last chapter to vote for Serenity!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 16: The Amusement Park**

July 13

Mai pigged out on potato chips as she sat on the couch in the lobby, watching TV. They were mighty good chips too…original: the best. It was a commercial break, unfortunately. Who invented commercials anyway? They should have been sued for the cause of Mass Boredom and Anxiety.

While munching away quietly on the sofa, all by her lonesome, her phone suddenly rang. Mai jumped, but then answered the phone.

"'Lo? Mai here."

"Hey, Mai! It's Miho!"

"Oh, hey, Miho!" Mai smiled. "Long time no see! How's your vacation gone? Glad to be out of high school?" Miho had gone to Domino High, just as everyone else had (or did) gone there. (AN: YES, Mai HAD gone to high school AND graduated, as she IS in LIL! I don't want her to be an adult! Cut me some slack….) Miho had also been one of Mai's friends there: a great friend. The girl was known for her bubbly personality and her great parties.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm gonna miss parts of it though. You?"

"Yeah, I guess. So…what's up?"

"What? You don't know why I called?"

"Ummm…no?"

"Mai! What happens every summer!"

Mai thought for a moment. Every summer…Miho…. It suddenly hit her, "Your Summer Party! Sorry, I forgot about it for a second! A lot's been on my mind lately." That much was true.

"Yeah! So? Can you come? It's in three days starting at seven o' clock!"

"And ending?" Mai asked. Her parties always seemed to end rather late.

"Er…three at the latest," Miho laughed slightly. "So, can you come?"

"Ye-wait. Sorry, Miho, I'm kinda…on vacation with the rest of the gang, you know?"

"On vacation with whom?"

"You know! Yugi, Joey and all of them!"

"Oh! Where are you on vacation?"

"At a beach sometime away from Domino. Sorry I can't make it."

"Ah! But you can! See, I'm at my beach house! (She was also a pretty wealthy child.) And for all of those in Domino, I'm recruiting some limos to go and fetch them. But you guys…where are you? I'm sure it's not that far from where I am!"

"Um…just off the highway. About forty-five minutes or so from Yokohama-"

"Hey, we aren't that far from each other after all! Heck, at most, I'm probably twenty minutes away from you guys!"

"Really? That rocks! You know I never miss your parties if I can help it."

"Yeah! And this one is gonna rock! Being at the beach and all. I mean…it won't be a beach party, but it will be on the beach! It'll be more like…a Hawaiian lu-au or something, you know? Pretty casual, yet still: flashy."

"Believe me, I know. But…do you think it'd be rude if I just left this beach house to go to your party?"

"Bring them all along!" Miho cried happily. "The more, the merrier!"

Mai thought for a minute, "…Even Kaiba?"

Miho stopped, "Say what?"

"Even Kaiba? He's here too, surprisingly."

"Whoa! That's awesome! Bring him along too…if you can!"

"Alrighty…but I'm sure his brothers…and Joey's sister will have to stay. What with you and the-"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand," Miho replied, a bit hurriedly and flustered.

"No, not really. We just had a problem with that the other day. It was really bad for poor Mokuba Kaiba."

"Ouch. Yeah…maybe the ones that are younger than seniors-"

"EX-seniors," Mai corrected.

"Right. Maybe they should stay. But they can look after themselves, right? You all can come, right!"

"Yeah, of course! I'll give you a count later, when I ask them."

"Okay! Thanks, Mai! Later!"

"Bye, hun," Mai smiled, hanging up. This would be great! Not only were Miho's parties sources of grand fun, but getting Kaiba out into this kind of world would do him some good!

Mai settled back on the couch, pleased with herself. She had a complementary chip to go along with it.

While watching more commercials, one especially caught her eye. She smiled at the thought. Those kinds of places were fun…and she hadn't been to one in ages. They weren't doing anything today…and there was a special discount, because of its first opening week! Mai smiled even more. What a perfect way to spend the day! She would tell everyone when they got up.

Mai had another complementary chip for her good work.

* * *

Joey spotted Mai down on the couch. She was taking up his favorite two pastimes: eating and watching TV. He smiled. He was rubbing off on her already! Joey quietly crept down the stairs and got up behind her. She seemed completely zoned out from her surrounding.

Timing himself carefully, he quickly nudged her sharply in the back, crying, "Boo!" in the process.

Mai jumped and screamed so loudly, that the radius of people for the next five miles must have heard. Several chips jumped out of the bag in her sudden jerk and fell to the floor. Joey's smile fell. What a waste of good food….

"Joey, you…you…ugh, I don't even know what you are!" Mai turned on him and started making to swipe at him. Joey leaned back, and Mai began falling over the edge of the couch.

"You bum!" Mai shrieked as she was falling. Grabbing Joey for support, she tipped him over in the process and landed on top of him with a great thud. The two looked into each other's eyes for a second. It had been a while since they had kissed….

"Oh, is this all? I thought something more…important had happened," a voice sneered from the top of the stairs. The two suddenly looked up, expecting to see who they expectedly saw.

Seto cocked an eyebrow at them, "Honestly, Valentine, I don't know where your taste lies in men…." He snuffed and then walked away back towards his room.

"What a giant baka," Mai hissed.

"Yeah…well…uh, can we get on with what we were doing?" Joey said rather impatiently.

Mai turned around to face him again and laughed, "Eager, aren't you?" In fact, Joey was so eager, that his lips had captured hers before she could regain breath from that last comment.

"Hey Joey-!...?" Tristan suddenly skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs. "Oh…never-"

"What!" Joey yelled at him. Mai jumped up, and Joey sat up.

"Uh…well-"

"Out wit' it!"

"Uh…you know where Serenity is?" Joey's face paled.

"You checked outside?"

"Looked out the window. No one's out there. I checked her room too. No answer."

"Ugh, not again!" Joey clutched his hair, "Tea's probably behind dis again!" the blond ran up to Tea's room and was about to knock, when he noticed the door already slightly open. He heard an audible sigh in there, and what sounded like a sniff.

Joey opened the door quietly, stepping inside. Tea had her back to the door. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at something in her lap.

Joey cleared his throat, "Uh…Tea? You alright?"

Tea whirled around, "Huh? What? Joey?"

"You alright?" Joey walked in a little further.

"Of course!" Tea suddenly put on a smile, shoving what she had been looking at under the bed, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Do you know where Serenity might be?" Joey asked quizzically, "Heck…it's like…almost ten o' clock and she's hasn't shown herself anywhere."

"This time, I can't tell you where she is, because I don't know," Tea answered truthfully.

"Really?" Joey peered at her.

"Really."

"Where could she have run off to?" Joey turned around. The gears in Tea's mind where beginning to whirl.

"Hey Joey?"

"Yeah?" he turned around. "What?"

Tea hesitated, and then answered slowly, "…Have you checked Mokuba's room?"

* * *

Something from downstairs had awoken Mokuba. It had sounded like a scream of some sort. His head was not hurting this morning, thankfully. That meant it all had flushed out of his system! He just hoped he wouldn't become addicted to it. Serenity had already said she was "sort of" addicted.

Speaking of Serenity…he never remembered her leaving last night. Mokuba turned off his back and onto his side so that he face the center of the bed. His eyes suddenly widened. The sun was shining brightly outside, and through the cracks in the blinds, rays of light poured into the room, illuminating Serenity's body.

Her body…which was lying on the bed right next to him.

He flushed so badly, it wasn't even funny.

She had a smile on her face, and was facing him. Her hair was spread out in many directions, and her hand was up on the pillows.

That was when he noticed that his forearm was being clenched lightly. Serenity was holding it.

Mokuba smiled in sheer delight. This was great! Kind of weird…but great! But when had the two gone to sleep last night? And why had serenity stayed in here? What if Seto had come in? Judging by the fact that she wasn't gone, he probably hadn't: a very thankful consequence.

Serenity started shifting. Mokuba kept still, not wanting to wake her. She began turning over, but ended up rolling onto her other side. Mokuba pulled his hand back so that she wouldn't land on it.

Rolling right so that he back was against Mokuba's chest.

Mokuba blushed. This was the kind of position sleeping couples usually took (not the "sick" kind of sleeping though!). He blinked as he lowered his elevated arm and hugged it around Serenity's middle.

He must have been the luckiest kid in the world.

A hard knocking sounded on his door. Serenity's eyes popped open and Mokuba lifted his arm off her immediately.

"Sh-" he silenced himself from whispering the vulgar word.

"Mokuba? Are you up yet?" Seto's voice sounded.

Serenity sat up and looked down at Mokuba from behind. He could see a strong hint of red in her cheeks.

"Get off to the side," he commanded, hopping out of bed, "Coming Seto!" he called out. Serenity jumped off.

"What now?"

"Just stand there!" he whispered back.

"Mokuba? …Who are you talking to?" Seto asked suspiciously as Mokuba opened the door and smiled innocently.

"…Just Serenity," Mokuba stepped aside to let Seto in and see the girl standing off to the side.

"What's she doing in here?" he narrowed his eyes immediately.

"She came to see if I was okay. Is that so bad?" Mokuba narrowed his own eyes.

"Hey!" Joey suddenly skidded into view in the threshold, "Have you seen…Serenity!" Joey cried out, running into the room, "Where have you been? I was startin' ta get worried! I was wonderin' if you had gone out again!"

"I'm here, Joey. I've just been in Mokuba's room for a while," she glanced at the ebony-haired boy. A while…sure. More like the WHOLE night.

"Doin' what?" Joey raised an eyebrow, scrutinizing her.

"Talking, what else!" Serenity clenched her fists. Where were older brothers so overprotective? What did Seto and Joey think they had been doing!

Serenity suddenly glanced at the bed. Oh…maybe they thought it was…something like that…oh gosh…and in our pajamas too? That can't look too good….

"You sure?" Joey lowered his voice, to a questioning whisper.

"Yes," Serenity replied. Mokuba had overhead. He was just glad that Seto and Joey hadn't seen how they had looked earlier. That would have set them off.

"Well, come on. Mai wants to tell us all something," Joey grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her out.

"Us too?" Mokuba called out.

"Yeah!" Joey called back.

"Come on, Seto!" Mokuba grabbed his brother's arm.

"Mokuba…anything Valentine has to say can't be that important."

"Whatever," Mokuba muttered. They walked down the stairs, and saw everyone else gathered there. Mai was standing on a chair in front of the group.

"Alright: good! Everyone's here!" Mai clapped her hands together, "Now. I was watching TV this morning…and I was struck with a great idea! We're not doing anything special today, right?"

There were murmurs of 'yes's' in the audience.

"Good. Now, I was thinking that we should all go out somewhere. But not just anywhere. Oh no. There's this new place open not too far from here. It's got a discount price – and otherwise, isn't too expensive to start with. It's small, but not too small-"

"Get on with the point, Valentine," Seto grunted. Mai scowled.

"Well, alright. What do you all say about going to Great Samurai: Great Japan! The new amusement park that's opened up?" Mai asked.

"Aw, man, I love dose places!" Joey punched his fist into the air, "Dey rock!"

"I haven't been to one of those in years!" Duke agreed.

"The last time I went to one of those places, I was too small to ride almost anything," Yugi stated.

"You sure you're tall enough now?" Tristan joked. Yugi glared amusingly at his friend.

"I get nauseous, but having fun is a whole lot better!" Ryou smiled.

"That sounds fun! Can we go with them Seto, please!" Mokuba turned to his brother. Noa made his way through the crowed to his two siblings, and took up Mokuba's position in pleading as well.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Haven't we been to enough amusement-"

"NO!" they both shouted back. Seto looked quite taken back by the shout.

"What we mean to say is," Mokuba started, "You and I haven't been to one in a few years: Noa hasn't been to one in like…six years…talk about deprivation, and Kaiba Land isn't supposed to start construction for another four years!"

"Noa had a pretty good scaling of it not too long ago, though," Seto looked back at the boy.

Noa's eyebrows furrowed, "I did? …No…That must have been Gozaburo-"

"It was still your virtual reality world," Seto replied, smirking.

"Can't we go though?" Mokuba pleaded, "I mean…I guess you don't have to come since you really don't look like you want to-"

"No way," Seto replied, "I don't trust this group with you two. A couple of days ago was enough to prove that to me…." Some of the group shifted uneasily.

"Come on, Kaiba, it could…it will be really fun!" Tea piped up, smiling. Seto looked over at her. Something about that smile….

"Whatever," Seto replied, "Just-"

"YES!" Mokuba and Noa high-fived each other.

"Great! Then let's pack lunch and make to leave in half an hour!" Mai punched the air herself. "Oh, wait! One more thing!"

Everyone that had been turning to leave, stopped. They looked back up at her.

"You all remember Miho, right?" More agreeing murmurs…. "Yeah, well, she throws this huge, gigantic party EVERY summer! They're so much fun, I swear! She's given me permission to invite you all over for it! It's in three days: starting at seven. What do you all say? Oh, and before I forget, sorry, Serenity, Mokuba and Noa, but…er…it's probably best that you don't…well…come."

"Why not?" Serenity suddenly piped up.

"Certain…reasons," Mai looked away, "High on the priority list…high, you know? Yeah…."

Noa looked slightly confused, and Serenity was still trying to work it out, when realization hit Mokuba.

"Oh! I mean…uh, oh," he said, "We'll stay, don't worry."

"What are you hinting at, Valentine?" Seto jutted into the conversation.

"You'll see in three days, right?" Mai cocked an eyebrow.

"I most certainly will n-"

"WILL be comin' ta this awesome shin-dig!" Joey nudged him harshly in the side. Seto glared at him, but Joey took no notice. After all, seeing Seto Kaiba at a teen party was something he did not want to miss. Heck, it was a once-in-a-lifetime chance opportunity!

"Great! Then it's all settled! I'll call her back, and we'll all get ready to go!"

* * *

Everyone was ready to go by the half-hour. They all had on short-sleeves, tennis-shoes and shorts (except Seto, who had gone with traditional pants….can't get him into shorts worth anything….), as July was a very warm month...and walking around an amusement park overheated was not the most comfortable way to go.

They left, following the directions Mai had planned for them.

* * *

The gang arrived at the park about half an hour later. Driving into the parking lot (they had to pay to get into that as well), they noticed that the park wasn't as big as most major amusement parks, but it was a decent size: at least five roller coasters could be seen, and other towering amusements.

They all walked up to the front gates (Seto walking rather downtrodden), and paid a smaller amount than usual for the fee. They had a discount for this being the very first week of its opening, and, the park wasn't as big as other places, making the original prices a little bit less.

So the money was a good spend. Meeting on the inside, where there was a gargantuan pool of water with a fountain spurting water into the air, Serenity took out a map and looked at it, "Where should we go first?"

Tea looked over her shoulder, "I say we catch the roller coasters while the lines are shorter," she smirked as if she was thinking up one nasty plot.

"How'd I know you were gonna say dat?" Joey asked, shaking his head, "Always da same wit' you. Coast'as, coast'as and more coast'as ((coasters, coasters and more coasters))."

"Hey, I love 'em too, ya know! And I say we go with Tea's idea! Well, for anyone who can tolerate them," Tristan looked around, "Who's in this group? I suppose that's what it'll end up being two groups? One for and one against the roller coasters?"

"Sounds good to me," Ryou added in, "Stand near Tea if your in that group. I can go either way…it doesn't really matter…" he added in afterthought.

It turned out that only Ryou and Seto had not gone to stand directly near Tea.

"Mai? You're here?" Duke looked slightly amazed.

"Well, yeah, hun! Since when haven't I taken fun risks? I adore these rides…though they do tend to mess up me hair…" she suddenly pulled out a ponytail holder and tied her hair up.

"Just count me out of this," Seto stated, "I'm only here to watch out for Mokuba and Noa."

"Ah, you're no fun," Joey waved his hand in Kaiba's direction.

"Oh, come on, Seto! You know as well as we do that you don't mind roller coasters so much. I remember you used to like them a lot!" Mokuba ran from the group and tugged on his brother's arm to get him to move. Seto rolled his eyes and gave in. How could he resist his brother when he had failed otherwise so many times? The act was beginning to be dubbed "useless." And Seto Kaiba hated useless ideas.

"Well, then, it's probably a good thing I haven't eaten in a while," Ryou smiled walking over to the group, "Maybe I won't get so sick…."

"You don't have to come on, Ryou," Duke said.

"No, no, I want to. I enjoy them…it's just the fact of what happens afterwards that I don't enjoy too much."

"So you'll let him stay, but I have to go?" Seto muttered.

"What's da matter Kaiba? Scared?" Joey narrowed his eyes and smirked happily.

"Don't flatter yourself," Seto retorted.

So the group made its way towards the nearest roller coaster: the Big Five. Seto narrowed his eyes at the name.

"Why on earth is it named that?"

Yugi looked up, "Coincidence, isn't it?"

Tristan looked at the map Serenity was holding, "It says here that the thing has five loops, five corkscrews, and five humongous drops. It's a three minute ride."

"So I see," Ryou looked up at the looming roller coaster rather uneasily.

"Bring it on!" Tea laughed.

Joey was still trying to count everything that the brochure had talked about.

"Hey, Yug! You tall enough for this?" Duke laughed, standing by the height chart, "Hair doesn't count!"

"I am too tall enough!" Yugi marched over there to prove his point. He was about three centimeters over the limit, "See!"

"You cut it close there, bud," Tristan commented.

"Come on! What are we waiting for? Next year?" Mokuba ran forward into the line. Noa followed, the rest of the group close behind.

The wait in line took about ten minutes: all of which Seto figured he could be doing better things.

What better things, he asked himself, your brothers took away all of your technology. Well, if I was back at the beach, I could have asked Tea for her laptop. That would have been more useful than sitting here.

They finally reached the point of decision: which row of seats to choose?

"Who's up for the front row?" Tea clapped. Nobody stepped forward. She sighed, "Oh come on! Wimps," she turned and walked towards the front.

"Wait, Tea! I'll come!" Yugi ran towards her.

"Thank you!" Tea smiled back at him.

"I prefer the back, if you don't mind," Mai looked around, heading to the back row.

"I'll go with ya!" Joey said. The rain had three seats per row.

"Let's go near the front…but not in the front," Serenity pulled Mokuba and Noa along a few rows down.

Tristan's face fell, "I'm gonna be right behind you, Serenity!" he got into the row behind her.

"I have nowhere better to go," Duke shrugged, walking to go with Tristan.

"I'll go in the back with Joey and Mai. Perhaps I won't become so ill back there," Ryou sided.

Seto sighed. He was the last person left. His brothers had taken up spots with Serenity. He sighed. He supposed the front was the best. That way, Yugi couldn't best him at anything, especially getting front row and center. He walked in back of Yugi.

"You're here too, Kaiba?" Tea looked around.

"There was no where else to go, now was there?" he retorted.

"You have a point," Tea nodded. She scanned the lines, "Looks like we'll be going on before any of the others."

"We'll wait for them at the end of the line," Yugi replied. Their turn came up two rides later. Tea climbed to the end of the row; Yugi sat in the middle, and Seto reluctantly sat on the other end. They pulled the harnesses down, and the attendant made sure they were strapped in. Then, the ride began.

The train slowly crept out of the station, rolling down the small hill that gave it a boost of energy. They turned to the left, and immediately started a climb.

Tea looked around as they climbed. It gave her heart a bit of a jolt to see them climbing up so high (who wasn't afraid of such heights?) put she decided that it was time to poke a little friendly fun at Yugi, who, always being so close to the ground, hated strong heights.

"Wow! Isn't the view delightful? Hmm…maybe we can see the beach from here! Well, there's one part of the coastline," Tea looked out over the horizon. They were only three-quarters of the way up.

"All look! Another coaster is going up the ramp!" Tea looked in the other direction.

"Tea-" Yugi started.

"Stop." Tea and Yugi whipped their heads around. That was Seto who had spoken!

"Are you saying that you're actually afraid of heights?"

"I'm not saying that," Seto retorted, "I'm just not used to being up here…this vulnerable…and being able to look down at the ground all the time. If you haven't noticed, I don't usually look down at the ground on a helicopter-"

"But you've dueled on top of a blimp before! You told us that it was…so many miles in the air!" Yugi answered.

"Did I ever look down?" Seto gritted his teeth. "I just have to get used to it…and Gardner isn't helping!"

"Well! That brightens my day a whole bunch!" She looked ahead. "Hey, look, Yugi! We're going down!"

"Wha- AHHHHH!" Yugi yelped. The people behind them yelled as well, as they went plummeting down, almost vertically, down towards the earth.

Tea laughed. She was enjoying this! The train flew into a tunnel that led underground. It pulled up and they came up out of the ground, and started a loop. However, at the top of the loop, they spun into a corkscrew. A camera flashed as they passed. After that, they flew down for the rest of the loop.

Yugi had gone very quiet on their ride. Tea looked over and laughed. He was pressed at the back of his seat, his eyes wide with terror. She couldn't see Seto from were she was positioned.

The ride continued: flying up to heights, down into loops or corkscrews, and around giant bends. A couple minutes later, they slowly down sharply, and crept back into the train station.

Yugi saw Serenity, Mokuba and Noa ready at the gate. They waved and smirked. Yugi waved shakily and weakly. Tea laughed again, taking in deep breaths of air.

The train let up and the harnessed flew up. The three of them got out and onto the opposite platform. As they walked back towards the exit of the ride, Tea took the time to inspect her comrades. Yugi was still wide-eyed, and looked a little pale. Seto looked just a tad shaken, and was constantly running a hand through his hair, and grabbing the bridge of his nose.

They were almost near the end of the exit, when Tea said, "Honestly, can you two be anymore…oh, I don't know…pat-"

"Be right back!" Yugi suddenly cried, holding a hand to his mouth and running to the bathrooms on the other side of the street that the roller coaster was on.

Tea giggled slightly. If Yugi was that riled up, she couldn't wait to see Ryou.

She turned to Seto. He was trying to comb his fingers through his hair: it had flown into a thousand different directions on the windy ride.

"All messed up now…" he muttered, trying to look up, although the idea didn't work.

Tea sighed and took out a comb from her back pocket, "Here, already," she walked up to him. She scowled slightly, "Oh, bend down already! You're far too tall," she said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him down.

She began running the comb through his hair, flattening it, and putting it back into its sleek ways. At times, she used her fingers to get what the comb couldn't.

Call him crazy, but Seto thought…it actually felt kind of nice…her running her hands through his hair.

WHAT!

He snapped his head up while Tea was still trying to comb it, "I think you've done enough," Seto replied.

Tea's eyebrows rose, "Well…okay." She pocketed the comb. In truth, she had, but she didn't want to admit it. Really, she had used the last few seconds to run her fingers through that gorgeous, silky hair of his. She hadn't known just how fine it felt!

Tea looked behind her and smiled. "You go on to the exit. I just want to check something out."

"Whatever," Seto replied, wanting the excuse to get away from her. She was beginning to take a toll on him.

Serenity, Mokuba and Noa came running out a few minutes later.

"That was wicked awesome!" Mokuba cried out.

"Totally!" Serenity cried.

"I swear: that's the best ride I've ever been on!" Noa smiled.

"How did you like it, Seto?" Mokuba asked, upon reaching him. Tea was not back yet. Neither was Yugi.

"It was fine, I guess."

"Ha! I was more than that!" Tea suddenly came up behind them, "If you want a laugh, then look at this!" she held out something that she was carrying to the threesome. Noa took hold of it and set it out so that he, Mokuba and Serenity could view it. Seto's curiosity peaked, and he leaned in slightly to try to get a better view.

Laughter burst forth from the threesome.

"Oh my gosh! Look at Yugi!" Serenity laughed, "He's terrified!"

"But Seto doesn't look half bad either," Noa laughed.

"What the?" Seto snatched up what they were holding.

It was that blasted photograph the coaster had taken of them.

Tea was laughing her head off in the picture (as she was right there, seeing the expression on Seto's face), Yugi's eyes were wide with fright, and his mouth was open wide enough to house about ten flies comfortably. Seto…well, he had tried to keep the calm manner, and it had worked to a degree. His knuckles were slightly white in the picture, from grasping the harness and his eyes had become just a bit wider. He had failed to keep his mouth straight though: he was biting his lip.

"You actually purchased this thing?" he threw it towards her, just a tad embarrassed.

Tea caught it, "Hey! Careful with the cargo!"

"We looked at our picture: but it wasn't that good," Serenity laughed.

"Too true," Mokuba agreed.

The other two groups: Ryou Joey and Mai and Tristan and Duke appeared not long after.

"You get a picta' too?" Joey asked, holding up his own, "Come on: we'll trade on da count o' three. Three!" he cried, thrusting his picture towards Tea. Tea grabbed his and let him have hers.

She laughed upon receiving it. But her laugh was nothing compared to Joey's.

"Hey guys! Look at dis! Kaiba actually looks a bit freaked out! Ha!" he laughed pointed at the picture.

"Will you knock it off, Wheeler?" Seto crossed his arms.

"Embarrassed, are we?" Joey cocked a grin. "This is a gold mine, here, Tea!"

"Well, yours is too! Ryou: you're priceless!" she laughed. He looked a sickly green in the picture, yet appeared fine in real life.

"Isn't it amazing? I felt retched on that train –fun as it was- but I haven't gotten sick yet! It's a miracle!" he smiled. Yugi suddenly came out of the bathroom, still looking a bit pale.

"Oh…that was bad," he replied, walking up to the group. Ryou's eyes widened.

"On second thought – EXCUSE ME!" he ran off to where Yugi had just left.

"What have you got there?" Yugi asked Tea.

"Joey, Mai and Ryou's picture. Joey has ours," she answered. She continued to look over the other picture. Mai was screaming – her ponytail whipping all over the place and Joey was grasping onto the harness with all his might – managing to keep a straight –albeit, frightened- face.

"Tea," Duke looked over the picture, "How can you manage to laugh like that? I sure wasn't laughing…but I wasn't scared either," Duke affirmed.

"Seeing Yugi was really funny – that helped. But I also get a kick out of roller coasters. It's my nature," Tea replied.

"Back," Ryou announced, "It wasn't as bad as I thought."

"No need for details, hun," Mai waved him off.

"Where to next?" Serenity asked. She looked down at the map with the rest of them. She spotted something on there and looked up, not too far away.

"I know where I want to go!" she smiled, "Let's go on Cataract Mountain!"

"Hmm, I don't know," Mai replied, "I was thinking we would do a water ride after lunch: it's the heat of day and we won't want to do anything major just after eating."

"I agree wholeheartedly!" Ryou supplied.

"If you want to go, though, Serenity," Joey said, "Bring someone along and go. I had a ride I just wanted to check out myself…. You can do that, and I'll go do the other one, okay?"

"And I was planning on visiting the Spin Cycle, not too far off," Tea pointed to the map. The Spin Cycle was a ride that you sat in with two rows of people. It was pretty much a gigantic swing that twirled you upside down constantly.

"I'll go with you on that, Tea," Duke looked at it on the map, "Looks fun!"

"Well, then, who's coming with me?" Serenity asked.

"I'll go!" Mokuba jolted forth first. Upon noticing that he had been a little too overexcited, he added, "A water ride sounds pleasurable right about now."

"I'll go with you then, little bro," Noa added. Tristan had been about to offer to go with Serenity, but being surrounded by those small kids wasn't exactly what he had been anticipating. What he really had wanted was to get Serenity to himself….

"I'll go with you, Tea," he added.

"I think Ryou and I will hang low for a while," Yugi said, "Just a little bit: a couple minutes at most-"

"Are you kidding, Yugi? I was so close!" Ryou took a pepped up stance, "I will go on that ride! I will not get ill!"

"Calm yourself there, kid," Mai patted his back, "Don't get so hyped up."

"I'll just stay behind then…with Kaiba, I suppose," Yugi looked over at his rival. He had concluded that Seto was probably staying behind. Seto just gave a small nod.

"Come on, Mai," Joey grabbed her hand, "I wanted to go on dis ride wit' you." He started walking away with her.

"Meet you back here afterwards!" Tea called out. Mai gave a thumbs-up to note that she, at least, had heard.

"Come on, then, gentlemen, let us be on our way," Tea took the map from Serenity and walked with her group to the Spin Cycle.

"See you soon, Seto," Mokuba waved, running with Serenity and Noa to the Cataract Mountain.

Yugi and Seto found a bench and sat there. Seto watched his brothers disappear into the line not far off. He turned his head around then, and scanned the area.

"Be right back," he said, standing up and walking away.

"Okay…alright," Yugi watched him go. Seto walked a little away and disappeared behind a tight corner that Yugi could not see past.

He waited.

Seto came back soon enough with something in his hand. The boy popped something into his mouth. Seto sat down and Yugi noticed that he had gotten himself a large and steamy pretzel.

Seto looked over and saw Yugi watching him, "You didn't think I was just going to sit here, did you? Not when they've got this stuff around…" he muttered the last part.

Yugi almost laughed. So Seto had a bit of a junk-tooth too, as Joey would call it. It seemed that Mokuba and Noa weren't the only Kaibas with a craving for junk food.

"Here," Seto suddenly handed Yugi something. Yugi looked at it and took it. Seto had brought him back a pretzel.

"Hey, thanks," he said.

"Think nothing of it," Seto replied, just watching the crowd, occasionally popping more pretzel into his mouth.

Yugi dug through his pocket to find his wallet and pay Seto back, but Seto stopped him, "Don't. It's fine."

Yugi's eyes widened, "Okay…thanks again." Seto didn't answer. Yugi happily ate his pretzel. Seto was changing over this vacation after all….

* * *

Serenity climbed into he front of the log-shaped boat; Mokuba clambered in behind and Noa behind him. The seats were uncomfortably wet: but the more wet the better. Serenity loved these types of rides. Water was so much fun!

"Ready?" she turned around, smirking mischievously at the two boys.

"You bet," Noa gave her a thumbs-up.

"This is going to be great," Mokuba remarked.

"And the line was so short! That was half of the reason I wanted to go now," Serenity said, as the log made its way off the conveyor belt and landed in the water.

The log swished its way through the half tunnel of pipes. It scraped up against the sides constantly, knocking little tidbits of water in.

"Gosh…I haven't had this much fun in years!" Noa looked around, "I really do feel alive again!"

Mokuba smiled to himself. That was pretty much the whole reason he had wanted Seto to give into letting the family go on this vacation. He wanted Noa to experience a real life again: not some virtual fantasy.

"Look out ahead!" Serenity pointed. Ahead, there was a bumpy section of water: part of the reason for the naming of the ride Cataract Mountain.

"Oh, fun!" Mokuba laughed.

"Ye-ah!" Serenity laughed as they went plunging around in the water. Spray lapped up on all sides of them, splashing them with droplets and gushes of water. The trio laughed happily as they suddenly started making their way up.

"Yes! The drops are always the best!" Noa stated.

"Well hold on, because they're faking up out!" Serenity cried as they suddenly went over the top and down the slide. Whoops of joy came from the younger ones as the flew down the slid, getting sprayed with automatic fountains. They immediately felt themselves going up once more. This time, upon reaching the top, they cruised along again (hitting a few "cataracts" along the way), scraping their way along the water.

"Do you see the end yet?" Mokuba asked Serenity.

"Maybe…ah! There it is! We're approaching the gate!" The log suddenly bumped into a bumper gate that stopped them from going down. The red light turned green, and a maniacal laugh sounded from some hidden speaker.

"HOLY CRAP!" Serenity shouted, grabbing the ends of the log tightly. The slide was completely one long smooth run. And they were really high up.

Noa laughed behind them, and Mokuba put up his hands just for fun.

Down they slid, right into a great pool of water that rushed over the front and sides of the boat, soaking the kids' bottoms. Sprouts of water had gone up all around them, getting the rest of their bodies wet. Not to mention the great wave of water that the front of the boat causes on impact with the stream. It flew over and landed atop them, soaking their hair.

After that was done, Serenity laughed, "That was for sure the wettest ride I have ever been on!"

"And fun, too!" Mokuba wiped his bangs away, spitting the water that was dripping from his mouth and hair away.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Noa put his arms in the air.

So engrossed in their conversation, the three failed to notice the last wild cataract before the platform. They were given another wild jostling and more wetness to add to their collection.

As the boat pulled into the dock, the three of them stepped out of it, laughing. The log was sent down a separate way, to get drained of the high excess water.

"That was great!" Serenity sighed, ringing out her hair.

"Totally!" Mokuba looked at her, laughing. He suddenly averted his eyes. Mokuba started unzipping the vest he was wearing. "Hey, Serenity…?"

"Yeah?" she looked at him. Why wasn't he looking at her?

Noa looked over in the direction, just out of curiosity, noticed something and slowly looked away. He understood now.

"Well…er…here…you can wear this for a while," Mokuba held out his vest. Serenity cocked her head and took it. She looked down at herself and almost laughed, realizing what was going on.

She had been stupid enough o wear a white shirt! And water plus white equals VERY MUCH SEE-THROUGH.

She reddened slightly, from embarrassment and humor and shrugged the vest on, zipping it up all the way, "Hey, thanks. That was very gentleman-like of you," she smiled.

"Y-You're welcome," he stuttered, finding it better now to look back at her.

Not that the view before hadn't been pleasing….

* * *

"Joey, where are we going?" Mai asked, as he dragged her along.

"I saw this…ride a little while back, and thought you might be interested…" he said, looked down the road. He spotted it and walked towards it with her. Mai looked up at where he was going.

"Joey!" she laughed, "You're not serious, are you?"

"What if I am?" he stopped, facing her, right under the Tunnel of Love sign.

"Well if you are," Mai lowered her eyelids seductively, "Then that's very romantic of you," she smiled, placing her hand on his jaw and bringing it down to kiss him.

Joey's lips happily met hers, and for a few pleasing seconds, they remained that way. He suddenly broke away and said, "Just wait a few minutes…when we're not exactly in public."

"Ha!" Mai laughed, but agreed. They walked into the line, Mai resting her head on Joey's arm, while he held her by the waist.

They were on the ride in no time at all. It was just a simple red boa with a few hearts on it that guided them along a river-like passage. A romantic song was playing in the background, and there were little cupids hovering around.

"A little corny," Mai laughed, "But very relaxing," she lay against Joey once more.

"Speakin' of relaxin'…aren't we forgettin' somethin'?"

"Like what?" she looked up at him.

"Oh I dunno…maybe sumthin' like dis?" he leaned down and kissed her again. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

In their break for air, she gasped, "How long is this ride?"

"Five minutes, I t'ink," Joey replied, his eyes barely open.

"It'll have to do," Mai smiled, crushing their lips together again.

* * *

Seto finished the last of his pretzel. My, had that been tasty. Butter; salt; warmth…good Lord, it was like Heaven on Earth!

A portion of his mind wandered over elsewhere….

Was Tea like Heaven on Earth?

Seto suddenly crumpled up the paper that had held his pretzel. What a thought! What was going through his mind? Ever since she had come up and flirt with him yesterday, his mind had been wandering into those kind of thoughts-

More that usual, another voice told him. He scowled. Yeah, more than usual. He usually never thought about her! …For the most part at least….

Seto licked his lips, trying to get the buttery taste off. Of course, this small action just reminded him of yesterday once more.

Good God! he thought angrily, tossing his paper into the nearest trash can.

Yugi was just finishing up his pretzel. He decided to follow suit and toss his paper away too. His skimmed the rim and fell in after threatening to fall back to the ground.

"Never was good at basketball," he smirked to himself. He ate the rest of the pretzel and looked up, "Hey! Here come Serenity and the others!"

Seto looked up. The three looked positively soaked! And why was Serenity wearing his brother's vest? The three approached the rival duo, still talking happily.

"How was it, guys?" Yugi asked.

"Positively, absolutely fantastic!" Noa stretched.

"Glad you liked it," Seto smiled a bit, sincerely.

Noa smiled back. Seto then looked over at Mokuba and made a small and almost unnoticeable gesture with his head towards Serenity and the vest. Mokuba's eyes widened slightly, and he tried to act of a good explanation, discreetly. He tugged a tad on his clothes and nodded in her direction.

Seto squinted and looked over at Serenity. She was talking with Yugi, so she didn't notice.

Her clothes? What was wrong with them? It suddenly hit Seto, as it had hit Serenity. He almost laughed at the thought. White! That was it! He looked back at Mokuba, a small smirk tugging on his lips.

Mokuba blushed a bit and looked down at the ground. Seto shook his head. He just hoped his brother had the decency not to have prolonged handing over his vest too long.

"Hey, y'all!" A voice cried out. It was Tea, approaching with a pale Ryou and Tristan and Duke.

"You get sick again?" Yugi asked Ryou.

"Just…a second…" Ryou breathed deeply.

"He's trying to repress the sickness," Duke explained.

"Deep breathing exercises," Tristan added.

"You can run off again, if you need to, Ryou," Tea said, patting his back slightly.

"No," he gasped, "I'm staying well…."

"Are Joey and Mai back yet?" Tristan asked.

"No," Seto replied.

"I wonder where they went," Yugi asked.

Duke smirked, "I have a feeling I know where…."

"Where den?" Joey and Mai suddenly approached.

"Want me to destroy your dignity?" Duke smirked.

"You ain't destroyin' nothin', dice-boy!" Joey put a fist out in front of him.

"Alright, guys, calm down," Mai stepped in between them, "It doesn't matter where any of us have been, all that matters is-"

"Why Serenity's wearin' Mokuba's vest," Joey suddenly said. Mai turned around and faced the girl. Serenity sighed, and a hint of red appeared in her cheeks.

"Joey…" she started.

Mai almost broke out laughing, then whispered something into Joey's ear. His ears immediately turned scarlet, and he answered himself, "Nev'a mind, Ren. I gotcha…."

Seto almost broke out chuckling. How stupid was Wheeler?

"So?" Tea asked, breaking the sudden silence, "Where to next?"

"How about that bloke?" Ryou pointed a distance off. Two metal rungs went vertical, straight up into the air. One beam twisted and one remained straight. The gang saw a train coaster speed up the straight pole. They were looking down, and the train had been locked there for a few seconds, before it really let go.

Yugi's face drained. If he couldn't take the last roller coaster; who was to say he could stomach this one?

"I feel confident!" Ryou nodded, standing straight, "Let's go, then!" And without any consent from anyone else, Ryou started walking his way towards the ride.

"Sounds good to me," Tristan shrugged. "I just hope there's a bathroom near there, for him."

* * *

The ride was named Vertical Velocity (© that is a real ride at Six Flags…Great America, at least…I know there's some other place too….). The line was pretty lengthy, but this didn't' stop Ryou. He was determined to get on there and not hurl.

Poor bloke….

After about forty-five minutes of waiting (Seto was about to die or boredom), they were let on: each couple going to a distinct pair of seats. (Yugi& Ryou; Mokuba & Noa; Serenity & Tristan; Duke & Tea; Joey & Mai and Seto sat alone).

Yugi watched nervously as the crew gave various thumbs up. During the wait, he had noticed the sudden speed this ride launched at, and the deafening screams of terror. The ride would be over in three full lunches.

"I'm not afraid," Duke said proudly to Tea next to him, "It's just a ride."

"Sure…I'll believe that. Duke, even I'm a little freaked about this one," Tea admitted.

Duke looked over at her and blinked, "…I think I left me stomach back in line."

The ride jolted to a start.

Duke let out a girl's scream as they rushed through the platform.

They first spiraled up the twirled end of the ride, and fell back down, gaining speed with the help of the gears in the upper parts of the station. They were shot up backwards and hopelessly stared down into a pool below them.

Joey closed his eyes. Too much for his eyes…. The only thing keeping him there was the harness…. He felt Mai grab his hand.

Mokuba's heart was beating rapidly. Noa was shouting various close-cusses as they flew up and down.

On the third cycle, on the straight end of the ride, just when they thought it was all over-

It stuck.

Serenity screamed so loudly that Seto winced in the seat behind her. Poor Tristan couldn't cover his ears, due to the harness.

Ryou and Yugi were dangling there, looking down into the green pool.

"Yugi…I don't think we're going to make it," Ryou said, looking rather sickly.

"I feel it coming on," Yugi gasped, "And I used to be able to handle stuff like this."

"Deep breaths – AHHHHH!" they both shouted as the locks let go and they hurtled forward, back into the station. A sudden rip of brakes, and a terrible screech, caused the entire group of passengers on the train to jut frontward in their seats, rather sharply, before settling back as the train pulled in more slowly to the right position.

Tea lay her head back and took a few deep breaths. Instead of laughing, she had actually yelled on that one. Not screamed…but yelled. She would have been laughing at Duke…if she hadn't been already shouting out just to make herself feel better.

Outside the platform, Ryou looked up at the newest victims of the ride, who were plummeting down the vertical pole. "Never again…."

"Amen to that," Yugi leaned on a rail, holding his head. He had managed to keep calm as of now.

"Oh, it wasn't so bad," Tea smiled shakily. That ride had given her quite the jolt: her legs were still shaking.

"You all are seriously a bunch of wimps," Seto snuffed.

"Oh, Seto?" Mokuba asked, "Then why is your arm shivering?" Everyone turned to look at the hand Seto had placed on a railing.

It was indeed shaking ever so slightly.

* * *

After that exciting ride, everyone agreed whole-heartedly that it was time for lunch. Yugi and Ryou needed to replenish on everything they had lost.

They walked back to the front gate, and had their hands stamped, for re-entry access (Seto was wholly against this, however, what needed to be done had to be done. Besides: the stamp barely showed up).

They walked back to the cars and Mai unloaded the cooler and picnic basket from Yugi's trunk. They settled on an island strip, segregating the roadways, and parked themselves under some trees. Joey laid out a few blankets, so that they didn't have to sit on grass, necessarily, and Tristan opened the basket and cooler to call out the menu.

"Alright; we have a variety of sandwiches! PB chicken salad; tuna-fish; and a veg-out! Drinks include water; different cokes; and juice! We've got cookies; chips; puffs and just about any other thing that'll slowly clog up our arteries! Yogurt is also around here somewhere…. Spoons and napkins…those aren't necessarily to eat…wha'ddya all want?"

"Pass me a tuna!" Joey called out, waving his arm. Tristan tossed him a tuna-sandwich.

"Same goes for me!" Ryou added, catching the sandwich baggie as Tristan threw it.

"I'll take a PB&J," Yugi called out, "And Tea will have one too, I'm sure!" Tristan threw out two sandwiches in their general direction.

"Two chicken salad sandwiches, please!" Mokuba and Noa cried synonymously.

"Tuna, here!" Duke asked for.

"Chicken salad," Mai winked.

"And I'll have a tuna-fish entrée," Tristan smiled, "Anyone else? Ah, Kaiba!"

"PB&J too simple for ya, Kaiba?" Joey laughed, "Or did we forget da caviar?"

"For your information, I despise, caviar," Seto growled, "Just toss me anything, Taylor." Tristan grabbed the nearest PB&J, and lofted it to Seto, who caught it with one hand, still staring at Joey menacingly.

"Joey; knock it off! We're here to have fun, not insult each other! And Kaiba," Tea turned to face him, "Just cool it a little. And don't give me any back-sass about not doing anything! Goodness!" Tea broke her sandwich in half quickly and bit into one of the halves.

Seto looked over at her and slowly broke his sandwich in half as well –a habit. Why had she just defended him like that? Sure, she had gotten onto him a little, but not as much as getting onto Joey's case. Wheeler didn't seem fazed at all, however.

Again, she bothers me like this, Seto sighed, biting into his broken sandwich.

"Seto?" Seto looked up and saw Mokuba offering half of his own sandwich, "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Seto smiled lightly, "No kiddo." He gave Mokuba his unbitten half of his sandwich and took Mokuba's chicken salad one.

"Am I missing something here?" Noa leaned over and looked at the two, "What was all that about?"

"Nothing-" Seto started.

"Just a wacky tradition," Mokuba finished.

"Whatever," Noa shrugged, looking around, just before biting. His eyes stopped on Tea. Tea was looking at the Kaiba brothers rather strangely. She had a confused look on her face, and yet there was another look there that Noa couldn't place. She looked down at her own sandwich, and ate the rest of one half. She scanned over the other half, and then began eating it.

This is all getting to be very weird, Noa decided.

After some rounds of junk food, drinks and yogurt, the gang rested for a few minutes, just talking, before they would actually go back into the park.

"We have about six or so hours left here," Serenity stated, looking at her watch, "So let's use the time wisely." She looked down at herself again, and then exclaimed, "Oh! I forgot! Your vest, Mokuba-" she began taking it off, but was interrupted by Tea.

"If we're going on another water ride now, you had best keep that on."

"Nah, I don't feel much like a water ride just now," Serenity replied, "I'll stand back on the sidelines."

"Same," Mokuba and Noa agreed.

"Bytes for you," Duke shrugged, "I was thinking we would visit that raft ride I saw on the map. The warning was extreme soaking."

"I'm out, then," Seto stated.

"No, you're not," Noa reprimanded, "We may not be going, but you are."

"Why? Since when do you have control over what I do?"

"Since we practically forced you onto this trip," Mokuba smirked. Seto rolled his eyes. It was true: ad it not been for their constant want and puppy-dog-eyes, they would not be here, and Seto would be working steadily at home, or Kaiba Corp. With his thoughts NOT focused on Tea Gardner!

"They forced you to come here?" Duke had to keep from snickering.

"Not entirely," Seto turned on him, "They suggested it…and talked me into it, is all."

"Yes…and that's why you're here for a month:" Tristan added, "They talked you into it. Believable."

"Are we going back inside, or not?" Seto suddenly said, "The lines do get longer near midday, you know."

"Wow! Never thought I would hear that come out of his mouth!" Tea laughed, "But he's right! Let's go!" she stood up, cracking her back and started gathering up blankets. Mokuba and Noa got the trash bags. Joey retrieved the cooler, with Tristan and Yugi got the picnic basket.

Within five minutes, they were back inside the park, walking their way around to find the raft ride – coincidentally named: Time on the Nile. Seto was disgusted already. That made two rides in this park with untimely names.

Reluctantly, Seto left his brothers, and Serenity at the front of the ride, and the gang walked along the wooden walkway until they reached the crowd. They couldn't see the station from where they were, but the wait, they supposed, wouldn't be so long. The sign back at the front had read an hour's wait from there: and they had walked a bit from it. At most, they would probably wait just as long as they had for Vertical Velocity. Seto sighed, just anticipating the wait greatly.

Eventually, the gang did pull up to the front and there sat a ten-person raft. There were eight people in their group. They had the raft to themselves. Seto picked out the least wet seat, and sat there. Joey sat next to Mai, directly opposite him. Yugi sat next to Tea, who sat in the seat next to Seto (not the conjoined seat, however). Ryou sat next to Yugi. He was happy to be on a ride which would not jolt his stomach violently. Duke and Tristan sat next to Joey, one seat from Seto. Once the conductor saw that they were all buckled in, the raft rolled off. It swirled down he wide waterway, and immediately bumped into a side, sending the raft careening around, and down the river more.

Tea and Yugi laughed as they bumped into each other at the jolt given from the collision with the bumper. The water fell down some, and they flew down a small rapid. Joey yelled as water poured down his back, and Mai shivered. Tristan and Duke hollered in glee at the sight, just as they flew into some rapids. The two were sprayed constantly with water, as were the others.

Seto wanted to "kill" his brothers at the moment.

The rapids settled and the raft flowed into a cave that had some water trickling down the sides. There was water falling down the exit to the cave: a non-stop torrent.

"Oh God!" Tea cried, seeing the water, "There's no passing that!"

"Da-" Seto started whispering. Everyone shut their eyes, ready for the stream of water. It never came. They all looked up suddenly and saw that they had passed through the mouth of the cave, and the waterfall had ceased falling. As soon as they were clear, though, it started falling again.

"It was a fake-out!" Joey cried, "How cheap!"

"But that isn't!" Ryou looked behind him and shouted. Tea suddenly screamed as water pounded down on her: as its first victim. Yugi's hair fell down in his face and Joey jumped when the water hit him.

Seto, seeing his turn coming, plunged through the curtain, and pulled his body forward as far as it would go in the seat, and the falls passed over him quickly. He was wet, but not a s soaked through as the others.

"Geez, Kaiba, why do you have to be a party-poop'a?" Joey spat out water, looking at his drenched clothing, "I hope dis ride gets to ya more den dat did."

"Fat chance," Seto responded. He was getting as least wet as possible.

More rapids and jolting turns came up and the gang flew around them. They were spinning at an average pace and heading straight for a side wall which had many raining waterfalls.

"Who's going to be the lucky person to get wet?" Mai sighed. Seto deduced a calculation. At the rate the raft was spinning and drifting, the one who would probably be hit was Tea….

Ice cold water immediately poured onto his head and down his shoulders. His back suddenly jerked upright at the sudden fall of icy liquid and Seto's eyes went wide. While he had been calculating, the raft had spun him into the straight path of the waterfall.

The whole raft erupted into laughter: Joey, Tristan and Duke laughing most of all.

"Der ya have it, Kaiba! Dat's payback!"

To his surprise-

Seto started laughing.

A real laugh.

He was laughing at himself!

Everyone else immediately silenced, and watched him. He was still smiling in such an un-Kaiba like way, that everyone was struck speechless.

"W-What are you laughing at, Kaiba?" Tristan asked, just a bit freaked out.

"Well," Seto recomposed himself. Tea sighed. Easy come: easy go. She had really like that laugh of his…. It wasn't as cold as he seemed to always be. That laugh proved that he did have an ounce of warmth in him. Maybe even more than just an ounce. "The matter was pretty ironic," Seto continued. "Secondly, just look up."

"Wha'?" Joey, Tristan and Duke looked up. Water flew down upon them, causing their heads to snap back down. Everyone laughed again, Seto included, though more softly this time.

Tea herself laughed softer, just so she could hear him.

"GOD!" Joey cried out, as soon as the raft had left the waterfalls. "WHY ME? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!"

"Well, we've got a little more of the ride left," Mai laughed, "So hold on: maybe someone else will get the treatment."

Mokuba jumped up, "There they are! They just passed through the other side. They'll be here any minute!"

"Grab a gun, everybody!" Noa said to both Serenity and Mokuba. The three jumped up and rant to he edge of the railing, where five water gums were standing. Onlookers could shoot the water at their comrades on the rafts as an added bonus.

"I'm sacking Seto: I don't care how much trouble I get into," Mokuba smirked.

"I'll go for whoever I can get," Noa said.

"Joey is my first target…but after that, I'll get whoever, as well," Serenity said. They stood, poised and ready to shoot. People walked about all around them, but no one bothered the three kids.

"Here they come!" Mokuba whispered.

"They look wet enough already!" Noa stated.

"And your point is?" Serenity laughed.

"Ready-" Mokuba said.

"Aim," Noa added.

"**FIRE!**" Serenity let out, and pulled the trigger as the raft came down the river. Three gusts of water flew out of the guns. One socked Seto square in the back, and he jumped violently, spinning around immediately, with fire in his eyes. Mokuba's laugh filled the area. Joey got pelted square in the chest, and his surprised look made Serenity break into a fit of giggles. Noa just spun his gun side to side, spraying random people. Incoherent shouts were heard from the raft, as it floated away, and the three could no longer shoot.

They left their posts and settled back down on the bench near the guns. That had been well worth it.

A soaked gang soon approached them.

"Ren! How could ya do dist a me! I was already soppin' wet!" Joey cried, flailing his arms at his sister.

"Which one of you was it?" Seto approached his brothers, his clothes completely soaked through.

"Oh, lighten up, Kaiba," Tea approached him, ringing out her hair, "You had fun, and you know it! You were laughing along with the rest of us!"

"What!" Mokuba and Noa inquired.

"Man…now I'm starting to wish that we had gone," Noa cocked his head.

"No, no, this was well worth the cause," Mokuba nodded.

"It was you then," Seto pointed a finger at his biological brother.

"Guilty as charged," Mokuba held up his hands.

* * *

Near four in the afternoon, the gang settled down at an ice cream café inside the park. They collapsed in chairs for a few minutes, just resting their rather sore legs (standing and walking will get to a person after sometime).

"I vote we get some ice cream," Joey held up his hand, "And den we head off fo' more rides."

"Amen, amen!" Tristan cried out.

"Alright, so what do you all want then? Ryou and I will bring them back," Yugi asked.

"Umm…what have dey got?" Joey asked.

"I'll check," Tea stood up, "Honestly…bunch of wimps…" she muttered, teasingly. She came back a minute later with the menu memorized.

"Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Assorted, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, M&M, and Lemon. Toppings include sprinkles, chocolate syrup and whip cream. Or you can have your ice cream dipped into a vat of chocolate and it dries hard."

"Order up!" Ryou placed his hand on the table.

Yugi was for strawberry with whipped cream; Ryou was going with plain vanilla; Joey wanted a mixed ice cream with the works, as did Tristan, Mokuba and Noa, Duke wanted chocolate; Serenity wanted chocolate with sprinkles, Tea wanted chocolate chip cookie dough with whipped cream, and Seto wished for M&M with whipped cream. Mai was going for plain vanilla. She complained that there was too much fat in the stuff already to be adding anything more.

Yugi and Ryou set off, not having to remember too many different orders (four of them were the same, for crying out loud, and two belonged to themselves!), and pocketed with the collected money from the individuals.

With such a large order, the group had to wait quite a few minutes, with Yugi and Ryou constantly running back and forth with different ice creams, so that they wouldn't melt in the wait.

Everyone was finally served almost after ten minutes and they were all eating happily. Bits of chatter were scattered throughout the table. It was about halfway through heir ice cream that an amazing feat was discovered.

"So, Seto, are you at least having some fun?" Mokuba turned to ask his older brother. Seto paused for a moment, looking down at him. The rest of the table had stopped too, just so that they wouldn't miss what he said.

After a minutes, Seto replied, "…Yeah…Mokuba. At least a little fun."

"HALLELUJAH!" Tristan cried out, jumping up from his chair.

"We've accomplished the impossible!" Duke laughed,

"Where's the Guinness Book of World Records?" Mai joined in.

"Der ain't gonna be no book o' records if da Apoca-…Apoco-…Apoxcis-…ack: if da end of da world is comin'!" Joey threw his spoon into his ice cream in mild aggravation.

"Apocalypse, Joey," Tea smiled. Mokuba and Noa just smiled. Their brother had come a long way.

Once most everyone had finished their ice cream (Tea and Seto were still eating), Mai stood up, "Alright people: bathroom break. We're not stopped until we leave…save sickness occurrences."

Everybody…almost…bounced up and started going to the restrooms a short ways away.

"Just a sec…I want to finish this up really quickly," Tea said, spooning some ice cream into her mouth. Seto just threw his trash away. He had gone prior to eating.

The two were left alone. Tea was scooping out the last of her ice cream, and placing it in her mouth.

"So…" she started, trying to make some conversation, "You…really are having fun? Well…some?"

"I suppose," was his small answer.

"You uh…have a nice laugh, you know," Tea suddenly blurted. She felt herself going red. Why had she just said that? Too late….

Seto cocked an eyebrow in slight amusement. What was she playing at? He uncrossed his legs and arms, and placed his hand on the table.

"I…What I mean is…" Tea fumbled with her words as she tossed her garbage into the trash can nearby, "It was just…different…and nice for a change and…-"

She looked up and was surprised to see Seto half a foot away from her face.

"Do you ever stop talking?" he asked; not accusingly, but rather lightly.

"I…I-I don't-" Tea suddenly ceased talking as Seto's lips met with hers.

* * *

Mokuba brushed some spare water off his hands that he had missed with the paper towels, as he walked out of the bathroom and back towards the café. He looked up, ready to announce himself back when he suddenly froze on the spot.

His mouth nearly hit the floor, from utter shock and surprise.

His brother…was kissing Tea Gardner!

Mokuba was beginning to agree with Joey: the Apocalypse really was coming…and sooner than they all thought. Mokuba dodged behind a pillar as fast as his legs would allow.

Even more surprising, Seto was holding Tea by her upper arms, ever-so-slightly pulling her closer, and Tea seemed divided between keeping her hands down, or putting them on Seto's shoulders. She seemed to settle for both by placing them on his shoulders, but slightly more near his chest.

Mokuba shook his head. Noa was going to kill if he found out about this. It was likely to start another row between he and Seto…and Mokuba wasn't looking forward to taking sides –willingly or unwillingly- again.

Mokuba would have probably died of shock had he known that this wasn't the first time the two had gone into the act.

* * *

Tea finally got wind of what she was doing and immediately pushed Seto away. She looked back at him –with an expression crossed between horrified, frightened and pleased- and stumbled off towards the bathrooms.

Seto looked after her and stared back at where she had just sat. He shook his head clear. WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH HIS MIND! Of all the insane ideas to act upon!

"Hey, Seto!" Mokuba walked towards him a minute later.

"Mokuba?" Seto's head shot up. His brother hadn't seen him, had he?

Mokuba put on a smile. He would ask his brother later what was going on. Now wasn't the time.

* * *

Near the end of their trip to the amusement park, it started storming –a hint, according to the newscasters that morning- of what was to come over the next two days.

The thunder had scared Serenity out of her wits, causing her to jump and fall onto the nearest person near her – or rather persons. Tristan and Mokuba managed to catch her in the nick of time before she fell. She fell more on Tristan, who was hoisting her up, but Mokuba had gotten part of the impact as well.

"Thanks," she said to the two, looking more in Mokuba's direction.

"No problem," Tristan smiled, "I'd love to catch you anytime." Serenity furrowed her brows in confusion as to what this might mean, exactly, but did not press the subject. Mokuba however, glowered darkly at the male.

Because of the storms, most of the rides had been stopped for a time. However, the storm was over in a matter of about twenty minutes to half an hour, and slowly, rides began opening again. It was nearing seven o' clock, and the group was making its way back towards the entrance.

Mai spotted something about a ride near the entrance. "Hey, y'all! Look!" Everyone looked to where she was pointing. There was hardly a line in the Superman ride (yet another ride in real life), when it usually backed itself out onto the wide sidewalk.

"Let's get in now, before a huge line forms! This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance opportunity!" Mai said, running into the line.

"A bit presumptuous, isn't she?" Tristan commented.

"She's right: I'm in!" Duke ran after her.

"Wait up!" Tea called. The rest of the group ran in: Ryou and Yugi looking up at the ride rather uncertainly. The train hurled over them with a vociferous roar, and the two noticed that this was no ordinary ride. It would be like being back on Vertical Velocity on the section where they looked down: they were literally flying, as the seat was tilted back.

Oh, the thoughts….

The group eventually reached the platform and heard some frantic people on the other side, "Where's my cell phone?" "My pocket change is gone!" "Where's MY cell phone?"

"Secure your things," Mai said, "It looks like stuff drops on this one."

"They said to leave the stuff behind back at the front," Yugi commented.

"And there's no storage on this ride," Ryou said.

"Well, either put the stuff in your back pocket, or in something that sips up and hold on tight!"

Lucky for them, Joey and Tristan had brought along cargo pants with zippered pockets, where most of their loose items were stored. The more bulky things they put in their back pockets, or fastened behind them, so that the stuff would rest against the back of the seat, and their back.

It was finally their turn to get on. The seats were in rows of four. The group had managed to get spaces all on the same train.

Mokuba, Serenity, Tristan and Duke got onto one car; Joey, Mai and Ryou clambered into another car and Noa, Seto, Tea and Yugi got into yet another.

They sat down in the seats, which were upright and regular. Noa looked around. Their feet were strapped in against a foot-board, and they had a seat belt and a harness.

"Don't they flip you on this-?" his question was interrupted as the seats suddenly rose forth from under them, putting their legs behind them, and resting them on the harness.

The train began moving.

"Isn't this great?" Tea laughed as they got out of the station. She could hear Noa's muffled, "Don't look down; don't look down; don't look down…."

They turned and began going up immediately. Seto found this time for some good payback.

"Hey Gardner…just look at that. Imagine: the only thing restraining you here is a simple seat belt and this harness…. Imagine if that harness were to break…. Just look how far we are-"

"STOP!" Tea, Noa and Yugi suddenly shouted at the same time. Seto laughed, more manically than on the raft ride.

"I get it: you've gotten your revenge now, okay?" Tea sighed, "I'm just as freaked out as everyone else! But…didn't you say you yourself had to get used to heights?"

"I never said I looked down," Seto replied, looking out over the park, "It's all in the imagination."

"Hey look!" Noa shouted, "Fireworks!" Indeed, out over the park, some random fireworks began sprouting and popping.

"How cool," Tea admitted. "Isn't that neat, Yugi?"

"What?" his head snapped up, "Sorry, wasn't paying attention. I was more concerned with a dilemma: we're positioned in flying mode, right?" The others nodded. "So…does that mean we're going down headfirst?"

Everyone's attention instantly turned to the tracks in front of them. They were just about to go over the edge.

"HOLY S-"

"LANGUAGE, NOA!" Seto reprimanded, over the in sync screams from the rest of the train. The roller coaster picked up speed and hurtled headfirst down the track, bringing them immediately into a double corkscrew. They flew along the track and suddenly were going down headfirst again. But this time, they were flipped onto their backs, looking up.

They were going through a loop.

The gravitational force pressed down on their chests as they pulled through the loop, and finally out of it, going into more twists and turns, and small ups and downs. They finally skidded to a halt not far from the station platform. The coaster coasted slowly to a stop in the base, and flipped the passengers right-side up again.

Again, the crew shakily got off this ride – their things still secure. Others from the ride hadn't been so lucky.

"That. Was. Pure. Fun!" Mai jumped.

"Amen to that!" Duke high-fived her.

"Yugi…we didn't…you know," Ryou nodded.

"I think that loop kept it down," Yugi laughed, "With the pressure and all."

"True, true," Ryou affirmed. "That was by far, the best ride of them all!"

"Why? 'Cause ya didn't upchuck?" Joey chuckled.

"I'll upchuck you," Tristan said, pulling a noogey on Joey.

"Hey! Quit dat!" Joey hollered.

"Come on guys, calm down. I say we watch the fireworks show and then get back to the beach afterwards. We've had a long day, and I'm sure we all want to rest…after a good show," Tea said. Everyone agreed to that.

They hastened over to the fireworks show (there was still a good bit of it left, as well as many other things) and it lasted for a good hour. By then, it was past eight, and the gang was ready to head home. It took at least half and hour to drive back.

They walked out of the park and back to the cars, each one heading off back to the beach house.

In the Lamborghini, Noa was dead asleep, snoring away (Mokuba sighed, just awaiting the great night ahead of him) and asked, "So Seto…did you really, really, really, REALLY have fun today?"

"You asked me this already, Mokuba," Seto replied.

"I know…but we were with the others, and I know you don't like talking around them. Answer me wholeheartedly truthfully this time, okay?"

"Alright Mokuba…" Seto answered. He smiled, "I truthfully did "really, really, REALLY" have fun today. It was different, and…something like revisiting the actual good memories. I did have fun, so don't you go worrying about me."

"That's all I needed to hear, Seto," Mokuba yawned and fell back against the seat, joining his brother in sleep. "And Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"I understand…I know what you mean…about those good memories…. It really was alike a visit to them…" the boy drifted off to sleep.

Seto looked back at the road again, from having looked in the rearview mirror. He put on a slight smile. Memories…. He was making some pretty good ones on this very vacation.

* * *

Yeah! LONG chapter for you people! It was more for fun, rather than romance (needed one of those transition chapters!) Anywho, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! MUCH romance to come in the next oh…three/four chapters! I SWEAR! These next chapters are quite full –if not jam-packed- with romance! Remember: this is the last chapter to vote for Serenity! If that isn't a clue, I don't know what is…. PLEASE REVIEW!

(PS: Those real rides in the chapter (Vertical Velocity and Superman) I have been on them. I pretty much wrote what was real about them, and my experiences on them. Although I changed Superman around ever so slightly. It has been two years since I was last on it…. Whatever: later!)


	17. Sick Love and the Sunshine Treatment

NOTE: The winner for Serenity was: MOKUBA! (44 - 3) and I'm going to end Tea's census now (because of a recent nervous breakdown I had with FOL…some of you might know. Just trying to be careful….) Tea's winner was: SETO! (52 – 12 - 2). Also, some of you though the party would be this chapter. Notice I said it would start IN THREE DAYS. And remember: a day is a chapter here! Read on!

PS: If any of you notice a connection between LIL and this story this chapter, just know that the idea came first for this story, okay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 17: Sick Love and The Sunshine Treatment**

July 14

Serenity tossed and turned in her bed. She looked at the clock beside her, which told her that it was a little past one in the morning. Why couldn't she get to sleep? She had slept for a few hours, and then woken up, and now it was impossible for sleep to come to her.

She had thrown off the covers, because her body was far too warm under them, but she still felt a bit hot. She rolled around to get on the cool side of the pillows, but for a couple hours, sleep would still not come.

And she was starting to feel quite warm now. She did not feel good at all.

Maybe it was something I ate, she sighed, sitting up on the edge of her bed. Her stomach felt awful at the turn, and she stayed put for a second to let it settle. I've gotta get a fan or something. Cool air… There was an air conditioner in her room, however, it had recently broken down, and was getting fixed today or tomorrow. Of all the times for it to break down….

Serenity opened her door and started walking down the stairs. There was a fan down there. High blast will do just nicely, she sided.

* * *

Mokuba was wide awake. He had fallen asleep so early yesterday, that he had woken up a few hours before usual. He decided to go get one of his books and read downstairs for a while. Maybe he would fall asleep again, or just stay there until the morning. He couldn't read in here, however, because Noa was still sleeping. The only light would be downstairs.

He grabbed his book and headed out the door, and down the stairs. He steered towards the chair that his brother always sat in to read, and turned on the light next to it. He turned around and sat down. He was just about to pick up his book when he noticed Serenity sitting on the opposite side of the room in front of a high-powered fan.

"Serenity?" Mokuba inquired, putting down the book and walking over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Serenity looked over at him, "Oh, hey Mokuba. What are you doing up so early?"

"I want to ask you the same question," he replied, kneeling down beside her.

"My air conditioner is broken, and I got really warm in my room, so I came down here to cool off."

"You sure that's all?" he asked. Instinctively, he put the back of his hand against Serenity's exposed forehead. Serenity jumped a bit at the coolness of his hand –it felt so good- and sighed when he took his hand away.

"Serenity…I think you're running a fever," he explained. "You really should get back up to bed.

"But the fan," she complained, "It feels so nice…."

"We'll bring up the fan too, then," he added, unplugging it and carrying it with him. He helped Serenity up the stairs as well, back to her room.

Serenity crawled back into her disheveled covers, and slumped onto them. Mokuba plugged up the fan and had it half hit her, and half hit the rest of the room. His brother had told him that it wasn't good for a fan to blow on you directly through the night.

He pulled up the desk chair in there and said, "I'll be right back." He dashed downstairs to turn off the light and grab his book. He ran back upstairs and into Serenity's room. "If you need anything," he sat down, "Just ask, okay?"

"Okay, Mokuba. Thank you," she sighed, and smiled slightly as she settled down to try to get to sleep once more.

Mokuba cracked open his book and took one last look at her. Poor girl…. I hope she'll be alright. I'll be here to take care of her though.

He felt oddly overprotective of her.

* * *

Noa woke up – in the bed for once. Something registered as "not-right" in his mind. Mokuba had usually pushed him out at least by mid-early-morning. He sat up and looked around. Where was Mokuba?

He got out of the bed and opened the door, walking out into the hallway. Nobody else seemed to be awake yet. He checked the clock before shutting the door. It was almost seven o' clock. Only Ryou and Tea might be up, unless they were sleeping in from yesterday. It had been a tiring one, but very fun. Noa smiled as he looked through the house for his brother. Yesterday had rocked. And the best part had definitely been Seto actually admitting he was having fun.

Another good part had been the whole "white-shirt" incident. Mokuba would have killed me for that comment, he thought as he poked his head into the bathrooms. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

Noa turned around with a skeptical expression on his face and saw his younger brother suddenly emerge from Serenity's room, yawning. Noa froze. What had he been doing in there?

Mokuba recognized his brother's presence, "Hey, Noa," he waved, "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you the same thing," Noa walked forward. "What were you doing in there?"

"Serenity's sick," Mokuba replied, "She got a fever last night, so I was watching over her the rest of the night."

"How'd you know she got a fever?"

"I went down around three to go read a book, because I couldn't sleep, and she was down there sitting in front of a fan."

"Ah. And you're sure all you were doing was watching over her?" Noa cocked a smile.

"I was taking care of her too," Mokuba added.

"I'm sure you were, Noa laughed. Mokuba turned a frown on his brother.

"You're sick."

"No, no, Serenity is," Noa retorted. Mokuba rolled his eyes. Typical….

"I'm just going to the bathroom. Then I'm going right back to her," Mokuba said.

"Okedoke," Noa replied. "I just want to see how she's doing, so I'll wait," he walked over to Serenity's door. Mokuba came back moments later with the key to her door. He let the two of them in, and Noa went over to her bedside.

"Looks sick alright," he commented.

"No duh," Mokuba replied, not really paying attention to him.

"Definitely a fever," Noa smirked.

"Good going, Sherlock," Mokuba sighed.

"You're going to make out with her."

"I know that already," Mokuba replied, letting his head fall back. He suddenly shot up, "WHAT!"

Noa just laughed, "Gotcha there," he walked past his fuming brother, still snickering.

Once outside the door, he shook his head, "That's the way to go: tell them a few obvious things and then trick them into something embarrassing. I love it."

"That's a good idea," A voice said behind him.

"Yah!" Noa jumped around. "Oh! Ryou, it's you!"

"Hehe," he laughed, "Not exactly…. But yes," he replied. Noa raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "So tell me, what gave you that great idea you just voiced?"

"Ah, that," Noa chuckled more, "I just pulled it on Mokuba."

"Really now? Do tell," Bakura leaned on the wall.

"Alright: Serenity's running a fever, okay?" he nodded. Bakura nodded as well. "So I said: "She looks sick alright." Mokuba was quick with a snappy comment, like, "No duh." So then I said, "Definitely a fever." He's like, "Good going Sherlock," he mocked his brother in a higher pitched voice, "So I said…here's were it gets good…I said…I said," he started laughing again, "Just a sec," he laughed some more. "I said, "You're going to make out with her."" Bakura's eyebrows shot up. "And then he said, "I know that already!" Noa fell to the floor laughing.

"Interesting," Bakura chuckled as well, "That makes for a good joke. I'll have to try it today…."

"It's great, I swear," Noa sat up, "I'd like to try that again too…."

"Tell you what," Bakura knelt down, "Get your…brother…you other one, to say….say something about…a girl – like what you just did – any girl, and I'll get that girl to say something about him."

"That. Would. ROCK!" Noa clapped slightly. "But which girl? I think Serenity is out…."

"That leaves Mai or Tea," Bakura scratched his chin.

"Mai or," Noa gulped slightly, "Tea?"

"Yes," Bakura looked down at Noa, sensing a perfect opportunity for a double-score. "They are the only two girls left here. And since Mai is dating Joey now…I think Tea is the perfect girl to pull it on."

"Tea?" Noa squeaked. He didn't like the idea of those two flirting, even if they didn't know they were flirting.

"Yes," Bakura smirked, nodding, "It's perfect. You get Kaiba to say something, and I'll get Tea to say something. And it would be better if…." Bakura's face suddenly lit up. "If we got it on tape…."

"But who has a video recorder here? Noa inquired. The Kaibas surely didn't….

Bakura jerked his thumb back and forth at the door, "A sick little girl in there does. And I'm sure she won't mind if we borrow it for a few minutes today. She won't miss it."

"W-Whatever you say," Noa forced a smile. This prank had just gone from all-time happy to all-time sappy.

* * *

Mokuba gritted his teeth as he damped the washcloth he had got Serenity earlier. How could he answer his brother like that? It was still on his nerves.

The only reason it was on his nerves was because he knew it was half true. He would make out with her…if he could. If he was allowed to. The truth was: he didn't want to do anything to Serenity unless she went right along with it. He was afraid to look impulsive.

But God knows how long I've dreamed of doing something like that, Mokuba thought as he put the washcloth back on her forehead. He looked down at her sleeping figure. Such a pretty face…tantalizing lips…he had to get away from those thoughts…those thin pajamas left only something to be imagined –Ho, bad territory, Mokuba…- the way the pajamas were slightly revealing her midriff…the way her body was spread out so…gracefully on the bed….

If only we were old enough to marry, Mokuba desperately thought. He turned away instantly, not wanting to get any more thoughts into his head….

He sat back down in the chair and was about to read again, when she caught his eye once more. She turned over in her sleep, revealing a curved back to him.

And to think…we slept in the same bed just two nights ago, Mokuba sighed. Great…being around her is poisoning my mind. I wonder if this is what goes through Noa's head whenever he thinks about Tea. Heck, at least I don't stutter around Serenity, like a babbling idiot.

"Mokuba?" Mokuba's head shot up from his thoughts. "Morning," Serenity was looking over her shoulder at him, and smiling. "Thanks for staying the night. And thanks for the cloth," she said, replacing the item that had fallen off her forehead.

"Hey," Mokuba stood up, "How are you feeling?"

"Cooler, but not much better," she sighed, "Is Joey up yet?"

"Not that I know of."

"Okay. In a way…that's good. He'll freak when he finds out. He'll go into-"

"Overprotective mode?" Mokuba supplied.

"Exactly. I guess Kaiba's the same way too, huh?"

"Yeah, he is," Mokuba smiled. "Hey, I'm going to go grab something to eat. Do you want me to bring something up for you?"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks," she smiled at him. "Go ahead: I'll be fine."

"Okay: I'll be back right afterwards," Mokuba walked to the door and put his hand on the handle. He stopped and suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Serenity sat up on her elbows.

"Oh, nothing," Mokuba sniggered.

"Please tell me," Serenity pleaded.

"I just thought…well…" Mokuba laughed again, "Imagine if they –your brother and mine- became…in-laws or something," he laughed again.

Serenity laughed quietly, "Yeah, but how would that happen?" She looked up at him.

Mokuba suddenly realized his mistake. "I'm going to go eat now, bye," he rushed out the door.

Serenity blinked. "It was just a joke…" she said to the air.

Mokuba relaxed against the door and smacked himself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…."

"We know you are, but what am I?"

"I'm not in the mood, Noa," Mokuba sighed, without looking up at him. He took off for the stairs.

"Whatever," Noa shrugged.

* * *

Joey woke up and stretched as he walked down the hallway. He rubbed his face awake and suddenly collided with something.

"Oh geez," he stumbled back, "What the heck did I run int'a?"

"Get your interrogative pronouns right, Wheeler: a better one would be "whom.""

Joey ground his teeth, and muttered, "Wise guy, eh?"

"Why thank you," Seto replied sarcastically.

Joey clenched his fists, "It's too early in the morning, pretty-boy." Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty-boy? That's a new one," Tea came walking out of the bathroom behind them. And then, as if talking to herself, she added, "not that I wouldn't agree: naturally, but-"

She stopped. Joey and Seto were staring at her as if she had just sprouted wings.

Tea blinked. And she blinked some more. "D-Did," she pointed at her mouth, "Did that just come out of my mouth?" Joey only nodded slightly. Seto stared at her still.

Tea's mouth opened and closed, but she finally went for the alternative: to run. She turned and collided with a door, trying to put her key into the socket and wrench it open. It wouldn't budge.

"Tea," Joey stated, "As a friend, with friendly advice, before I barge in and demand why you said that, I'll tell you that your room is next to Serenity's."

Tea stopped trying to pull to the door off its sockets. "…So it is. But if this is Serenity's room…then why is some other guy in it, laughing with her?"

"WHAT!" Joey forgot about everything at the moment. He pushed past Tea and started pounding on the door, "SERENITY WHEEL'A, YOU OPEN DA DOOR DIS MINUTE!"

He almost fell inside the room as it opened. "You rang?" Mokuba looked up at Joey with a monotonous expression, to match his voice.

"AHA!" Joey grabbed Mokuba by the back of his collar and hoisted him into the air, pointing into his chest, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER!"

"WHEELER!" Seto grabbed his brother from Joey's clutches, almost having Mokuba chocked with the way Joey had held onto the collar. Seto set his brother down at his side. Mokuba rubbed his neck, tenderly.

"JOEY!" Serenity suddenly appeared, flushed, and her voice now sore from yelling, "HE WAS JUST VISITING AND HELPING ME, SO SHUT THE HECK UP!"

Joey blinked, "Visiting? Doing what?"

"What are you proposing that my brother is doing with your sister?" Seto stepped into the argument once more.

"Anyt'ing's possible, Kaiba," Joey narrowed his eyes. "If my sista's virg-"

"WHEELER!" Seto grabbed his collar now, "JUST WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! MY BROTHER WENT AND SC-"

"JOEY!" Serenity slapped him. "MOKUBA WAS JUST HELPING ME OUT! I'M ILL, ALRIGHT? HE'S BEEN HERE MOST OF THE NIGHT, HELPING ME!" She heaved after that outburst.

Joey tenderly rubbed where she had slapped him, "Dat hurt…. Wait a sec. you're sick?"

"Yes," Serenity panted, "I'm running a fever. Mokuba has been helping me, thank you very much. Nothing is going on between us, got it? Come on , Mokuba," she grabbed his hand and pulled him back inside. Before she closed the door, she added, "That is…if you want to stay here. I'm not forcing you to, right?"

Mokuba desperately wanted to say, Of course I want to stay here! You don't know just how much I want to stay with you! But, of course, that would cause utter chaos. So, he settled for the next best answer, "Of course." Short and sweet.

"Good," she smiled. She gave a list glare to Joey, and slammed the door in his face.

Joey and Seto both looked at the door, and Seto slowly let Joey back down to the ground.

"So…what were we doing before that happened?" Seto asked nobody in particular.

"Let's see," Joey resorted to his fingers, and counted them off one by one, "I was gonna pummel you for sayin' somethin', and den Tea showed up, and…. Wait…." Joey looked around. "TEA! TEA GARDNER, GET BACK OUT HERE!" he ran up to her door and pounded on it, trying to take it ff the hinges, as she had been trying to do to Serenity's door before, "TEA, I DEMAND TA KNOW WHY YA SAID KAIBA WAS HOT!"

"I NEVER SAID HE WAS HOT, YOU BAKA!" Tea's voice protruded from the inside.

"WELL IT WAS CLOSE ENOUGH CALLING HIM A PRETTY-BOY AN' ALL!"

"TEA IS NOT HERE AT THE MOMENT, PLEASE LEAVE AS MESSAGE AFTER YOU HEAR HER HEAD COLLIDE WITH THE WALL-" Joey heard a repeated thump from the wall next to him as Tea hit her head against it in a rapid attempt to free herself from "evil" thoughts.

"TEA!" Joey called out, "TEA? DID YOU PASS OUT FROM DAT? COME ON, TEA!"

Joey continued to bombard Tea's door until someone taped his shoulder. He turned around to see Seto holding out the spare key from downstairs.

Joey took it, "Where'd ya get this?"

"Front desk," Seto replied, "Now are you going to open the door or what?"

"Sure, yeah," Joey nodded, putting the card into the slot. He stopped. "Wait…. Why do you want ta get inside?"

Seto glared at him, "I'm just as curious as you are, mutt. The comment was directed towards me after all."

"Got a point der," Joey nodded, turning the handle. He and Seto walked into the room.

Tea was at the window, looking out to the grounds below.

"It's not that far a jump," she was saying to herself.

"You're not serious, Gardner," Seto commented.

"Ah!" Tea jumped, "How did you two get in here!"

"Dat's for us ta know, and you ta tell us WHY DA HECK YA CALLED HIM A PRETTY-BOY!" Joey rushed at Tea just to grab her gently. She jumped and flew under the bed, cowering.

"How can she fit under there?" Seto looked at the bed in amazement.

"She's so gosh-darn thin, for cryin' out loud!" Joey retorted, kneeling on the ground, and looking under the bed. Seto got on the other side, and just sat on top of the bed however. He wasn't going to resort to kneeling for her.

"Tea, just tell me why ya said dat," Joey pleaded.

"Not while he's here!"

"Kai-" Joey started, but was silenced by Seto, who was shaking his head and mouthing, I'm not here!

"Kaiba ain't here, Tea," Joey retorted. "He left."

"…Are you sure?"

"Why, is it so bad to tell?"

"…I don't know."

"Just tell me, okay?" Joey looked back up at Seto, who was trying to look as uninterested as possible.

"I don't know why I said it, okay! There was something wrong with my head when I said that!"

"You mean aft'a, Tea. You banged your head aft'a you said dat. Dat ain't a good excuse, Tea."

"Well…put yourself in my place, Joey! What would you say about him?"

Joey thought it over for a second, and smirked, knowing that he couldn't be pummeled for saying anything as long as "Seto wasn't here." "I'd say dat he was a sick jerk who needs a life and will be a lonely pig the rest of his life." Seto's face reddened rapidly as Joey stuck out his tongue at him.

"Joey…he's here isn't he?"

"What makes ya say dat? It's how I really feel about him, Tea! Would I eve'a say dat to his face?"

"I guess not…. But Joey…you're right…but…you're thinking like a guy. Think like a girl, okay?"

"Why would I want ta do dat?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Alright, alright. T'ink like a girl about Kaiba…. Uh, Tea…what am I supposed to be thinking?"

There was an audible sigh from under the bed, "Joey…think about his looks. That is why were' having this discussion, isn't it?"

"His looks?" Joey looked like he had a pile of rotten cheese under his nose. He stole a glance at Seto –who noticed- and shivered. Seto scowled. "Well…I'd say he…uh…Tea, I really can't think like a girl-"

"Goodness, Joey, he's attractive, okay! Every girl knows it for a fact! It's undeniable! He's got good looks! Even Mai and Serenity think so! God, he's got GREAT looks! No offense, Joey, you look fine, but you're my friends, I can't just go saying that all the time now, can I?"

Joey just blinked, "Ya…ya really think he's…attractive?" he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And Ren thinks dis too?"

"Most girls do, Joey. Okay? You see why now? I have a tendency to babble, and the thought came through my mouth instead of my head, where it was supposed to go."

"Uh huh," Joey nodded, looking around the room and at Seto, wanting to see how the guy was taking this. Seto was staring at his lap, seemingly uninterested.

Joey knew better. Then, he spotted something. It was a piece of paper, shoved under a few books. He took out the paper in curiosity, seeing that Tea had drawn something on it. When his eyes fell on the picture, he whistled. "So uh…Tea, just because he's quote, "attractive" is dat why you have a picture of him?"

"JOEY!" Tea's hand flew out from under the bed and grabbed the paper before he could grasp what was going on, "THAT'S PART OF MY ANGER MANAGEMENT! YOU KNOW MY THEORY!"

"Don't' ya usually crumple those up, though? How long ago did ya draw dat t'ing? Why are ya keepin' it-"

"OUT!" Tea demanded, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Tea, I-"

"GET OUT, OR I'LL SCREAM THAT YOU'RE MOLESTING ME!"

"Tea, no one's gonna believe dat-"

"YOU'RE A GUY, JOEY: GUYS DO THAT TO GIRLS…sometimes…."

"Resorts to extreme measures, doesn't she?" Seto asked. The room suddenly became deathly quiet. Seto could have slapped himself.

"Joey…" Tea stated tensely under the bed, "Was that Kaiba I heard…in my room?"

"No," Joey replied in a squeak, "I mean: no," he said in his rather normal voice.

Tea suddenly crawled out quickly from under the bed on the side Seto was seated on and stomped over with clenched fists to the others side, where Joey sat on the floor.

"Oh, crap," Joey replied.

"That's right," Tea nodded. She reared back and punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" Joey fell backwards, holding his nose, which he was sure was going to bleed any second.

"And you," Tea turned on Seto, and stalked over to him, "Don't think I haven't got one left for you-" she thrust her fist towards his face, but Seto blocked it, by putting his hand around her fist.

"Lesson one: never tell what attack you're going to use," Seto stated. He suddenly pulled her in closely, "Lesson two: don't attack me."

Joey continued to moan and groan on the floor.

"Let go," Tea demanded in a hoarse whisper and struggled to get her hand free – but to no avail. She tried to pry his hand off with her other one, but it ended up getting trapped in his other hand. He had her vulnerable, with both arms pinned at her sides.

"No," he replied, as softly as she had said it.

"Let go, or there'll be pain and agony where the "sun don't shine,"" Tea narrowed her eyes even more.

Seto tried to hold in his laughter, "I'd like to see you try."

"No, no you wouldn't," Joey suddenly said from the floor on the other side of the bed, "Believe me: when she says that, she means it."

"Yes," Tea smiled sourly, "Joey would know: because Joey's been on that other side of the line before."

"Oh, boy have I," he replied. "An' Tristan too. Bakura got a knee once…as Bakura…and I don't think Yug's gotten it yet, but I doubt he ever will…. Duke's come close, but not close enough-"

"Joey!" Tea replied through gritted teeth.

"Sorry," he answered. "I'm just sayin'…it hurts. I hate the Sunshine Treatment…."

Tea sighed, "So, are you going to let me go, or not?"

"Hmm…no," he replied.

"I'll slap you again," Tea narrowed her eyes.

"With what? Your hand are a bit tied up at the moment," Seto answered.

"She slapped ya, Kaiba?" Joey asked from the floor, "When did dat happen?"

Tea suddenly got an idea. She smiled seductively, "When he did this," she said, suddenly pressing their lips together…albeit, softly.

"What'd he do!" Joey replied, not being able to see what was going on.

Seto was shocked, yet again. And just as Tea had planned, the minute his grip loosened, she had jumped up, out of his control, and kicked him hard in the shin before going to her door and pointed out of it, "THE BOTH OF YOU GET **OUT!**"

Seto winced as he rubbed where she had kicked him. Tea smiled smugly, "That was just a warning. Next time…"

"You're gettin' da Sunshine Treatment, man," Joey suddenly sat up, rushing to get out the door, "And I know when I'm not wanted."

"Then why didn't you leave before I punched you?" Tea retorted.

"I didn't have a bloody nose," he replied, rushing to the bathroom. Seto walked stiffly out, and Tea slammed the door shut behind him.

Joey came out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, with his nose wrapped up in everything from band-aids to bandages. It seemed he couldn't choose which worked better to sport his bruised nose.

"Joey, what happened to you?" Mai suddenly asked, seeing him. They were on the landing in front of the stairs. "Were you and Tristan fighting again? Goodness, Joey, you know how I feel about that-"

"Not Tristan," Joey replied, still holding his head up, "Tea."

"T-Tea?" Mai gagged. "What did you do?"

"I lied to her."

"About what?"

"About Kaiba bein' in her room."

"What difference does that make?" Mai replied.

"She…spilled some beans…if ya catch my drift."

Mai's eyes suddenly sparkled, "What beans, Joey!" she grabbed his collar pulling him closer.

"No, NO!" Joey shook his head, trying to pull away, "NO! I'm not ta repeat it! Or else…" he gulped, "It's da Sunshine Treatment fo' me…."

"THE SUNSHINE TREATMENT!" Tristan suddenly appeared from his room, and froze, "WHO'S GIVING THAT OUT? IS TEA IN A CRAPPY MOOD AGAIN? MAI, IS IT YOU!"

"Nobody is handing out Sunshine Treatment, Tris," Mai replied, scowling slightly, "But if you don't shut up…."

Tristan stood at attention with his mouth zipped.

"Oh no, is it being handed out again?" Ryou came up the stairs uneasily, looking in all directions. "It wasn't even meant for me personally, and I still felt the effects…."

"Jus' stay away from Tea…or the subject of Kaiba," Joey replied, "An' you're safe."

Really, now? Ryou froze. **Bakura…no! Not again!** Too late boy…I already made plans concerning him…. **BAKURA!**

"I am locking myself in my room for the rest of the day," Ryou suddenly walked over to his door.

"You can't lock yourself in," Tristan replied, "But you can lock us out.

"That doesn't help!" Ryou replied.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Noa asked, coming up the stairs with Mokuba.

"They're fretting about the Sunshine Treatment," Mai sighed.

"What's that?" Noa asked, as Mokuba went on into Serenity's room.

"Would you like a demonstration?" Tea asked, coming up behind him, with an evil smile on her face.

"I don't-" Noa started, looking at her face.

"You are not demonstrating that maneuver on my little brother," Seto suddenly burst forth from his room.

"He wanted to know what it was," Tea cocked her head, scowling, "And frankly, I don't feel like explaining it again."

Seto walked over to her, "Well, you're not doing anything to my bro-" Seto ceased suddenly as Tea kneed him harshly below the belt, kicked his other shin very hard and brought her foot down on its heel -and she had prepared earlier by wearing high-heels- on his foot.

Seto stood there, with pain written all across his face.

Tea turned around happily to Noa, "There's the Sunshine Treatment, Noa. And I feel greatly refreshed and happy now. I think I'll go take a walk," she skipped down the stairs, disposing of the uncomfortable high-heels and out onto the beach.

Noa stared after her, and looked back up at his brother, who was still –surprisingly- frozen on the spot.

Ow, Noa mouthed out.

Mai laughed, "Man, I've got to go congratulate Tea on that one! That was priceless!" Mai ran after the girl.

Tristan walked over to Seto and put a hand on his shoulder, "For once, man, I feel really sorry for you. You'll be sore for a couple of days…."

Bakura stood in the shadows of the hallway, looking over his tape. "I love you Serenity Wheeler," he smirked, running through the film on the video camera. First, Bakura had stolen the camera a couple of days ago to catch his own pranks on film: the ones with Tristan, Duke and Joey. Then, there had been that prank Ryou had been involved in – the one where Tea had to flirt with Seto a couple of days ago. Afterwards, Bakura had actually asked Serenity to borrow the camera and he surprisingly caught a whole bunch of the conversation in Tea's room.

"That will teach her to leave her door open," he snickered, running through the part where Tea had socked Joey in the nose, and then went and kissed Seto briefly.

And now he had this: Seto Kaiba receiving the Sunshine Treatment.

"I'm going to have to put this all together into a movie," he smiled, "And two more good pranks will hopefully be on the way. Not to mention Ryou here getting the Treatment, I'm sure."

* * *

Mokuba walked into Serenity's room and sat in the chair again. She was reading the book he had left.

"Oh, hey," she looked up, "You've got a really good book here. Sorry if I get germs on it…" she put it aside.

"No problem: take it. You're probably dead bored."

"Not really: not when you're here," she smiled.

"Serenity, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Do you know…that the Sunshine Treatment is?" In an unexpected response, Serenity burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my gosh! Where you threatened with that?"

"No, but I heard the other guys complaining about it, and Joey was trying to avoid it…."

"Oh man, well it's…" Serenity laughed again, "You see…" she laughed again, "Oh, I can't say it! Come on…let's see if there's a chance that it pops up outside. Come on," she grabbed hand and got out of bed. She may have been sick, but that didn't mean she was going to miss out on seeing it delivered if it was to be.

"Shh," she sad, opening the door a crack, and the two peered outside.

"You are not demonstrating that maneuver on my little brother," Seto suddenly burst forth from his room.

"He wanted to know what it was," Tea cocked her head, scowling, "And frankly, I don't feel like explaining it again."

Seto walked over to her, with his back turned to the two young ones peering out, "Well, you're not doing anything to my bro-"

Mokuba's mouth dropped open. Serenity was fidgeting next to him, trying not to laugh. She was mouthing, Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH!

Tea turned around happily to Noa, "There's the Sunshine Treatment, Noa. And I feel greatly refreshed and happy now. I think I'll go take a walk," she skipped down the stairs.

Mai laughed, "Man, I've got to go congratulate Tea on that one! That was priceless!" Mai ran after the girl.

Tristan walked over to Seto and put a hand on his shoulder, "For once, man, I feel really sorry for you. You'll be sore for a couple of days…."

Serenity pulled an astonished Mokuba back into the room and closed the door. She suddenly burst out laughing, "OH MY GOSH! SHE DID THAT TO KAIBA! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" she laughed again.

Mokuba was still staring at the door, "Ow…."

Serenity just laughed even harder. "I-I'm sorry, M-Mokuba…b-but it's j-just so f-funny!" she rolled over onto the floor.

Mokuba shook his head, still repeating, "Ow, ow, ow…. Serenity? Do you ever do that?"

"Not yet," she replied, "only Mai and Ta have ever doe that to the guys. Me, I prefer slapping. But I swear: if Joey crosses the line one more time, I'll-"

"You'd do that to your own brother?" Mokuba gaped, "That's harsh…."

"Which is harsher? Doing that, or him saying that we're…doing…stuff," she blushed even more. "Don't worry: you're safe. …From me, at least." She felt her flushed face, "Gosh, I'm sure I rose up about two degrees from laughing so hard."

"Oh, Serenity, you should get back to bed," Mokuba grabbed her arm and helped her up to her bed. Serenity got into bed and lay in the covers (she had gotten the chills earlier), and rested her head against the stacked pillows.

She sighed, glad to be lying down again.

"Mokuba, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he replied, sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Taking care of me."

"Oh…well," Mokuba looked away, "You see, I…I felt slightly…indebted, yes, because you came to visit me when I was "boozed out" so to speak. And…you stayed the whole night-" Serenity blushed here, "And so…I felt that I ought to help you since you're sick." He failed to mention the fact that he had very strong feelings for her and that sleeping in the same bed with him had helped him more than she knew.

"Is that all? A "debt" to repay?"

"No, no, it's…I just felt…that you needed help, because you were sick. It's…second nature to help, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose," she smiled slightly at him, and looked down at the sheets, with a slightly disappointed look crossing over her face. "I think I'm going to take another nap now." She turned over and closed her eyes.

Mokuba sat back and picked up his book again. He had nothing better to do.

A few minutes later, Serenity sat up, and looked at him, "Mokuba?"

"Yes?" he dropped his book, and sat on the edge of her bed, "Can I get you something."

"Mokuba, I was just thinking…."

"Yes?" he asked softly, leaning in slightly closer….

"I was thinking…" Serenity stuttered again, leaning forward as well, "that…" her eyes closed halfway, "that possibly…we…we…."

"Yes?" Mokuba asked again, closing in….

"Hey, Ren? I just came to check up on ya-" Joey opened the door with his key and stepped in, looking at her, "ya-AH! I KNEW IT!" He rushed over and grabbed Mokuba by the shoulders, "**OUT!**" he shouted, shoving him out the door, "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING MORE GOIN' ON HERE!"

"WHEELER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MOKUBA!" Seto, again, seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time: coming out of his room stiffly.

"YOUR BROTHER WAS JUST ABOUT TA-"

"**TEA! MAI! WHOEVER! SOMEBODY! PLEASE!**" Serenity called form her bed. Tea and Mai, hearing their names called, rushed up the stairs to Serenity's door.

"WHAT!" they asked frantically. Serenity, holding her head, slowly got out of bed, and held out her hand to them.

"Can I borrow your heels?" Mai and Tea exchanged glances, and smirked.

"Certainly," they both replied, "One or two?"

"One each please," Serenity replied.

"Right on, girl," Mai whispered as she and Tea each took off a heel for her, and handed it over.

"Thank you," Serenity replied, slipping them on. She turned to her brother, who had a look of pure terror etched all over his face. "Now, if I could have some privacy with my brother for a moment…."

"Serenity…what are ya doin'?" Joey backed up, "You're not gonna-"

"Joey…we need to have a little talk," Serenity grabbed her brother and shoved him inside, closing the door gently.

The next thing the four heard, were howls of pain from Joey. Seto and Mokuba winced. Tea and Mai just closed their eyes – both from the thought of the pain he must be experiencing and just imagining what it must look like….

"Ren!" he gasped out, "W-Why?"

"QUIT THROWING MOKUBA OUT FOR STUFF HE ISN'T DOING!"

"But he was about ta-"

"He wasn't "about ta do" ANYTHING!" Serenity shouted. "NOW GO OUTSIDE AND APOLOGIZE!"

"Ren…Ren, I seriously can't move," Joey stated from inside.

Mai and Tea looked at each other, both threatening to burst out laughing.

The door opened a minute later, with Serenity helping her brother out the door. She handed the shoes back to Mai and Tea, "Thank you for your services."

"No, thank you," they both replied.

"M-Mok-kuba…sorry…I s'ppose," Joey said through struggled air.

"You have my utmost forgiveness," Mokuba shook his head.

Bakura walked past them from the bathroom. He muttered to himself, "Thank you, Serenity. I truly am loving this day…. I just hope I got the angle right when I slipped this into her room before she closed the door. I would have hated to miss something," he looked down at the camera in his hand. He stopped rewinding it and pushed play. Joey and Serenity appeared on screen. He winced as he saw what was happening.

"And for this section, I'll rate it R, for graphic violence," he said.

"Whatcha got there, Ryou?" Duke asked, coming up along beside him.

"Oh, nothing. You'll see soon enough," he smirked and hurried forward.

"Alright…" Duke shrugged.

"Come on, Mokuba…again," Serenity pulled him into her room.

"B-But-" Joey was about to protest. His answer was a slammed door.

"Wheeler…what were you saying that my brother was about to do?" Seto asked slowly.

"Kiss 'er," Joey replied.

Some sort of emotion flickered across Seto's face. He immediately started banging on the door and trying to wrench it off its hinges, "MOKUBA KAIBA, OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

"Neither Mokuba nor Serenity is here at the moment: please leave a message after the laughter," Mokuba recited. There was an uproar of laughing from inside the room.

"MOKUBA!"

"Dude!" Joey said, "I've got the key! …The key…" he searched his pockets. "WHERE'S THE KEY!"

"You mean this key?" Serenity's voice answered from the other side of the door.

"SERENITY! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Joey joined Seto in trying to break down the door.

"They're actually working together on something," Tea commented.

"Amazing," Mai agreed. "But they're going to get a fine if they break down that door."

"Kaiba can handle it," Tea waved her hand. The two walked away.

"So…what was it that got you so upset at Joey earlier? He said it had something to do with Kaiba…."

"What else did he say?" Tea hissed.

"That he wasn't going to say anything more lest he get the Sunshine Treatment."

"Good," Tea sighed, "he's scared. I'm glad."

"So…what went on?"

"Well-"

"Tea? Could I talk to you outside for a moment?" Ryou suddenly came from outside.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Tea nodded. "I'll tell you later, Mai," she replied, and walked out with Ryou.

The two walked outside. Ryou looked around at the scenery as they walked up the deck. The sky was beginning to darken quickly.

"Hmm…looks like a storm's coming," Ryou commented as they reached the deck and leaned on the railing.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Tea said, looking up.

"Bad storm: definitely," Ryou stated.

"Uh…huh," Tea nodded slowly. What was he getting at?

"Do you think we're in for some major weather?"

"I guess, yeah," she replied, looking out over the sea, which was beginning to get rough.

"Wind's picking up."

"Yes…." Tea was starting to zone out. What had Ryou brought her here for. Was this what he wanted to talk about? The weather?

"Sea's getting rough."

"Quite."

"…You like Seto Kaiba, don't you?" Bakura smirked.

"Sure thing," Tea sighed. Bakura waited. And waited. A couple minutes passed by….

"Wait a second," Tea sat up, "What was that last thing you said?"

"Man, you're slow," Bakura chuckled.

"You said I liked Kaiba, didn't you? I knew something didn't sound right!"

"I never said anything of the sort: you said it."

"I never…I mean…I DON'T LIKE KAIBA! GOSH! RYOU, HOW COULD YOU!"

"Wrong person, Tea," Bakura looked out over the sea.

Slap!

Bakura's eyes widened.

"At least this time, it won't hurt Ryou as much," Tea huffed, "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! WHEN YOU DO THAT I START FEELING-" she stopped and looked away.

"Feeling what, exactly?" Bakura asked, rubbing his cheek.

"None of your business."

"Guilty? Because its true?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"You like Kaiba?"

"Y – oh, now**, don't start that again!"** Tea turned on her heel and stomped off. "GOSH! Stupid Bakura and his pranks…I wish I could just…" she started to strangle the air.

"That was so worth it," Bakura laughed. "And its not just a prank: its help. She needs to quite denying certain facts."

"So…do you think she really does like my brother?" Noa came around, handing him the camera.

"Possibly," Bakura answered. "Now, I'd go find your brother. It's his turn."

"Alright," Noa gave a haphazard smile. Did Tea really like Seto?

* * *

Yugi hadn't been seen all day. He had kept himself cooped up in his room. Early in the morning, Jacques had come to him with yet another letter from Rebekah. He had read it over, and now he was pacing the room, thinking up a good answer for her, and pondering over his own feelings.

She cares a lot for you, Yami said from inside his mind.

**I know…that's what gets to me. She's expecting some sort of…feeling in return, but I don't think I can give that to her! I like Tea…right?**

Do you?

**Wouldn't you know? You pretty much are me, aren't you?**

Yes, but…

**No buts. Just tell me! Do I like Tea as much as I thought…or not?**

**Well, think about it this way. Do you think she loves you in return? She may be your best friend, and maybe that's stopping her from feeling more for you.**

**You have a point**, Yugi sat down on his bed, **But we just don't know….**

Then find out.

**How? If I really don't feel that way for her – which I originally thought I did – I could be making a fool of myself if I ask her, and she says she does. Then what do I do? Gosh!** Yugi collapsed onto his bed, **Love is so confusing!**

That it is.

**Do you remember anything about it from Egypt? Did you like anybody?**

I don't remember, I'm sorry.

**Do you remember anyone like Tea? You said once that Joey reminded you of somebody. And we all know Kaiba was there…and Bakura.**

Well…I might remember something….

**Yes…?**

There **was** a girl…. She hung out with me and Jono – that was Joey, I believe- a lot. Now that I think about, she did look a lot like Tea…. There were some differences, but yes, she might have been the same person.

**What was her name?**

Let me think for a second…. …Teana? Yes, that was it.

**Sounds like it was Tea. What happened to her? …Love wise?**

I don't know, Yugi. The war interfered with what I knew about her and the rest of the people. Although there did seem to be a scandal at one time….

**Scandal? What kind of scandal?**

A love-like one I think…. But I doubt it. I can't remember much. After all, the scandal concerned Kaiba's past counterpart: where would the love be?

**Why did you think of that scandal just now?**

I'm not sure. Somehow, my mind connected scandal and Teana together… Maybe she was the one who told me about it…

Yugi sighed. At least he had gotten some information out of him. But it wasn't much. He looked at Rebekah's letter once more.

Dear Yugi,

I was so happy to receive your last letter. They make my day! You must tell me of all the fun you're having at the beach. Your Grandpa would like to know too. You've told me some things, but not everything I'm sure. Why don't you start from Day one on some other sheet of paper? Just list the highlights. We would all love to know what you're doing. I would especially.

Yugi, we've known each other for quite awhile, and I've taken a great liking to you. You're sweet; kind' generous; friendly, and the list could go on and on. And one of your best qualities: You're a fantastic duelist! I can't hold it in any longer, Yugi. I'm just going to come out and say it: I REALLY like you. I think you can catch my drift when I say, I REALLY have taken a grand liking to you.

Please reply to this letter. Please tell me…how you feel.

Love, Rebekah.

Yugi sighed again. He didn't want to break Rebekah's heart, but he didn't want to tear his to pieces in frustration either! This reply is going to take much longer than the other ones: that's for sure.

* * *

The boys had stopped pounding on the door finally; Serenity was taking a nap, and Mokuba was reading.

And Serenity had once again entered that dream. The dream with everyone in it. But this time, she paid no attention to anybody else. She was in a race against the clock. She had to find Mokuba. She just knew that if she didn't hurry, she would wake up before she could hear the rest of what she had to say to Mokuba. And would Mokuba say anything back? The dream never ended, although she had had it almost every night this month.

"Mokuba!" She called out, "Where are you?"

"Serenity?" Mokuba materialized in front of her. She tried slowing down, but ended up tripping and falling into his arms, as usual.

"Mokuba, I-" she lost her voice, as usual.

"Yes?" he answered again.

"I…I…" Serenity's heart began to beat faster. Time was running out: she knew it was. "I lo-" she couldn't say what she wanted to say!

Mokuba looked back down at her warmly, "Go ahead: you can say it," he knelt closer to her.

"I…I…I," she looked back up into his blue-grey eyes. "I love you!" She gasped and covered her mouth.

So that's what she had been meaning to say for half a month.

Mokuba smiled at her, bent down more, and laid his lips on hers.

Too bad it was only a dream.

But the kiss felt so real to Serenity. Then again, this dream had always made everything feel real. But this…this felt the most real of all.

* * *

Mokuba looked over at Serenity's sleeping body. He decided now was a good time to go and get a snack. He set his book down, got up and went towards the doorway. He opened it, but stopped.

Serenity was fighting on her bed. Mokuba left the door open and rushed over to her bedside.

"Serenity?" he felt her forehead. It felt warmer. He pulse had quickened as well. "Serenity?" he was about to wake her up, when her arms suddenly snaked up to his shoulders, holding him in that bent position. "Are you still asleep?" he asked, but silenced himself when she pulled him forward and kissed him.

Mokuba's eyes went wide. She's got good aim when asleep.

Nevertheless –despite the germs he was most probably receiving- this was the one thing in life he had been waiting for.

So, what else could he do, but to kiss her back?

"**HOLY CRAP, I KNEW IT!**"

Mokuba shot up, and Serenity awoke suddenly, feeling her mouth. What had she done. She sat up and looked at the door.

"**I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!"** Joey stomped into the room, "THIS TIME YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR, BUB!" Joey grabbed Mokuba's arm and dragged him along, "FO' ONCE, I'D BE GLAD TA GO TO YOUR BROTH'A FOR HELP!"

"Joey, wait!" Serenity tried climbing out of bed, but fell out instead, due tot hew tangling of the covers, "Joey! It was me! It wasn't him! Joey!"

"**KAIBA!**"Joey called out to the entire household.

"**What now!**" Seto came out of the dining room downstairs.

"Dis time, your broth'a's done it! This time he was kissin' my sist'a!"

Mokuba was dying to ask, What's so bad about kissing someone? You do it all the time! Then again, he pictured the responses he would get from each brother:

What's wrong? Seto would roar, You kissed a Wheeler! A WHEELER, MOKUBA! THINK ABOUT IT! I don't want you catching the Mutt Disease!

**My sist'a's too young to be makin' out!** Joey would yell, **An' you've gone and upset her…her…not virginity…but...ah, what the heck: message is, you messed with her too early in life!**

Mokuba sighed. Nope: not the best way to go.

Imagination number one was already going into effect.

"You-" Seto gaped up at his brother from the bottom of the stairs, like a fish out of water, "You? Her? What is WRONG with you! You're far too young!"

"Amen to dat, Kaiba! Too young!"

"Too reckless!"

"Yeah!"

"Imagine where you could have gone from there!"

"Especially from der!"

"She's a WHEELER!"

"Yeah! She's a Wh- wait a sec…that's not what I'm aimin' ta say…."

"Guys, will you keep it down!" Yugi suddenly emerged from his room, "This is like…the fifteen-thousandth time today that you've wrecked my concentration! I'm in a crisis here!"

"Sorry, Yug," Joey apologized, "What kind of crisis?"

"Never mind! Just keep it down!" Yugi walked back into his room and slammed the door shut.

Seto had come up the stairs in that time, and took Mokuba away from Joey's grasp. "I need to talk to you." He dragged him into Seto's own room.

"And I need ta talk wit' you!" Joey came back into Serenity's room. Serenity was lying on the bed, trying to feign sleep. "Oh, no ya don't," Joey went over to her bed, "Ya ain't foolin' me! I know you're awake!" he shook her. She still stayed "asleep." He smiled as he got an idea.

He began to tickle her. She started shaking. More…more….

"Joey!" she laughed, trying to push his fingers away, "Stop already! Okay, okay!"

"Now, we need ta have a little talk," Joey sat down in Mokuba's chair.

"Joey, wait: before you go on…let me just say it wasn't him who started it. I did."

"W-Wha'?" Joey sat back, astounded.

"I was sort of…asleep…and dreaming…and I don't know…I guess he was at the wrong place at the wrong time and I sort of…grabbed him and kissed him."

"Still doesn't explain why he didn't shove you off," Joey crossed his arms and looked away.

"Maybe he was being polite, and not wanting to wake me up?" Serenity looked over at her brother.

"Alrigh', alrigh', you've made your point. I'm just goin' ta say dis-"

""You're too young to be going out with boys and especially making out with them. Kissing leads to things you shouldn't do until you're married, along with drinking booze, and don't do anything with a guy until you're eighteen or older." Yes, Joey, I know the speech: by heart, mind you. But kissing doesn't always lead to that sort of stuff! You and Mai kiss all the time!"

"That's because we're older and more mature, and know when to do da right t'ings and when not to do da wrong t'ings," Joey responded. Serenity snorted. "Wha'?"

"Just you calling yourself mature," she snorted again.

"Okay, I didn't come here to get insulted," Joey stood up and began to leave. He stopped and turned around, "Just behave yourself, okay?"

"Joey! Geez!" Serenity crossed her arms and lay back against the bed. Joey left.

Across the hall, Mokuba was getting a similar speech.

"Mokuba, what is wrong with you? Haven't I told you you're too young for this sort of stuff?" Seto held his brother by his shoulders.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "Seto, half the people I know got their first kiss at twelve years old. I'm not too young. Just because you haven't kiss- er – really gotten together with a girl yet, doesn't mean I can't." He had been about to say 'kissed' but found that void after the fact that he had seen Seto and Tea yesterday.

Seto narrowed his eyes, "Why did you change that word halfway through."

"What word?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"You know well what word."

"Fine, I'll tell you. You have kissed a girl already."

A flash of panic ran through Seto, "Says who?"

"Don't play stupid, Seto, I say you and Tea yesterday."

Seto winced. So someone had seen them…. "It was purely accidental-"

"Sure…" Mokuba replied.

"But that's completely off subject," he started again. Mokuba rolled his eyes, as Seto had failed to mention that he had been the one to get them off topic. "The point is: you're too young, and I don't want you getting yourself into trouble. And especially with a Wheeler, Mokuba! I mean: a Wheeler! Have you seen their father? He's a complete alcoholic!"

"I know that," Mokuba looked away, remembering what Serenity had told him at the bar.

"**Then why did you-"**

"First of all, Seto –not to get her in trouble or anything- she started it. Second of all: I'll use the excuse you gave: it was purely accidental. Thirdly: in case you want to know, I actually **like** the Wheelers. **And I don't just ****like Serenity, Seto…I LOVE her, okay? So NOW you know something about me! Maybe if you would pull yourself away form work, like Noa and I ask you all the time –that's pretty much why we wanted to go on vacation with you- you would already know this**!" Mokuba had stepped away from his brother, breathing heavily.

Seto stood straight, slowly…very, very slowly, "You…you-"

"**YES, SETO, I LOVE HER! GET IT!**" Mokuba sighed angrily and stomped towards the door. He put his hand on the handle and stopped, "And maybe if you talk to Noa now, you'll find out some interesting stuff about him. And I would suggest telling him about the "Survival of the Fittest:" really, only the part concerning the fact that everyone competes for mates," Mokuba scowled and stepped out, shutting the door hard.

Seto just stood there, frozen, yet again. His brother had just…burned him badly. Mokuba had just gone and cut him so deeply it wasn't even funny.

Mokuba had also left him very confused. What had he been talking about when he spoke of Noa?

* * *

Serenity lay against the backboard of the bed. She suddenly heard some shouting coming from across the hall.

"**So NOW you know something about me! Maybe if you would pull yourself away form work, like Noa and I ask you all the time –that's pretty much why we wanted to go on vacation with you- you would already know this**!"

Serenity gasped: that was Mokuba's voice. What was he shouting at his brother for? What didn't Seto know? There was a pause for s minute, before Serenity heard a shout that changed her life:

"**YES, SETO, I LOVE HER! GET IT!**"

Serenity's eyes went wide. There could be no mistaking whom he was talking about. "Oh. My. God." She felt her heartbeat. It was beating rapidly.

And at that moment, Serenity just wanted to jump out of bed, and waltz around her room, crying out, HE LOVES ME!

She heard a click on he door. It had to be Mokuba: he was the one with the spare key.

Not wishing to look like she had eavesdropped, she grabbed the book and opened it, hiding her face, not really paying attention to the words.

It was a good thing she had the fever to cover up for the blushing.

"Hey there," Mokuba sighed as he walked into the room, "What's up."

"N-Nothing," she replied, "Just…reading," she said.

"You get the speech too?"

"Y-Yeah."

Mokuba sighed and took the seat. He looked up and started talking, "Look, Serenity-" he ceased speaking. Her eyes had been peering over the top of the book, but had dashed to the pages again. He narrowed his eyes, "Serenity? Why are you reading the book upside down?"

Serenity looked at the pages suddenly. "Oh!" she righted it, "I uh…wanted to see if I could…read upside down. Just a trick…."

"And starting from the end?" Mokuba looked at the page she was on.

"I, er…I-"

"Did you hear…what I said? …To Seto?"

Serenity lay the book aside, and nodded.

A red flush crept onto his cheeks, "Well…er…I, um…."

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at her uneasily.

She smiled at him, "If I wasn't concerned about giving you my fever, I would kiss the life out of you right now."

Mokuba blinked, but a devilish smile crept onto his face, nonetheless, "That didn't stop us before."

"I was unconscious, though," Serenity looked away, feeling a blush come on as well."

"Frankly, I could care less whether I got sick, if-" That was all Serenity had needed to hear. She jumped out of bed, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him.

To steady her from suddenly jumping, Mokuba impulsively held onto her waist – a good place to accidentally hold onto.

Serenity lowered herself into his lap, and continued to caress his jaw and kiss him.

The two couldn't have been happier.

Teen rebellion and a killer kiss: what could be better?

* * *

"Aww, isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" Tea asked Mai.

"Totally," Mai replied. "This was a great idea, Tea. You're quite sneaky."

"Thank you," Tea smiled. The two peered back into the window to Serenity's room. They were watching the kissing-fest going on inside.

"Of course…standing on this ledge really isn't the most comfortable," Mai sighed, shifting her feet ever so slightly, "And the brick is really hot."

"Yeah, but you didn't want your heels interfering, did you?" Tea asked, "After all: this is the second story."

"Yeah," Mai replied. "Besides: it was worth it to see those two."

"Yep. I can't believe Kaiba and Joey are being so sore about it," Tea sighed.

"You know them: way too overprotective."

"So, Tea…how are we going to get down?"

"Well, we used to tree to climb up, didn't we? We'll just grab it again, and climb down."

Mai looked behind them, "Yes, but last time, we had to lower ourselves and grab the ivy to get on. How do we get up?"

"That…is a good question," Tea nodded. "…Plan B?"

"What's Plan B?"

"Scream for help?"

"Those two will catch us! I don't think they'll appreciate us looking in on them!"

"True. Got any other ideas?"

"How about you jump?"

"YAH!" the two girls shouted…quietly, and almost fell off the ledge. They looked behind them. "DUKE!" they both retorted…quietly.

"Why are we whispering?" Duke asked.

Mai jerked her finger back towards the window. "Oh," Duke nodded. "Need some help, ladies?"

They both nodded.

"Well…the wrong guy came to get you. I frankly am not…strong enough to catch a falling girl. Gosh…that would break my back…."

"Are you calling us fat, Duke Devlin?" Mai hissed.

"Maybe…" Duke smirked up at them.

"GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" Tea looked like she was about to spray him down with fire.

He knew he was going to pay for that one later. "Why don't I just go get someone stronger to help you two down? I won't ask what you were doing up there, and you won't pummel me, deal?"

"Fine! Just…get Joey or something!" Mai replied, "He caught me once! Though I almost killed him," Mai considered.

"I'll see who I can find," Duke waved, "Later, girls. Hold on tight. It may take me awhile to find someone…."

"DUKE DEVLIN!" the two girls hissed back, as he walked away, laughing.

"I swear…when I get down there…" Tea gritted her teeth.

"We can't hurt him. Remember? We promised. He won't ask us what we were doing…which is a good thing if Joey's coming to get us. Imagine how he would react?"

"A tornado would bust through the entire house, from his over-inflated head popping," Tea replied. Mai laughed.

"True."

"Speaking of tornadoes…that storm looks pretty bad," Tea commented, looking out over the sea.

"Yeah…. Why did we come outside again? We could have just eavesdropped, or asked Ryou for Serenity's camera."

"Why does he have Serenity's camera? …Wait…Serenity has a camera?"

"Long story," Mai replied, forgetting that Tea didn't know. "Besides, I don't know why he has it."

They stood up there for about five minutes, before Duke came around the corner.

"Hey, girls! I found help! I got Joey…but he complained about having two girls fall on him in succession, so I found someone else too."

Tea had a sinking feeling she knew who he was talking about, "Who?"

Her answer came around the corner right after Joey.

Seto Kaiba.

"Why him?" she said softly to Mai, "Of all the guys here-"

"You heard: Joey doesn't want two girls on him; Duke says he's a wimp: Yugi, no offense, is far to short, I doubt Bakura could handle it, and because Duke and Tristan are so alike, I'm sure Tristan backed out as well. Noa is far too small as well, and Mokuba is busy at the moment. Plus: he's too small too. But why all the fuss?"

"You're going to have Joey catch you, right?"

"Yeah."

"My point exactly. You're not the one falling into Seto Kaiba's arms. Especially when there's a ninety-nine point nine percent that he'll drop me two seconds after I land."

"Point taken," Mai nodded.

"So, what are you two doin' up der?" Joey called up.

"None of your business," Mai called back down, "Just get ready to catch me!"

"Oh boy…" Joey sighed, and held out his arms, bracing himself for the fall.

"Wish me luck," Mai nodded off to Tea. She jumped off the ledge backwards.

With a thud, she landed in Joey's arms, but Joey fell into the splits immediately afterwards and collapsed to the ground, moaning, "Ow, ow, ow…not the splits!" One should not forget that he had already been hit today….

"Disgrace," Seto shook his head, "Wheeler, watch how you're supposed to catch a girl. Are you coming, Gardner?" Seto called up, "I'm not going to stand here all day!"

"God save me," Tea sighed, knocking her head slightly against the wall. "Just don't drop me!" she replied. Then, she let go, and fell backwards.

To her surprise, a few seconds, later, she landed in his arms, without him staggering in the least.

She felt herself warming up in his lift, and started playing with her hair to make the anxiety go away.

"So you don't fall down, big deal!" Joey replied, getting up with Mai's help, "At least I caught Mai…."

"And risked injuring her," Seto replied.

"Uh, excuse me," Tea tugged on his sleeve. "You can let me down now…carefully."

Seto looked down at her, and righted her, putting her back on her feet. Tea began to love the feeling of relief, but still rather missed the position….

"Mind telling us what you were doing up there?" Seto inquired.

"Yes, we would mind," Mai stood straight and grabbed Tea's arm, "We're leaving. Thank you for catching us, boys." She stalked away, proudly, with Tea being dragged along.

Joey looked up at the window, "Hey…ain't dat Serenity's room?"

"I think so," Duke nodded, "What do you reckon they were looking at?"

"Something tells me I'm better off not knowing," Seto turned away and walked.

"He's got a point," Duke replied, following him.

"I still can't believe he agreed to come help us," Joey said once he had caught up with Duke, "I thought he'd think it funny to see at least one of them stranded up there. Or me in double the pain."

"Maybe he's changed. Remember yesterday?"

"True."

* * *

It had started raining soon after Tea and Mai had gotten back inside. Serenity and Mokuba were still in her room. Seto had taken Mokuba's advice and found Noa, pulling him to his room to speak with him.

Noa, however, found this an equal opportunity to speak with Seto. He motioned for Bakura to follow discreetly.

They walked into the room –Bakura slipped the camera inside and Noa righted it to the right angle with his foot. He would bring up his part of the conversation first, so that anything that was to be kept to the brothers could be said later, and therefore erased.

"So, Seto," Noa said, taking a seat on the bed. He decided to go with the Bakura-routine. The windows were open. "Nasty weather we're going to get, huh?"

"It would seem so," Seto looked out the window. "Noa-"

"Very rainy. Do you think it will rain tomorrow?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you think there will be a typhoon?"

"Possibly-"

"It's getting very dark outside."

"Yes, Noa," Seto sighed, leaning back. He was giving up until he got a space.

Noa noticed this. "So…the sea is really rough, isn't it?"

"Yes," Seto sighed.

"…Do you like-"

"Don't try it, Noa, I know what you're up to. I'm not falling for it."

"Oh…. You're…not falling for it?"

"Yes, I'm not falling for it."

"So my efforts are useless?"

"Indeed."

"Do you think Tea's hot?"

"Yes, Noa-" he turned around, "That wasn't funny. You know I didn't mean that."

"But you said you weren't going to fall for it."

"Yes, but-"

"But you said that you think Tea's hot."

"Yes, I said that, but-"

"There's not denying it-"

"Noa!" Seto stopped him, "enough mind games already! I came here to talk to you."

"About what?"

"…I…just want to get to know you better."

"Have you been talking to Mokuba?"

"…Yes."

"And…what did he tell you?"

"A couple of things…. He said that if I didn't pay so much attention to work, and some more to you two –I try hard, you know that-" Noa nodded in agreement, "that I would already have known that…he likes Serenity Wheeler."

"So he finally told?"

"Yes."

"Did he…say anything about me?"

"Yes, but…I didn't quite understand what he meant by it."

"What did he say?"

"That I should tell you about the "Survival for the Fittest:" especially the part concerning that everybody and everything competes for mates. I swear, I don't understand what he meant by that," Seto shook his head.

"Oh…did he now?" Noa narrowed his eyes, "And…did he say anything pertaining to anyone else here at this house? Maybe a…girl? Besides Serenity?"

Seto would rather not tell what Mokuba had said about seeing Tea and him. He didn't want to keep it a secret from Noa, but…it would embarrass the heck out of himself.

"Well…he did say-"

"Hey you two: time for dinner," Ryou's voice came from the other end of the door, as he knocked.

"Be right there," Seto replied, getting up, "We can talk about this later. I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Noa rolled his eyes, "Corn chips this and doughnuts that."

"Hey," Seto pointed at his brother, "That dream only occurred once. And…I haven't talk in my sleep since then."

"Wanna place a bet on that? "Noa smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Seto stopped.

Noa puffed out his chest slightly, and cleared his throat, as if he had been waiting to recite this. He lowered his voice slightly when he spoke, "Yugi: I will defeat you in this duel: muwhaha! And then we'll see who the new King of Games is!" Noa fell into a fit of laughter immediately after that.

"W-When did that happen?" Seto protested.

"Only about fifteen times," Noa recounted. Seto knew it was true. He remembered the dreams.

Noa opened the door, and turned around, "Oh, and one time, you said Tea Gardner was hot."

"You made that up!" Seto replied, "I would never have said anything like that!"

"I've got tapes, Seto," Noa laughed, running down the hall.

"Get, back here, you! I never said anything like that!" Seto ran out of his room.

"Said what?" Seto stopped. He looked around and saw Mokuba coming out of Serenity's room. His hair looked a little messier for some reason….

"Noa says I still talk in my sleep."

"I'll get the tapes after dinner," Mokuba smiled, walking down the stairs.

"Mokuba! Come on! One time-"

"You said Tea was hot," Mokuba replied quietly and ran the rest of the way down the stairs.

Seto stopped and gripped the handle tightly – so tightly that his knuckles became chalk-white.

"Touché," Tea said, walking down the stairs to his left. Seto's head whipped around and watched her descend the stairs. She looked back at him with lidded eyes, and a raised eyebrow.

* * *

There! A nice LONG chapter for you! Had nothing better to do…. Sorry it's late though: stupid PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you're still enjoying it! Hope you all enjoyed the romance, and I hope it was at least a little funny! 


	18. A Daring Game of Truth and More

NOTE: After it has been long awaited (Sorry! Not my fault!), here is the next installment! Hope you all like it….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 18: A Daring Game of Truth…And More**

July 15

Noa jumped and landed in a heap of covers on the floor, having tumbled out of bed as a great crack of thunder rolled through the night. He sat up straight in bed and ran to the window, pulling the shade open. Torrents of rain pelted the ground and windows outside. He sighed. Great. A storm. He wasn't going to get back to sleep…that was for sure.

A roll of thunder seemed to agree with him.

He collapsed onto his bed and looked at the clock. It was a little past three in the morning.

"What's a guy have to do to get some sleep around here!" he moaned. He suddenly covered his mouth, afraid he had waken up Mokuba.

"Wait a second…" Noa started. He listened. Nothing. A flash of lightning lit the room, showing him the empty bed.

He frowned. Just where was Mokuba anyway? He hadn't been here when Noa had gone to sleep. The boy had supposed his brother would come later.

"Obviously not…" Noa told himself. He looked at the door, and smirked, "And I have a sneaky suspicion that I know where he is…."

* * *

Serenity hugged Mokuba's arm as out of the blue a roll of thunder sounded. She could feel her heart trying to free itself from her ribcage, due to the great fright it had enlisted upon her.

"Serenity?" Mokuba asked from behind her.

"Sorry…the thunder just scared me for a second there: it was unexpected."

"I know what you mean-" another crack of thunder sounded, and Serenity jumped in bed again. Mokuba smiled and pulled her closer to him. She seemed to relax instantly. "Just don't think about. Think about something else."

"Like what?" Serenity prodded on, "Give me a prompt." Lighting flashed through the covered window.

"Well…I don't know…us, I guess. Are you really, genuinely happy like this?"

"What do you mean by that?" Serenity turned her head to look back at Mokuba, "Are you trying to ask me if I think you're the right guy for me?"

Mokuba just nodded slightly.

A smile broke out on Serenity's face and she laughed quietly, "Would I be in the same bed as you –defying my brother's wishes about guys sleeping in the same room as I am, in general- if I didn't love you and think you were the right guy?"

"I suppose not," he smiled. "I'm glad you feel the same way I do," he hugged her closer.

Serenity barely noticed the next roll of thunder, as she was too wrapped up in Mokuba's arms and feelings to care.

Torrents of rain started coming down. More thunder and lightning cracked and wind blew ferociously across the beach.

Serenity sighed, "Let's talk some more…maybe we'll lull ourselves back to sleep."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well…let's stay on the 'us' topic. …What do you think is…in store for us, in the future?"

"Well," Mokuba started, "Not many couples our age last through to the age of getting…well…married…and those that do sometimes divorce…." He felt Serenity shift uncomfortably in his arms.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I've seen some girls go through five boyfriends a year. …I don't want that to happen with us."

"Then it won't," he whispered to her, "As long as we love each other like this…we'll stay together for eternity."

"I love how you string words together like that," Serenity looked up at him. "I've always liked a grand vocabulary in guys."

"Then you've hooked up with the right guy," Mokuba laughed softly.

Serenity kissed him softly then turned back to face the direction of the window, "So…do you think we can make it?"

"I think so. Do you?"

"…Yes. I know we can. Half a month of fretting will not easily be forgotten," she said, more to herself than to Mokuba.

* * *

Joey sat at the dining room table in the early morning, looking around at everyone else, who were also up. Most of them were red-eyed and tired looking.

"That storm is killer, man," Tristan yawned, "It kept me up half of the night!"

"Well, the day isn't looking too much better. Even if we did want a nap, this storm is supposed to worsen throughout the day," Ryou supplied, following Tristan's yawning suit.

Seto pecked at his French toast, "Great. I'll be cantankerous all day…."

"And that differs from every other day, how?" Tea asked, a small smile creeping up her lips.

Seto glared at her: a darker glare than usual. Perhaps cantankerous for Seto meant full out rage: not just normal irritableness.

"Uh…what's cantankerous mean?" Joey inquired.

"Cranky," Mai supplied, leaning her head on her folded arms on the table, and using them as a pillow for sleep.

"Oh. …Good one, Tea!" Joey laughed.

"You're a bit late," Tea yawned. She too, had lost sleep over the raging storms.

"So, Serenity," Tristan started, "Are you feeling better today?"

"Much better!" she perked up and gave Mokuba a quick side glance. "I'm starving! After going all day yesterday without any food…goodness, anyone have something left to eat?"

"Here: help yourself;" Yugi passed over his uneaten eggs, "I'm not so hungry myself." He yawned greatly and looked as if he was about to fall dead to the floor.

"Yug…what's wrong? Besides you lookin' so tired an' all," Joey asked.

"Well…not only did the storm keep me up last night, but I barely got any sleep in the first place because I had something on my mind."

"Like what?" Duke looked up.

"Oh n-nothing," Yugi suddenly sat up straight, "Just…_stuff_."

"Le'mme guess: Rebekah, huh?" Joey snickered.

"That's not funny!" Yugi retorted.

"Don't worry about it, Yug," Tristan held up a fork and started twirling it around as he talked, "He's just bothering you because _he_ has a fancy to Rebekah."

"WHAT!" Joey stood up, glaring at Tristan, "WHAT ON EARTH GAVE YA THAT FREAKISH IDEA!"

Seto chuckled, "If you're looking for someone to date, Wheeler, Hawkin's is _way_ out of your league. I'm sure she's looking for someone with more brains and dueling strength."

"KAIBA!" Joey roared, "I ALREADY AM DATING SOMEONE! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T FIND A GIRL THAT LIKES YA, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN MAKE FUN O' ME!"

Seto's eyes widened when he heard the string of words come out of Joey's mouth. They suddenly narrowed again and he glared at 'the mutt,' "Don't you **ever** speak to me like that _again_."

Noa took this time to tug on his brother's –Seto's- shirt and whisper, "Well…he _does_ have a point you know…."

"Who's side are you on anyway!" Seto retorted loudly. He stood up, throwing his utensils down, "I _could_ find a girl _if_ I _wanted_ to! …In which case I DON'T!" he stomped off towards the threshold.

"I've got proof otherwise…" Ryou…or rather, Bakura, leaned back in his chair smiling smugly.

Seto barely heard him. But he did. And he froze. "_What?_"

"WHAT!" Duke, Tristan and Joey simultaneously jumped up, grabbing onto the table, "WHAT PROOF!"

"That's what I'd like to know," Seto growled.

Bakura calmly pushed out his seat, stood up, and walked to the opening to the dining room, "All in due time, my friends. All in due time…." He walked away from the breakfast table.

Mai blinked and whispered to Serenity, "I think he's doing more than what we originally planned!"

"Something tells me," Serenity started, "That we're a _bad_ influence on him."

* * *

Someone knocked on Tea's door. She opened it and saw Ryou standing in front of her. "Oh, hey! What can I do for you?"

"Hey Tea," Ryou greeted, "I was wondering if I could borrow your laptop."

"Uh…" the color in Tea's face drained slightly, "It's not here…at the moment…. Someone else is using it."

"Oh. Alright then, could you get it to me at a convenient time?" Ryou asked.

"Sure!" Tea smiled, "I'll be sure to do that!"

"Thank you," Ryou smiled and walked away. Tea closed her door. Bakura glared at the door across Tea's. _Dang you, Seto Kaiba._

But the thought of showing all of those juicy moments on tape made Bakura feel _much_ better.

* * *

Most of the day passed without anything special. Seto worked tirelessly on Tea's laptop (I'm sure we all knew that); Mokuba and Noa plotted things to get their brother to have more fun (although much of Mokuba's thoughts were devoted to his new girlfriend); Joey was having an eating contest between him and Tristan, with Duke as the referee. Mai was slumping on the couch, watching television with Serenity. Yugi was still thinking up something to say to Rebekah. Tea was locked up in her room doing things she was not keen on others seeing; and Serenity was looking out the downstairs windows, watching the storm get worse and worse. She was witnessing waves crash on the beach; spray hurled all over by the wind, and the rain coming down in buckets. Thunder constantly cracked and lightning continuously flashed through the sky.

A soft whirring sound suddenly started. Serenity was the first to hear it, being so near the door.

"Mai? What's that sound?"

Mai muted the TV and listened, "Hmm…dunno. Sounds like a siren or something."

"_Achtung!_ _Achtung!_" the German drink-mixer suddenly ran into the lobby, "_ACHTUNG_!"

"What does '_achtung_' mean?" Mai looked at Serenity. She shrugged her shoulders. Duke came running out of the dining room.

"What? What's going on? Why does Mr. Kommen want our attention?"

"Oh, is that what it means?" Serenity looked back at Mai. It was her turn to shrug.

"Die siren! Der is a ty-voon coming! To die basement! _Schnell, schnell! Mach schnell!_ To die basement!" Mr. Kommen pointed in the direction of a hallway off to the side that led to the laundry room. Going the opposite way, it led to a door – the basement door.

"Typhoon!" Mai jumped up.

"Wha' 'bou' a i-phoo'?" Joey blubbered as he and Tristan came running out of the dining room with their faces stuffed.

"There's a typhoon coming!" Serenity replied. "We're to get to the basement!" Joey and Tristan took no time in scampering to safety. Heck, they were on a _beach_. This was to the safest place to be!

"What about the people upstairs?" Mai asked Mr. Kommen.

"Herr Lou and Fräuline Jessie are knocking on all doors," Mr. Kommen. Indeed, Mai, Serenity and Duke saw the cook and waitress up on the second floor going down knocking on ever door.

"'Lo? Someone in there? Come on out!" Jessie knocked on Tea's door.

"Yes?" Tea opened the door.

"Come on, hun, there be a typhoon warnin' goin' on! We're ta get ta the basement pronto!"

"Oh!" Tea nodded, and grabbed a book quickly before running past Jessie.

Lou rapped on Ryou's door. Ryou opened it, "Yes?"

"Get to the basement: there's a typhoon warning," Lou stated.

"Oh gracious! Yes, sir; right away; thank you," Ryou nodded and slurred all of this very quickly before departing.

Lou then came to Yugi's door. He had heard the siren and the explanation to Ryou. "Typhoon? Really? Okay," Yugi said before Lou could say anything.

Jessie knocked on Seto's door.

"Who is it?" came a dark voice from within.

"Hun? There'd be a typhoon in the works here! Ya've gotta get on down ter the basement, ya hear?"

"I'll be right there," Seto replied. She heard him shuffle around and then he opened the door.

She walked after him, down to the basement. By the time Seto got there, everyone else was there.

"I'll just go join the other workers in the other room," Jessie left them, "Let the guests be to themselves: that's our policy!" she ran off to a door and slipped through it to join the rest of the staff.

Joey had turned on the television down there and had it switched to the weather channel. Indeed, the entire area around them –and more- was marked in red for a typhoon warning.

"Dey say dis ting is supposed ta last a couple hours, at least. At least five o' dem have been spotted already. Pretty crappy night. Heck, it may last _all_ night dey say," Joey explained what was rolling across the television.

Tea sighed and sat in a chair that was down there. She cracked open her book and began to read. They were going to be here for a while.

Seto had brought a book as well, and opened that to read, seating himself in a chair opposite her.

"Great…no food…no books…no _nothing_," Mokuba collapsed spread eagle on the floor and sighed. _And no privacy either. If there was some like…private **corner** or something where Serenity and I could go at least…. But NO!_

Mai sat down on the floor and put her hand on her chin. She was trying to think up something fun to do to pass the time.

Truth of dare was always an option, but it was a bit overrated, and they were limited on dare resources down here.

Seven Minutes in Heaven was a big no. There were no closets here, as far as she knew, except for the bathroom, and besides: it was only apparent that she and Joey were the only couple here. (AN: I learned that this is a game where a couple is shoved into a closet for seven minutes and they are to like…make-out and stuff and she "how far they get." …I learned it from _a book._ NOT a real-life experience.)

And then she had it!

She clapped her hands together, "Guys! I have a way to pass the time!" This was quite a fun game. Sometimes humiliating, like Truth or Dare, but also very fun…when it wasn't necessarily your turn.

"What then?" Duke sat down. The others that weren't already sitting also took a seat on the floor around Mai. Mokuba sat up, Tea looked up from her book, and Seto kept on reading.

"Has anyone heard of the game 'End of the World'?" Mai inquired.

"Er…" Joey looked a bit confused, "No."

Serenity was thinking, "I swear I've heard of it somewhere…I just don't remember where. And it sounds familiar. Something like…it being the end of the world…and you were there with…somebody, I don't know," Serenity threw out her hands in frustration.

"Actually Serenity," Mai pointed a finger at her, "You've practically got it down! The point of the game is this –it's kind of, sort of like Truth or Dare-: the question thrown at you is, "If it was the end of the world and you were the only person left, with _one_ other person of the opposite gender, and it was up to you two to _restore life on Earth_, who would that person be?" And you're given two choices. And from those two choices, you have to pick!"

"Oh, I've heard of this!" Tristan exclaimed, "Yeah! I briefly played this once! Except, it wasn't called, "End of the World." It was just a truth statement in Truth or Dare."

"See? It's practically the same thing!" Mai replied. "And usually you can use both fictional characters and real people…but I think, to make this game interesting, we should only use real living, breathing people," she smirked.

"Sounds good to me," Joey snickered. How could he have anything to lose? If he were in the situation, he would hands down choose Mai! Presuming she was a choice. Heck, that would be _really_ insulting if it wasn't. Besides: it was fun to watch others squirm in embarrassment over these types of questions.

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the circle.

Only Seto and Tea were out of the picture.

"Tea, are you playing?" Duke asked.

"No. I _always_ end up doing something stupid in these types of games."

"Everyone does, Tea!" Yugi supported. He really wanted her to play. Not only so that she could share in the embarrassment, but a game was never fun without her.

Tea looked over her book at the expectant group. Was it so harmless? It was just a name she had to give. Besides…it wasn't like this was ever going to happen. And…oh, she was just going to quit making excuses!

"Fine!" Tea huffed and slid down to join the group.

Some members clapped.

"What about you, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"You must be joking," Seto said from behind his book, "What a nonsensical 'game' –if that's what you call it- this is. The End of the World? With two people left? As if that would ever happen."

"It's just a game, Kaiba," Duke sneered, "It's not meant to be real! Have you ever noticed that games aren't always real? Like Duel Monsters! A game you love…that isn't…always real…but most of the time, it is…but that's not the point!" Duke rubbed his head, "The point is, it's just a game! Lighten up and have some fun!"

"I say again: NO."

And that settled it.

Or did it?

"Fine then," Mai sighed, "Everyone get into a circle and sit opposite someone. We have an even number of people. Everyone will be paired up. Who ever is opposite you, you get to pull the question on them."

And the opposites were:

Mai and Tea; Tristan and Joey; Duke and Serenity; Noa and Yugi; and Mokuba and Ryou. Play would go as follows: Mai, Tristan, Duke, Noa, Mokuba, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Yugi and lastly: Ryou.

"Who wants to start?" Duke asked.

"I'll go!" Joey stated immediately.

"Oh no…" Tristan sighed. Then again, why was he worrying. What was the worst Joey could come up with?

Joey smirked, "Well…I think I have the perfect question fer you, Tris. If it were the end of da world, and you had ta…well…you know…do that with a girl…who would it be? Miho or…God forbid…" he gulped as if it pained him to imagine this, "my sista', Serenity?"

Tea and Yugi burst out laughing when Tristan went cherry red. It was common knowledge to most that Tristan adored Serenity now.

But had he forgotten Miho? His first crush? One that had not been too long ago?

"M-Miho? …Serenity?" Tristan stuttered.

"Speaking of which," Mai reminded, "We are going to her party tomorrow night, right? Presuming the weather clears up."

"Sure thing, but listen ta this," Joey snickered, "Come on Tristan: answer the question!"

"Uh…" Tristan reddened even more. The truth was…as much as he liked Serenity, he still kind of…liked Miho too! It was the whole fact that she had rejected him that he had gone off in search of another girl. But to choose between either one? WHO!

Tristan looked around, as if looking for support.

His eyes suddenly landed on Mokuba.

Mokuba was giving him a truly genuine, one-hundred percent Kaiba-glare. And he kept glancing to the right for some reason….

Tristan looked to the right and saw that Serenity was sitting a few seats away.

Something clicked in his head. Mokuba was glaring at him because…he liked Serenity too? Was the boy actually threatening him?

"Uh…" Tristan felt as if the minutes were passing by quickly. Everyone looked at him as if they wanted him to hurry up. "MIHO!" he finally shouted.

"YES!" Joey punched the air, "MY SISTA' IS FREE!"

Mokuba snorted, Yeah, right.

Joey was too preoccupied to remember the occurrences of yesterday.

It was Serenity's turn to ask Duke.

Afterwards, Yugi asked Noa, then Ryou asked Mokuba.

"So Mokuba…would it be say…Rebekah Hawkins? Or Serenity Wheeler?"

Mokuba had to stop himself from blurting out Serenity's name too quickly. He had to make this one look sort of tough…. But that in itself was difficult. He knew the answer already! After a few more seconds, he replied, rather nonchalantly, "Serenity, I guess."

Joey turned his own glare on Mokuba. NOW he remembered yesterday. Tristan nodded as his suspicions were confirmed. Seto looked slightly over the top of his book. He too, remembered the goings on of yesterday.

Tea and Mai looked at each other, stifling snickers. What they had seen through the window yesterday was MORE than enough to confirm that!

Then…it was Mai's turn to ask Tea. She knew what she wanted to ask. It was the thing about timing…. Now didn't seem like the right time. It was too early in the game. Perhaps next time around…. So, this time, she would just have to simply ask, "Uh…Marik or Yugi?"

Tea's eyebrows rose, "Uh…Marik's nice and everything, but…er…Yugi…I guess," she reddened slightly. Talking about something like this in front of the innocent looking boy was embarrassing enough.

Yugi felt a rise in his chest. She had picked him! Over Marik…so that wasn't much of a feat. But it was something.

Scratch that, Mai thought out, I'll ask what I wanted to ask in TWO more turns.

Then, Tristan got to ask Joey.

"So…" Tristan thought. He had to find a girl that Joey totally despised. TOTALLY. Or else, this would never be funny. He wasn't so fond of Rebekah, but that wasn't a good enough choice. He was okay with Ishizu. Everybody liked Miho. Mai and Tea were out of the question. Then again, Rebekah could be a good choice to try out on him. She was younger after all…. And he still did feel something bad toward her.

"Alright," Tristan couldn't help the smile that passed over his face as he sat up and put out his hands, "Here we go. Rebekah Hawkins…" he paused, looking over Joey's features. A slight look of disgust came over the boys' face.

Neva' in a million yea's… Joey thought out. "Neva'," he said aloud, though a bit quietly. However, it wasn't so quiet that everybody had indeed heard it.

Tristan was trying to hide his laughter, "R-Rebekah o-or…" he sniggered, "S-SERENITY!" he suddenly burst out laughing.

An uproar of laughter echoed throughout the basement. Joey was beet red –both from embarrassment and anger.

Serenity was looking back and forth between the two boys muttering things like, "Eww…gross! Incest…disgusting. Yet still very funny…" she broke off into laughter.

"W-What?" Joey stuttered.

"You heard me," Tristan wiped away a tear, "Rebekah or Serenity?"

"BUT THAT'S INCEST!" Joey stood up.

"Then go with Rebekah," Tea snorted.

"But she's so…young…and…annoyin'!" Joey protested. He sat back down and rubbed his head, "But whateve'. I guess it'd hafta…be…Rebekah…no matter how wrong dat seems."

More laughter followed.

Then it was Duke's turn to ask Serenity. "Umm…" he looked around at the guys. He desperately wanted to include himself in the statement, but he already knew how she felt about him:

Zilch. Nada. Nothing. At least: in the romance category. But had she changed at all? Probably not.

Then he started to put two and two together. He remembered Joey telling him about something going on with her and Mokuba yesterday. But in the beginning of the vacation, she had seemed to like Noa….

Who was it? And Mokuba had said that he would rather be with her. Could it possibly be?

"Noa or Mokuba?" he blurted.

Serenity blinked. She hadn't really expected that question. Nevertheless, after a moment of pretend thinking, as Mokuba had done, she proclaimed, "Mokuba, I suppose."

Joey huffed, "Didn't hafta tell me dat one," he muttered.

Mai wanted to clobber him.

Tea did as well.

Seto peered over his book again. This did NOT look good.

It was Noa's turn to ask Yugi, "Umm…Tea…or-" Duke stopped him, leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Noa's face lit up. "Tea or Rebekah?"

"WHAT!" Yugi jumped. WHY THEM!

"Told yeah that would get him!" Duke snickered, "Well, at least the Rebekah part I know. I honestly have no idea why he's fretting over Tea."

Yugi glared lightly at Duke. I can't believe him….

**Yugi, it wasn't Duke's fault that Noa originally chose Tea.**

Yes, but…now! Days of thinking over this, and I have to choose now!

**Can you not…extend the truth?**

I don't know…. This game is about honesty. It seems everyone else is being embarrassed and honest. It wouldn't be right if I wasn't.

**But do you know whom to choose?**

Not a clue.

**Hurry, Yugi. They're all looking anxious.**

But…I'M NOT READY!

**Yugi? What does your heart tell you? You know how Rebekah feels. Do you honestly know what Tea feels? For all you know, she may like someone else. Then, not only will you break Rebekah's heart, but you'll think you broke your own. And then, you won't even have Rebekah to run to.**

Geez. For someone who says he doesn't remember his love life, you sure know a lot about it.

**Common knowledge, young one.**

Sure. Well...after days of thinking…it's come down to this:

"Rebekah," Yugi breathed out.

There was a synchronized gasp throughout the circle. Many of the circle's occupants were flabbergasted.

"Really!" Tristan leaned forward, "REBEKAH!"

"Since when!" Joey looked at Yugi square in the eye, "It's always been Tea for ya!"

"JOEY!" Yugi yelled, blushing.

Tea blinked, "W-What?"

"Well, there, Yug, I got it over wit' for ya. It didn't look like you were gonna tell her soon anytime anyway. And now this Rebekah thing? What? Since she started sendin' ya letters?"

"Joey…" Yugi growled, "Can we talk about this later?"

"Wait," Tea spoke up, "What's all this about, anyway? What's wrong, Yugi?"

"Look: bottom line is," Tristan turned to her, "Yug's had this huge crush on you since like…forever. Now, it seems its not so…unless he's lying."

"C-Crush?" Tea hiccupped. She reddened.

Yugi looked over at her, somewhat worriedly. He was wondering if he had said the right thing….

Mai seemed to read his mind. Or rather, his expression. She crawled over to him, and whispered in his ear, "Look, Yugi, you did right. Tea's having her own love problems, and…well…no offense or anything…but they really you. Don't take that as an insult though-"

"I get it Mai," Yugi smiled, "I'm fine. I swear. I've been thinking over this for days. It's alright. I know where I'm going. I'm glad Tea's got someone else on her mind. Really: I truly am."

Mai smiled back at him. Good old Yugi. You could always count on him for the right thing to say.

Then Mokuba asked Ryou; Tea then inquired of Mai, and they were back at the beginning.

The second time Mai got to inquire of Tea, she asked Tea who she would rather be with: "Yugi? Or that guy in America?"

Tea was taken aback. She had forgotten that Mai knew about young Takanaka. Well, she had to answer truthfully. And the rest of the gang looked confused as to what Mai meant by, 'that guy in America.' If she used his name, they were bound to ask even more questions. So, she stuck with saying, "My American friend," with a glance at Yugi. He didn't seem in the least bit disturbed.

After Serenity had had her turn, she stated that she needed to excuse herself for a quick bathroom break. With a knowing glance in Mokuba's direction, she stood up. Mokuba understood.

"Umm, Serenity, do you know where it is? I can show you," Mokuba jumped up.

"How would you know? You haven't been," Tristan looked back and forth at the two.

"I've…been down here before," Mokuba retorted, "Where do you think Noa and I come up with our pranks for Seto? Surely not our room: he could overhear us!" Mokuba lied.

Serenity had to stop from smiling. How resourceful he was! Sure, resourcefulness meant bending the truth…but they had to in the presence of, not only the other people, but especially their brothers.

"Come on," Mokuba led Serenity towards the bathroom, with, luckily, was around a bend in the walls that jutted out, making the room the staff was in. They disappeared behind the corner.

The group returned to the game. Not many people gave a second thought to Serenity and Mokuba.

Tristan, Joey and Seto thought otherwise. It was purely gut instinct. …And the fact of what happened yesterday.

And boy, were they ever right.

"Do you how hard the temptation was for me not to just march over and kiss you during those tense moments?" Serenity whispered as she ran a hand through his hair. They were outside the bathroom door, with Mokuba holding onto Serenity tenderly. Heck, they hadn't been together like this for hours.

Oh, the pain. (…Sarcasm, people.)

"Well, we can fix that for a little bit," Mokuba smirked, looking down at her.

"I could use a little fine tuning myself," Serenity replied, pressing their lips together. Oh, how she never wanted to let go! They hadn't actually been in this kind of position since yesterday when she was ill. Now, she was recovered, and ready to go.

Mokuba pushed her closer to him, massaging the sides of her midriff. It was these types of moments that made him feel very refreshed and content inside.

He was faintly reminded of Seto's tension. Heck, if having a girlfriend could pull this on the younger Kaiba, it would do wonders for Seto. The poor teen needed a girl desperately.

* * *

Tristan scowled. They were waiting for Mokuba to get back, because it was Ryou's turn to ask him. But he wasn't back yet. Not from "showing Serenity where the bathroom was."

"Why don't you just go, Mai. He'll get back when he gets back," Ryou supplied.

"Alright," Mai smirked. Now was her time. Time to put plan A…after she had previously put plans A1 and A2 into action…into full gear.

Tristan got up, "I'm just going to see where Mokuba is at. Go on." He turned around and took a couple steps.

Mai sat on her knees, not being able to contain the excitement. She had to know. She just had to.

"Okay, Tea," she smiled mischievously. Tea gulped. The look never meant anything good. Boy, she wished she were some place far away right now. She just knew she was in for the embarrassment of her life.

"So…would it be your American boy-" Mai started, savoring the moment of tension. In all honesty, she had forgotten the 'American boy's' name, and just used that title. But that was beside the point. The point was on the name she recited next.

"Or Seto Kaiba?"

* * *

Serenity carefully tore her lips away from Mokuba's. She could hear everything that was being said by the group. Tristan was coming to get them.

"Mokuba…we have to stop now," she said, in a sad voice.

"Just one more," he pleaded.

"What if we're caught?" she looked up at him. "Tristan is coming!" Mai just asked Tea if she would rather have her American boy-

"I guess you're right…" Mokuba sighed, just about to let her go.

"Or Seto Kaiba?"

The two froze.

"WHAT!" Mokuba hissed, "What the heck does she think she's asking? She must be dense! For two reasons: first, my brother is right there, and will murder her for suggesting such a thing. Secondly, I don't know what Tea's feelings are, but by recent display of acts and emotions, I think she totally hates Seto," Mokuba commented.

Serenity was listening. Tristan's footsteps had stopped. He seemed to be listening too.

"Two things, Mokie," Serenity turned his head to face him, "First: we've got time, Tristan has stopped coming. Second, I have a pretty firm guess that Tea does not hate Kaiba."

"What!" Mokuba managed to get out, before Serenity had enraptured him in kissing again.

* * *

Tristan froze in his tracks. He had to hear this one. But it was a no-brainer, wasn't it? Tea would surely pick her American guy, right? What was Mai thinking? Why would she honestly think-

And then it hit him. What if Mai knew something that he…or many of the other guys didn't? He spun around just as there was a collective, and rather small, gasp from the group. Well, most of the group.

Tea just looked freaked out, and panicky. Tristan noticed that Mai was having the time of her life, and waiting anxiously, while Ryou looked as if the idea was nothing new.

He remembered that Mai, Serenity and Ryou had all been hanging out together for a couple days not too long ago. Could it be?

This had even caught Seto's attention. He lowered the book slightly and looked at the group. Mai was as gleeful as could be. Tea looked…nervous. Why the heck would she be nervous?

"Mai?" Tea hissed, "What the heck are you thinking?"

"Nothing whatsoever, dear," Mai smiled back innocently, "Just answer the question."

"But," Tea started to protest. It didn't work. Why wasn't she just speaking from her heart? Takanaka: it was so simple! Then again, was that what her heart really wanted. After all, he had only been her friend, with only a hint of what could follow in later years, had he not been taken away. And there was like…a million-to-one chances of finding him now. Should she save her love for someone she couldn't find?

But Seto Kaiba! Sure, she had kissed him a couple times…weirdly enough, but…but…WHY COULDN'T SHE COME UP WITH A REBUT FOR THAT! Sure, he could be complimentary…hot…cute…amusing…and – oh great! Now she was listing his good points!

But…this was just a game? Right? WHY WAS SHE STRESSING! It was like this was actually what was in her heart! Not just a game….

Her face paled. What if it wasn't just a game?

"Uh…" she reddened, making her white complexion look like a china-doll, "Well…."

Joey stared at her, "Tea? …You're not actually thinking about this…are you?"

"Um…."

"Oh my God, she is!" Duke cried out. "If the Apocalypse hasn't come-"

Seto stared at her. What is going on in that mind of hers? He caught her glance and she quickly turned away.

Tea sighed. She knew what she had to do. Really. IT had been years sine she had seen her 'man'. What were the chances that he hadn't changed from what she had liked in the first place?

Putting up her knees, she buried her head into them, and mumbled out something incoherent. Something like, "I-ah."

"What?" Mai cupped her ear mockingly, "What was that? Speak louder!"

Tea tensed up and gritted her teeth, hissing quietly at Mai, "Kaiba, alright?"

Whoa.

That was all anyone could think.

And all Tea wanted to do was get the crap out of there. But there was a typhoon warning. And Serenity was still in the bathroom.

Something snapped. Or was she?

Tea stood up quickly, and jogged past a stunned Tristan, and towards the bathroom area.

"Holy…crap," Joey sighed. He looked over and was surprised to see Seto…astounded.

This gave Joey an idea, "So, Kaiba? What about you? Say…Tea? Or…er…uh…Mai?" He had picked a girl at the last minute. Not Serenity: definitely not! And Ishizu was a given 'no.' Seto didn't know Miho well. The only girl left was his Mai. But…he had other reasons for choosing her.

"Excuse me?" Seto snapped, disbelievingly. "I thought I made it clear before that I was not participating in this childish sport."

"Just answer da question, jerk!" Joey shouted, "It's just a game, fer cryin' out loud!"

"But Joey…why did you pick Mai?" Duke leaned in and whispered.

"That's what I'd like to know," Seto retorted, having overheard.

"Well, fer your info'mation," Joey crossed his arms, "I thought it'd be more of a challenge for ya ta pick between her an' Tea. After all, Mai's a great duelist, something even you have to admit; she's got looks; she's already my girlfriend –thought you might want to tick me off with that one- and she's got lots o' money. That's all what you like, pretty boy, ain't it?" Joey inquired.

Seto practically snorted…seeing as Seto Kaiba did not snort. In public, anyway….

"Besides," Joey added, "You despise Ishizu; don't deem Rebekah worthy of…well, anything, although she has helped up out quite a bit…and that's pretty much all the girls you know personally."

"Whatever," Seto answered, "I'm still not replying to the question."

"Alright then," Mai smirked, "We'll just tell Tea, when she gets back, what you said."

"What did he say?" Noa perked up, "You're going to-"

"We'll say that he said that he chose Tea," Mai smiled triumphantly.

"Which I can flat out deny, as I said no such thing," Seto retorted.

"Then ya choose Mai?" Joey inquired, testily.

"I never said that either."

"Are you sure you never told us that you'd choose Tea?" Mai pressed on.

"Positive."

"That you choose Tea?"

"No."

"Then Mai!"

"Definitely not."

"Well," Duke jutted in, "he answered more negatively towards Mai, so I think it's safe to assume he picked Tea."

"I haven't picked anyone yet, Devlin, you geek!" Seto fumed.

"Yet!" everyone immediately sat up straighter. Even Tristan came back to the group to her out this feud.

What have I gotten myself into, Seto sulked.

* * *

Tea ran into the hallway. Serenity and Mokuba parted instantly, but Tea didn't seem to notice. She just pushed through them and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

Mokuba looked at the shut threshold, "Did she just say…what I think she said?"

"Mokuba, now's not the time," Serenity whispered, pulling him away, "Let's get back to the group."

"Alright…" Mokuba sighed. But he swooped down for one last, short kiss, before they had to return to the public.

When they did walk out – Mokuba before Serenity, just to make it look real, they quietly sat back down, listening to the ongoing fight.

"Will you choose someone already?" Tristan sighed, lying back, "You're taking all day!"

"Just forget it, guys," Ryou put his chin in his hand, and propped his arm up on his knee, "We all know he'd just choose Tea, so let's get on with it."

"How do you know that?" Duke asked the white-haired boy.

"As I said before, I have evidence," Ryou replied.

Seto's grip on the book tightened, and he involuntarily held it up a little more to shield his face.

Noa noticed this, "Is this true, Seto?"

"Of course not."

Joey leaned back, "Aha! You're totally goin' red!"

"I am not!" Seto thrust the book down and glared at him. Truly, his face was red, but that could have been from sheer anger.

"This is going to be a long afternoon," Serenity mentioned to Mokuba, after looking at the TV screen. The forecast predicted these typhoons to stay up until midway through the early morning, at least.

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed after a few hours of being cooped up even more. The game had ended after the feud, as the whole argument had made them sick of it anyway, though it had been fun while it lasted. And because warnings were still on that night, a staff member brought out many extra blankets from a compartment in the basement, and let the members use them for sleeping. The staff slept in the staff room, with more blankets and chairs.

The gang had spread out their blankets and pillows some distances from each other. The floor of the basement was large, so they all had plenty of room. The TV was muted for the night, but kept on, just so that those awake could check on the radar without waking anyone.

Everyone was asleep early. Sitting around for an afternoon can make anyone bored. And bored generally coincides with being tired.

Unfortunately, for some people, sleep comes and goes just as quickly.

Tea awoke a couple hours after falling asleep. Joey –who was sleeping in the spot below her- had been shifting in the night, and ended up half off his blankets. And he tended to be quite animated while dreaming. It was through this that his leg kicked out and hit Tea's feet rather hard.

Tea awoke with a start and felt a slight numbness in her feet. She looked down and noticed immediately what had caused her rude awakening.

She looked at the television for the time. It was nearing midnight. And right now, their area seemed to be in a typhoon hiatus. There was a small clear ring around their area, while storms raged around it.

She smiled. She had time for a quick peek outside. One little walk, and right back inside to get to sleep. It was getting a bit stuffy in here after all.

Tea sat up and removed her blankets quietly. She stood up and began tiptoeing around people to the stairwell.

She just touched the first step when Joey gave a tremendous snore. Tea winced and looked back to see if anyone had waken up.

No, it seemed not. Most of her friends were very sound sleepers. And Yugi had, right before bed, dashed upstairs to quickly retrieve his earplugs, knowing what Joey's snores could do.

She sighed a quiet sigh or relief, and tread softly up the stairs, to the door up top. She opened it quietly, hoping against hope that it didn't creak –in which it was silent- and she slipped out.

Below, Seto had watched her from his spot. He had seen everything. He hadn't exactly ever fallen asleep.

"Now I wonder where she could be heading…."

* * *

Tea stole outside, after having grabbed a flashlight from her room, and flicked it on. Sure, the full moon gave quite a bit of light, but not enough for her. Normally, the outside lights would have been switched on, but due to the storm, no one had put them in gear.

She scanned the area. The sand was wet, and it was drizzling slightly outside. A small breeze blew in the air, rustling the palm trees – some of whose fronds; and for others, branches; had fallen to the sand.

The sea had calmed down some. Tea sidestepped around some fallen debris from trees, while her feet slipped over the soft and spongy sand. It actually felt kind of relaxing.

She ran to the edge of the top of the beach, right before it tumbled down to meet the shoreline and the water. The waves crept up the small hill, and Tea stood looking over the sea. A sweet breeze ran through her hair, carrying with it the essence of the sea.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What a delightful scent! And with that mixture of the smell of rain – it made it perfect!

She dug her feet a little deeper into the sand, just to feel it between her toes. She had come out here every night – midnight on the beach was just so peaceful and beautiful.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. She sighed resignedly as her thoughts traced back to the time. She had told herself she would only be out here for a moment.

Tea took a step backward, and hit something. She jumped around just as a hand landed on her shoulder, and gasped.

**MIDNIGHT

* * *

**

Ha! My first real cliffie! I LOVE doing that! Hehe! But I know how you readers feel. And see? MIDNIGHT! I was ALLOWED to do a cliffie for once, because of my strict one-chapter-per-day thing! AND! There will be another one of these coming up soon! VERY soon! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! (Glad to be back!)


	19. Romantic Endeavors and a Drink or Five

NOTE: Now…we continue on! Hehe, I'm just prolonging your wait…. Even with the first scene, you'll see just how CRUEL I can be! (PS: We're halfway done with the story, if you notice the date below! I can't believe it! Can you?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song Fooling Yourself (The Angry Young Man) by: Styx that I AM putting in this chapter, no matter what the lyric rule is. Hey, it'll be in quotes, because it's being sung, okay? Not bad. And I'm DISCLAIMING it! (PS: I dub it the "Seto Kaiba Song." Stupid, I know but…you'll see!)

**Chapter 19: Romantic Endeavors and a Drink…or Five**

July 16 

Serenity cracked an eye open. She had heard Joey's untimely snore. Sure, she was used to them, having to actually live with the poor fellow, but that didn't mean that she slept through them.

Of course, when Serenity opened her eyes this time, something interesting came into view.

Seto Kaiba was standing up and walking rather quickly to the stairs that led up and out of the basement.

Now where could he be going, Serenity thought to herself. No better way to find out than to follow! So, daringly, Serenity Wheeler roused herself quickly and stood up. Carefully side-stepping sleeping bags, she slowly tip-toed over to the stairs.

But before she reached the staircase, she tripped.

Serenity bit down a scream as she flailed around, trying to jump away from the blankets. She ended up crashing down in the middle of one pile.

Interestingly enough, this bed was empty too.

What the? Serenity looked around. Seto slept over there, so who slept here? Serenity looked around and counted off people in her head.

Mokuba, Noa, Joey…Mai, Duke…who's the last person? It took her a minute…and then: TEA!

Serenity jumped up. Now things were getting interesting. Was Seto trailing after Tea?

Oh, how sweet this would be!

* * *

Serenity saw Seto shut the front door, and she quickly ran to it. Opening it ever so carefully, she slipped out through the smallest crack she could possibly squeeze through, and she shut the door gently. 

Seto was making his way across the beach, really without a care where he was stepping.

Serenity could see by some shadows that there was debris all over the place. Perhaps he could see all of this?

Serenity then spotted Tea's silhouette not far off: just on the edge of the uprising in the beach.

She smiled. So he was going after her. How perfect! This had been all what she, Mai and Ryou had set out to discover!

But where was she to watch from? Back here, she could barely see anything. If she got too close to them, they would notice her. She looked around quickly, and spotted the path leading to the patio.

Perfect. It was the best undercover spot available.

Serenity stole over to the patio and sat down by the railing with the perfect view of the scene about to be played out. She could see across and down the beach. Everything was good to go.

Of course, Serenity was only expecting a rather simple, Tap, "Hello, there." "Oh, hi. What are you doing here?"… and so on.

But that was not the case.

* * *

Tea sighed resignedly as her thoughts traced back to the time. She had told herself she would only be out here for a moment. 

Tea took a step backward, and hit something. She jumped around just as a hand landed on her shoulder, and gasped.

But before she could say anything, she felt herself flailing and falling backwards. For support, she grabbed the arm of the person behind her.

But instead, she just ended pulling him down with her, as he had not been expecting the sudden pull.

Tea landed on the sand, with the other person landing atop her, and she felt them rolling and sliding down the side of the sand back. Soon enough though, and very abruptly, they came to a stop at the edge of the beach, where the water ebbed.

Tea slowly pushed herself up –for she was straddled on the boy- and looked to see who it was.

"Kaiba!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper, "What are you doing here?" Her face was still rather close to his, so he could easily hear every word she said, even over the sound of the near sea.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Seto replied calmly, although he greatly despised the water rushing up to meet his body and soaking his hair. Now his clothes were all wet and his hair was salty and…ugh. "I was going to ask you that before you pulled me down here."

"Sorry about that," Tea replied, "But why did you sneak up on me like that!"

"I snuck up on you? Gardner, I was going to tap you on the shoulder! You're the one who ran into me."

He had a point. Dang it, Tea thought, He's right…again. "Well…you never told me what you were doing out here."

"I was coming to see what you were doing. We're about to be pulled back into a typhoon warning, if you didn't notice."

"I noticed. I just wanted some fresh air while I could have it."

"You seem to take nightly excursions out here. Is that always the reason?"

"Have you been spying on me or something?"

"Call it what you want-"

"Because I really don't think you're the type of guy to stalk people," Tea retorted, still in a soft whisper, upon being so near to him.

"Oh? And what makes you say that? Do you know what I do? Do you ever know my intentions?"

"No, but…you just…don't seem like that type of guy!" Tea turned her face away, feeling heat creep up into her cheeks.

"Uh huh…. And why is that?"

Tea's answer was all too quick, as though she had been thinking about it previously, "Because you'd probably be taking advantage of the situation we're in right now!"

Serenity gasped. Even she had heard that one.

Seto's eyes widened. A smirk crept onto his face, while his heart starting beating faster and harder. With Tea right on top of him, she could probably feel it too…. Using his index finger, he gently put his finger on her chin and turned her face towards his own, "So tell me…. How would I take advantage of the position we're in?"

"I-…uh-" Tea was at a loss for words. Not only had she not expected for her own words to come tumbling out, but she hadn't expected Seto to respond in this manner.

"Well," she said, leaning forwards just the slightest.

And that's all it took.

Seto raised his head slightly and quickly cupped her jaw to force her head down carefully; her lips right onto his.

Serenity's mouth almost hit the floor. Even she hadn't expected this. She could see every detail perfectly from her spot. They were making-out down there!

Tea could not believe what was happening! Well…only part of her mind could not believe that. Most of her mind was concentrating on kissing Seto and memorizing just exactly how he kissed: from how he turned his head to deepen the passion; how he gently prodded her mouth with his tongue; and how exactly he tasted in her mouth.

Oh goodness: she almost hated to admit it, but she was in heaven.

Seto did not feel that much more different to the situation. He actually felt in place in this situation. Like he should be here.

He also felt something tugging at his memory. Before, when they had just been lying there, on top of one another, something had flashed like a warning signal in his head. There had been something for memorable about looking into those eyes at this distance…and closing in on one another.

And it wasn't about remembering the kiss from a couple days ago.

Of course, while pondering this, he suddenly felt an absence from his lips and opened his eyes to see Tea throwing herself off him, and struggling to stand up.

Seto sat up immediately and stood. Tea was off running up the dune. Seto took off after her. What was wrong with her?

"Tea-"

"I'm sorry-" Tea started to apologize for some reason unknown to Seto, until she tripped and landed on a broken branch. She gasped out in pain and it slit part of her arm.

"Agh!" Tea cried out softly, slowly sitting and cradling her arm. She felt it stinging painfully, and put pressure against it incase any blood decided to show.

She son felt a bit of liquid against her fingers.

"Gardner, what happened?" Seto knelt next to her.

"It's nothing!" Tea turned her head away. She didn't want to look at him. What if they ended up…kissing again? Tea just did not know what to feel. There in the matter! But she couldn't help to wonder…why Seto sounded stood up again, "It's nothing. Just a scratch."

"You don't know that," Seto stood up with her, "How can you tell in this darkness?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" she turned to him, "I don't…I don't want-" she couldn't tell him the rest of her thoughts.

"Come on," he pushed her along slightly by the small of her back, "You should go look at that." The wind began to pick up. "Before the storm comes in again."

"Yeah…yeah…but I can take care of it myself," Tea walked a bit faster to get away from him.

"Sure you can: running blinding in the dark is really taking care of yourself," Seto replied.

Strange enough though, Tea realized, it wasn't a sarcastic comment…but more with the tone of a joke.

What was going on inside Seto Kaiba? That was what she wanted to know….

* * *

"I don't believe this," Serenity shook her head, "It's impossible! Well…I expected something from that encounter…but that! Whoa!" she whispered to herself. 

She jumped as she heard some leaves rustle outside the banister. She held her breath and looked to see someone crawling out of the bushes.

"Perfect!" a dark voice chuckled, "This is gold! This is the prize of my vacation. I'm rather glad my other self decided to go on this stupid vacation: I'm getting such great footage!" he laughed softly.

Serenity blinked. Was that…Ryou! Or Bakura? Probably Bakura…. BUT WHAT WAS HE DOING WITH HER CAMERA!

"BAKURA!" she hissed, jumping up straight. The spirit yelped and fell backwards into the sand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CAMERA!"

"What camera?" a softer voice answered.

Serenity stopped yelling and vaulted over the banister, landing beside the fallen figure, "Ryou?"

"Yes?" he inquired; standing and brushing himself off. "I see…Bakura's taken me on another midnight walk. Joy…."

"What's he doing with my camera!" Serenity fumed, pointing to the video cam in Ryou's hand.

"What?" Ryou looked at it, "Oh! I'm sure he was just borrowing it…for some reason. He's really been into technology lately. Your camera…Tea's computer-"

"Wait a second," Serenity stopped, "Tea's laptop has some special software on it…that lets you piece all of the video together into a movie…. Ryou! He's making some embarrassing movie, I'm sure!"

"Could have fooled me," Ryou sniffed, putting the camera into Play Mode and rewinding slightly. He then stopped it and let it run. Serenity looked over his shoulder.

They caught a glimpse of the last scene –which happened to be a sick Serenity making out with Mokuba in her room- and then it rolled into Tea and Seto's fall down the beach.

Ryou looked at her slyly, "Something you haven't told us, my dear?"

Serenity was blushing to her roots, "Oh. My. God. He caught that! Where is he getting all of this footage!" she grabbed the camera and started winding through it. He had caught many helpings of the Sunshine Treatment; the pranks he had pulled on everyone that one day; Joey and Mai making out a couple of times; Tristan talking to himself in the mirror and admiring himself, and much more.

"Wow…in the few days I've had this, he's really gotten quite a bit of stuff," she said. "Alright…I'll let it slide. Some of this is too good to miss," she snickered, "Let him make the movie, Ryou, but don't-"

"Let him put anything too embarrassing, or crude in it. I know. I'll try my best…" the boy sighed. "Did you want it back?"

"No, not now. He can borrow it for a little longer. Just a little longer. But make sure he shows that video to everyone."

"No doubt that was his plan in the first place," Ryou sighed. "By the way, Ren…what were you doing out here?"

Serenity stopped. Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Well…it's obvious, isn't it? …One gets curious…."

* * *

Tea stalked all the way up to the bathroom, and she could hear Seto following her. 

"I said I didn't need your help!" Tea hissed.

"And I said, I don't care what you say," Seto replied, coming up to her pace.

Tea grunted and flipped on the bathroom light switch. She walked over to the mirror and looked down at her arm. "Oh boy…that's quit the scratch."

"Not a mere scratch, by the looks of it," Seto came up behind her.

"W-Would you leave me alone!" Tea snapped, "I can take-"

"Care of yourself, yes, I head you the first time," Seto replied, walking over to the medicine cabinet.

"Then why don't you listen?" she sneered, wetting her hand and trying to wash off the blood coming from the long, yet thin wound.

"Here: dry it, and then use this," Seto handed her a towel and a tube of disinfectant.

"Thanks," she muttered, involuntarily. She took the towel and began drying her arm quickly, so that the blood would not run onto it. Then, she took the tube of gel and squeezed copious amounts onto her finger, running it all along the gash.

"Now where are the bandages…?" Tea looked around for some.

To her surprise, she felt a slight pressure on her arm. She noticed Seto wrapping some white gauze around the wound. He was finished in a minute, fastening it with medical tape. "There," he stood back, "Just don't sleep on it." He began to walk out when Tea put a hand on his arm. He turned his head back and glanced at her.

"Thank you…" Tea whispered, and then slipped out past him. Seto watched her scurry back downstairs. He flipped off the light switch.

An unexpected thought registered in his mind, Not only is her touch soft…but her lips, too….

* * *

Tristan yawned and stretched as he woke up. He sat up and scratched his head, looking around the basement. The television was still on the weather channel, but everything was clear now. 

And so was the basement. Not a soul in sight….

"Eep! Where'd everyone go!" Tristan jumped up and looked around frantically.

Duke suddenly came out of the bathroom, "Oh, hey, you're finally up."

"Where'd everyone go?" Tristan inquired.

"Upstairs, duh," Duke replied. "Probably out to the beach to clean up or something. I heard there was a lot of debris. Come on: we should go join them."

The two ran up the stairs and out to the front door. Upon opening it, they ran smack dab into a group of turned backs.

"Wah! What are you all doing, just standing in front of the door!" Duke stepped back.

Joey pushed his way up from the front of the crowd, "Ha! More suspects!"

"Suspects? Dude, what got jostled loose in your head?" Tristan knocked his knuckles' on Joey's skull. Joey swiped his hand away, "We're in an investigation here!" Joey pulled the two into what looked like a jail line. He straightened them up and then proceeded to walk back and forth in front of the line of confused vacationers.

"Alright," Joey sighed. "This morning has been very strange. First things first: I happened ta wake up early: I was da first one awake! Now, how weird is dat? I'll tell ya how weird: there was a callin' for me ta wake up! And do you what dat callin' was for?"

"Your insanity wanting to come back?" Mai rolled her eyes.

"RHETORICAL QUESTION!" Joey shouted, slamming his debris branch against the sand. "QUIET! Now…do you all know why you are suspects here?"

Nobody answered.

"Good," Joey nodded.

"This is pointless. I'm out of here," Seto turned his back suddenly and started for the door. He was yanked back by his collar and Joey pulled him back in line and threatened him with his tree branch waving under Seto's nose, "AND YOU ARE ONE OF DA TOP SUSPECTS, KAIBA! GET YOUR BUTT PLANTED IN DIS SPOT AN' STAY!" He let go of Seto's shirt and walked back to the front of the line. Seto was not going to give up that easily.

"Why you: you can't touch me like that-" Seto took a couple steps forward, and Joey suddenly pushed him back in line.

"WAH! DON'T CROSS THE YELLOW LINE!" Everyone started and looked down. A foot away from their feet, yellow tape had been laid down in a line.

"Alright-"

"Joey, why are we here?" Serenity sighed from the line.

"Dat's why!" Joey used his branch to point at the sand. Everyone peered closely.

"Joe," Tristan said, "It's a footprint."

"WRONG!" Joey shouted, "It's FOUR PAIRS of footprints!"

"So?" Mokuba replied, "Joey, can't we just go on the beach now?"

"Not until I figure dis out!" Joey whacked his tree limb in front of Mokuba. "Now," he stood straight and looked at everyone, "Everyone knows that last night, we had a major storm. All traces of prints on this sand should have been erased," Joey calculated.

"Using your brain for once?" Seto remarked. Joey ignored the comment, for once.

"So…who were da four people out here in da middle of da night!"

"Joey, does it really matter?" Mai inquired.

"Yes!" Joey said. "If you'll stay behind the yellow line and follow me, I shall show you why." He beckoned to the group, who reluctantly followed. Tea shot a glance over Seto's way, and found to her shock that he had glanced at her as well. She looked away. This was not looking good. Joey could be smart when he wanted to be….

"Behold!" Joey stopped and pointed, "Two sets of feet break off from the path here! One leads to the bushes…and the other to the patio." Serenity and Ryou glanced at each other.

Tea gulped. Had someone been watching them! Oh Lord….

"And if you will continue dis way," Joey walked along, "We see that the remained footprints lead to the edge of the beach and," he pointed down the hill, "it seems the two rolls down the sand bar."

"So?" Tea braved up, by speaking.

"So? SO! Look at da bottom Tea! Wherever dose bodies landed, heck, dey made quite an imprint in da sand! Heck, it looks like dose two coulda been makin' out or somethin'!"

"Why are you so intent on finding out if people where trading spit or not?" Noa asked Joey.

"Duh! Der are only three girls at this vacation spot! And," he coughed slightly, and murmured, just above hearing level, "One of dem is my girlfriend…so she's ruled out of da suspect list-"

"At any other time, I'd be glad to leave," Mai interjected, "Being cleared and all; but…this is getting interesting," she smirked. So…it was either Mokuba and Serenity…or Tea and some other lucky guy. Well, there was one way to find out.

Mai took a look at Serenity. She seemed rather worried. So it could have been her.

Mai looked over at Tea. She seemed worried to. What the? What was going on here! Two worried women? Unless….

One had been in the act, while the other spied! But who had done what? They were both guilty on one end. Serenity had spied on Tea (with Mai) and Tea had spied on Serenity (with Mai). Funny how Mai ha been in everything else, but missed this big moment!

"And how do we know you're not just going through this investigation because it was you and Mai who were out here making out last night?" Duke crossed his arms.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT THAT SMART TA COME UP WIT' DAT INTRICATE PLAN!" Joey waved his arms around.

"Lord in Heaven: he finally admitted it," Seto mockingly gasped. Tea stifled a snigger. Mai took in this fact. She had been the only one to react to Seto saying something….

"So!" Joey continued, "Ren, Tea: come stand up here please." The two girls reluctantly walked up to Joey. "Tea," Joey told her, "please place your foot in the smaller of the two footprint sets here."

"Why the smaller?" she tried to stall for time.

"Because girls generally have smaller feet than guys," Joey replied, looking at her strangely, "Duh. Come on! Put your foot there already! I'm not condemning you or anything-" he stopped. A smirk crawled up his face, "Unless you were here last night!"

"I WAS NOT!" Tea retorted a little too loudly. Joey raised an eyebrow.

"I was gonna keep quiet, but…where did ya get that large cut?" he pointed to a piece of gauze sticking out from under her sleeve. She pulled down her sleeve quickly.

"I got that days ago!"

"What happened?"

"I tripped."

"Likely story!" Joey replied, "Just put yer foot down!"

"Joey, this is stupid-"

"Fine den. I'll just say you were out here." Silence reigned. Those who knew the truth really couldn't bring themselves up to speak it. Joey looked around, "So…is it true den? You were out here, making out wit'-"

"Where did you get the idea that two people were making out down there!" Tea snapped.

"It's obvious," Joey set his face.

Serenity was getting worried. Tea's psyche was at stake here. She looked over at Ryou to see him holding his head and sweating. She bit her lip. Was Bakura trying to get control! That would spell the end of this investigation! Fight it, Ryou…fight him.

"Well then," Tea crossed her arms, "If we did assume I was out here –not that I'm saying I was- who were the other three people?"

Serenity stiffened. Seto remained unemotional. Ryou was still holding his head.

"Uh…I dunno," Joey shrugged, "That's why I'm doing dis." He stepped forward. "Anyone with any information please step forward!"

Ryou suddenly stumbled forth and straightened. He smirked mischievously and pointed to Tea, Serenity and Seto each in turn. "Those three were out of bed last night during the calming of the storm. And-" his voice was suddenly muffled as Serenity tried her best, while inconspicuously doing so, to cover his mouth.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about! It's Bakura talking! He's just trying to make trouble!"

"Well that's just it!" Tristan stepped forward, "To make trouble, this is the one time Bakura would tell the truth!"

"YES!" Joey punched the air. He immediately ran up to Seto, "I KNEW YOU WERE A BIG SUSPECT!"

"Prove it," Seto answered in a calm demeanor.

Joey looked at the ground, back and forth. "Well…the foot sizes seem to match-"

"That proves nothing, Wheeler," Seto replied.

"Ah," Joey suddenly smirked. "But there's more. Behold," he suddenly reached up and swiped his hand through Seto's hair.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" Seto yelled. Joey suddenly smiled.

"Behold, peers," Joey held out his hand to Tristan, "The usually clean Seto Kaiba…has sand still in his hair! He was out here last night, rolling on the ground!"

Sharps intakes of breath were heard.

"Is it true, Seto?" Mokuba looked up at his brother, both jokingly and serious.

Seto looked slightly unhinged, "Of course n-"

"Hey!" Duke suddenly rushed forward. "Excuse me, Tea," he said, taking some of her hair in his hands, "Sand!" Tea winced.

The whole group stared at the two, astonished.

"You can't prove anything by sand!" Tea backed away, "It could have blown in our hair this morning!"

"No wind, Tea," Joey looked around at the still air.

A bell suddenly sounded, "Guests! It's lunch time!"

"Thank God," Tea muttered as the spell of the investigation broke, being replaced with the spell of hungry stomachs. "Saved by the bell."

"Hey, WAIT!" Joey stomped on the ground, "I'M NOT FINISHED YET! DON'T GO FOR SOME STUPID LUNCH NOW!"

"Dude!" Tristan called out, "It's hotdogs!"

"Wha'?" Joey stopped. "Hotdogs! Why didn't ya say so?" Joey rushed off, forgetting the whole ordeal.

Serenity had stayed outside for the moment and when everyone had gone in, she ran around tearing up the yellow line and running sand over the tracks. No need for the rest of this investigation to continue.

Joey was in a bad mood after lunch.

After all, he had never truly proved who had been outside. He had just had really good guesses.

* * *

"Alright, guys, remember we're leaving in an hour!" Mai announced, walking down the stairs. 

"For what?" Yugi inquired.

Mai stopped, "Remember? I told you three days ago that we were going to Miho's party tonight!"

"Miho's!" Tristan jumped.

"Oh yeah," Tea nodded, "I remember now."

Mokuba sighed, "See y'all later, then."

"Kid, you're better off not going," Mai patted his head, "Believe me. But…we're forcing your brother to go."

"What!" Seto stood straight, "I will do no such thing!"

* * *

"What did we pack you, that's suitable for a party?" Mokuba dug through Seto's suitcase. A grumpy CEO sat cross-legged on his bed, scowling as his brother dug through his clothes to find something casual, yet party-ish for him to wear. 

"I can't believe I'm being pushed around to go to this stupid thing," Seto sighed.

"Seto, you need to get out with people your age more often," Noa replied, picking up a shirt. "Hey! This'll do!"

"I like it," Mokuba nodded, glancing at it. "Here's a jacket to go with it!"

"Got any black pants in there?" Noa inquired.

"Pants?" Mokuba asked. "I don't know if we packed them…. Being at the beach and all…."

"We had to have packed at least one pair."

"Ah! Here! And what do you know: black!"

"Not like Seto wears any other color," Noa rolled his eyes. They threw the clothes at Seto.

"Now," Mokuba ordered, "Get changed, because you're leaving in fifteen minutes." They left and closed the door behind them.

Seto groaned and looked at the clothes that had been given to him.

Oh Lord, he hadn't worn these things in ages…. Well, the pants, yes, but these tops! Oh boy….

Seto stood five minutes later, looking at himself in the full length mirror. He had to admit: he didn't look too shabby. The black pants and casual jacket had really helped the beige, cotton, long sleeve shirt he wore. In fact…he wondered why he hadn't worn this stuff before….

Oh yeah. It made him look far too good for the general public to view him in. Nightmares of fangirls still hadn't evaded him.

He had showered beforehand and combed his hair in its usual fashion. He really did look good….

Seto opened the door to his room and stepped out, closing the door. He turned around and found Tea watching him from her doorway.

He walked past her and muttered something along the lines of, "What? Like what you see?"

Tea snapped out of it and suddenly glared, "No! I'm just…surprised you dress up so well," she slammed her door shut.

He himself had to admit she wasn't too bad herself. Gorgeous, in fact. She had on an azure blue vest with a mini-white top and a flared skirt that was just a couple shades darker than the vest. She had some slim, white, shin-high boots on, and she had a slim little white headband in her hair.

Beautiful.

They reached the bottom of the stairs where everyone else was waiting.

"Good! We'll make it there just in time!" Mai checked her watch. She herself had on a nice tube-top with a sparkling necklace and her hair done up a fashion which allowed her curls to fly out nicely. Her short shirt was violet, as usual, and she was wearing her violet high-heeled boots as well. "Now, you three," she turned to the younger ones who weren't joining them, "Behave," she looked pointedly at Serenity and Mokuba, "and don't wait up! We'll be back rather late," she smiled. She then leaned down and whispered into Noa's ear, "Make sure those two don't get too…clingy, if you get my drift."

He looked at her slyly, surprised that she knew about the two, but nodded.

"We'll take Yugi's and my car," Mai said, twirling her keys, "Let's go pile on in!"

The gang walked outside, and stopped before the two cars. Yugi spoke up, "Let's make this an even four and four. Which two guys are going into the girls' car?"

"I volunteer!" Joey walked forward.

"Suck up," Mai rolled her eyes.

"Don't send me back in there!" Ryou cowered behind Yugi: a very difficult thing to do. "Joey…you don't know what awaits you in there!"

"What?" Joey looked confused.

"Too horrible to mention," Ryou shook his head. Nobody else looked like they were going to volunteer….

"Good Lord, if no one else is going then I'll go already," Seto stomped forward angrily. He did not want to even be going, but did he have a choice? Nooo…. The faster they got to the party, the faster they left.

"You're a brave soul," Ryou whispered.

Soul? WHERE!

**Shut up, Bakura,** Ryou sighed, mentally.

Mai and Yugi jumped into the driver's seats. Joey took the passenger seat, of course, and Seto took a corner seat in the back, preferring to stare out a window the entire time.

Tea took the opposite corner of the car.

The other five jumped into Yugi's car, and they all headed off.

* * *

Serenity peeked through the windows and watched them drive away. She smiled and turned around, putting her arms around Mokuba's neck. "Now that we're alone…what do you suggest we do?" she let her pointer and middle finger crawl along his shoulder. 

Noa noticed the action and raised his eyebrows, thinking. How much it **too** clingy?

"Hey, Noa?" Mokuba asked, trying to hold back from kissing his girlfriend for one minute, "You think you could…you know…lend us some space?"

Noa smirked and sat on a chair in the lobby, "Go get a room."

Serenity pouted and gave her best puppy-face to him, "But Noa…it's much easier if we just…stay here."

"And I was told to play watchful big brother on you two," Noa crossed his arms, "Which makes me rethink my last words. It's probably best if you don't get a room."

"Noa!" Mokuba looked at him, aghast, "Do you really not trust me that much?"

"Oh, I trust you," Noa stood up walking over to his stepbrother, "It's just your teenage hormones that I don't trust." Noa patted the boy's shoulder and walked upstairs. I'm sure they won't get **too** clingy down in the lobby. It's a private room I have to watch for….

The minute Noa disappeared behind the corner upstairs, Serenity had locked lips with Mokuba, who readily accepted the proposition, returning it with great favor.

* * *

It was mighty quiet in Mai Valentine's car. No one was talking really. Tea hated the unpleasant silence. Mai should have been talking away five minutes ago! She was sure this was all the doing of Seto being in the car. 

But she had to start conversation somehow…. "So, Mai," Tea began, "Have you ever been to one of Miho's parties?"

"Oh, yeah, tons of times!" Mai replied almost enthusiastically. It seemed like she was ready to talk as well, "We've been friends forever and she has so many parties it's not even funny."

"So…what are dey like?" Joey inquired.

Mai shrugged, "Ah, music playing on tons of different radio stations so you don't know what comes next; you can go either out or indoors, but the upstairs is off limits-"

"Why's that?" Tea inquired.

Mai almost laughed at her naivety, "Because of the spiked punch, dear."

Tea got it immediately, but Joey was still unsure. "What's punch got to do with the upstairs?" Tea slapped her forehead. Mai sighed exasperatedly. "What!" Joey retorted.

Seto huffed, fed up with the boy's lack of knowledge, "Do you even know what spiked punch is?"

"Yeah-"

"Well think about it, Wheeler. If someone drinks just a bit too much, what happens?"

"Dey get tipsy? Drunk?"

"Exactly."

"I still don't see-"

"What if that person is with a date or something? Say they both get drunk. Bedrooms or other private areas are usually on the top floor, no?"

"Oh," Joey nodded, starting to understand. When he finally got the whole picture, he went, "OOOOOHHH!"

"And tell me how you graduated school again?" Seto shook his head.

Joey turned around in his seat, "Why don' you tell me just how you, Mr. Unsociable, got so knowledgeable on that kind of topic, eh? Personal experience?"

"If we weren't in a moving car, I'd strangle you for that comment," Seto threw back.

"Oh, I'm scared now," Joey hissed.

"GUYS!" the two women shouted. Mai swerved to the left a bit sharply upon losing slight control of the wheel. Centripetal force took its toll, and the occupants slid to the right in a sudden jerk. Mai kept her hold on the wheel; Joey bumped painfully into the knobs on the door; Seto held his ground as much as possible, and Tea hit Seto's shoulder with her own.

He looked down at her as she scrambled quickly to the other side of the car. She didn't want to touch him…. Just last night had showed what could happen if she did.

As for Seto…he had slightly hoped she wouldn't move away so fast….

Mai and Joey watched them from the rear-view mirror. Mai smirked to herself and Joey gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile, in the other car, Yugi could barely concentrate with all the noise.

Tristan and Duke were at it again; arguing about something pointless. Ryou sat next to Yugi, trying to relax against the seat. The radio was turned up full blast, yet the two serious boys could barely here the Classical Music station over the yelling of the two in the back.

"I'm tellin' ya, Serenity digs me!" Tristan declared loudly.

"I really don't think she does!" Duke retorted.

"What? You think she likes you!"

"I never said that!"

"But you're thinking it!"

"Who says I am!"

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be a long trip to Miho's beach house.

"You know…I almost think I'd rather be in the girls' car again," Ryou sighed.

"What did they talk about last time anyway?"

Ryou looked over at his spirit-holding comrade, "Girl stuff. Lots and lots of girl stuff I never thought I would ever know, and things I didn't ever want to know."

"It was that bad?"

"Some of the ride was okay. They included me in fine conversations at the beginning of the trip. But once that died out, they drifted into rather…unmentionable territory. Did you know our friends actually have memorized lists of who they think are the top five hottest men?"

"I'm not all that surprised," Yugi laughed. "They are girls after all."

"What surprised me the most was that they actually included Seto Kaiba on all of their lists. In different positions, of course."

Yugi jerked so suddenly that he sent the car turning right. Everyone fell towards the left.

It was at that moment that Mai's car hard careened left.

"We're going to hit them!" Ryou shouted among the panic.

"No, no, not again! Not my car!" Yugi swerved in the other direction, just in time. Mai seemed to get control of her car as well.

"It's a good thing we were on the opposite extremes of our lanes," Ryou observed, "Otherwise, that would have been an unavoidable crash."

"I wonder what happened to make them go out of control like that." Yugi asked no one in particular.

* * *

"We're here!" Mai stopped the car and turned around smiling. Tea immediately got out of the car. Yugi's BMW pulled up next to them. Ryou was out in an instant. 

"I think I'll chance being in your car next," Ryou told the girls, "Those two are rather annoying!" he whispered, jerking a thumb back towards Duke and Tristan, who were still arguing.

"All right, gang," Mai pulled up in front of the group and gestured forward, "Come on! A night of fun awaits us!" She walked up the front walk to the front door, with the others in tow.

Mai rang the doorbell to the beach house and waited.

A lavender haired girl with a yellow ribbon in her hair opened it, "Mai! You made it!" she cried out. "Oooh! And you brought along the others too! Yeah! The more, the merrier!"

"How much of the school have you got in there?" Mai peered past her.

Miho put a finger to her chin, "Let's see…almost all of the senior class, most of the juniors, a couple sophomores and freshmen and just some other friends of mine."

"Such a small list?" Mai smirked.

"Just come in!" Miho laughed. They walked in single file. Miho watched each person who came in, and was surprised to see that they had actually dragged Seto Kaiba here!

As the last person walked in, Miho froze. "T-Tristan! I didn't know…you were coming," she fibbed slightly.

"Oh…hey Miho," Tristan blushed as she closed the door. He looked around quickly, "Looks like you've got quite the party going on here."

"Thanks," Miho turned her head away.

"Hey, Yugi!" a blond boy called out, running over to him.

"Hanasaki?" Yugi blinked. He didn't know the boy got out that often….

"Hey! I wanted to talk to you and Joey about some Duel Monsters stuff! Is that okay?"

"Sure! Let me grab Joe," Yug grabbed his friends, just as Mai was swept away by some old groupies from school.

"Well…I'm ready to leave," Seto declared quietly, looking around the guest-stocked party.

"I'm starting to agree with you, Kaiba," Ryou looked around, "Parties really aren't my thing…."

"Just keep Bakura in check and you'll be fine!" Tea laughed.

Duke was looking around the room when he spotted a group of girls in the corner, chatting away. "Excuse me, friends," Duke pushed away from the group and over to the feminine one. "Hello, ladies."

It was as if Mt. St. Helens had erupted. Except…instead of a lava flow, there was an eruption of squeals of delight.

Tea rolled her eyes. So he gave up on Serenity…and then went to find other victims!

"What do you say we take a walk outside, eh?" Ryou inquired. "Nobody seems to be running to us in here," he shook his head.

"And we're not running to anybody," Tea gave a glare in Duke's direction and then took up Ryou's invitation for the walk. Seto only joined because he had no where better to waste his time.

"Just a sec, though," Tea broke away, "I really need to get a drink."

The two boys stopped and waited for her. "I never thought Gardner would be one to drink spiked punch."

"Spiked!" Ryou jumped.

"That's what Valentine told us," Seto smirked, "We had quite an interesting conversation ion the car there."

"Please refrain from telling me," Ryou shivered.

Tea came back carrying two drinks. She shoved one into Ryou's hands, "There. You look tense. Lighten up some! It tastes great!"

Ryou blinked. Was the spiked punch already taking effect on her? Tea began walking off towards the outdoors when Ryou looked into the cup. He swirled around the contents and looked up at Kaiba. "You want it?"

Seto merely said, "I'd rather stay completely sober tonight. We need someone to drive the rest of the boozed out back to the house."

Ryou looked at the cup once more and back at Tea, who was waiting for them. He sighed, "I think I'm going to need quite a few of these to keep up with her for the night. Bottoms up," he gave Seto a defeated look and tipped the whole thing into his mouth. Seto raised his eyebrows as he watched Ryou drink the whole thing in one swab. He didn't know the prim and proper little Brit was capable of something so…well, non-British. After drowning the whole thing, Ryou licked his lips and looked back at Seto, "You know…she was right, actually. It's not bad."

"Thank you for enlightening me," Seto retorted monotonously. He walked off towards Tea.

Ryou looked at the cup again. "You know…a second drink wouldn't hurt…."

* * *

"And that's all there is to it!" Yugi finished explaining a special strategy to Hanasaki. 

"Wow! Thanks you two!" Tomoya smiled.

"No prob, for a friend," Joey patted the smaller boy's back. "Say, what are you doin' here anyway? I didn't think you went to parties!"

"Well, Miho invited me, so I decided, hey, why not? Meet some people or get to know them, you know?"

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S YUGI MUTO AND JOEY WHEELER!" a group of girls shouted. "TWO OF THE BEST DUELISTS **EVER!**" they descended upon the threesome.

Yugi was rather uncomfortable with all of the shouts of, "Oh, he's so adorable!"

Joey looked rather happy in the midst of girls. "Well, girls, I'd love to join you, but-"

"But his girlfriend insists that he go with **her**," a hand suddenly yanked on his collar and he came free of the horde, and into Mai's waiting area.

The group stopped, "You two are going out?" one asked.

"Yeah," Mai responded, "So bug off, will ya?" She marched away with Joey still being dragged by the scruff of his collar.

"Mai! Choking…not breathing!"

"You'll keep choking until we get to a place where there aren't so many fans of yours."

"What? Are you jealous?" Joey smirked, as best her could under such conditions.

"Of course not!" Mai blushed, "I just…don't like seeing so many girls around you. I'm your girlfriend, after all."

"True-" he suddenly stopped as he ran into Mai, who had halted, "Mai! What gives?"

"Would you look at that," Mai said in a semi-awed voice, "I never thought Ryou would ever be one to drink that punch stuff there. He's against alcohol, isn't he?"

"All except wine at times," Joey filled in.

"Yeah, well, those two bums that are just walking away from the punch table are dragging along a couple empty bottle of margarita," Mai whistled, "And Ryou just let them pass. Heck, he's filling up his cup!"

"Uh huh," Joey picked something from his ear and suddenly said, "You know, I'm pretty thirsty myself. Want some punch, Mai?" he got out of her grip and walked over to the table.

Mai gaped, "Does he ever listen? Oh well: I won't complain. That punch is pretty good stuff!"

* * *

Tea leaned one the balcony that overlooked the beach below. She had the punch in her hand and was finishing it up. Seto was a few paces away from her, leaning on the rail as well, watching the boring volleyball game going on, on the beach below. 

A light rock station was playing in the background, currently playing good old seventies songs.

"So…how's your vacation been so far?" Tea asked out of the blue. She wanted some conversation somewhere. Even if it was Seto Kaiba.

Seto looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, "Isn't it obvious?"

Tea swirled the last of her drink around, "No, not really. You've been very…how should I put this…well, you've seemed to have plenty of mood swings, sort of."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," Seto turned his head back towards the beach, fighting back the urge to laugh.

Tea continued to absentmindedly swish her drink, while muttering to herself, "Grumpy one minute; happy and caring the next; cold one day; romantic the next-" she stopped herself and glanced up to see if he had heard that last one.

By the way he was looking at her, she had guessed he pretty much had.

"What was that last one?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Umm…phlegmatic…yeah. …W-Why? What'd you think I said?" she stuttered slightly. Goodness, she was a bad liar.

Seto rolled his eyes and turned away again, "Whatever."

"So…what's up for you, next?"

"What?" Seto looked at her, yet again.

"You know…since school's done and all. What are you going to do? Kaiba Corp. stuff for the rest of your life?"

Seto huffed, "Maybe not the rest of my life, but most of it, yeah."

"What will happen to it when you step down as president?"

"It will become some other Kaiba's responsibility," Seto glanced at her. He wondered what she was trying to pry out of him. What did she want to know any of this for? Curiosity? He doubted it.

"Who's? Mokuba's or something? Noa's?"

"By the time I decide to step down, they'll be almost as old as I will be. And that should be near retirement age, or more, mind you."

"So…their kids or something?" Tea spoke before thinking about what she was going to say.

Seto looked at her strangely, "Their kids? Whatever happened to the possibility of my child inheriting the empire? I am the president, after all…."

Tea suddenly noticed what she had gotten herself into. She suddenly tossed the almost finished drink into a trash can. It was already beginning to mess with her…. What was she saying! "I guess…I just never figured you as the type to father someone. Maybe adopt, but actually father…" she stopped before she got any further down the…well…personal lane….

And would this blush ever cease to quit! Why was she flushing anyway!

Seto was thoroughly interested in what she had to say now. This was getting to be somewhat…embarrassing, but for the most part, interesting. "And what makes you think that?"

Tea turned an even deeper red, if possible, and she turned her back to him, crossing her arms, "I don't know! I just…I never really thought of you as being like that, okay!"

Seto smirked, seeing some fun coming up. A good chance to embarrass Gardner to death…. Or scare her. Either would do.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down slightly and murmured in her ear, "Well, you never know…. If last night was any indication, why…I could father your child for all you know."

Tea's eyes widened and she practically jumped out of her skin. She spun around and threw his hands off her shoulders, only to see him laughing. "**Kaiba!** Don't scare me like that!" she hit his shoulder, "You freaked me out half to death! I thought you had finally cracked!"

"Relax, Gardner," Seto started recovering from laughing, "It was a harmless, yet still hilarious, joke!"

"Well your hilarious jokes need some serious work!" Tea huffed, "And what do you mean, it was harmless! Do you have any idea what that "joke" could do to my psyche!"

Seto looked at her both questioningly and amusedly, "Just what types of thoughts are getting into your head, Gardner?"

Tea gasped and blushed even harder (man, was she on a roll there!), "**Kaiba!** What are you…oh my God, stop it!" she started hitting his shoulder, "Stop messing with my head!"

"Um…am I interrupting anything?"

The two suddenly looked over to the doorway where Ryou was standing, holding another full cup, "As interesting as that all was…it was getting a bit disturbing," Ryou nodded, walking along, up to them.

Tea suddenly remembered something she wanted to talk to him about, "Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Could I talk to Bakura for a moment?"

Ryou froze, "Why would you want to do that?"

"I need to know something."

Ryou sighed and held out his coup to Seto, "Could you hold this, please? I'd rather not have the risk of him dumping this on some poor passerby." He looked at Tea and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Remember…if he gets out of control…this is all your fault."

"I accept the responsibility," Tea held up her right hand. Ryou relaxed a little for a moment. When his head popped up, he had a more sinister look on his face, and his hair seemed a bit more…wild.

"Bakura?" Tea inquired,

"Who else?" he sneered, reaching for the cup in Seto's hands. Seto jerked it away. He knew what this spirit could do…. And to some of his better looking clothes, too! He sneered at the boy then turned to Tea, "What do you want? The bum in here," he jerked a thumb to his head, "Said you want to talk to me about something."

"Yes, yes I did," Tea nodded, walking up close to him. She leaned in, and Bakura leaned back slightly. She took a deep breath, and then: "WHY DID YOU OPEN YOUR BIG FLAP THIS MORNING ABOUT WHAT YOU SAW LAST NIGHT!"

Bakura jumped, taken aback slightly by her exclamation. He regained composure and looked her straight in the eye, "Well, someone had to shut that Wheeler idiot up! If his sister wasn't going to say anything, I sure as he-"

"WHAT!" Tea shrieked, "JUST HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE OUT THERE LAST NIGHT!"

"I'm right here, you know," Bakura cleaned out his ear, "And to answer your question…just us two as far as I know."

"What were you two doing out there!" Tea growled.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, "Well, Serenity said she saw him getting up to go out," he pointed at Seto, "and decided to go see an entertaining show for free. Me, I pretty much had the same motives…. Just a little twisted though…" he smirked to himself.

Tea glared at him, "Well, for your sake, you're lucky nobody really believed you, because lunch was suddenly served. Otherwise," she held up her fist, "I'd deck you here and now. Although that would really hurt Ryou, but…."

"I'd like to see you try," Bakura sneered.

Tea made to punch his nose, but Bakura held up a hand to block her. However, she had perceived this and used her other fist to go for his gut. Bakura realized this was happening about two seconds before her punch would land him. Being the coward that he was…or just the cheat…he switched places with Ryou again.

Ryou yelped when he saw what was happening, and tensed. But there was nothing. He opened an eye and saw Tea snickering.

"I knew he would do that…. I wasn't really going to sock you, Ryou," she gave him a tree-hug.

"Thank you!" Ryou suddenly cried out, enveloping her in a full hug.

Seto suddenly heard the crack of plastic and looked down to see his hand clenched in an involuntary fist…breaking the cup of punch.

* * *

"So, Tristan…" Miho and Tristan were walking along the edge of the house in the back, near the beach. Miho was speaking. 

"Yeah?" he inquired, a tad nervous from being around her. He had to admit…he still did have a crush on her. Especially since Serenity didn't really seem to be falling for him.

"I uh…" she reddened a little and suddenly sat on a log that was lying on the sand. Tristan sat next to her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Well…sort of…I mean…" Miho bit her lip. She suddenly spun around to face him and clasped her hands together, "Oh, Tristan, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me when I declined your request to go on a date with you two years ago! Ever since then...well…I guess I've been revisiting my heart. Because the truth is, Tristan, I really, really like you! I'm so fond of you, that I could kiss you at this very moment-"

Tristan had a dazed look on his face. She…cared about him? She actually liked him! Heck, she was practically saying-

"I love you, Tristan!" Miho threw herself around his neck, pressing her lips against his.

They tumbled off the log and Tristan landed on the sand, with Miho on top of him, still kissing him.

He let her kiss him…wondering if he should kiss back. He did have a crush on her after all…. Okay, maybe more than a crush. And…she was very likeable and brave. Heck, she had been so forward with this!

Then he realized: they were a lot alike. Usually, it would have been him making the forward move!

So why wasn't he kissing her?

Well, once he had his hands in position on her back, sparks really were flying behind that log.

* * *

Yugi had evaded the fangirls and was currently looking out for his friends. He couldn't seem to find them! Mai had dragged Joey off to who knows where, and he hadn't seen Tristan since they had entered the party. 

Duke was running off to random groups of girls (go figure) and he hadn't been able to find Ryou, Seto or Tea anywhere.

He was currently on the beach, looking around for his friends. Perhaps Tea was in the volleyball game? On second thought…she hated volleyball. Still, he looked, just in case, but couldn't find her.

He walked along the beach, looking around everywhere. Where was everyone? Come on! It couldn't be that hard to find at least one of seven other people on this small plot of beach land!

"Oh, Tristan! Quit teasing!"

"Who says I'm teasing?"

Yugi spun around, looking everywhere. He had heard Tristan's voice! He had heard it! Where was he!

He then looked in front of him and saw a hand fly up behind a log. He crept over slowly and gave a tiny peek, pulling back instantly. That was more of a…private moment for the two….

So…one down, six to go. Well, there was Duke, chasing a bunch of girls through the water. Five to go. He wasn't even going to try to find Joey and Mai. Since they were together…well, we'll just say they should be left alone.

Three to go.

He sighed and walked back under the balcony again. He wanted to find his friends. This party was rather dull without them….

"JUST HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE OUT THERE LAST NIGHT!"

Yugi froze. That was Tea's voice! He went out from under the shadow of the balcony and looked up. He just spotted a whiff of white hair before it disappeared.

Oh, wait up, Yugi cried frantically in his mind, before running back inside. He had to get to the balcony!

He stopped in the front room and looked at the refreshment table. You know…all that walking and running had made him pretty thirsty. That punch with the ice cream and ginger-ale and God knows what else was starting to look rather pleasing….

* * *

The three were back to just leaning out over the balcony again. 

Ryou sighed and looked at the volleyball game, "Anyone up to joining them?"

"I hate volleyball," Tea commented.

"Not on my life," Seto answered. Ryou shrugged. That took care of that. "What about sitting on the beach. Get your feet wet or something?"

Tea nodded, "Nothing better to do at this "hoppin'" party."

"You're not a party-person either, I presume?" Seto looked over at her.

"Well, let's see," Tea looked around, "As I said, I hate volleyball. Other people are making out with their dates –one of which I don't have- others are getting drunk of the heavily spiked punch –and I really don't feel like losing myself tonight-; others are flirting, and no one will catch me dead doing that, and then there are those groups that are just…talking. Like we sparsely are now."

"Behold all of my reasons for wanting to ditch this place," Seto responded.

"Next time Mai invites us all to a party…remind me to un-invite myself," Ryou sighed.

Tea ran her finger along the banister, "Who knows? Maybe it'll liven up later-"

"Helllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooo, guests!" Miho's voice suddenly rang out on a hooked up speaker system, "Thank you all so much for coming to my annual summer party! Now, I'd like you all to know that the slow dances for all of the couples will be starting in the main room momentarily! So…bring your boyfriends and girlfriends and come on down! Sober or not!" she laughed rather…drunkenly. Whether it was the punch or having been with Tristan too much, no one could really tell.

"Ryou, I'm taking you up on your offer to go down to the beach now," Tea turned around to start walking to the main room.

"But I thought you liked dancing, Tea," he replied.

Tea stopped and turned around, "Hello? Slow dancing? I don't think so," she turned away and muttered lastly, "Not that I have anyone to dance with…."

Ryou twiddled his thumbs and suddenly elbowed Seto in the arm.

"Ow, watch it!" Seto rubbed his arm.

Ryou looked at him, and jerked his head in Tea's direction. Seto looked confused. Ryou rolled his eyes and kept jerking his head towards her.

"For God's sake, just spit it out!" Seto hissed.

Ryou bit his lip. Bakura…one last plead for help, please.

**Very well, mortal.**

Ryou…or rather, Bakura, stepped behind Seto and gave him a violent shove in Tea's direction. Seto stumbled forward, turning around in mid tumble to glare at Bakura, "What the heck did you do-"

He stopped when he bumped into someone. He turned around to see Tea turning at the same time.

"Oh, hello there," she said. Seto turned his head back to look at Ryou, who was now giving him a thumbs up. Seto blanched. Oh, he got it now. The white-haired freak was setting him up with her! He would never go for it!

Tea felt that something strange was going on. She peered past Seto to look for Ryou, only to see him walking over to the punch table, where he had witnessed Yugi taking on the punch.

Tea shook her head and turned back around to get ready to walk to the beach. She froze. Dozens upon dozens of people were flooding into the room. There was no room to get to the door.

"Great!" she threw up her hands. "We're stuck in the middle of this mess!" Music started up: slow, calm, romantic music. Couples around them started taking hands, wrapping around necks and waists and dancing.

Seto sighed. Ryou would die soon…. "Might as well make the best of the situation. Instead of looking like freaks standing around in the middle of the floor, we can waste time while we have it." He held out his hand.

Tea looked up at him, with a smirk tugging at her lips, "Are you…asking me to dance…in Kaiba-language or something?"

An amused smile accidentally broke forth on Seto's features, "I suppose I am."

"Well now…how should I answer then?" she put a finger to her chin, smiling at him. "…Sure, why not? What's the worst that could happen?" she took his hand. He put his hand on her waist, and she raised her eyebrows as she put a hand on her shoulder. "Ah, so we're going to be of the minority."

"What do you mean by that?" Seto inquired, as they started to dance.

"Just look around us," Tea answered, "Not many people apart from us are really "ballroom dancing.""

"Only the more intellectual individuals who actually know what dancing is," Seto remarked. Okay…he had a point. It was the smarter kids that were dancing like they were. The preps were doing the "dub" dancing.

Tea continued, "Then again, I should have expected this. Seto Kaiba always has to be an individual, doesn't he?" she quirked a smirk, waiting for an answer.

"For someone who I barely talk to, you sure seem to know a lot about me," Seto said. "Is there something you're not telling me, Gardner?"

"Like what?" she retorted, "That I'm one of those idiotic stalkers of yours. You wish."

"Hmm," Seto answered, "Perhaps I do wish it."

Tea almost tripped due to her sudden freezing in motion. "What did you say?"

"Keep moving, Gardner, you're holding up the others," Seto pulled her away gracefully.

"Don't get off subject!" Tea exclaimed.

"Who's getting off subject?" Seto looked at her with mock innocence.

Tea rolled her eyes. Would she ever get through to this guy?

* * *

Ryou sat back against the punch table, watching the dancers. "How quaint," he said, taking a sip of his drink. His mind was feeling a little dizzy…but he was sure it was just the loud music. Nothing bad…. 

"Hmm?" Yugi asked, falling into place next to him, with a drink in hand, "Oh, quaint? Yeah," he replied, taking a swig of his sixth cup of punch.

"Good stuff, ain't it?" Ryou replied, using the foul slang he hated so much.

"I'll toast to that," Yugi held up his cup. Ryou bumped his into it, and both cups spilled a bit of overflowing punch before the two drank it.

Yugi looked at his cup before looking at Ryou, "You think we're having too much of this stuff?"

"Nah," Ryou waved his hand, "For one night, I'm sure it's fine," his hand flew into Yugi's head as it waved. "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"No problem," Yugi nodded, then stopped. That really hurt his head…. "You don't think we're…addicted, do you?"

"Come on, Yug!" Ryou laughed, "It's a party! One night, and that's it! We're not…addicted," he looked at the punch bowl. It seemed to be calling out to him. "Okay…maybe addicted momentarily," he turned back to the spiky-haired kid, "But definitely not for life!"

"Yeah…yeah! I agree!" Yugi threw up his hand, hitting Ryou in the chin. "Sorry…."

"'S alright," Ryou gave his sentence a minor slur.

Yugi looked through the crowd and his eyes stopped on a couple. "Ryou? Is that…are they…are Kaiba and Tea…dancing together!" He rubbed his eyes. Maybe this spiked drink was having too much of an effect on his brain. He surely was seeing things.

Ryou peered through the crowd, "Well doggone it! He actually asked her! Haha! I knew he would, sooner or later. Even if I did have to push him to do it," Ryou smiled contentedly.

"You mean he didn't ask on his own free will?" Yugi inquired.

"Well, actually, he did. He just needed a bit of a…boost to get him to actually do so, you know?" Ryou laughed.

"Ah, I get it!" Yugi chuckled. "So…do you think they've got something for each other?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it, Yug," Ryou stated. "You should have seen them last night. I don't think it was on purpose, but the effects of it were outstanding!"

"What happened?"

"Remember Joey's little escapade this morning? The investigation?"

"Lord, yeah," Yugi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well let me tell you," Ryou leaned down closer to him, "That was Kaiba and Tea makin' out on the beach."

Yugi blinked and turned to face his friend, "You're kidding."

"Absolutely not," Ryou stood up straight. "I saw it all. Serenity did too. Just…don't tell Joey about it. Tea just got onto Bakura a little while ago for blabbing it this morning. He was lucky that we were called in for lunch, so no one really listened to him."

"Yeah, I remember now!" Yugi nodded, "He did say that, didn't he?"

Ryou looked up, "Speaking of Wheelers…I wonder where Joey is."

"With Mai…somewhere," Yugi swirled the last of his drink in his cup and then drowned it all.

* * *

"Mai…are you sure dis is okay?" Joey looked around their setting. There were behind the first line of palm trees. Mai had wanted to…spend some romantic time with her boyfriend. 

"Joey, of course it is! Half of the people are doing this! If their not making out on the dance floor, they're all behind something!"

"I dunno, Mai-"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know this spot was taken." Mai and Joey looked up at the intruder.

"Oh, hey Malchior!" Mai laughed, "What are you doing here?"

The intruding boy smiled, "Just looking for a spare and private tree. I take it this one is taken?"

"You bet," Mai entwined her fingers with Joey's.

"Gotcha. Back to the search then," he nodded and then walked away. They heard him talking to a girl a little ways away. "Sorry, Meira, that tree was taken. Let's try over there…."

"There," Mai turned to Joey, "Satisfied?"

Her answer was a big kiss on the lips.

After a couple minutes of kissing, Joey pulled back and said, "You know Mai…I'm not completely feelin' da romance here."

"Hmm," she answered, "You've got a point. It's just…kissing. We haven't actually gotten anywhere. I think it's because we're sober, you know? Too scared to pull anything out in public." She stood up, "Come on! Let go get a few rounds at the punch bowl and come back. Then we'll see just how romantic we can get."

"Sober? I like being sober Mai," Joey stood up. "'Cause…you know…I've seen my dad in his drunken moods. It's not pretty. And I've had alco-"

"Joey, it's just some spiked punch! If there's enough of it, it makes your mind just a tad tickly, okay? Nothing bad," Mai giggled. "Now, if you were to drink the stuff constantly this whole night, then you might have a slight problem…. But, heck? What do I know? Miho never spiked it that much…. Unless some of the bozos around here took spiking into their own hands…. But hey! What do I know? Come on, Joey!"

"Mai, I dunno-" he started. Suddenly, Mai was leaning on his chest and walking her fingers up his shoulder.

"Don't you want to spend time with me, Joey? Don't you want our relationship to go somewhere romantic for just one night at least? After all…how much can you do at that public beach house? We're alone…we should spend time together, no?"

Joey had to admit: she had her reasons down. "Well…alright. It won't kill me. I've had worse, after all."

* * *

Noa looked at the clock in his and Mokuba's room. It was past ten o' clock, nearing the half hour. The others still weren't back yet! Well…it was a party scheduled for seven to about two in the morning. They could be back at midnight for all he knew. 

Still, he wondered how Seto was doing. The boy wasn't used to teenage parties: only business ones. How was he getting along? Was he dying of boredom? Probably….

Speaking of boredom: Noa wasn't having the most fun either. Mokuba and Serenity were somewhere in this house, doing who-knew what.

Speaking of which…he should probably give them a check-up. He had promised to make sure they didn't get too clingy, after all.

With those two lovebirds so…well, engorged in love, anything was bound to happen.

He exited his room. First, he would check if Serenity's room was occupied. He didn't even have to knock to know they were in there. He was just outside the door when he heard voices. Leaning up against the door, he could make out what they were saying….

Serenity giggled, "Oh, Mokuba…you have such a soft touch," she sighed.

"Well, you're even softer," Mokuba replied, quietly.

Noa raised his eyebrows. He would never have suspected his innocent little brother and sweet and shy Serenity to get so…romantic. He would never have guessed. This sounded like something Joey and Mai would be doing! Then again, Serenity was a Wheeler after all.

Still, too many things could be going on in there. He ought to check on them….

But how? It was rude just to knock. …Aha! He would try to pose as Joey! He had been mocking accents lately (it was a rather fun hobby for a bored person) so, he would try that! After all, no one knew when the others were coming home.

Noa cleared his throat quietly and tried to get his voice in the right range. It was still rather shrill in his older age, but it was deepening with the passing weeks.

There! He had hit it.

"Yep: dis is it!" Noa laughed to himself. He suddenly straightened and knocked loudly on the door, as Joey would do. "Ren? You in der?"

"Joey!" Serenity jumped halfway out of her skin from inside. Noa had to keep himself from laughing. The mock wasn't perfect, but it had fooled them.

Or maybe they just felt sort of guilty, hiding this relationship behind their older brother's backs; thus causing their awareness for Joey and Seto to be rather high…. Even if the accent still wasn't completely Joey's own .

There was some shuffling in around the room, and some whispering. Finally, the door started to crack open, and Serenity cautiously peeked out, "…Joey?" She froze when she saw Noa there, biting his lip to keep from bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"NOA!" Serenity threw open her door and glared at him. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY! Why did you impersonate Joey like that!"

"Well, I had to check up on you guys. You sounded rather…how should I say this? ...Intimate in there…. Mokuba came up behind Serenity.

"And is it your business what we're doing?"

"As your brother: yes it is. Can't have you two getting too rowdy, you know."

"Just what are you insinuating?" Serenity sighed, rather frazzled.

Noa looked them over. Their clothes were a bit wrinkled; their hair messed up and peered slightly into the room, he could see Serenity's bed was completely disheveled. At least the comforter was still on top.

Why not crack a joke while the time was ripe?

He sighed, putting his chin in his hand, "Looks like I might be too late…." He turned away and began walking towards the stairs. If this joke angered them any more, he was going to need a lot of room to run. And no dead ends….

"Too late for what?" Mokuba looked at him questioningly.

Noa threw up his hands and turned around to face them, already down a few steps, "Just what am I supposed to tell Seto and Joey when they find out they're going to be uncles! I daresay they won't sound too happy at first…. Maybe they'll reconcile if you have a boy and name it after them-"

Serenity's hands immediately went to her mouth as she turned beet red in embarrassment. Mokuba's mouth hung agape, and his face was coloring with anger.

"**NOA! THAT'S NOT FUNNY**!" Mokuba sped past his girlfriend and tore down the stairs, racing after Noa, who had had a head start.

Serenity was still shocked that Noa would say something like that! Then again, he wasn't far off. But it wasn't like they had been doing that! They would never- well…when they were married, yes…if they got married- but still! To insinuate something like that! Then joke about it!

Still…which does sound better? Joseph Seto Kaiba? Or…Seto Joseph Kaiba? I'll have to think about that one…for future reference….

* * *

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi stood up and smiled at his friend, waving as Mai and Joey entered the room. 

"Hey der yourself!" Joey gave him a high-five…which Yugi completely missed the boy's hand. Joey looked at him skeptically. "Yug…are you drunk?"

"Drunk!" Yugi jumped, "What? Oh, no…" he shook his head, "Maybe a tad tipsy, but certainly not drunk!"

Joey looked at him queerly, "You sure don't look "just tipsy" to me…."

"Well hello there, old chap!" Ryou suddenly laid his arms over Joey's shoulders, holding his drink a good ways away, so as not to spill. "Good to finally see you 'round these parts!"

Mai was cracking up, "You two…are completely zoned out!" she laughed hysterically.

"We are not!" Yugi thrust a finger into the air, "Just…had a bit too much to drink…."

"Here, bum!" Ryou took a full cup of punch and tipped Joey's head up, "It's g-good for the soul! Ha! Bottoms up!" he thrust the drink down Joey's throat.

Joey sputtered as the punch forced its way down his esophagus. He swore any minute that the pink drink would come through his nose.

Ryou and Yugi were laughing wildly. They aimed to give each other a high-five and went through the maneuver. The both were half a foot off form each other's hand and both went careening down to the floor.

Mai continued to crack up.

* * *

"Miho, you throw a great party," Tristan complimented his dancing partner. 

"Why thank you," she smiled, "But it's all the better since you're here, Tristan," she laid her head against his chest.

"This is great, Miho. But…shouldn't you be a good hostess and walk around with some of your other friends?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"O-of course not! I merely meant-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, cutie," she giggled. "They'll live. I see them all the time. But you... Tristan, this is a special night."

"Yes it is."

"Maybe we'll both go around later to some other guests, okay? If it'll make you happy."

"It will," Tristan replied, smiling. He tried stifling a yawn. He really wasn't one who stayed up too late. He liked to sleep. A lot. Early to bed and late to rise: that was his motto. Still, he promised himself to make it through the night as long as they were at the party. He didn't want to fall asleep on his new girlfriend after all: how rude!

* * *

Joey guzzled down some more of the punch. So Ryou had force fed him earlier: he had known what it tasted like! He had had some earlier. And now…he just wanted a little more. 

"Remember, Joey," Mai hooked her arm in his, "Just a few cups, okay? We're not trying to hit ourselves too hard. Like those two," Mai jerked a slightly wavering thumb towards Ryou and Yugi who were laughing at each other's lame jokes.

"Who woulda thought," Joey shook his head, "that at a party, the two refined and proper guys of da gang would be da ones to get head ov'a heels drunk."

"Tipsy, remember?" Mai laughed.

"Riiiiiight," Joey laughed. They were watching the dancing couples pass by, and listening to the romantic playing songs. It really put the two in the mood.

Suddenly, Joey stood upright. What the-!

He swore he could see Tea and Seto Kaiba out there dancing…together!

He blinked and rubbed his eyes before opening them again. They were gone.

"Where did they go!" Joey stood on his tiptoes to look out over the floor. He couldn't find them….

"Where did who go?" Mai inquired.

"I'll tell ya," Joey rubbed his head, "I t'ink dis drink is goin' ta my head already! I swear ta God, I just saw Tea an' Kaiba dancin' ta'geth'a out der!"

Mai blinked, and smirked, "Really now? Are you sure?"

"Not anymore," Joey rubbed his head. "I'm not really sure of anything anymore…."

"I think that's enough punch then," Mai drank the last of her cup and tossed it into the trash can. "Finish that. Then we'll go back to our tree," she smiled seductively at him.

Joey looked at the half-filled cup. He smirked and looked at the two drunken spirit-holders. He held the cup up to them and said to himself, "Bottoms up!"

* * *

"I think after this song…we should stop," Tea declared. 

"Alright. Why? Dizzy?" Seto in turn asked.

"Sort of…mostly just tired, I guess. It is getting rather late."

Seto checked his watch, "It's just past eleven-thirty."

"I rest my case," Tea sighed. The song was coming to a close. As it did so, Miho's voice rang out over the speaker system, "Alright, everyone! Now that you've had some time to dance as couples: next is a dancing contest! Groups, couples and singles are allowed! I'll have judges up here –although I will not be one of them- but let's just have fun! It starts in just a few minutes!"

Tea broke away from Seto, "And that is my cue to leave. For once, I don't feel like dancing." She looked for the nearest exit and saw a hallway that lead to another side of the balcony. She walked that way. Seeing a refreshment table next to it, she grabbed a random drink. She was quite thirsty after being out on the floor for so long.

And dancing with Seto Kaiba.

Especially Seto Kaiba.

Because he was Seto Kaiba.

…Because she had been in close contact with Seto Kaiba….

Yep: it was very overwhelming. His touch; his essence: everything! Okay…now she knew her mind was beginning to get muddled. Why was she thinking of him in this way?

Sure, he's very good looking…very hot; and he actually asked me to dance; and we were very close; and his hand had held mine; and- Okay! Moving on!

Seto followed her. After all, where else was he supposed to go? Right now, she was the only person around here that he was "close" to. And by close, he meant knew better than the lowlifes elsewhere. There was no getting back to the other side of the room where Ryou and Yugi were, seeing as the dance contest was starting, and people littered the floor. And…who would want to be around them anyway? In his opinion, even from afar, they looked rather…drunk.

"Who would have thought," he smirked sneeringly and grabbed a drink. Hey, he was thirsty too. And it was only a stupid punch drink after all. He wouldn't reduce himself to acting like those two lunatics.

Tea leaned against a the wall in the dark hallway. On one side, teens danced away. On the other, the large French doors looked out over the starry sky. She looked at this sky as she drank. It was so beautiful: all of the stars were lit up like lights in a city.

Like New York…where I hope to go. Speaking of which, she hadn't heard back from Julliard yet. She hoped that when she got home, there would be an acceptance letter waiting for her!

But she had back-up plans in case it didn't work out. But she didn't want to do those back-up plans. She wanted to dance. And she wanted to see her previous home country again.

Oh the memories…. She walked to the French doors and opened them, walking outside onto the deserted balcony. No one was out on the beach now, except for a few lovers, walking around or behind trees kissing.

She leaned against the wall of the house and sighed. It was nights like these that made her remember the wonderful times she had had in America. She had spent so much time, with her best friend –the Takanaka boy- and his brother. After all, they had both been something of outcasts to the rest of the kids, and she had been a newcomer when she had met them. Takanaka had been her first friend. Her best friend.

They used to sit on the hills behind the house looking up at the stars on nights like these. They would look for constellations. Takanaka knew them all by heart –he had been such an intelligent boy. Tea had always wished she could be just that intelligent.

People had always called Tea strange for having all guy friends, save Mai and Serenity. But heck, when they hadn't been there, it had always been the other four: Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Ryou. Well, she had always been that way. Takanaka had been her only real friend. Of course…his brother counted too, but he had been such a young thing: he just hung out with them when he had been old enough.

She sighed once more and slid down to sit on the concrete floor. She set her drink down and took out a special locket from under her shirt, and she began to finger it. She always wore this locket. It had been the last gift he had given her before he was swept away.

It had been on her twelfth birthday. As a gift, he had used his own money to go buy her a special locket (their family was quite obsessed with lockets for some reason). It was in the shape of a small heart, studded with blue-gems which he had said reflected her eyes. Well, he had actually said that nothing could ever match her perfect blue eyes, but this was the closest he could get to.

Wasn't he the sweetest thing ever?

That night, she had found her favorite picture of him (there were hundreds to choose from) and she had asked her uncle to digitally make it smaller, so that it could fit into the locket.

To this day, little Takanaka's picture still inhabited the locket. She wished she could find him again. It had been six long years without him…. He had meant the world to her. She wasn't afraid to admit that even back then she had had a strong affection for him. More than any ordinary crush at that.

She clasped the locket in her hand. She knew she still adored him…but just how much? It had been sic years…and this summer especially, she felt him slipping away from her even more than usual. Was someone else taking his place in her heart?

Of course not! No one could ever take his **place** in my heart. He just…may be being overrun a bit. New emotions? I don't know. I just wish…I could see him again. I want to see who he's become. Is he still the same boy I knew? Or is he someone completely different?

"Something wrong?" Tea jumped and looked up. A tall figure cloaked in shadows stood before her; his hands in his pockets. Tea chocked on her air. Sweet Lord, he looked exactly like Takanaka!

When he stepped from the shadows, Tea almost laughed. She must have really had the boy from her past in mind to think that Seto Kaiba was her old friend.

…Though she had to admit…he had looked a bit like him back there…. Okay, a lot like him.

"No, nothing's wrong," she answered as he sat next to her, "Just reminiscing."

"Ah," was his grand answer. He saw her fiddling with the locket, and curiosity overrode him, "What's that?"

"What?" Tea looked at him. He saw him looking at the locket hidden in her hand. She hastily dropped it back underneath her shirt, "Nothing. Just a necklace."

Seto rolled his eyes. Count on women to keep necklaces under their shirts! What good were they then? Unless they were barely wearing a shirt…. What would Tea look like then- Holy crap, where was this going!

Tea looked up at the stars again. She immediately found the Big and Little Dippers. Now what else could she look for? Orion? Leo? Sirius? Gemini? So many constellations to choose from; so many memories to go by.

"Do you like constellations, Kaiba?" Tea randomly asked.

"I'm fond of them, yes," he answered, looking up at the sky.

Tea took a drink before she looked over at Seto. Moonlight bathed his handsome face and a soft breeze blew his bangs a bit before hitting the wall behind them.

He really is very handsome. And behind those good looks is an equally good heart. You just can't find it right off the bat. It's hidden in there…but it's a big heart. Gosh, he really does look so…naïve right now. A soft face in pale light; a relaxed position…. Mokuba and Noa were right to bring him out for a vacation. He really needed it. I swear: the first day he was here, he looked so stressed out and tired. Now, he looks rather…alive.

Tea didn't know why she was thinking all of this. It just sort of…popped into her head: as if she was trying to reassure herself about something. She drank a little more, letting the sweet, yet tangy punch roll down her tongue and throat. There was something…different about the drink from the one she had had at the beginning of the party. There was a stronger…something in it, but she couldn't make out what it was. She drank the last of it and the tips of her fingers became slightly tingly.

Music drifted out from the hall behind them. Slowly, Tea recognized the tune. It was an organ playing, but she swore to God it sounded so much more like bagpipes! Well, she liked to think of them as bagpipes anyway. It always made the song more enjoyable. She bounced her head, thinking of the lyrics. "Gee, I love this song," she muttered to herself.

Seto looked over at her, recognizing the style of music, "You enjoy Styx?"

"Oh yes," she sighed, smiling. "They really rock. I don't know why all of the good bands were pretty much thrown away with the coming of the new decades. It really stinks for them. They've got some great music."

"I've never really listened to this song, but I've heard others," Seto replied. "What's it called?"

"Fooling' Yourself," Tea answered. Something suddenly snapped in her head. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Seto sat up, thinking something was wrong.

"That is so…weird!" Tea laughed looking at him.

"What is weird?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Tea poked her index finger into his chest, "I swear, this song describes you to the umpteenth degree!"

Seto looked at her strangely, "It does?" Was that a good thing? Or a bad one?

"Yes! Just listen! Can you hear it well?"

"Sort of…" he wavered off. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the song now.

"Oh, I swear it fits you perfectly," she suddenly laid her head down on his shoulder and put a hand on his arm.

Seto almost jumped at her touch. Just what did she think she was doing! Not that her really minded…. It did feel rather relaxing after all…. But! Seto looked past her and noticed the cup. Ah. Just one drink too many. She was getting on the light-headed side, he was sure.

And just as the lyrics to the song started, he could hear her softly singing:

"You see the world through your cynical eyes. 

You're a troubled young man, I can tell. 

You've got it all in the palm of your hand; 

But your hand's wet with sweat and your head needs a rest. 

And you're fooling' yourself if you don't believe it. 

You're kidding yourself if you don't believe it. 

Why must you be such an angry young man; 

When your future looks quite bright to me? 

And how can there be such a sinister plan- 

That could hide such a lamb: 

Such a caring young man! 

And you're fooling' yourself if you don't believe it. 

You're killing yourself if you don't believe it. 

Get up! Get up! Get back on your feet! 

You're the one they can't be and you know it! 

Come on: come on! Let's see what you've got! 

Just take your best shot and don't blow it." 

Seto was rather surprised. Did he really act that way to the outside world? Well, yes, he supposed he did. Cynical at times; troubled, definitely; yes he did have everything in his grasp, and yes he did need to relax.

That was what vacation was for, no?

Still…something about the chorus bothered him….

Of course his future looked bright: he had everything he could ask for! Right? …Did he have everything? Was his life as perfect as he made it out to be? Maybe there was something missing….

The pressure on his shoulder almost reassured him that someone was definitely missing.

But what disturbed him the most was this: Gardner had said the song described him perfectly. Well…what about the middle of the chorus? 'And how can there be such a sinister plan- that could hide such a lamb: such a caring young man!' What did she have to say about that? Since when could she back anything up along those lines? Yes, he did show affection for and cared for his brothers: but there were rare times where this was seen in public. What did she know?

And…why would she have him described as 'such a caring young man?' As aforementioned, he did care for his brothers; but if that was all…one couldn't call him completely caring, could they? What did she know about him?

He looked down at Tea, who was still gazing out into space, singing softly. She had been right, though, so it seemed. She knew him better than he thought she had!

"And you're fooling' yourself if you don't believe it. 

You're kidding yourself if you don't believe it. 

Get up! Get up! Get back on your feet! 

You're the one they can't be and you know it! 

Come on: come on! Let's see what you've got! 

Just take your best shot and don't blow it." 

She does have a beautiful voice though, he thought. The feather-soft lightness of it carried a sweet melody through the air: much softer than the rock inside.

She looked up at him as the song started coming to a close.

He was startled by her sudden movement, but didn't show it.

Her moonlit eyes gazed up softly at him, and he was enraptured. Amazing what the moon could do to something. It was so much more mystical and beautiful than the sun….

Tea still had a hand on his shoulder. Why was he looked at her like that? Was something wrong? He looked somewhat…confused.

But there was something else there that she couldn't pick out. Perhaps he was…hesitant?

Hesitant about what, she asked herself. Goodness, she didn't remember getting this close to him. Was she actually on his shoulder? Lord, what was she doing!

Still…from her point of view, it looked almost as if he wanted to-

Tea inched her head ever so closer to his; her eyelids slowly lowering.

Seto tilted his head and closed his eyes as their lips touched.

**MIDNIGHT

* * *

**

Whoa. Whew! That was one LONG chapter! And another cliffie…. I'm sorry it took so long to get out, but can you see why? I mean, compared to some authors, I know this is nothing, but still! For me, THIRTY complete pages is A LOT. Geez…that took quite a while to write. But I hope it was worth it! I hope you all liked it! I'm sure you SetoxTea fans did! Whee! I loved writing those parts best! Well, duh, I always do…. This could be the last update for a while. I'm going on vacation in a few days and don't know if I'll be able to update any. I might…but I really don't know. Whoops…now I feel kind of bad for leaving that semi-cliffie there. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	20. The Aftereffects

NOTE: Sorry for the long wait! But now, your cliffie-anxiety can subside!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 20: The Aftereffects**

July 17

And so we recap:

Yugi and Ryou are drunk…no matter how much they proclaim they are just "tipsy."

Joey and Mai are slightly light-headed and are using that to their advantage for some romantic endeavors behind a palm tree outside.

Miho is overseeing the dance contest, though not for long, as she cannot ignore her new boyfriend, Tristan, at her side.

Duke is still off flirting with random girls. Typical….

Tea had just finished telling Seto –through song- what he's really like, and they have ended up kissing on the balcony outside.

And Noa, Mokuba and Serenity are beginning to get worried; for the gang has not shown up yet at the beach house.

What a peachy party, no?

* * *

"Alright, Tristan, I'll go mingle with the people not on the dance floor," Miho sighed, finally giving in.

"You make me feel a lot better."

Miho smiled and laid her head against his arm, "That's something I like about you, Tristan. You care about others. You're right to force me to go talk to my other guests. …Why don't we start at the punch table over there? Hey…is that Yugi? And Ryou, too!"

Tristan noticed them and blanched. No way…. Miho ran over to them, dragging Tristan along, "Hey guys!"

Yugi and Ryou stopped laughing at something and looked at her.

"Why 'ello there, miss," Ryou bent over in a slight bow, but ended up falling forward, onto the floor. Yugi burst out laughing.

Ryou lay sprawled on the floor, laughing as well…with a couple well put in snorts to go along with it.

Miho's eyes widened. "…Yugi? …Ryou?"

"Miho!" Tristan suddenly understood, seeing the cups in their hands, "They're drunk!"

"WHAT!" Miho spun around, "But how can that be! I didn't put anything in my drinks…this time!"

Ryou got up from the floor and put a finger in the air, "Well you know, I did see a susssssspicious looking character…. 'E had some bottles with 'im and was pourin' them into the punch there-"

"WHO!" Miho grabbed the boy by the collar.

"Too close!" Ryou shoved away from her. He wiped his brow and sighed.

"Sorry," Miho rubbed the back of her head. "But who was he! What did he look like!"

"Well…I know his name…. At least…I did a while ago. Can't seem to remember it now…" Ryou scratched his head.

Yugi tried to help, "What letter did his name begin with?"

"Dunno…" Ryou looked at the floor, "Name some letters."

"Umm…" Yugi looked away, putting a finger to his chin. "Give me a second here…. …Upsilon!"

"That's not a letter!"

"Is too, dufus!"

"It IS not! I have enough mind to tell you that much!"

"Well then, the rest of your brain must be on crack, because upsilon is a letter!"

"Look," Miho patted Ryou's shoulder, pityingly, "You just tell me when you think of it." She nodded to Tristan and they skipped out of that scene.

"My God…I can't believe it!" Miho sighed, "To think…those two polite and sophisticated boys-"

"Are completely drunk!" Tristan laughed, "It's…hysterical!"

"It's so sad! Did you see how they were acting? Saying upsilon was letter of the alphabet! The poor guys will have serious headaches in the morning," Miho shook her head.

"…Miho. Upsilon is a letter of the alphabet-"

"NOT YOU TOO!" Miho suddenly grabbed Tristan's shoulders, "WHAT HAVE YOU DRUNKEN LATELY!"

"Nothing!" Tristan replied, "Nothing! If you'd just listen-"

"To the balcony! You need some fresh air!" Miho started dragging Tristan to the nearest balcony, which was through a small hallway.

"Miho, listen! Upsilon is-"

"Whoops," Miho whispered, backing out from the balcony and back into the hallway, "Looks like that spot's taken…."

"What do you mean?" Tristan started to peer out from behind the wall. His mouth hit the floor.

"KAI-!" But Miho jerked him away too fast for anything else to come out.

"Tristan! It's rude to stare! How would you like it if someone had been watching us?"

"But, but, but!" Tristan made hand motions in the air towards the balcony and tried to pull out of Miho's steely grasp, "Kaiba and Tea! I'm sure of it! They were…they were…kissing?" Tristan stopped and put a hand to his forehead and checked him pulse. "I really must have drunk something earlier…. I'm joining the loony bin already for hallucinations…."

"Come on, Tristan! You need some fresh air!" Miho pulled him to the other side of the balcony, which was around the corner.

It makes no sense…. That **couldn't** have been Kaiba and Tea! It's just not possible! Tristan pondered this thoroughly until he felt a headache coming on. Oooo…too much thinking, he rubbed his head as he and Miho stood out on the balcony, How does Kaiba live, thinking like that all the time!

* * *

"Goodbye, ladies," Duke waved to a group of giggling girls and walked over to where he saw some familiar faces.

"Hey, Yuge; Ryou," Duke waved to them. He stopped, seeing them in the midst of an argument.

"Upsilon is a letter!" Yugi's red face shouted, and he then took a great gulp of punch.

"IS NOT! I can't remember the letters right now…but upsilon is too long a name to be one!" Ryou retorted, just as red in the face. He too took a drink.

"IS TOO!" Drink….

"IS NOT!" Drink….

"Guys?" Duke inquired slowly, "What are you arguing about? …And why do you guys seem drunk?"

"WE'RE JUST TIPSY!" they both roared at him.

Duke jumped eight feet in the air and backed away, "Okay, okay…tipsy. But what are you arguing about!"

"The upsilon is a letter or the alphabet!" Yugi proclaimed.

"IT IS NOT!"

Duke blinked, "Guys…allow me to settle this. …Upsilon is a letter. It's just the way Germans say the letter "Y.""

Ryou blinked, "…Oh."

"I TOLD YOU!" Yugi laughed.

"Well, excuse me for not taking German!" Ryou spat.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW A BUNCH OF LANGUAGES!"

"I DO! Just…right now, I'm havin' trouble with all of them…even Eng-…Eng…Engman?"

"No, it's Spanlish!"

"Enganese!"

"English?" Duke suggested, wincing at their poor control over their minds.

"We can go with that!" Ryou and Yugi both pointed to Duke before falling backwards, collapsing.

"My God…" Duke shook his head, "I pity those poor souls. …But what am I supposed to do with them now! Gotta dump them somewhere…" Duke sighed and looked around. "I guess the balcony will do…."

As Duke tried to inconspicuously drag the two off –it worked rather well since most people were too busy dancing- Yami and Bakura stood in the background. Yami had his head in his hand and was shaking it, "How embarrassing…."

"For once, Pharaoh," Bakura stated, "I agree."

* * *

Joey and Mai were on the ground in the midst of the small group of palm trees on the grounds of Miho's beach home.

…We're not even going to go there….

* * *

Noa paced the lobby downstairs, "Where are they? It's half an hour past midnight!"

Mokuba yawned on the couch, "They said not to wait up! They said they would be back late-"

"They also said to make sure you too didn't get too clingy, and look how good that worked out," Noa smirked at his brother, who was currently holding a sleeping Serenity against him.

Mokuba scowled, "Who told you that!"

"Mai."

"Figures. …Anyway, come on, Noa: let's just go to bed already. We all want to sleep, and they guys will be back here sooner or later."

"…I'm just going to call Seto to see if everything's alright and if they're coming home soon," Noa said, pulling out a cell-phone.

"Noa…that is Seto's cell phone."

Noa stopped and looked at it. "So it is…. Whoops."

"Try Mai."

Noa dialed the number she had left with them. He put the receiver up to his ear and listened. It rang for a moment….

* * *

Joey scowled in mid kiss. A phone was interrupting their time….

"Mai? Hold on a sec," he reached for her pocket and took out the phone. He flipped it open, where the connection opened immediately. But even before he heard the "Hey!" issued from the other end, he turned it off. He put it back in her pocket and whispered into her ear, "Now where were we…?"

Noa blinked, looking at the dead line. "She hung up on us!"

"You sure she hung up? It could have been someone else," Mokuba added.

Noa went into panic mode, "What if she's in trouble!"

"Noa, calm down!"

"I'm calling Tea!" Noa started dialing her memorized number.

* * *

Tea wrapped her arms around Seto's neck as she pushed herself further in the kiss. Goodness…Seto was god of kissing….

And that surprised her beyond anything. He had probably never kissed another girl in his life before her, and here he was, a few kisses later, making her melt in his arms.

And she liked the feel of it.

His hands were around her waist, gently massaging her lower back; once or twice finding a way under her shirt.

As Seto broke away from her mouth to trail little kisses down her neck, she gave a small shiver and moan in pleasure. Who knew Seto Kaiba could do this to her?

A ring tone made its way into their ears.

Tea sighed regretfully as she slipped her hand into her pocket to grab her phone, as Seto looked up from his little escapade down her neck.

She held it up, and Seto put his hand around hers, forcing it down on the power button.

"If you don't want to talk…then just don't answer," Seto stated.

Tea smiled, "You're right…I don't want to talk. But I'm thinking there is one way I should answer-" she slowly pressed her lips against his again.

The few cups of punch she had had were all that were needed to fuzzy-up her mind and keep her from her normal wants to stay away from Seto Kaiba.

I've never really seen Gar-…Tea in this light. She's…she's…I can't find a word for it. I never thought a word would escape me, having memorized the dictionary…. I suppose there's a first for everything, Seto thought, while deepening their kiss. He was reaching Nirvana, as they say, and everything was going perfectly….

* * *

Noa stared at the phone in disbelief, "This is unbelievable! She won't answer the phone either!"

"That's…interesting," Mokuba commented.

"See! You're getting worried too!"

"I won't lie and say that I'm not concerned in the least…. Does anyone else have a phone with them?"

Noa thought for a moment, "…Duke! I'm sure he does! Is his number on here?" Noa scanned the sheet. "Ah! There it is!" He dialed it right away. "Now…Duke has no excuse, except if he's in mortal danger to not answer this phone call…."

The phone clicked, and heavy breathing was heard on the other side, "He-hello, Duke sp-peaking," Duke grunted out.

"Duke! Finally!" Noa cried out.

"Noa? That you?"

"Yes! Someone finally answered their phone!" He heard more grunts from the other side of the line, "Duke? Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Yuge and Ryou are just heavier than one would imagine."

"What's going on!"

"I'm trying to drag them away from others' eyes," Duke said, "Their currently knocked out, so yeah…."

"Knocked out!" Noa jumped, looking over at Mokuba. Mokuba's face was in a silent gasp.

"Yeah. One too many hits, if you know what I mean," Duke struggled to laugh.

"Hits?" Noa squeaked.

"Yeah. Would you believe it?"

"Why didn't you do anything to stop it?" Noa inquired.

"They were almost beat by the time I showed up. They collapsed once I came there," Duke said.

"Beat? **Collapsed!**"

"Yeah."

"…Where's my brother?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen him since the beginning of the party. He just kind of…disappeared."

Noa's face paled, "…And Tea?"

"Haven't seen her either. Though there are plenty of shrieks coming from the palm tree forest by the house. She could be one of them," Duke smirked.

Noa's mouth dropped open, "And why aren't you there!"

Duke jerked his head back in surprise, "Noa, it's not my business!"

Noa raised an eyebrow at this, but continued, "And Mai?"

"Probably with Joey somewhere. But God knows what trouble they're getting into," Duke laughed.

"It's not funny!" Noa panicked. Trouble!

Duke stopped laughing, "Yeah…you're probably right."

"What about-" did he dare ask? "Tristan?" Noa was running out of people to check on. And none of the answers he was getting were good ones.

"Haven't seen him since the row," Duke said. He figured Noa would understand what he meant. Tristan and he fought a lot amongst themselves. Noa was a smart boy….

"Row? As in…fight?" Noa panicked.

"I knew you'd catch on!" Duke smiled, placing Ryou and Yugi against the wall outside on the balcony and walking back to the entrance.

"Duke! You sound like some whimp-" Noa stopped as he heard Duke give a shout of surprise.

"Yah!" Duke jumped back, surprised by the crowd of girls that had gathered at the entrance way and were all staring him down.

"Duke!" Noa cried out, "What's wrong!"

"Nothi-"

"GET HIM!" one of the girls screeched. They all suddenly swarmed on him: a crowd of fangirls. Seto Kaiba's worst nightmare. Duke's best dream.

Get him! Noa looked at Mokuba and mouthed the words. Mokuba blinked. "Duke, what's happening! Duke! Duke!"

"Sorry, Noa! Can't hear yo-ah!" Duke dropped the phone as it was knocked out of his hand. The phone landed on the floor, and Noa's voice called from it:

"Duke? Duke! DUKE!" That was…until a girl partially stepped on it, shutting the phone off.

The phone-line went dead and Noa stared at the cell-phone fro the third time that night. "**It's worse than I thought**!"

"What happened!" Mokuba suddenly jolted up from the couch. Serenity yelped as she fell from his shoulder and onto the floor. "Yah! Sorry, Ren!"

"W-What happened?" Serenity inquired groggily, rubbing her head.

"The guys are in trouble!" Noa repeated. "It sounds far worse than what I had even imagined! I imagined a couple problems here and there…but this! You should have heard what Duke was saying! It sounded like that whole party was just one big fight! Yugi and Ryou are knocked out from a bunch of hits! Duke was just taken by surprised and pounced on! He hasn't seen Seto in hours, or Tea, but he says that some screams have come from the forest by the house! He said Joey and Mai were together, probably getting into trouble and Tristan was in a fight earlier and-"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Mokuba held up his hand. "Hold the train there! Are you sure that's what he said?"

"You heard me half the time!"

"True…" Mokuba scratched his chin, "It just sounds so out-there. An all-out fight going on at a party?"

"It doesn't seem that out-there! You know what happens at clubs and late-night gigs like that!"

"Yeah…" Mokuba looked up, worry slightly starting to cross his face.

"Do you really think they're all in trouble?" Serenity folded her hands and looked over at Mokuba for reassurance.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem possible…."

"But neither Mai nor Tea answered their phone! How do you explain that! They were both shut off before they answered! What if someone is forcing them away from contacts! It happens, Mokie!"

"What if they just didn't want to answer?" Mokuba tried.

"Yeah? And what if they're being raped or something?"

Mokuba and Serenity's eyes widened to capacity, looking at the normally quiet boy, who had just gotten FAR off the shy meter.

"That couldn't happ-" Serenity started, but Noa stared her down.

"Couldn't it? Think of how many people are at that party. Think how many guys are there. Think. It's a late-night party…."

Mokuba looked around sheepishly, "I wish we really knew what was going on…. It just sounds too radical to be true."

"I wish we could just go there and check on them…" Serenity mumbled.

Noa looked up at her. "Serenity! That's it! We'll go there!"

"How!" Mokuba threw up his hands, "We don't even have a car!"

Noa gestured to the window by the front doors. Mokuba walked over to it and peered outside. Seto's car was out there….

He turned back to Noa, who was now flashing his driver's license.

"You forget I'm a bit older than you are, brother. And if worse comes to worse, we'll all drive back, taking the others home. You guys have permits, right?"

Serenity grabbed the boy's wrists, "Let's get going then! I want to put my worries at rest! There is WAY too much anxiety here! Far more than there should be!"

Tis a shame Seto had never taken Noa to a therapist. He really should have the overactive imagination looked at….

* * *

"Ladies, ladies!" Duke laughed as they all tried to get a hold of him, "Please! One at a time! There's enough of me to go around!"

Tristan and Miho chose this time to pass around the corner and see this.

"If that isn't the strangest thing I've ever seen…" Miho said in a hushed voice. "What he said doesn't make it any better."

"Oh, I've seen worse! And it was only three girls. They ended up being his overprotective cheerleaders, putting Joey in his place."

"Ouch…."

"Yeah. Except: 'woof' was more like it," Tristan snickered at the memory, "Kaiba would have loved that. You bet he would have!" Something suddenly snapped in Tristan's mind. "That's right! Kaiba! I'm positive it was him and Tea!" he hissed under his breath, "I have to go check it out!" Tristan suddenly turned and bolted for the opposite side of the beach house, cutting through the front hall.

"Tristan! Wait!" Miho took off after him. Tristan was running at top speed to get to the other side of the room.

He was almost there, but had to maneuver around a large group of dancers to turn left and into the small hall that led to that part of the balcony.

He was almost there when-

He tripped.

How typical.

He barely saw that he had tripped over a fallen person, whose leg was sticking out.

Until all he saw was the corner of the wall.

And then black.

"TRISTAN!" Miho shouted, pushing through crowds of people to find him. "TRISTAN!" she screamed when she saw him on the floor unconscious, with a large bruise in the middle of his forehead.

"Oh my God, what happened!" she knelt down beside him, turning him over. He had a goofy grin plastered on his face, still there from when he had been hit.

"Help me get him up! We need to put him on the couch or something!"

* * *

Tea lowered her head from Seto's and put it against his shoulder and chest, giving a small yawn, "It's getting quite late," she whispered.

"It's about an hour past midnight," he replied, holding her, lost in the emotions.

"Hence," she answered. They had kissed for a while, then resorted to partial teasing…some caressing…and finally, a bit more kissing. As tired as Tea had been, she was even more so now. She just wanted to go to sleep…against Seto….

Not giving a care in the world whom he was….

"It's been an interesting night," Seto smirked, hearing some cries from inside.

"**VERY** interesting," Tea suggested, looking up at him.

"I suppose those few spiked drinks put more of a damper on your mind then you thought."

"Why would that be?"

"Because you've been here…with me for the past hour…" he couldn't figure out how to say the next part.

"Engaged in pretty intimate activity? Yeah, I'm aware of that," she sighed.

"And you're okay with this?" Seto laughed softly, "You didn't seem to be a few days ago."

"What, the joke? That was different…." She yawned, letting her mind even looser from her grasp, "I like being around you…."

Seto blinked and looked down at the top of her head, surprised, "Why?"

"Because," she snuggled up into him even more, "You remind me of someone from long ago…. Someone I liked very much…." And with that, she was asleep.

Wish I could get her slightly drunk and tired **all** the time. I wonder what else I could get to slip from her like that….

Indeed, he had felt a swell in his chest at her giveaway. Something just seemed to fit between them…and that statement had made them fit even more.

As he was slowly drifting to sleep as well, tiredness rushing over his body (he had been up late two nights in a row, after all), his thoughts meandered into "other" territory. Unconscious, dreamy, territory.

Would it work out between us…?

Is this all a joke? All influenced by spur-of-the-moment emotion…?

…Are we going to regret this?

But perhaps the most important question of all was this:

…Do I …**feel** something for her? And…does she actually feel something…for me?

* * *

"Serenity," Mokuba took her hands in his and looked at her, "If we die, know that I love you."

"We're not going to die!" Noa hissed from the front seat of the car.

"You're going to drive us off the side of the road at this speed!" Mokuba retorted.

"The limit is seventy-five, and I'm only going five miles over, because the road is empty!" Noa spat back.

"Yeah, well, since it's night, you should be going five miles under! How did you even get your license, driving like this?" Mokuba held the back seat of the car, holding on for dear life.

"I passed with flying colors, thank you!" Noa responded.

"Are you sure you didn't bribe them into passing you!"

"Hey! Seto doesn't say a thing about my driving!"

"He's probably too scared to be able to speak!"

"Shut up! I'm driving!"

"Driving us to death!"

"Shut up! Let me concentrate!" Noa looked back around at Mokuba in the backseat.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Serenity shrieked, cowering beside her boyfriend.

The car swerved greatly as Noa looked back at the road. He put it back in the right lane. "Sorry 'bout that…."

"I think I have only five out of nine lives left," Serenity whispered to Mokuba.

"I think I just lost my last one…and I'm only here because this is the devil's punishment for me," Mokuba laid back against the seat.

"Ah, shaddup," Noa gritted his teeth and accelerated.

"NOA!"

* * *

Five near-fatal-accidents later….

* * *

"LAND!" Serenity burst forth from the car and stumbled onto another one, hugging it.

It started beeping.

She jumped and backed off. "Whoops…."

"I wonder how long that's going to go off," Mokuba came out behind her. "Hey! That's Yugi's car!"

"Maybe it'll just…stop?" Serenity inquired.

"I doubt it. Cars aren't supposed to stop on their own," Mokuba sighed, the continuous beep getting on his nerves.

Noa came around, walking proudly from the opposite side of the car, "See! I didn't kill anyone!"

"You almost hit a tree though," Mokuba grimaced.

"Hey! That tree was placed way too near to the road!" Noa retorted.

"Oh, so it's the tree's fault!" Mokuba threw up his hands.

"Yes, it is! Then again…it's probably the wind's fault for carrying the seed…. Or the parent's fault for dropping the seed….or God's fault for creating vegetation-"

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Mokuba rubbed his head in anger, "Let's just go in already and do what we came here to do!"

"Right behind you!" Serenity ran up to Mokuba and Noa grudgingly followed.

Mokuba rang the doorbell. A worried looking Miho answered.

"Oh, hello," she looked a bit confused, "You three are a bit late…."

"We're not here to stay, really. We were just checking up on our family and friends. You know…Yugi and them?" Noa spoke up.

"Oh! Well, they're all fine, I think. Except…Tristan just knocked himself out." Worried looks crossed all their faces. Miho continued, "Oh, don't' worry! He should be fine by morning! He tripped and crashed into the corner of a wall. He has a large bruise on the center of his forehead. He'll be fine! Anyway, where are my manners! Come in!" she stepped aside to let the three through. She peered out the door, however, "Who's car is that?"

"Uh…I'm sure someone will get to it in a moment," Serenity blushed.

"So, I know you two by the paparazzi," Miho laughed, pointing to the Kaibas, "but…you are?" she pointed to Serenity.

"I'm Joey Wheeler's little sister: Serenity," Serenity bowed slightly.

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" Miho shook her hand, "Unfortunately, I don't know where your said brother is at the moment…. Or many of the others for that matter."

"Do you mind if we walk around to find them?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, go right ahead! I'll jus be with Tristan. He's on the couch over there if you ever want to come see him," Miho waved and was off.

Serenity looked around, "It doesn't look like anything bad happened here. Except for Tristan getting hurt, everything seems just fine." She turned to Noa, "are you sure Duke said all that you say he said?"

"I'm positive!" Noa was looking around, slightly worried. He hadn't meant to sound like a fool. "Look, let's just split up. Serenity: you look for your brother and Mai. Mokuba: look for Duke, Yugi and Ryou. I'll look for Seto and Tea. Since we already know where Tristan is, we can pick him up on the way back here. If you find anyone else, beside the person you're looking for, just bring them along."

"Sounds like a plan," Serenity smiled and took off back through the front door to look over the grounds. Noa nodded and turned to start exploring inside.

Mokuba looked around. Serenity's right: nothing happened here. I think Noa was overreacting…again. Mokuba sighed and took out Seto's cell phone. He dialed a number in the book and held it up to his ear, waiting.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered.

"Hi, Dr. Tachi. It's Mokuba."

"Hello, there! I thought you three were on vacation!"

"We are. I just wanted to…schedule another appointment for Noa…."

"Oh, I see. What is it this time? Over-exaggeration? Or have the hallucinations come back again?" the doctor sounded so sorry over the phone.

"No…I just think he's on the way towards paranoia. He's overreacting. Perhaps you can do something about it? You specialize in therapy after all."

"Of course! When would you like his appointment?"

"Best make it August first."

"Alright. See you then! Goodbye, Master Mokuba!"

"Bye," Mokuba hung up. August 1st. …Best get it done with the moment we get home.

Mokuba turned around and found a glaring Noa, staring him down.

"You called my psychiatric again, didn't you?"

Seto may never have taken Noa…but Mokuba sure had.

* * *

"Now…if I were Joey and Mai…where would I be?" Serenity looked around the backyard of the beach house. The volleyball courts were void of any of her friends. And there was a fight going on a little way's away….

"BACK OFF! HIS HEADBAND IS MINE!"

"I CALL HIS EARRING!"

"CAN I KISS HIM!"

"LADIES! PLEASE!"

Serenity gasped and ran over to the fight. That sounded like Duke! Serenity wedged herself into the crowd of women and her eyes widened. Duke was in a fetal position in the center, trying to keep from people pulling out his hair, or taking off any accessories or clothes.

Serenity suddenly lunged forward and grabbed his arm, starting to pull him out of the group.

"HEY! WAIT! DON'T TAKE ME AWAY!" Duke shouted, thinking another fangirl had latched onto him.

Serenity tugged him out of the now confused group and looked at him, "I was trying to save you!"

"Oh…thanks," Duke huffed, falling to the ground. "Wait…Serenity! What are you doing here!" If only she **had** been in that group though….

"Come on! They'll realize you're gone in a moment. They're not that stupid. You have to get away!"

"Go to the palm trees: they act as a good cover," Duke stated. Serenity dragged him over there.

They walked further into the tree cover, standing behind a small group to watch the fangirls disperse, looking for their lost man.

"Whew: thanks Ren," Duke sighed. "But what are you doing here?"

"Mokuba, Noa and I got worried because you guys were out for so long. We decided to come and check on you."

"You knew how to get here?"

"Mai left us everything we needed to know."

"How did you get here?"

"We barely got here. Noa drove Kaiba's car."

"Barely?"

"We evaded death a couple times."

"I pictured the Kaibas as all perfect people: even in driving."

"Me too. I guess our expectations were too high for once," she laughed. Serenity backed up, ready to get on the move again and tripped over something.

Or rather, someone.

She recognized that snore.

"Joey!" she hissed.

A grunt was her only reply.

Serenity rolled her eyes and tried as best as she could to look thought he darkness. It was Joey alright. But…his shirt was half off, and Mai was next to him, in his arms.

Serenity took a deep breath. I swear…. Joey just…gosh! "Duke, hold Joey up for me, would you?"

"Sure…" Duke answered tiredly. He winced as he held up Joey, the accidental scratches from girls swiping at him were still stinging. "Remind me to tell Kaiba that I fully agree with him about fangirls now…."

Serenity pulled Joey's shirt back down. "Now…how do we get them up and out? Wake them?"

"Joey doesn't wake for anything or anybody," Duke answered.

"True. And Mai would kill us for taking her out of her beauty sleep."

"Do we carry them?"

"I can get Mokuba and Noa over here to help us."

"Alright. You get them, and I'll wait here."

"Okay, see you in a minute," Serenity jumped up and rushed off.

She ran back to the house and was passing under the balcony when a voice called out from above.

"Serenity!"

She stopped and looked up. "Mokuba! What's up? …Besides you?" she laughed.

He smiled, "Hey, can you help me up here for a second? I found Yugi and Ryou."

"Great! …Why do you need help with them?"

Mokuba smirked, "Oh, they got a couple of hits alright."

"What!"

"Just come up." Serenity was up there in a flash.

Mokuba and Serenity stood before the sleeping boys, holding back their laughter.

"I recognize that look! They're passed out, drunk!" She laughed wildly, "I NEVER would have thought!"

"Come on," Mokuba sniggered, "You take Yugi to his car, and I'll drag Ryou along. We'll dump the bodies into designated areas and them take them home."

"You make sound awful: as if we're putting them in mass graves or something."

"Allow me to rephrase: let's put them in the cars and get the heck out of here."

"That's better. Oh, yeah! I forgot! I found Duke, Mai and Joey! But…Joey and Mai are out and Duke's a bit hurt from some…er…attacks. We need your help transporting them in their sleep."

"Gotcha," Mokuba nodded, "But let's take care of these two first." Serenity hoisted up Yugi easily, for he weighed even less than she did.

Mokuba had a bit more trouble getting Ryou up, but managed. They snuck around the crowds and got to Yugi's car, next to Seto's. Serenity dug into Yugi's pockets for his key (the horn was still blaring as well). She shut off the horn and opened the door. They put Yugi and Ryou in the back seat and shut the door, running back towards the palm trees.

"Finally!" Duke said, "I've been waiting for minutes!"

"Sorry. We had to get Yugi and Ryou to the car."

"Heavy, aren't they? Surprisingly."

"Sort of, yeah," Serenity answered. "How would you know?"

"I put them where you must have found them," Duke replied. "Now, come on. Let's get these two up."

"I'll try to hold up Mai," Serenity picked up the girl and put her in a sitting position. "Gosh! She tries to watch her weight, but she sure is heavy!"

"Everyone is…when they're…asleep!" Mokuba struggled to lift up Joey with Duke's help.

"What does this guy eat?" Duke gasped. "Oh right…everything."

The threesome struggled over to the cars, staggering here and there under the weight of their comrades.

* * *

So…I guess I have no chance then. I guess if it makes him happy…. And I can only hope she's happy too. That'll…that'll make me happy, for the most part.

Noa looked at Seto and Tea's interlocked forms. They looked happy in their sleep, and at ease. Of course, Noa was very curious about how they had gotten into this position, but decided not to raise any questions. He had an idea as to how to rouse Seto, but keep Tea asleep. She needed it. Seto…he could sleep all he wanted to later. He wouldn't mind skipping out on the beach.

He shook Seto's shoulder hard and then retreated behind the corner, peering out as Seto, confused, woke up.

"What the…. I swear someone was shaking me," he told himself, holding his head. He looked down and saw Tea still in his arms, asleep. Well, if it wasn't her….

"Oh, Seto! You're hear!" Noa suddenly came out from around the corner.

"Noa! What are you doing here!" Seto asked immediately.

"Mokie, Ren and I came to check on you guys. You worried us, being out so late."

"I thought Valentine said to not wait up for us.

"Yeah…but we couldn't help it. We got worried."

"You're getting paranoid. There's nothing wrong here," Seto answered. "Perhaps I should have you see a psychiatrist," he smirked, thinking it a joke.

Noa frowned and looked away, "Mokuba's already taken care of that."

Seto looked confused.

"But…how can nothing be wrong? Something must be wrong if you have Tea wrapped around you. And I doubt she's a fangirl."

"She…fell asleep that way. We were talking."

"You…were…talking?" Noa looked at him strangely.

"Yes. What's wrong with talking?"

"Nothing. It's just weird for you, that's all. Come on: we're leaving."

"Hallelujah!" Seto exclaimed, a little too loudly. Tea shifted, but did not awaken.

"I take it you never wanted to come?" Noa smirked.

Seto glared at him, "You and Mokuba are two evil little demons…."

"Duh…but thank you," Noa beamed.

"First this trip: and now this party you pushed me into."

"If we weren't going to do so, Mai would have made sure you went. And you did. I'm proud. You can have your…cell phone back once we get back. …And once Mokuba hands it over."

"Oh, you're so considerate," Seto rolled his eyes, shifting so that he could get his hands under Tea and prop her up against him. He stood and began walking down the hallway, "Are you coming? You said we're leaving."

"Yeah…yeah…just a second," Noa answered, watching him carry Tea. Why can't…why can't **I** be Seto? No, no, I thought that once before and it got me no where. I'm just lucky to be alive. Who knows…maybe Seto is telling the truth. Maybe it was all a fluke. …I guess we'll see.

* * *

"Have we got everyone?" Serenity asked. Yugi was knocked out in his backseat. Ryou was propped up in the front seat, next to the driver: for one with a license had to sit next to one with a permit. So what if he was asleep…. They were short on awake people. Joey and Mai were in the back of Mai's car, asleep. Seto had placed Tea in the backseat of his car and sat in the passenger seat (Noa had told him he was too tired to drive, so he could relax while Noa himself drove). They had retrieved Tristan and put him in the back of Yugi's car, along with Ryou and Yugi. Serenity would drive Mai's car, thinking that she had already hurt Yugi's car, and her future sister-in-law (she had no doubt about that) wouldn't mind Serenity driving her car. Duke sat in the passenger seat of the car Serenity would drive, to watch out for her. Mokuba was going to take Yugi's car.

"I think so," Noa replied. "See you all back at the house," he said, getting into the driver's seat of Seto's car. He buckled up and backed out. Seto relaxed against his seat. Now he could get back to sleep. Noa was trustworthy….

Noa accelerated so quickly onto the road that Seto felt himself fly back even more into his seat. "NOA!"

"Sorry: a little too much gas," he replied, slowing down.

As soon as they were on the highway, a static sound came on in the car.

"Hey…does this thing work?" Mokuba's voice came on. Seto looked around for the source. It was a walkie-talkie, lying on the dashboard. He picked it up and handed it to Noa, "Yeah: it works here. How did it get in here anyway?"

"Joey put them in all of the cars a while back: in case we wanted to communicate while driving. We haven't used them as of yet."

"Oh. Then…why are you using them now?"

"…Wanna race home?"

Seto's eyes widened.

Noa smirked, "You've got yourself a contestant. But you're fighting a losing battle, bro. I'm gonna kick your tail-fender."

A small laugh came over as well, "See you at the finish line, boys." Before it turned off, there was a heard shout of, "SERE-"

Noa looked at Seto, shocked, just in time to see Mai's car zoom ahead.

"Oh, she's not getting away that easily!" Noa laughed wickedly and floored it.

"**NOA**!"

"SERENITY!"

…Snore….

* * *

"I WON! I WON; I WON; I WON!" Serenity cried out, jumping around the cars, back at the beach house.

"I lost to my girlfriend," Mokuba muttered, hitting his head on the wheel, much as his brother had done when they had first arrived.

"Alright, alright, let's just get everybody in bed," Noa stated, coming out of the car. He peeked back in, "You okay Seto?"

Seto looked at him out of the corner of his eye, "If you think you can peel my fingers from these armrests: go right ahead and try. I would like to feel my hands again. And I don't think I'll be going to sleep anytime soon."

"Same here, Kaiba," Duke suddenly came up and patted Seto's shoulder, "Oh, and by the way: you were right about the fangirls. They're just more trouble than they're worth."

Seto looked at him, confused, but Duke just nodded and went to drag some people to their rooms.

* * *

The older teens all slept in the next morning. …And afternoon. …And ni- Oh what the heck! They slept all the next day, occasionally waking up with pounding headaches, and then going back to bed.

Noa, Mokuba and Serenity spent the entirety of the day taking pictures.

Lots and lots of pictures.

And movies! Can't forget those talking-in-your-sleep movies.

Their Sleeping Scrapbook was going to be a BIG hit at the end of summer.

But they figured: why not enjoy their time before they were murdered for showing such things to the public?

* * *

THERE! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for the long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long wait! It took a while to write this! And with school…it just doesn't work. I have to wait until weekend to write now, pretty much. Anywho, I know this probably wasn't the BEST chapter, but I hope you liked it! I really hope you enjoyed it! And don't worry! It'll get even better soon! 


	21. A Secret Revealed

NOTE: No excuse of mine could possibly make up for the VERY prolonged delay of updates. …None except the very truth: SCHOOL. I'm SO SORRY. Anywho, please read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wow…haven't written that in a while….

**Chapter 21: **

**A Secret Revealed**

_July 19_

"NEVER again…" Ryou rubbed his head as he walked down the steps of the beach home, "NEVER shall I take in a DROP of alcohol again. I must have looked like such a fool!" he talked with himself.

True, Bakura said beside him, but it was amusing! …For a while…. Then it was just…embarrassing….

**YOU just shut up! YOU could have stopped me ANYTIME!**

And lose the privilege of seeing you lose your once strong dignity? I think not! It was a once-in-a-lifetime chance! Bakura laughed happily…in a wicked sort of way.

**Forget you**, Ryou muttered, walking in towards the dining hall. He heard a small talking coming from in there.

"A…B…C…D…E…F…G…." Ryou poked his head in and saw Yugi with his head in his hands, bent over the table, obviously waiting for his breakfast. As he waited…he was reciting his ABC's.

"R…S…T…U…V…W…X-oh, hey, Ryou!" Yugi flushed and suddenly straightened up, "Mornin'!"

"Hello there," Ryou sat down next to the boy, "What might you be doing?"

Yugi's blush deepened, "…Reciting the alphabet."

Ryou sighed, I should do that too…just in case. But I've already made a vow NEVER to take another drop of alcohol again."

"Aye," Yugi nodded, "Now…where was I? …X…Wh-…" he stopped, blinking. "…**X**…Wh-…." Yugi panicked. "WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER THE NEXT LETTER!"

Ryou quirked a smile, "Why indeed?"

"_Why, why, why, why, why_!" Yugi hit his head on the table repeatedly. Ryou coughed.

"Z."

Yuki blinked and his mouth formed an embarrassed o, "Ohhhhh…Y."

"No, no: upsilon."

"Enough with that!" Yugi frowned as the door to the kitchen suddenly opened. "Hey! My breakfast is here!"

"'Ere ya are, darlin'! And what'll you be havin', hun?" Jessie inquired of Ryou. Ryou placed his order and Jessie left to retrieve it.

"So…was everyone out yesterday?" Ryou asked Yugi.

"I think so…except for Mokuba, Noa and Serenity. But Lord knows what they kept themselves busy with the entire day."

"Haha, that one still kills me!" someone whispered outside.

"Shhh….the others are still sleeping," another voice answered.

"For the second day in a row," another, higher, voice replied.

Behold, the devilish threesome burst through the threshold, looking at the back of a camera.

They froze when they saw the two older teens at the table. Mokuba his the camera behind his back and Serenity instantly let go of his arm.

"…Hello there," Ryou said slowly.

"…Hi," Noa waggled his fingers at them, waving uncertainly.

"Whatcha got there?" Yugi tried peering behind Mokuba.

"Nothing!" he shoved the camera into a pocket…though Lord knew what pockets were doing in pajama pants.

"Feeling better?" Serenity asked the two as the other three sat down.

"Much," Ryou answered, "That was a well-needed rest.

"Good," Noa answered, "Glad you guys will be back to normal today. IT was rather boring yesterday without you," the three glanced at one another, taking all they had to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Riiiight," Yugi rolled his eyes, poking into his scrambled eggs.

* * *

"You've GOT to be kidding me," Duke's face was contorted into one of humorless…humor.

"I was REALLY looking forward to going on the beach today!" Tristan stomped his foot on the floor.

His answer was a loud rumble of thunder that rolled across the sky and lightning flashed dangerously.

"If you guys would watch the weather channel more often, you would have seen that today is supposed to be stormy. But tomorrow ought to be fine," Tea called from the couch.

Duke slammed the door shut and stalked off grumbling, "Weatherman is right once in a blue moon…and today happened to be that blue moon. …Tomorrow's going to be stormy: just watch…."

Tea rolled her eyes and turned her gaze to Joey, who was sitting on the floor not far away, playing a hand-held game.

Tea's expression became that of Duke's, "Joey…just what are you playing?"

"Mad Monster Zombies 9," Joey bit his tongue in concentration, flinging the game into all sorts of positions as he played.

Tea sighed, "Will you ever act your age?"

"I am actin' my age! All da cool guys play dis game!" Joey replied, not looking at her.

"All the cool eleven year olds."

"Hey, Mokuba's fifteen, and dis is his! What does DAT tell ya?" Joey looked up at her triumphantly as he beat a level.

Tea's expression became even more ticked, "That you stole it from his room."

"Ahh…well…yeah…about dat…. 'E wasn't der! So…I just borrowed it fer da time bein'. I'll give it back…eventually. When he reappears."

"Where is he anyway?" Tea looked around. Noa was walking down the steps; Mai was slouched on the other couch watching the tube; Ryou and Yugi were playing Duel Monsters off in a corner; Duke had gone to moan and groan some more, and she supposed Tristan had followed.

Then again…judging by the sounds from the dining room, he was probably indulging himself in something that required his attention.

Or so she thought…until she saw him run past the stair entrance upstairs. She sweat-dropped. Then who was in the kitchen? Joey was here…Tristan was upstairs….

Noa suddenly noticed the noise and turned to Tea with a face of chagrin. He placed his hand over his eyes and stood there, embarrassed.  
"…I'm sorry. …Seto hasn't had anything to eat for a while…so he got kinda of hungry. …REALLY hungry. More hungry than usual."

Tea raised an eyebrow, "…Kaiba eats like…Joey?"

"Maybe worse," Noa shrugged. "Hehe, it'd be a pretty close race I bet."

"A pretty close…race…" Tea suddenly got an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Noa then saw Joey and ran over to him, "Oh, hey! Is that Mokie's game?"

"Yeah…'e let me borrow it," Joey fibbed.

Noa furrowed his eyebrows. "That's funny…why won't he let me play it until he beats it then? THAT SELFISH CHEAPO!" Noa stomped the floor.

Joey sweat, "…'E…didn't let cha…borrow it?"

"Naw…" Noa sighed and sat down next to him, "Hey! You're past where Mokie's gotten to! How'd you do that? He was getting really worked up at this one level! How'd you beat the Slime-God?"

Joey beamed suddenly, "'E couldn't beat dat easy guy?" Joey laughed, "And ain't 'e Kaiba's little brotha! HAHAHA! I guess da game-mastery don't flow through each o' dem!" Joey laughed.

Noa's eye twitched, "I'd quit talking if I were you. Seto has rather excellent hearing."

"Well, he's off chowin' an' I don't see Mokuba anywhere around here. …By da way...where do ya t'ink 'e is?"

Noa shrugged, "No idea. Why should I care what he does in his spare time and who he's wi-" Noa stopped and ended there, looking away slightly.

"Wha' was dat?" Joey inquired as he played the game.

"Nothing, nothing!" Noa patted Joey on the back, "Come on….keep playing and you can show me how to whoop Mokie in this game!"

Joey's face lit up. He could never resist the limelight. He cracked his knuckles, "Sure t'ing, kid." Noa shook his head. Fallen for the bait…. Seto's actually kind of right…this guy doesn't have many brains.

But Tea had caught onto Noa's little slip up. She smiled in spite of herself. _Mokie and Ren…sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love; then comes marriage; then comes the baby in the baby carriage! Hahahah! Like THAT could ever happen…though I do hope for the best. Joey and Seto would NEVER allow it though. Well…unless they either grew into it or… she snickered, those two really did have a baby –after they were married, of course…though how they would get THAT far…gah! Back on track…. Hehe, if they named the baby after their "beloved" older siblings. Haha! That'd be a laugh! I would pay my America-Savings to see that happen!_

Tea snapped back to reality and noticed Noa eyeing her, as if to say, What are you smiling about? She winked. She hoped he got the picture.

Tea sat back on the sofa and exhaled slowly. It was going to be a LONG day….

* * *

Seto finished his third course of brunch. He had already had enough scrambled eggs to last him a week; five pancakes, three glasses of orange juice plus a mug of coffee; five sausages, two bowls of cereal, two pieces of two, a French toast sandwich and finally: four hash browns.

He sat back and sighed, content. Back home, the cooks would never have let him eat that much. Then again, the cooks were all women…who all worried about his figure.

But for goodness sake, he worked out! He wasn't about to let the fat and calories get to him.

Speaking of which…he hadn't really "worked out" in a while. He ought to do that soon…. Some push-ups in his room or something…maybe work at his martial art skills. He couldn't fall behind in those. Perhaps he would pick a meaningless fight with Wheeler and show him a thing or two. After all, Joey was brainless enough to take the bait.

_In fact…that sounds like a very god idea to pass the time today. However, I'll wait a while. I did eat quite a bit…._

Nevertheless, finished with his meal, he retired from the dining room and strolled proudly out into the living room.

He stepped into the lobby and found Noa with Joey, Tea and Mai just slouching on the couches.

As Seto walked up the stairs, he found something strangely out of place. "…Noa? Where's Mokuba?"

"Dunno," Noa shrugged, watching Joey, "Off in a closet I guess, or something."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Now why would he be in a closet?"

"There are plenty of reasons I suppose. Not really sure though," Noa answered automatically.

Mai and Tea glanced at each other. He had revealed WAY too much already. That boy was walking on thin ice.

Seto narrowed his eyes, "If you see him, tell him I want to talk with him."

"I guarantee I or anyone else won't be seeing him anytime soon," Noa answered.

Seto was starting to get VERY curious, "And why would that be?"

Tea and Mai were suddenly up behind Seto, shoving him up the stairs, "Look, he said he doesn't know where Mokuba is, so you just get on your way."

And Tea lowered her voice to say, "Any Kaiba Corp. work you need to do? You can borrow my laptop-"

Seto suddenly spun around at the top of the stairs, grabbing both girls by their wrists and pushing them up against the wall to pin them.

"What is going on!" he inquired loudly, "Why do you all seem to want me gone so badly?"

"No reason!" both girls suddenly exclaimed. Noa looked up.

Seto glared down at his brother, "Where. Is. Mokuba?"

Noa blinked, "…I don't know?"

"Wrong answer."

There was a loud bang and everyone suddenly froze.

What was dat?" Joey inquired, looking around. "It sounded like it came from over der," Joey looked down the hallway towards the employee rooms and the laundry room.

Seto cautiously walked down the stairs. It wasn't that he was afraid. He just wanted to create a greater effect. Perhaps sneak up on whoever had caused that noise.

Perhaps sneak up on Mokuba.

Seto walked down the hall and past a couple doors until he heard something. IT sounded like something was shifting.

Joey, Tea, Mai and Noa were now right behind him.

* * *

Ryou was up in his room, looking over the tape that he, Mai and Serenity had made. I'm rather ashamed…. We've been downright sneaky….

Bakura rolled his eyes, but suddenly sat up straight. _I sense…I sense action that I'm missing! Gah!_ Ryou yelped as he was suddenly overshadowed. Bakura grabbed the video camera and his tape, setting it up as he went.

* * *

Seto stood before the door, staring at it as if trying to figure out something.

"Kaiba? What are ya lookin' at?" Joey stepped forward.

Mai, Tea and Noa glanced at each other. …Those two wouldn't be stupid enough to make that much racket…would they?

Seto took hold of the doorknob and turned it. He quickly yanked it back.

* * *

Mokuba was a very busy boy. Very busy with his girlfriend, that is. Serenity giggled slightly as she felt his hands massaging her lower back…directly. No fabric on contact. Not that she didn't have any clothes on…Mokuba had just found a way under them….

And then there was the fact that she had been fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, gradually revealing more and more Mokuba….

Her back was up against a door, with Mokuba forcing…or inviting himself on her and into her mouth. Serenity all too readily accepted the invitation.

Nothing bad was going to happen…too little space here for that. But this was the only private space they could get: a place with no hope of interruption.

"Serenity…I'm glad we've gotten together. …It means the world to me that you love me like I love you…."

"Never truer words spoken," she whispered. He smirked and delved into her mouth once more, his hands inching slightly higher all the while.

Serenity suddenly felt her surface disappear and she fell backwards, with Mokuba falling atop her.

A definite pair of sharp gasps was heard. Four sighs and a couple hands hitting foreheads.

Mokuba's mind was reeling and in enough state of consciousness, knew he had better get his hands back to himself before a certain brother found out about it….

He whipped them back to his sides, but Joey was too quick for him.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! WHERE WERE DOSE HANDS RIGHT DEN! MY GOD! YOU WER' FEELIN' UP MA SISTA'! I'LL KILL YA!" Joey let loose, not even thinking anymore.

"You lay ONE finger on him, and I'll break you in HALF," Seto stepped in front of his brother. He was NOT happy about the situation anymore than Joey was, but he wasn't going to lose his cool either.

"DID YA SEE WHAT YOUR BR'UTHE'A WAS DOIN' TA MY SISTA'!"

"I'm well aware of what he was doing," Seto narrowed his eyes, "And I specifically remember telling **BOTH **of them to not get romantically involved-"

"Listen to yourself, Kaiba!" Tea suddenly stepped forward, "You can't tell someone to or not to fall in love! You can't direct people's emotions! Have you ever read a real romance story? Even though the two at stake are told not to see each other, they're always the ones that end up falling in love! I think both you dunderheads ought to get it through your thick heads right now that Mokuba and Serenity are an item now, and there's nothing you can do about it! It's THEIR lives…they can do what they want!"

Joey blinked, "But Tea…Mokuba was-"

Tea crossed her arms, "Excuse me for prodding, Joseph," oohh…first full name…that one hurt, "but just what all do you do with Mai?"

Joey flushed, turning his face cherry red, "D-Dat's different!"

"Is it?" Tea raised an eyebrow.

Mai coughed, "Sorta…yeah."

Noa saw it was up to him, "Look, you two, there's nothing you can do now anyway. This has been going on for a good time now…."

"Wha'!" Joey jumped. This was no news to Seto. Mokuba had specifically told him that he loved Serenity. …He just was not sure if they would end up as an "item."

"Well…maybe not THAT long…" Noa put a finger to his chin, "Actually…it's only been five official days…."

"STILL!" Joey waved his arms frantically, "WHEN WERE YA PLANNIN' ON TELLIN' ME DIS, REN!"

Serenity blinked, "…Judging from your judge on past experiences and now…never."

"HOW COULD YA DO SOMETHIN' LIKE DIS TA ME, REN!" Joey got on his knees and pleaded with her.

Noa began walking off, not looking back…much, "Well, Seto and Joey, you ought to start at least cooling down around each other now…because I can't imagine what it'll be like in future years when the whole family gets together-"

"YOU LITTLE-" Joey lunged for him, but Seto's arms shot out and caught Joey by the scruff of his collar.

Noa held his head, "I can already hear it…you two yelling with a background of kids running about the place-"

"WE TOLD YOU THAT JOKE WAS NOT FUNNY!" Mokuba and Serenity were suddenly up on their feet, aiming to strangle the green-haired boy. He took off, with those two after him.

"Wait…what joke?" Seto inquired slowly. The three froze, and slowly turned to face him.

"Ha…ha…ha," Noa laughed slightly, "Nothing really…just a joke from when you guys were at the party," he waved his hand dismissively.

Seto sent an absolute-zero glare their way. The room seemed to ice over instantly.

Tea looked back and forth at everyone, "…Okay, I'm officially going to lunch now."

"Lunch?" Joey's head shot up and a beam graced his face, "Why didn't ya say so?" He skipped off to the dining room with Tea in tow, totally forgetting the incident.

"Well that was no fun," Bakura sighed from his hiding spot, "Joey didn't even put up a fight."

* * *

…Yeah, short for this story, I know, but that's all I had planned for this chapter! Sorry. I'm trying to bide my time until…well, a few chapter from now. …Next chapter should start the big week-long section that I have, and then that will almost be the end of the story…we've reached the two-thirds point, can you believe it? Well, anywho, I'm sorry for the long wait! I know! It's been over two months…almost three since I last updated! I'm SO SORRY! Please forgive me and REVIEW! Thanks! 


	22. I Win!

NOTE: I know, I know…long wait, I'm sorry…all that jazz. Just enjoy the chapter….

PS: Sorry if this chapter isn't the best. I don't have many plans for this and the next chapter. It's only after those two that I have big plans. Oh…and remember, they're using dollars in this story, just because it started out that way, so I'm going to keep it consistent, even though the Japanese currency IS yen…and I am now aware that about 13 yen equals one dollar. I'm not going to go back and change all I did. Live with it. Please. …Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 22:**

**I Win!**

_July 20_

It was almost noon before the entire gang had risen from their sleep. The last to wake were Joey, Tristan and Mai, of course. Tea and Ryou had been up hours before, chatting in the early morning. The others got up in different intervals.

When Joey came down, just in time for lunch, he found his companions waiting for their food with bored expressions on their faces.

"He y'all, what's up?" he sat down, yawning and stretching, still in his night wear.

"Today has the essence of "boring" all around it," Serenity slumped in her seat. "We're not going anywhere, and there's really nothing to do. We're not really in the mood for the beach today…."

"Hmmm…I see your point," Joey nodded. He was just about to start suggesting things, when Jessie, the waiter, came by, asking for his order. They lost all contact with him for the next two minutes.

"Have you got any ideas, Yuge?" Serenity inquired to the boy, who had laid his head down on the table.

"Hm?" he looked up, blearily, "Oh…no, not really. I mean…we could just hang around…play some games, watch some movies or something like that…. I dunno…."

Tea shrugged, "It has potential…. We could just have a "party night," so to speak," she began to smile.

"Break out the rounds of games," Duke suggested.

"Crank up the tunes!" Mokuba put forth.

"Grab a can of beer or two-" Tristan started.

A good ten pairs of eyes whipped around to face him at the suggestion, all looking at him suspiciously and somewhat angrily.

"It was a joke!" Tristan put up his hands in defense, "Relax!"

"Never. Again," Ryou bit out. "Drinking is nothing to be taken lightly."

"You're one to talk," Mai sniggered, "You didn't drink too lightly yourself a couple days ago," her snigger turned into a laugh.

Ryou blushed and hid his face, "Can we not just forget about that little incident?"

"Never!" Duke joined in, "It was simply hilarious! You and Yugi were great!" Tea saw Yugi curl up a little more in his position, and she had to share a giggle. Soon the table was laughing hysterically, relating that event, and other similar ones.

"Aw man, you should have seen the time I spent the night at Joe's, when his dad was out," Tristan shook his head. "Ren was conducting the spice contest we were having-"

"And I told you guys it wasn't a good idea," she responded, shaking her head, "But it WAS hilarious."

"Anyway," Tristan continued, "We were seeing who could drown a bunch of spicy stuff and sour things the fastest. Well, you know, Joey and I really got into the game, and we were chowing down. Of course, there comes a time with every spicy food, where ones' mouth gets a little too hot. When we both bit into some extra hot chili peppers, chaos ensued. We ran around the house trying to find something to drink, but they were out of bottled water (his faucets and stuff emitted well-water, so it needed to be filtered…but they just bought bottled water) and there was nothing else in the fridge, except his dad's stuff.

"Well, in a desperate situation, both of us grabbed the first beer can we could, and drowned that too. Of course…it was a new taste to me, and I won't say I was keen on it. It didn't help that I had practically gulped down half the can before I realized the acrid taste it had, and ended up spewing it all over Joey, who had chugged the whole thing already.

"What can I say?" Tristan shrugged, "After that, we had a spew fight, and spewing contests. We were pretty hyper and somewhat off kilter all night…but yeah. It was fun while it lasted," he chuckled.

"Not for me…as I was the one who ended up cleaning the kitchen," Serenity sighed.

"Hey, we helped!" Joey joined in the conversation at this point.

"Uh huh. You started with the mop…and then got into a mop fight," Serenity put her head in her hand.

"Oh yeah…. Haha, that was pretty fun…but it hurt."

"And it was wet," Tristan added.

"Well no duh, Einstein! It was a mop!" Joey retorted.

"Anyway!" Duke stood up, putting his hands down on the table, "Who has a deck or two of cards?" He looked around.

As did the others. Everyone looked around for someone to say that they had brought along one measly deck of cards.

"I have Duel Monster cards," Yugi shrugged, "But that's the only kind."

"Well, I would think most of us carry those around. But this time, we're only talking about poker cards," Seto bit out, trying to put his two cents of sarcasm in.

"Okay…" Mai looked back and forth at the others, "So…who volunteers to go buy a couple decks?"

* * *

"If I had known Joey was going to take an hour to buy a deck of cards, I would have gone myself!" Tea sighed, leaning back against the couch. The entire group of friends was camped out in the lobby, waiting for Joey's return. 

"No one send Joey out to do the shopping," Serenity casually said, "Because not only does he take forever, but he comes back with moiré than he's supposed to. …Or even without what he was sent out to get."

"Oh, now you tell us," Mokuba fell back against the floor.

"Well…we might as well se up shop," Yugi stood up, "Who's up for playing outside on the deck?" There was a unanimous agreement to that. The afternoon would begin to wane by the time they were all set, and then it would be getting cooler. The night was the perfect time to play fun games outside, with torch light to play by.

When Yugi and a small other crew –Ryou, Tea and Serenity- went to go help set up some things outside, and had been out for a while, the door suddenly opened, and Joey staggered in, under the weight of many shopping bags.

"Finally!" Noa threw up his hands.

"What all did you get, Wheeler?" Tristan exclaimed, taking half the merchandise from him.

"Ah…just a few snacks," Joey shrugged, "Now 'elp me wit' dis!" he groaned as he walked over to dump the food on the dining room table.

"Don't expect compensation for this," Duke followed them, eyeing all the food he had bought. "We sent you out to only get cards."

"Yeah…but I figured we could all do wit' somethin' good ta eat!" Joey smiled, pulling out a couple bags of chips, cookies, and all other sorts of junk food.

It was at that time that Yugi poked his head back into the lobby, "Hey, is Joey back? I saw the car…."

"Hey Yuge!" Joey leaned back and waved to him.

Yugi smiled, "Alright then! Bring out the stuff and let's have some fun!"

"Outside?" Joey turned to the others.

"What don't you understand about the preposition, "out?"" Mai inquired, taking some food. "And did you at least get the cards?"

"O' course!" Joey dug into another one of the six bags and pulled out four decks of cards, "All right here!"

"Alright then, let's get going!" Noa grabbed some food and ran outside.

The rest of the gang began to walk out, when Joey whispered to Tristan, "Hey Tris…what's a preposition again?"

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon, giving a gorgeous reflection on the water, right in the friends' back yard. Of course, not much attention was given to the beautiful sunset, as everyone was concentrating on their poker hands. Serenity had opted out of playing the round of poker and sat herself at another table. Mokuba and his other brother joined her to play their own card game, and the three young siblings played their games of Go-Fish and Chase-the-Ace. 

Meanwhile, the new graduates were concentrating very intensely.

Joey sighed and leaned back, "I fold."

Tristan followed suit.

"You all are boring," Tea threw in fifty cents.

"Count me in," Yugi threw in another fifty into the pot.

Ryou passively picked up seventy-five cents and dropped it in, "I'll play…and raise it a quarter."

"Got a good hand, have ya?" Mai smirked, dropping in seventy-five cents. "Or are you bluffing?"

Ryou simply shrugged; his face still impassive, "You won't know until the time comes, will you?"

"Brits always were natural born poker players," Duke folded his hand.

"And what proof is there in that?" Seto inquired, placing a dollar into the pot.

"A dolla'!" Joey put his hands on the table and bent at the elbows to get a closer look at the growing pile of money, "Now I know I'm glad I quit!"

"Same," Tristan nodded. "Are you up to the challenge, Tea?" he asked.

"Of course," Tea threw in a dollar. Yugi was just about to insert his money when Tea put down an extra fifty cents, "Plus half of another."

"Geez," Yugi pout down his fist of money, and leaned back in the chair, "I was going to join in…but now I'm not so sure. …Ack, Tea always was good at this: I fold!" he put down his cards.

As Ryou decided whether or not to continue play, Jacques, the old drink/bar-tender came around.

"Excusse moi, my friends. Can I interest you in a drink, as the night begins?"

"I'm all for it!" Joey smiled, "Ah…whatcha got?"

Yugi began to answer for them, having been here before, "Slushies…cokes…water…the regulars."

"And for those of age, we have a little champagne, wine, or even beer or margaritas."

Joey pondered over this, "Well…a little beer never hurt-"

"He said for those of age, dimwit," Tristan nudged him in the ribs, "We're about a year underage." Indeed, the age for alcohol consumption in Japan was that of twenty years, and at most, the teens around the table were eighteen or nineteen.

"A margarita here," Seto waved his hand, studying his cards all the while.

"Hey! But he's underage!" Joey started to protest.

"True…but how many of those things do you think I've had in life? I'm sure it's alright…seeing as I have my own private stash of wine and such back home." Jacques nodded, thinking that for Seto Kaiba, it was probably alright. "And Bakura, will you move already?"

"Fine," Ryou retorted, putting in another dollar, "There. Happy?" Mai folded.

"Yes," Seto answered, placing another fifty cents in, and raising it up another quarter.

"Goodness, you guys are raising the stakes!" Mai replied.

"I'll add my other quarter," Tea answered. Ryou sighed, and folded his hand. "This is getting to be too expensive for me."

"And I'll call it," Seto said."

"Ahem…anything else sirs and misses?" Jacques asked.

"A couple glasses of wine here," Mai raised her hand. Without asking further, Jacques just nodded.

"Ack, I'll just go with a few cokes," Joey sighed.

"Anyone else?"

"Water please," Yugi said. Ryou requested the same.

"Very well," Jacques bowed quickly and ran off to fetch the drinks.

"Alright…so the time has come," Duke leaned forward, "Who has the better hand and sweeps up the pot?"

Tea looked up from her hand and Seto looked up from his.

"It'd be hilarious if you had the same hand," Tristan laughed.

"A straight flush," Seto laid down his hand. Yugi and Ryou ooohed.

Tea bit her lip and frowned. "Hhn…. That was a lot better than I thought it would be. You're a fine poker played, Kaiba," she pouted and blew her bangs, letting her hand fall limp.

Seto smirked and began to rake up the money, pulling it to his side.

Tea sighed and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "It's just too bad that my royal flush whipped your straight one."

Seto looked up and blinked, staring at the flush of spades in her hand. She gave a seductive smile, winked, and removed his hand from the money, pulling it to her side.

Tristan gaped, "How did you do that!"

"That was a VERY close one," Ryou observed. "I'm glad I backed out."

"Yeah…not till the last round though," Yugi laughed.

"Geez, Tea…how do you take up the money like that? You have enough as it is! You barely spend it on anything! What'd you say, you had like…five hundred dolla's spendin' money now or somethin'?" Joey looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah. But how do you think I get it all? I may work from time to time, but that goes into the bank. I don't get an allowance. …So that just leaves the clubs. Haha…you should see all the suckers I elicit on a regular basis."

"So that's why some of those guys knew ya at dat club we were at," Joey whispered.

Tea murmured quietly, "Uh hm. …some sleezeballs there owed me money. I have an…ah…reputation in the clubs. Of course...under a non-deplume," she added.

"A what-de-what?" Tristan asked.

"A pseudonym," Duke rolled his eyes.

Joey and Tristan looked at him, "And that means…what now?"

Yugi just shook his head, "It just means she uses a different name."

Ryou put his elbow on the table and stared at her, "Tea Gardner: a clubber? I would never have imagined."

Jacques came back with the drinks, placing the margarita by Seto, the wines in front of Mai, the waters by Yugi and Ryou and the coke near Joey. He nodded when they thanked him and walked off.

"Well…I was going to make you try this as a first…but I guess if you've been to clubs, this wouldn't be your first," Mai handed Tea the drink. "Especially since some places tend to forget about the underage drinking law."

"Very true," Tea took it and sipped it. Her smile widened, "Ah…delicious batch!"

Seto was just about to drink his margarita when a head popped over his shoulder, "Can I have some?"

Seto stopped, with the sugared edge of the glass almost touching his lips, and his eyes narrowed. "No."

"Aww, Seto…come on! I've had one before! Remember at the von Scharider's-"

"No," Seto replied, just as adamant. But Noa just stood there. "You're still far too young. It was a mistake the first time to let you drink what that German alcoholic had out."

"Zigfried's not an alcoholic, Seto…all German drink a lot. …Especially beer," Noa nodded, affirming it.

Seto turned to him, "Don't you remember what happened after that?"

Noa blinked, "…Not…really."

Mokuba came up to them, with Serenity at his side, and smirked evilly, "Well I do."

Seto caught the contagious smirk, "And if you don't stop pestering me, he'll tell that embarrassing little anecdote. …Well, embarrassing for you, that is," Seto laughed lowly.

A couple memories started to float back down into Noa's head and he flushed darkly, "Oh…oh no, Seto…Mokuba…you two wouldn't!"

Mokuba slung an arm around Noa's shoulder and made himself look as if he were drunk as well, "Hahah…it all started about half a year ago…. We were attending Zigfried von Schraider's annual business party, and of course, we Kaibas were all invited. So everything was going nicely. The dinner was beautiful-" Seto coughed loudly, glaring at Mokuba. Mokuba glared back, "Just because you don't like Zigfried doesn't mean I can't compliment his style for parties. Anywho, where was I? Oh yeah: dinner.

"So, as most business parties do, the table had been set with plates, silverware, and a small glass of some small alcoholic beverage. At this party, it happened to be a margarita, because Ziggy was feeling in the mood. So, Noa and I were kind of suspicious about drinking the drink, but…there was nothing else set out. Seto was talking with other associates, and the dinner was already planned. Those German waiters didn't even regard us as underage. Heck, in their country, it's all okay, so they just left us." Mokuba shrugged here.

"Well, Noa and I didn't want to impose: disrespect Zigfried and all, but eventually, thirst overtook us, and we had to drink something-"

"And you called us terrible!" Joey suddenly stood up and pointed at his sister, "See? SAME. SITUATION!"

Serenity scowled and crossed her arms, "Hey…at least they didn't guzzle down a whole can or more. They just had like…a sip or a glass-"

"Not so fast, Ren," Mokuba held up his hand, "You need to see where this story is going."

"Mokie…please stop," Noa poked his index fingers together, "I remember enough to deduce I probably did something really foolish…."

Mokuba burst out laughing, "Probably? Noa, you were the laughing stock of the night!"

Seto put his head in his hand, "Von Scharider will never let me forget that," he sighed. Contrary to his usual personality, Seto began to mimic him, just because disgust aroused him to do so, ""Zeto! 'Ow could you let your little brother grow up like zis? I thought you had more control over 'im! You boast of all your qualities, but yet you seem to let him go quite a bit! He vas obviously drinking underage!""

"No way! Actually like…_getting drunk? You_?" Mai looked at Noa, starting to laugh.

Noa hid his face as Mokuba smiled, continuing, "That's not even the best part….

"So, we took a drink at the same time. I grimaced, and set it down almost immediately, but Noa actually seemed to like it –probably his father's influence of earlier years- and he kept on drinking until he had taken up the whole glass."

"I was thirsty!" Noa retorted.

"And soon to be more than that," Mokuba laughed. "Once the waiter brought another glass, you eventually drank up that one too. And after dinner…the effects began to show."

"Of, this is going to be good," Mai leaned against the table.

"Yes…yes it is," Mokuba put up a finger. Noa tried to wrench away from his brother to go hide, but Mokuba held him in an arm lock. "Anyway, so we all retired to the front hall to talk with one another again, and I stood around, bored, along with Noa. Well, I could tell he was starting to go, because he was dead tired, but also wore this loony smile on his face and was a little less coordinated than usual. That stuff was affecting his already poor noggin-"

"I'll have you know-!" Noa started, still trying to wrestle out of his brother's grip.

"That you embarrassed the entire family? You sure did! He got the idea to start meandering through the crowd, and acting as if no one was there. As I followed him, he started spinning around with this blissful look on his face; acting as if he were just waltzing through a meadow.

"And the worst part was…he began to sing."

Joey snorted, but Mokuba continued, "And it went a little like this…. ""_I feel pretty…oh so pretty! I feel pretty…oh so pretty!""_

The table burst out into a roar of laughter, with Seto even joining in, and Noa just tried to hide his beet red face, trying to hide from all the shame that accompanied the story.

"Seriously? He was singing that? In front of everyone?" Serenity began to cry from laughing so hard.

"Oh y-yes!" Mokuba doubled over in laughter. Noa could have gotten away, but the secret was already out, so there was nothing to be done now. "He weaved in an out through the crowd, singing that, and waving his hands around like some sort of…ballerina or something!"

Joey pounded the table in humor, "Geez Noa! Dat's worse dan Tristan and I! That's hilarious!"

Noa gave a sheepish smile amongst all the red on his face, "…Yeah…I guess it kind of is," he gave a short laugh.

"The room just erupted into laughter, and Seto was over in the corner hiding his face. I mean…Noa was singing that he was pretty…and he was looking for the world like a Pollock-"

"So I like to wear knee socks sometimes!" Noa huffed.

"And I was just staring horrified at Noa, thinking I could never go into public again!" Mokuba continued, "And all the while, he just kept singing and dancing!"

Tea wiped a tear away, after gasping for breath, "H-How did you get him out of it?"

Seto smirked evilly, "I politely asked Zigfried for a bucket of ice cold water, and personally dumped it on him. The poor kid was so shocked that he immediately stopped and feinted both from the shock and alcohol. …There's no need to say that we went home after that catastrophe."

"Oh man…if only you had caught that on Japan's Funniest Home Videos!" Duke snickered.

"Definitely first prize there!" Yugi added. Everyone let the rest of their laughs out and began to calm down. Mai was just starting to pick up her cards to reshuffle the deck when she suddenly looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Mai exclaimed, jumping up from the card table; her cards fluttering down onto it. Joey took careful time to examine each overturned one, frowning as he saw what a good hand she had, and how crappy his had been in comparison. He must really have stunk at poker. …Badly. …What was the point of the game again?

"What'd you forget, Mai?" Serenity inquired from behind her.

"The contest! I want to see who won!" Mai ran back inside to the lobby.

"Contest?" Tea looked over at Serenity, confused. Suddenly, it smacked them both like Monday morning: "THE CONTEST!" both shouted out at once. They too flew from their chairs and ran after Mai, back into the hotel, to the lobby.

"What was that spiel all about?" Tristan asked around the table. Nobody said a word, but they all simultaneously got up and walked after them.

"What channel is it!" Mai panicked, pressing random numbers on the remote.

"How should I know? Where's the sheet telling all the channels?" Tea replied, searching the area for the channel paper.

"What station is it even on?" Serenity asked, sighing.

Meanwhile, the TV was buzzing as Mai went from channel to channel.

"Tonight, the weather will be-… Oh Mark! I don't believe-…And the ball gets hit towards third-…Tonight, we announce the winner of the Kruisin' Konte-…The chores! The stores! Fresh air-"

"WAIT!" Tea's head shot up, "go back to the channel you were on!"

"What was it? What did I press!" Mai shouted.

"Fifty-one!" Serenity hollered, falling to the floor in her exclamation. The girls were all in a buzz as Mai finally got the channel settled. The guys just watched them all with puzzled looks, wondering why on earth this contest was so important.

As the girls settled down, their eyes became glued to the screen. Had they been of the opposite gender, one might have thought they were watching a ball game of some sort, seeing how entranced they were in it.

"As we have mentioned," the announcer on the screen continued, standing in front of a dusky setting on the pier in some area, "tonight we will find out who won the Kruisin' Kontest, presented by Koral Sea Ways and JBC: Japan's Broadcasting Channel. In just a moment, we will be dialing the number of the winner, given on this slip of paper, and he or she will hopefully answer. When that happens, that person's voice will appear on air, and we'll get to see the reaction it brings! Are we ready for the unveiling?"

As if they were there, the three girls shouted at once: "YES!" Ryou jumped so much, as they had taken him by surprise. Joey got a kick out of this and he snickered at the white-haired boy, who was clutching his heart.

"We'll be back, after this commercial break!" The girls moaned in unison.

"Typical!" Tea spat out, "Just typic-"

A phone began ringing in the room. "Oh now what?" Mai threw up her hands, "Someone go answer it so we can hear who wins!"

Joey picked the vibrating phone out of his pocket and looked at the number. "I dunno who it is. …Must be for you, sis," Joey handed the phone to his sister, with whom he shared the cellular device. If it wasn't for him, then it was usually for her. That was his motto. She took one look at the number, furrowing her brows for a moment, and popped open the top.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the announcement come back on, and she cursed silently, standing up to go walk out of the room to have her conversation. Dang it, she wouldn't get to see who won!

"We're back folks, and we're dialing the number…."

"Hello?" Serenity asked. A noise filtered into her ears. Like an echo…. I knew this phone was a cheap piece of crap….

"Hello? Is this Serenity Wheeler?" There was that echo again! But the voice didn't belong to anyone she knew. Still, it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yes. Can I help you?" That echo was beginning to drive her crazy….

"I think the question is better phrased as towards: can I help you? And I believe I can! Do you know why I've called, Miss Wheeler?"

Serenity's mind was buzzing. Who had gotten a hold of this number? And why was there an echo? For some reason…part of it made sense, but for the other half, she just didn't believe what her mind was telling her. Slowly, she turned her head and walked back toward the group: all of whom were glued to the TV.

"No," she said slowly, "I don't know why you've called…but I'm beginning to get an idea…."

"And what is that idea, Miss Wheeler?" The voice on the other side sounded like it was about to laugh.

Serenity reached the group and walked around to the front. "I think…I think I just won the Krusin Kontest," she replied in barely a whisper.

"And you would be right!" the announcer on the television screen finally laughed, "Congratulations!"

Serenity almost dropped the phone. How did she win this! She hadn't even signed up!

"What do you say to that, Serenity?"

"Oh…my…GOD!" Serenity cried out. Forgetting she was on the phone, she called out, "Guys…I WON!" The rest of them blinked out of their shocked trance and cried out yells of happiness and most (mainly the girls) came to hug her at the same time.

"Wow, Serenity, it sounds like you've got a whole bunch of people there! Will these be who you're taking on the cruise with you?"

"Say what?" Serenity asked. Everything became quiet in the room once more.

The announcer laughed once more, "The cruise! You've won a week's stay on a cruise Miss Serenity, and you get to bring ten other people of your choice with you! Now how does that sound?"

An eruption of cheers bellowed throughout the lobby, and Serenity was beaming with happiness.

It was so unexpected…but so awesome too!

"Hold on as we transfer you to our services, where they shall explain the whole thing. And we'll see you in two days, Serenity Wheeler!"

So Serenity was transferred to the other line, although it was hard to hear the man giving her instructions over the cheers of her fellow comrades.

She had to write everything on paper. She would be going on this cruise on the twenty-second of July, up until the twenty-ninth. She could bring up to ten other guests along with her, and the small-liner cruise was to be rented out only to them.

Serenity nodded as she was told that she had to get confirmation papers online to them within the next day. And so she would.

This had to be one of the best days of her life. It just had to!

Once she was off the phone, she turned to Mai and Tea. "Alright: spill. Who signed me up?"

Mai rolled her eyes, "Alright, guilty."

"I told you I didn't want to enter!"

"And I told you that was a stupid idea! I mean…look! You won!"

"But I told you my dad would never approve!"

"Yes…but is he here right not? No! You can do this all on your own!" Mai protested, "Look…I just thought that if the three of us…and the guys all put our names in, we'd have a better chance of winning!"

"Wait…you put our names in too?" Duke asked.

Mai shrugged, "Yeah. What of it? We signed everyone up when we were at the mall, getting out summer clothes. We got a winner in our group, so what does it matter? We're all going on a cruise!" Mai punched the air.

"If we're the ones Serenity wants to bring," Tea pointed out. "It's her win: her decision."

Serenity smiled, "Oh, Tea, of course I'm bringing you all along! This is our vacation: I won it for us all!"

"Alright! We're goin' on a cruise!" Joey mimicked Mai and thrust his fist up into the air.

He was followed by a round of cheers from his other comrades. This vacation had been, and still promised to be, the best in their lives.

Of course…more on this cruise would happen than would be expected….

* * *

There! It is done! Not the most exciting chapter, but as I've mentioned, this and the next chapter are just here to pass along until the cruise (although I do have plans now for next chapter:-D). Again, sorry about the three month long wait! But I hope this was at least somewhat worth it! Hope you all enjoyed it! And PLEASE REVIEW! 

PS: The whole Noa anecdote was a huge inside joke of mine and my friend's. In the original joke, the Pollock boy (you understand it's because of the socks, yes?) was to wear a tutu while singing that song from West Side Story, but I had to edit it for the story's sake. But I still hope it got a laugh from people other thank my friend! I promised to put it in there for her…and I need ideas. Hope you liked it! Thanks again for your support!


	23. YuGiOh! Beach

NOTE: Yes, I'm back. I know I update these things so irregularly. Sorry! Also, there's a little part at the end that I didn't bother to take out simply because I had written it previous to writing more of this chapter. I put…work into it, so as stupid as it is, I kept it in there. Feel free to pay no mind to it. Anywho…enjoy the chapter…sort of….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 23:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Beach**

_July 21_

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he get his mind off her? It was wrong to be like this: he knew she didn't think about him in this way! Where had his mind fled lately? Everything had just taken a turn for the worst in his head. This thoughts had never graced him so…harshly before!

_**He** must bemessing with my mind. I'm sure of it! It's just like him to do that. Why oh why am I so vulnerable! Ack, I need to clear my thoughts._

Ryou sat up and spun around so that his feet landed on the floor. He looked at the clock. It was not even five in the morning, and he hadn't slept a wink. He was terribly tired and he had tried for hours to get to sleep; but nothing had worked. He felt the same way during the school year: schoolwork dug itself deep within his brain at night, making his mind go crazy with plans and thoughts and worries. He usually had to force some roll play into his mind to rid himself of school. He had tried that tonight –the worst night yet with these fantasies- but it had just made everything worse. She was always _there. Everywhere_. Roll playing did NOT help.

Ryou stood up and walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him. He was still wearing his sleepwear –a tank-top and some shorts (he, unlike Joey, had the decency to wear something besides his boxers to sleep)- as he walked through the building. But he didn't care. No one was up at this ungodly hour. Heck, the sun wasn't even up yet!

He walked downstairs and headed outside down to the beach. There, he chose a spot against a rock, facing the ocean, and lay back against it, his legs spread out before him. The surf touched and tickled his toes as he relaxed there.

Ryou closed his eyes. Now _this_ was relaxing. Not a thought in mind: just the wind in his hair and the sounds of the water lapping all around.

He did not even think about not thinking, otherwise that would give way to thoughts wedging themselves into his brain, and he would indeed be thinking.

All he did was relax against the rock and try to sleep.

_Splash!_

His lack of concentration on…concentrating?...broke. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut, _GOSH DARN IT, WHO THE HECK IS UP BEFORE THE FLIPPEN CRACK OF DAWN!_

He opened his eyes, ready to tell off whoever was out playing in the water. Some people were trying to sleep!

Ryou stood up and walked over to where he saw the shadow of someone standing in the water with arms spread wide. The figure lowered its arms and turned around. The moonlight shed a beam on the person, clearly defining who it was.

Ryou froze. "T-Tea?"

How was it…that he could never get away from her?

"Ryou, what are you doing out here so early?" she asked.

Ryou shook his head, "I should be asking you the same question!"

Tea tilted her head, "Well, I usually am up this early, and I couldn't fall back to sleep: so I came out here to splash around. You?"

He hung his head, "I couldn't sleep either." _If only you knew why_….

"Pity," she answered. She walked over to him, and suddenly kicked through the water. Ocean spray flew all over Ryou, soaking him from top to bottom.

"What was that for?" Ryou tried to sound angry, but ended up laughing instead.

"Might as well wake you up for the day! Get some fun in before all the packing!" she laughed, splashing him some more.

"Oh, not this time!" Ryou forgot his sleepiness and proceeded to splash Tea back. "But…packing for what?"

Tea stopped and put her hands on her hips, "Why the cruise, silly! Don't tell me you've forgotten already! We leave _tomorrow_ for it! How could you forget such an awesome experience? In fact, it was that that kinda kept me up."

"I had other things on my mind…" Ryou answered sheepishly.

"Like what?" Tea inquired, splashing him again. Ryou covered his face with his arms.

After wiping away the water he replied, "Well…you know…stuff."

"A certain girl?"

"W-_What_!"

"Gotcha," Tea laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Oh," Ryou breathed, "Right."

"Speaking of which…you still like Ishizu, right?"

"Why?" Ryou gulped. They were getting into dangerous territory.

"No reason. So…do you?"

"Well actually…not really anymore. Don't get me wrong!" Ryou panicked, "She's a lovely woman, but…she's just not my type I suppose. After some serious thought and summer fever…I figured it out. I mean, things can change over one month…."

Okay, so he had lied. He had never liked Ishizu in the first place. Tea had grown on him over the years, but he had never really said anything. Ryou was one to keep his feelings to himself and let fate play out what it would. If Tea liked him, so be it! If she didn't, well, too bad for him. But when the question had been brought up so long ago, he had to say something. And the first person who came to mind was Ms. Ishizu.

However, trying to push Tea and Seto together was really giving Ryou a difficult time. Fate wasn't doing this: Mai, Serenity, and he were. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be; yet they were making it happen. Ryou was quite against this.

So as of now, he decided that all was fair game.

"You can say that again," Tea stuck out her tongue, "I never would have thought that…well…so much that has happened would have happened." A certain man –blue eyes, chocolate hair (you know the drill)- entered her mind. Was she really that fond of him?

Summer was the season of love, no? But…was she really in love?

A thought hit her mind. Maybe…she could find out on the cruise. Cruises were so out of the ordinary themselves that _anything_ could happen on them. Maybe…just maybe she could find out if she really did love him.

And if he liked her in return.

Even though they had shared…a few kisses, it meant nothing. Those were just flukes.

Right?

* * *

"Dude! Where are my flippen trunks?" Joey tore at his hair, turned away by yet another cold soul.

He turned around and knocked on Ryou's door. "'Ey, Ryou? You in der?"

"I don't have them, Joey. Sorry," Ryou answered from inside.

"Darn it!" Joey stamped his foot, "Where da heck did dey go! I can't go on a cruise wit'out my trunks!"

Joey walked down a couple doors, just starting to knock on random rooms to see where they might have disappeared to. The door opened.

"Yes, Joey?" Tea asked. Joey stopped and blinked.

"What…da heck am I doin'?" he turned away, muttering to himself about asking girls for his bathing suit.

Tea's brows furrowed and she shrugged, walking back inside.

She turned around and locked the door. "Alright Mai, where did you hide them?"

Mai, reclining on Tea's bed, laughed. "Hun, you suspect _me_?"

"Who else has been in Joey's room and would have enough time to dig through his clothes?" Tea inquired, throwing some things into her suitcase.

"Alright, you got me," Mai laughed again. "But I just want to hear him search a little longer. It's pretty funny. I also got Mokuba's word that he would tape all the encounters for me."

"Not all of them are destined to be funny, Mai."

"Ah, but when you plan ahead," Mai tapped her skull, "and tell everyone to do something funny, then it makes it worth it."

"Why did you get Mokuba to tape it?" Tea asked.

"Well, he mentioned at one point that he was constructing something with a couple other people about the…"highlights" of this trip. So I asked if he wanted another highlight. He was more than happy to take the chance."

"Where did you put the trunks?" Tea inquired again.

"Where do you think?"

"I'd rather not know now…. That smirk you've got is always a sure sign of trouble."

"Darling, you insult me," Mai mocked shock. "Now then. Onto bigger fish."

"I don't like where this is going," Tea busied herself purposely around the room.

"What's this I'm…digging up about you and Kaiba?"

"I don't know. What are you digging up?"

"Do you have an infatuation for him?"

"Where did you get that insane idea?"

"Denial is always the first step my dear."

"I thought it was acceptance."

"That's for your own mental problems, hun: not love."

"I never said I was in love with the moron."

"But you never said you weren't."

"So, what about you and Joey? What's going on there?"

"Don't change the subject on me!"

"I'll change it if I want to!"

"Girl, what we do is none of your business."

"…Right. Well then, whatever…happens…between Seto and me is none of yours…as if anything would happen."

"Keep living in your fantasies, Tea."

"What fantasies? I've told you the truth."

"Sure you have. You just keep telling yourself that. Now, are you going out to the beach today?"

"I was planning on it, yes. Why?"

Mai smirked. She stood up and put an arm around Tea's shoulders, "Darling, it's time for a wardrobe change."

"…Say what?"

* * *

"Serenity, what do you think?"

Serenity giggled, "Let me put it this way, Mai. I think that if Mokuba saw me wearing that, he'd flip out. …In a good way." She laughed once more.

"Perfect," Mai whispered. "Let's hope the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"What are you two whispering about?" Tea frowned, turning around in the mirror. "Guys…this looks hideous on me. Not only that, but it's super uncomfortable…. Ugh…who in their right mind wears this stuff?"

Mai's smile disappeared, "I wear that "stuff" as you call it."

"Well, it looks fine on you. You've got the body and the looks for it. I'm killing it," Tea stuck her tongue out at herself.

"What are you talking about?" Serenity cocked her head, coming up beside her friend, "You look great! I'm almost thinking of doing the same thing. It's fun to make Mokuba flip out…."

"Sorry, hun, I don't have your size," Mai crossed her arms, "Otherwise, I'd let you have it."

"That's okay. I'll find some other way," Serenity answered.

"Well, I say we head out on our way," Mai smiled. "Come on girls: the guys should all be outside by now. We can…show Tea off and see what types of reactions we reel in."

"I refuse. I will not throw away the dignity I have remaining," Tea pulled at the thin straps of the tiny bikini.

"Tea Anzu Gardner, I'm going to drag you out there, so help me God," Mai took her by the arm. Tea grabbed a nearby towel and threw it around her shoulders, covering her entire body. "Take that thing off now!"

"No."

"I'm going to make you take it off outside anyway, so just enjoy it while you've got it," Mai instructed.

"You're doing no such thing. I can't believe you even got me _into_ this skimpy piece of…_cloth_. I'm not exposing myself to the world."

"Tea, these bikinis are selling everywhere! All the girls have them! It's not even the worst it can get! It's a _halter_ top for goodness sakes."

"Yes, but the bottom uses _strings_ to hold it in place! And it's practically…it _is_ a thong!"

"And?"

"…It's not a very efficient way of keeping a bathing suit up, is it?"

"In some cases, that's the point, isn't it?" Mai threw back. Tea grimaced. Just where had Mai picked up on all this?

"Hey, where's Ren gone?" Mai looked around once they had walked outside. "She was right behind us, wasn't she?"

"Maybe she ran to the bathroom or something," Tea filled in.

"Probably. Anyway, let's get down to the beachhead," Mai prodded Tea on. Tea gulped. She had a feeling things weren't going to turn out for the best.

Yugi was lying on his towel, trying for all his life to get a tan (it never seemed to work for him, poor guy). He looked through his sunglasses as he spotted the girls coming down the beach. "Hey there! Finally got out here, Mai? …Tea? …Why are you wearing a towel?"

"Because I'm ashamed," Tea told him outright. Yugi laughed. He had known Tea for years now. He knew what this would have meant.

"I'm sure you look beautiful," he said before he thought. Tea blushed, looking as is she had a severe case of sunburn on her cheeks. Mai only laughed. It was so easy to embarrass Tea that sometimes, she did it just for fun.

"Wha's goin' on?" Joey came up from the dying volleyball game, "Tea go vampire or something? Why's she all covered up?"

"See hun? You're attracting more attention with the stupid towel on than with it off," Mai frowned. "Take it off."

"No. I'm hideous."

"Don't say that!"

Joey put a finger to his chin and stroked an invisible beard, "I see. Mai dug into her bathing suits and forced Tea into one. I see, I see…."

"How does everyone know this!" Tea asked angrily.

"We know you well, Tea," Tristan came up behind Joey, "You're so…conservative –at least compared to Mai- that it's only obvious."

"Great," Tea plopped down in the sand, "I'm predictable."

"What's going on?" Ryou walked over to the group; his curiosity peaked.

"Tea's in some sort of sexy bikini that she won't let us see," Tristan replied. Ryou blinked furiously.

"How do you know…if she won't let you see?"

"Well, that's just how. You know how she hates stuff like that…."

"Right." Ryou gulped. She couldn't remove that towel just for one second?

"Ha!" Tea laughed, "If you thought I'd expose myself now, you just lost the chance with this…horde closing in. No way, Jose."

"Hey, Tea!" Serenity called out by the patio, "Could you come over here for a sec? I need your help with something!"

"Alright," Tea nodded, making sure her towel was secure and running off.

"She's not getting away that easily," Mai started to follow her.

"Let her be," Yugi answered, "Serenity just asked for her help. She'll be back. Guard the entrance to the hotel if you don't want her running in to change. How else would she get in?"

"Good point," Mai nodded.

"Why are you so insistent about making Tea do this?" Ryou inquired.

Mai put her hands on her hips, "Because she needs to learn to get outside the box a little and act a bit more her…well, gender, I suppose. I don't know…but you know what I mean!"

"Sure we do," Joey nodded. "Right…."

* * *

Serenity beckoned to Tea from behind the upraised patio. Tea followed her to where no one could see them in the back. "What's this all about?" she asked.

"Hey, I know you're uncomfortable, so…I got your regular bathing suit. Maybe you can have some fun now," Serenity smiled, holding out Tea's changing. Tea smiled and hugged her friend.

"Ah! Thanks so much! This thing is so uncomfortable too! Seriously, I don't recommend wearing it," she took her things.

Serenity smiled, "Yeah, it looks fine and all, but when I said I'd like to try to impress Mokuba, I didn't mean that much. Not yet anyway, haha. Now, I'll bet you anything Mai is guarding the door because she doesn't want you going back inside…" Serenity took a peek out from behind the back of the patio and saw that she was correct, "…so you can just change right here. I'll keep a lookout for anyone. I brought a T-shirt out just in case so you can slip it on quickly if someone's coming," Serenity explained.

"Alright, thanks a lot!" Tea backed up near the back of the patio and turned her back to Serenity. Serenity went towards the front and bent over, peering just out from behind the concrete.

"All clear. Go ahead." Tea nodded, despite Serenity not seeing her and untied the bottom first. That was the absolute first thing to go.

* * *

Mokuba and Noa ran out the front door, almost running Mai over; ready to flop into the sea. Seto casually walked behind them, just wanting to sit in some shade and read. He had taken to borrowing his…_neighbor's_ books, seeing as he had read those that he had brought along twice already in the three weeks that they had been here. He had first sought out Yugi, whom he trusted most to have a suitable read. Yugi had only brought one book, and Seto had read that one five times already. Next, he had gone after Ryou, hoping he had something better.

Ryou had actually had a couple good books for Seto to borrow, and he was almost finished with the last one. He was going to have to go searching again. But where to turn next? Duke perhaps? He might have something…. He didn't trust Joey or Tristan to even know what a book _looked_ like, let alone own one.

And of course, the girls probably only read romance stories, which was out of the question. Sometimes, those books were just too…sappy for him. Sometimes, they were actually good reads, but he would never admit that aloud.

"Looking for something, Kaiba?" Mai asked him. He ignored her.

_Shade, shade, shade_, he looked around. The palm trees provide a nice amount, but at the same time, they were near the beach, and thus near the noise. Also, he wasn't up to sitting over there right now. He just didn't feel like being over there.

Therefore…besides going inside (where he was forbidden to go, due to some "threats" from his younger siblings), the only other really shady and isolated spot was…just off the sidewalk over there. The spot behind the patio seemed fine.

Seto walked over there, deviating from the path once it turned up onto the patio. He walked behind it and sat down, resting his back against the concrete. Just as he propped his book open, he heard a definite "click" nearby.

Being human, and therefore prone to curiosity, he placed the books down and slipped over the other side of the wall, slowly peering past it.

Two seconds later, he was back behind the safety of the concrete block.

_Holy crap…does she not understand the concept of a changing room! What the heck is she doing out here…like that? Anyone could see her!_

He noticed that his breathing had sped up. Why? Why? So what if in the two seconds he had glimpsed at her, she had been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen? There was nothing special about her slowly exposed chest, or gracefully curved back, or the way she slipped the bikini top off.

Nope. Nothing special about that at all. Everyday occurrence. Yep….

Feeling a rush of the disease known as "male" come over him, he felt himself going back to the corner to peer around it again.

Darn, she was slipping her other top on…. Er, well…that was to say…it looked...well, he wasn't sure at the moment. Tea adjusted the straps and the height of the top, making sure it wasn't too low. She smoothed out the shorts and looked up.

Seto flew back around the wall, scrambling over to his old spot and picking up the book in record time, flipping to his page.

A moment passed in silence. He began to relax and actually concentrate on what he was reading. What a relief. She hadn't seen him…yet he had seen her.

Another moment.

Alright, it was official. He was safe. He closed the book and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. He breathed quietly for a moment and opened his eyes once more.

"Seto Kaiba, a Peeping Tom. I never would have guessed."

Crap.

Crap Amighty.

Holy Crap.

…Crap.

"Excuse me?" he asked, looking up. This felt strange. Was this how others had to look up to him? How weird it felt to stare way up into the eyes of someone who was dead angry.

It was not a good feeling. Seto was going to have to watch his temper from now on.

He was about to stand, wanting to lessen the anxiety he felt, but Tea humored him by coming down to his level. She bent down, staring at him, eye-to-eye.

"What did you think you were doing!"

"I didn't do a thing," he answered, frowning. His eyes strained to stay on hers, but were quite close to flickering back and forth between her face and her clearly more exposed chest.

Tea bit her lip and crossed her arms tightly across her chest, closing the gap. "Oh, so you weren't looking in on me as I changed?"

"Why were you changing there in the first place? Are the bathrooms not suitable enough for you? Or your room?"

"Mai wouldn't let me in."

"That's a stupid thing to do."

"Yes, well…she just wouldn't. Let's leave it at that."

"Alright. Then can we let this drop since I did nothing wrong?"

"I'm not letting you get away with it! Despite your denying it, I know you saw me…twice." Seto gulped. So she had seen him both times?

"So what are you planning on doing about it?" he sat straighter, trying to intimidate her.

Tea wouldn't let the tables turn. She go on her knees –a more comfortable position- and stood up straight on them, "I-"

He mocked her position, and was still taller. She frowned. "Listen you: stop doing that! I'm trying to seem imposing here!"

"It's not going to work, is it?" he gave a sneaky smirk. Tea frowned, pulling him down to her level by the collar.

"There. Now you have no choice but to stay here. But you do have two options. One: apologize, and you're forgiven. Two: get the pulp beaten out of you."

"Right. I'm sure you can live up to that second option."

"Don't you mock me!"

"Haha, do you know how pink your face gets when you're irritated? It's so becoming," Seto chuckled. Tea's face puffed out a little. She was not taking his comments lightly. "Nevertheless, I choose option three."

"Wha'?" she was silenced when he forcefully brought her lips against his.

Option three: vent out all her anger through some…misguided passion.

* * *

"Tea, Ryou's coming!" Serenity looked behind her to make sure tea was wrapping it up. "…Tea? Where'd you go?" She stood up and walked around. There was the bikini…but where was the girl?

"Looking for some…one?" Ryou popped out from behind the wall.

Ren jumped, "Oh! …Well, yes. I'm wondering where Tea disappeared to."

Ryou walked over to the discarded bathing suit, "I see. No wonder she was itching to get out of this. It looks like nothing more than lingerie." A light blush descended upon Ryou's cheeks.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was," Serenity remarked, walking towards the back wall. "Te-ah!" she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Ryou ran over to see what was wrong. He came up behind Serenity and his eyes widened.

Seto Kaiba was…kissing Tea? …He _started_ it? Not that that was entirely new but…this was…unprovoked? Seemingly? When did _this_ development pop up?

Serenity regained composure, and embarrassed at finding them like this, she tugged Ryou away, who seemed unable to move.

Ren dragged him back to the front. She was quite shocked, but decided to keep it all quiet.

Ryou, on the other hand, was seething.

_Alright Kaiba…this just…crosses the line._

_This means war._

Bakura poured a glass of champagne in the corner of his host's mind. "Huzzah! A toast to my little Ryou, who has finally seen the greatness of war and revenge! May he ever learn from his naivety!"

* * *

"Huzzah! My trunks! I have found you!" Joey held up the swimwear (he had borrowed an extra pair of Tristan's when he went outside) and then hugged them. "But how did I miss ya right under my pillows? Ah well."

Mai stood outside the door, shaking her head. Joey was far too easily pleased.

She nonchalantly walked in, "All packed up, Joey?"

"Just about! Hey Mai, I found 'em!" he waved the trunks at her.

Mai gave a wavering smile, "That's…great, hun. So, are you pumped up for this cruise?"

"Of course!" Joey smiled, "I never _dreamed_ I'd go on one o' dose t'ings! I mean…my family doesn't have dat much in da money department, ya know?"

"Yeah," Mai nodded, walking up to him and walking her fingers across his shoulders, "But I still love ya anyway."

"Dat's good ta hear," he grinned.

"You bet it is," she leaned over and kissed him.

"Y'all, that's gross. Close the door," Serenity laughed from the threshold. Mai turned around, frowning (having wanted to go a little further) and retorted:

"You shouldn't talk, miss, "It's fun to make Mokuba flip out…."" Mai smirked.

Joey's face hardened, "What was dat now?"

"Nothing Joey," Serenity waved him off, hoping that Evasion Plan Alpha would work out.

"Ren," Joey advanced on her, "If you and dat Kaiba kid have been doing anythin' inappropriate whatsoev'a, I have every right ta know!"

"Dinner's ready, Joe." Evasion Plan Beta. …Which was actually the reason she had come up here in the first place….

"Why didn't ya say so?" Joey whizzed past her and practically jumped over the whole staircase to get to the dining room.

"Thanks, Ren," Mai frowned. "Just be warned that next time you and Mokuba start to get cozy, I'm going to burst in on you."

Serenity shrugged, "You'll have to find us first…. We're experienced enough to know that we have to hide still from our brothers, despite the fact that they know we are dating."

"So this makes you and me," Mai counted off on her fingers, "The only girl left to hook up is our one and only Tea."

Without thinking, Serenity blurted, "She'll take care of it herself, I'm sure."

Mai raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

Serenity ran out of the room, "Last one downstairs gets the seat by Joey! I for one don't want my dinner in my face, thank you!"

"Hey, wait!" Mai called out, "You never answered my question! …And I don't want to sit next to the Pig! I love him…but no!"

* * *

"Is everyone packed up for the cruise?" Serenity stood up, asking everyone around the table. There was a murmur of agreement. She smiled, "I'm so glad we all get to have this experience! The trip has been awesome so far, and I just know this cruise will make it better! What do you say? A toast to an awesome week ahead of us?"

The rest of the group –a couple a bit reluctantly…more like just Seto- raised their various glasses and clinked them together.

"To an awesome cruise!"

_What is in store for our friends on their cruise? Will things go right or not?_

_Will Serenity and Mokuba be interrupted by Mai?_

_Will Tea and Seto ever make up their minds about one another?_

_Is Ryou REALLY turning to the Dark Side? "Ryou…I am your Yami!" "**Nooooo!"**_

_Will Joey ever stop being a pig and keep his trunks where he can see them? All this: next time on Yu-Gi-Oh!'s Beach Bonanza-_

_**blip**_

"Ishizu, I was watching that!" Marik yelled out in frustration. Ishizu smiled smugly, dangling the remote above his head.

"Too bad. My show's on."

"For all your maturity in public, you sure can act like a kid at home," Marik slumped in his seat, folding his arms.

_"We now bring you the weather. Serenity, let's go to you."_

_"Thanks Joey," Serenity nodded. "Now, as you can see over here in the east wing, we're going to have a large chance of pranks and irritation. Hurricanes Mokuba and Noa will come down hard in the early afternoon, but dissipate out around dinnertime-"_

"Wrong channel," Ishizu frowned.

_"Yugi, how could you? I thought you loved me!" Tea cried out, falling to her knees, sobbing hysterically._

_"Tea, you know I love you!" Yugi knelt down before her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I would never cheat on you!"_

_"But…but…I saw you…with that Rebekah fiend! You two were all wrapped up in each other's arms!" Tea wept._

_"No," Yugi whispered, "It was my evil twin brother, Atem Yami! He's always messing in my affairs!"_

_"Wait!" Tea's head shot up, "You've had more than one?"_

_Yugi froze, "T-That's not what I meant!"_

_"Come now Tea, he's obviously lying. Yugi's the type of scum who has women hanging off his every finger."_

_Tea looked around slowly, "S-Seto? Oh, Seto!" she leapt up and ran into his arms._

_"That's right. I'll always be here for you." He lifted her chin and kissed her deeply._

_Yugi put a hand to his forehead and cried out, "LA TORMENTA!"_

_**blip**_

"Oh my God, you actually watch that crap?" Marik furiously pressed the channel surfing button.

"Hey! Marik!" Ishizu shot up, trying to wrestle the remote away from him. The remote dropped from their tangled hands and landed on the floor, changing the channel in the process. The two looked at the TV.

_"Look! It's a bird!"_

_"It's a plane!"_

_"No, it's Duke Diceman!"_

_"YEAH!"_

_"That's right folks," Duke, dressed up in his usual brown trench coat and hat tossed some dice up into the air and caught them, "I'm here to save the day once again. I'll never let those perverts hurt Ms. Serenity."_

_"Help! Help, Duke Diceman! I'm being felt up by this pervert!"_

_"Do my ears deceive me? Was that…Ms. Serenity! I'm on the way, darling!"_

_"Help! Help!" Serenity cried out in a dark alleyway._

_"Yes…I, Tristan the Toucher, am here, once again, trying to worm my way into Serenity's heart! MUWHAHA!"_

_"Begone, evil fiend!" Duke flicked his dice towards Tristan._

_"AH!" the dice hit Tristan smack in the middle of his forehead. "No…you have defeated me this time, Duke Diceman! But next time, I shall return, with more lust than ever!"_

_"Send him to the cell boys," Duke called behind him to the policemen that randomly showed up at the scene._

_"My hero!" Serenity ran to Duke. Duke smiled up to the heavens._

_Next time on Duke Diceman:_

_"Do you really want to be saved from me, Ms. Serenity?"_

_Serenity blinked, "I don't know…Master Mokuba."_

_Duke's eyes widened, "How can she say that! Serenity! How could you!"_

**_Next time on Duke Diceman: La Tormenta!_**

_**blip**_

Marik and Ishizu looked over yonder to the couch. Odion sat down comfortably with a bowl of popcorn.

"Hey!"

"Oh, you were watching? …So sorry," he smiled, turning back to the TV.

**_Oddwomen, Fairly Oddwomen!_**

_"Tricks and slips and little girly things!" Mai sang, swinging her hips._

_"Brothers, boys and secrets, hey!" Serenity giggled mid-song._

**_Oddwomen, Fairly Oddwomen-_**

"Cartoons," Odion sighed, "They've degraded so. What happened to good old Roger Ryou, and Bugs Bakura?" He switched the channel again. "Oh! Dr. Ryou and Mr. Bakura is on! This is a great movie…."

"I hated the book, I'll hate the movie," Marik snatched up the remote again, "I'm seeing what's on the Game Show Network."

_"I'll take Manga for two-hundred dollars," Seto said._

_"In what year was the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh, the season never licensed for the United States, released?" Tristan asked._

_"What the heck is "Yu-Gi-Oh!"?" Yugi whispered to himself. Seto stared at his podium, biting his lip._

_Bing!_

_"Joey?" Tristan turned to the blonde._

_"Nineteen nin'y eight," Joey smiled._

_"That is…correct!" Tristan called out. "And now, we come to the final Questionnaire Round. And the question is…." Bing! "This game was invented by a corporation known as "I2"'s head, Maximillion Pegasus. What is the game?"_

**_Jeopardy Music_**

_Bing!_

_"Now, we'll start with Joey, who is in third place with two-thousand dollars. Your answer?"_

_Duel Monsters._

_"Correct! And you bet?"_

_$2000_

_"Wow, all of it! You double your money!" Joey danced at his platform._

_"Now, Yugi in second place. Your answer?"_

_Duel Monsters._

_"Correct! You were at two-thousand five hundred. And you bet?"_

_$500_

_"That puts you behind Mr. Wheeler, I'm sorry. Now, Seto Kaiba. Your answer?" Seto looked to the side._

_Capsule Monsters._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. That's incorrect. How much did you bet out of your fifty-thousand?"_

_$49,000._

_"Oh, I'm sorry. But that makes Joseph Wheeler the winner!"_

_**blip**_

"I'm bored," Marik sighed. "This has gone on long enough." He stalked out of the room.

"You're telling me," Ishizu sighed.

"There are five-hundred channels in television…but nothing to watch… Life's…not…fair," Odion sighed.

"You see I; I shall never be Pharaoh," Marik laughed from the other room.

* * *

Yeah…this isn't the greatest chapter, I know, but it's better than it originally was. Sorry though…I'll get the next chapter –a much better one!- up soon! Sorta…. I had to get the first part of it out (yes, I have a reason for having Ryou start to like Anzu besides my newfound like for that pairing) but anywho! After that, I tried to pull an "IluvsBakura" and pull a random act in the middle of the chapter. …Didn't work so well. It was alright…. Scary…VERY scary…but funny. I guess. It's trying to "describe life" at the beach house in a…different sort of way. Yeah…I failed, I know. And I'm sorry. And then I remembered a part I wanted to add in here, so that did make it longer, but…I had taken the time to write the stupid little shows part, so that was bonus for you guys.

I promise I'll have a better, MUCH BETTER, chapter posted for you guys soon. This was…a disgrace. Again, I'm sorry.

(PS: The title is a spoof of Laguna Beach…not that I've ever watched it.)


	24. The Cruise Begins!

NOTE: Again, I'm sorry about that last chapter…if you can CALL it that…. Hope you enjoy this one though!

Oh my gosh, I'm SOOO sorry for the SUPER-SEVEN-MONTH-LATE update! AHHHH. Really, I am! This makes me feel AWFUL. But I just haven't had the urge at ALL to write this! But lo! Now, I'm going to get it done and over with! I hope you enjoy it…. That may be the only thing that keeps me going. Enjoy! (PS: -This note was back from…well, seven months from the time I updated and actually thought I'd finish. This is the most recent note right here, this PS thing. Check out the ending note for a more recent update.) Still, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Chapter 24:**

**The Cruise Begins!**

_July 22_

"Today's the day; today's the day!" Serenity happily chanted to herself as she pranced down the steps with her luggage at exactly six o' clock in the morning. Her face radiated happiness, reflected by the bright smile on her face, and she was peppier than she had been since she and her friends had left for their vacation.

Serenity looked about the lounge, finding something terribly wrong. …_Where is everybody?_

The silence of the first floor was almost deafening. She slowly climbed back up the stairs and peered down towards both ends of the hallway. The cracks under the doors signified that every room was dark.

_Is no one even up yet?_

Serenity sighed heavily. They had to be at the docks by nine o' clock! _Three_ hours to go, and they needed at least forty-five minutes to get there!

There was only one thing to do at a time like this.

She was going to take a leaf out of her eighth grade teacher's book. The leaf that had been used on the class trip to Kyoto….

* * *

Seto jolted out of bed and barely caught himself before he fell to the floor. In a mess of covers, he desperately tried to untangle himself from them without falling over the side of the bed. Once accomplished, he stomped over to his door, wrenched it open and cried out, "_Who in the BLAZES is playing that **crap** so loudly?!"_

Obviously, he was not the only one with this thought in mind.

Nearly every door down the hallway was open, and all occupants had jutted their heads out.

Serenity paused the heavy-metal rock music on the blaring stereo and picked up the megaphone she had found lying around. "Rise and shine people!" she all but screamed into it. "We have approximately two hours before we need to leave! Chop chop! …That will be all." She clicked off the microphone and turned off the stereo.

Joey groaned and yelled at her as she passed, "Sis! It's flippen six AM! Why didja wake us up so gosh darn early?"

"Like I said: we have to get moving!"

Ryou opened up his door and exited, carrying his luggage to the stairs. He was fully dressed and rearing to go. "I heard your wake up call, Ren. Nice touch," he laughed.

Serenity smiled back. Tea walked out of the bathroom at the end of the hall, drying her hair. "Well, glad I'm not the only one up and ready."

"How do you people not understand the concept of sleeping in?" Mai groaned, leaning against the door and closing her eyes.

"Take a nap in the car on the way to the docks," Serenity answered, flipping her hair. She walked past Mai with an uncaring look on her face. "I will not be late for my own prize."

Mai shook her head, "I think I might have influenced her just a little too much."

* * *

"Alright, are we all here then?" Serenity bounced about the group, counting heads. "…Eight…nine…. …Where's Ten?"

"I have a name, ya know!" Joey staggered as he kicked open the front door to the beach house and hopped on one foot outside. He held bags upon bags of all his junk, which threatened to spill over his arms as he wobbled on one leg. He kept the door open as he hopped backwards. "Almost der…just another step I think…."

"Joey, watch out!" Mai shouted, starting to run for him. Joey leaped back once and suddenly toppled off the concrete step. He twisted around as he tried to steady himself, but the shift in weight just caused him to fall faster. He swerved and landed on the sand right next to the concrete. He lay there for a moment, tightly clutching his suitcase and breathing hard. _Dat…was…a close one_. He tapped his left foot on the concrete. He had just barely missed breaking his nose and scraping most of the skin off his face.

"Joey! Oh my God, are you okay?" Mai clucked kneeling down by him. Tristan came over and pried the suitcase from Joey's arms. "Can you stand up?" his girlfriend asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Joey answered. "O' course. Whaddya take me fo-_OW_!" he shouted as he applied pressure to his right foot. He sagged immediately and Tristan and Ryou each jumped over to pull him back up. They put one of his arms over their shoulders and held him up. "Aw God," Joey hissed. "Sumthin's wrong wit' my ankle."

Yugi knelt down and examined it. He grimaced. "Serenity, go get some ice. It's swelling up badly. Sorry Joey, but I think you sprained your ankle."

"No way! Just when we were about to leave too!" Joey hung his head. "Aw man. Guess I won't be going aft'a all…."

"Umm…don't mind me, but wouldn't it be easy to just get him to a doctor and have him wrap it up? He ought to be fine after that. Sprains aren't the end of the world," Mokuba put forth. "Now breaking it would be another story…."

* * *

"Lucky for you, it's only a sprain," Dr. Masu explained as he tightly wrapped Joey's ankle. "And it's a good thing you came here immediately." Joey winced as the man handled his torn appendage.

"Will I be able ta go on a cruise?"

"I don't see why not," the doctor answered. "You'll be sitting around most of the time, right? It's not like you'll be hiking or anything. I'd say you're fine." He clipped on the bandage and handing the blonde a large icepack. "There. I'll give you three of them to keep with you. You've got some good friends there, Joey. I can see they care about you a lot. I'll go grab a couple to help you out of here, okay?"

"Thanks, Doc." The doctor nodded and began to head out. Suddenly, Joey thought of something. "Oh hey, wait! …How much is dis little visit gonna cost?" _I hope I can afford dis…._

Dr. Masu smiled. "It's already been taken care of, Mr. Wheeler."

"Say wha'?!"

"As I said, you've got some great friends there, Joe. Now hold on just a second."

Joey stared at his ankle as the doctor went to fetch two comrades.

* * *

"_Who_ paid for my visit?!" Joey exclaimed, jumping up in the car.

"Joey, sit down!" Duke scolded, pulling him back into his seat. Joey rubbed his neck where the seat beat had dug into it.

"Kaiba did," Yugi explained as he drove along. "We were all going to pitch in for it, but he just whipped out his credit card and thought we were all stupid for trying to "divide up such a meager amount of money." Honestly, it was a very kind gesture, but he didn't have to be so snotty about it," Yugi frowned.

Joey put his head in his hands. "Ah! My life is ruined! I'm in debt to my _arch enemy_!"

"Oh come on," Tristan laughed, patting Joey's head like he would a dog. "How can you say he's your arch enemy? You're almost family now."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Joey snapped. "His broth'a and my sist'a are ONLY dating. _ONLY_. God forbid dey do _anythin'_ else, lest I rip dem apart wit' my own two hands!" He stopped and suddenly found great interest in Tristan's face. Tristan frowned.

"What? Do I have an unsightly zit or something?"

"Nah…. I'm just wonderin'. It always seemed like you were really ont'a my sis. What happened? You're…okay wit' dis relationship?"

Tristan shrugged. "I've learned to live with it. I've seen how much they like…_love_…each other. I know I'd be no match then. I respect her choice, and I've decided to move on with my life. After all, there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Like that Miho Nosaka girl," Duke muttered to himself. "Hmm…I'll have to see if she's busy at all once we get back.

"You keep your filthy hands off her, Devlin! She's mine!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! I knew her first!"

"So? Who says she likes you better?"

"Are you kidding? She's practically expressed her love to me on a number of occasions!"

"Oh yeah? When? Prove it!"

Yugi sighed, glancing into the rear view mirror at Joey. Joey gave a sympathetic nod. The next ten minutes of the drive would be anything but peaceful.

* * *

"I'm so sorry we're late!" Serenity bowed repeatedly to the chief of the entire contest.

"Again, it's quite alright! We understand. Your brother needed a doctor. Completely acceptable. Don't worry, we still have plenty of time. We asked you here so early so that we could allow for some lay time, just to make sure. Now, if you could direct your friends to put all your luggage over there, I'll have my men take care of it. And if you would just bring them this way, we need to get all of your pictures taken. For identification and the press, you know."

"Oh. Alright, of course." Serenity ran back to her friends and did as she was instructed. She led them over to where the executive had directed them.

The chief stood behind a counter which had eleven slips of paper laid out upon it. "Now then. I need you all to fill out these forms. Liability claims and all, you understand. And once you're finished, if you would come into this back room, we'll take your photo. I'll be waiting in the anteroom off that to explain the situation to you. See you there." He left quickly. Another executive came in to take his place as the receiver of the paper forms.

Seto was the first one complete. He signaled the man over to his end of the counter and handed the slip of paper to him. The executive looked it over. Seto frowned. The man looked as if he had just swallowed something living, and it was flipping around in his stomach.

"M-Mr. Kaiba? Well, what a p-pleasure it is to h-have you here. If you would j-just step this way please, and get your picture taken." He put on a twitching smile.

Seto narrowed his eyes at the man, but ignored him. He was probably just surprised that he was one of the ones who was coming along on this venture.

He entered the photo room and took his seat on the stool that sat in the center under a couple lights. The photographer was fixing up his equipment.

"I'll need to see some identification if you're over fifteen," he announced casually. Seto rolled his eyes but took out his license. The man glanced at the picture, then turned up to look at his face. He nodded, seeming pleased. "Sit down then, sir. We'll have this done in all of two seconds." Seto sat down, highly used to portraits.

"Smile," the man sighed tiredly. He clicked the flash button. "Thank you. You can go." Seto left the room immediately for the next. The photographer looked at the picture on screen. "Yeah. I didn't think he'd smile."

* * *

Seto walked into a room lit only by a large, white screen. "Take a seat, Mr. Kaiba. Any will do. It shouldn't be long until your friends arrive." Seto didn't bother to take the time to point out that the other were most certainly not his friends. Nevertheless, he sat down and relaxed. The chairs were certainly fashioned interestingly. The headrests curved to make a U, blocking out his peripheral vision. The seat leaned back somewhat alarmingly, but he was still comfortable and able to see the screen. Well, he figured he almost liked these chairs. They were oddly relaxed, but also somewhat familiar.

Within five minutes, the other ten had arrived and seated themselves within the room. The chief closed the door and walked to the front of the room. "Welcome, esteemed guests. I'm Mike Mehon, chief executive of this contest. I'm glad you all could be here, and I know you're just itching to start your cruise around the Pacific. However, I must first show you this quick video concerning safety and evacuation procedures, in the event that something devastating occurs. Just relax. The lights will go off for about thirty seconds before the film begins. Just sit tight." He left and walked to the back of the room and out a back door. Immediately, the screen went dark. Seto waited, thoroughly enjoying the bit or relaxation he was getting. There was little chance he would get any rest on the cruise. He was still around the geeks, wasn't he?

Seto's head snapped up. That was strange. It almost felt like he had dosed off. Weird. He hadn't felt that tired. Ah, no biggie. What was he missing anyway?

Then, he screen came on again, portraying the contest title and the cruise ship in the background.

"_Now, before we begin on this extravagant cruise, there are some rules that must be laid out and some precautions that must be taken._" Seto sighed. Hadn't they been over this type of video since sixth grade? Honestly, it was degrading.

* * *

Rebekah groaned as her head further slumped down onto a pillow on the Muto's small sofa. Her finger lazily pressed the channel up button on the remote that sat on the side of her hip. Her eyes glossed over as she lay there, watching meaningless channels flick past. So much for after-dinner television.

"I am soo bored," she sighed. "Why couldn't I go on vacation with dear Yugi and the others? I'm wasting my entire vacation here! …And darn it, there's nothing on television!" She let her hand fall limply from where it had been resting on her side. She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. In the background, the channel she had landed on continued to play.

"The all new reality show, Survival of the Fittest is up next. Stay tuned." Rebekah closed her eyes. _Great. Another meaningless reality show. What's the point? It'll get down to the hottest chick or guy as everyone else is voted off the island, and bam. There you go. It should be survival of the Prettiest. That's how rigged these things are._

Pulling her head back up, she picked up the remote, ready to switch off the TV and head off to wallow in Yugi's room.

Her hand suddenly froze.

"_MR. MUTO! GET A RECORDING TAPE – QUICKLY_!!"

"Rebekah!" Professor Hawkins ran into the room, startled by her yelling. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Mr. Muto? We _need_ a tape or a DVD or _something_! TiVO – anything! We just need to record this!"

"Why, darling?"

Mr. Muto suddenly skidded in, holding the requested tape. "You called, Rebekah?"

"Gimme that!" Rebekah vaulted over the couch, snatching it rudely from the elder's hands.

"Rebekah!" the professor scolded. "Apologize this instant!"

"Sorry, Mr. Muto. But just look!" She shoved in the tape and pressed the record button immediately. "Look, look, look!" she pointed stubbornly at the screen.

"Oh my heavens!" Professor Hawkins gaped. "What's going on?" He looked over at his colleague.

Solomon Muto was scratching his head. "Heck if I know."

* * *

"Ah, this is the life," Tristan smiled languidly as he slid onto a bar stool next to Duke, who was busy sipping sparkling grape juice. "Just us having fun."

"My turn?" Duke inquired, taking the billiard stick from Tristan. The brunette just nodded and let his head hang back as Duke went to take his shot.

"You two seem like good friends," the bartender stated in a Filipino accent, cleaning a glass.

"I s'ppose," Tristan answered. "But he's always getting in my way. 'Specially with the ladies."

"Oh? You have a special girl in mind?" he continued nonchalantly.

Tristan shrugged. "In all truth, we were chasing the red-head over there," he pointed to one of the tables, indicating Serenity, "but she's gone and hooked herself up with _him_," Tristan answered, pointing now to Mokuba.

"I see. And you are hurt by this?"

"I think I'm getting over it." Why was he spilling out his guts to some random bartender? Ah, what did it matter? He was a nice guy. He wouldn't even see the man again after the cruise, so who cared?

"Gettin' ov'a what?" Joey suddenly plopped down on the seat next to Tristan. Mai slid in the seat next to him.

"None of your business," Tristan put his nose in the air.

"Serenity," Mai whispered in her boyfriend's ear. He nodded, happy. Of course, Tristan's getting over Serenity still didn't make up for her going out with Mokuba _Kaiba_ (of all people!), but it helped to mollify the pain in Joey's heart.

Tristan just glared at Mai, unhappy with her tattling ways. "Why don't you tell the whole world why you're at it?"

"Tristan, your feelings are as plain as day," Mai retorted hotly. "Besides, you seem to be getting over her quite nicely. I'm pretty sure I overheard you and Dice-boy over there talking about some Miho character?"

"Miho?" Joey sat up from his slouched position immediately. He spun around to face his so-called best friend. "Miho? The Nosaka girl? What's this? Ya think ya can dump your feelin's for ma sista' dat quick? Outrageous! If you had had any real feelin's fer Ren, den you'd be cryin' in a corna' – not plannin' your next move on innocent little Miho! Why I outta-…how dare ya play wit' Ren's feelin's like dat!"

"Playing with her feelings?" Tristan sat up. "She was toying with mine! Making all those friendly advances when really she was crushing on Mokuba the whole time!"

"_What_ friendly advances?!"

"Are dey like this all de time?" the Filipino leaned over the bar and whispered to Mai.

"You know it. It just shows how much they care for each other. No other pair could fight as they do and still be friends. It's insane…in a cool kinda way." The man just nodded silently.

Mai listened to the two bicker for a couple more minutes, just sipping on her drink and snickering sometimes when funny comments were passed. She let her eyes linger over the scene in the party room. Duke was still standing with Ryou and Yugi at the billiard table. Mokuba, Serenity, and Noa were enjoying a quick meal at a table in the corner. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for the two she really wanted to spy on.

Mai snapped. "Shucks. What are they doing, sitting on opposite sides of the room?"

"Who now?" the bartender asked.

Mai pointed to Téa and Seto each. "Them. That's Kaiba, as I'm sure you're deduced. Always got his nose in a book. I swear, the guy doesn't know how to enjoy a beach vacation. Or a cruise for that matter. And then there's Téa. She likes to keep to herself sometimes and is the most modest person I know. Honestly, it can be sickening sometimes. In truth," she lowered her voice, "Serenity and I have been trying to get them together. We think there may be some possible chemistry there." The bartender nodded his head knowingly. "But that hush-hush, okay?"

* * *

"Here you are miss. One sweetened lemonade." A cute little waitress brought over a glass of pink beverage to Téa, who looked up from the billiard game in surprise. "What? But I didn't order anything."

"Oh, that's right. This was a compliment."

Téa furrowed her brows in confusion. "From whom?"

The waitress smiled and put her hands behind her back. "I'm not supposed to tell."

"Oh, please?"

The bouncy girl put a finger to her chin and said, "Well…if you tell me some stuff about all your friends here, I'll tell you, okay?"

"What kind of stuff?" Téa inquired, confused thoroughly.

The waitress slid into the opposite site, pigtails bouncing excitedly. "Oh, I'm a typical girl. Give me the juicy romance details! Please? Even though it may be kinda private…life is just so boring on boats! All I do all day is serve drinks and food. I want to know that, even if my life isn't spiced up, maybe some other peoples' are! You know?"

"I suppose," Téa replied. "Well, what can I say? Umm…the blondes over there are going out."

"Are they serious about each other?"

"Super-serious, I'd say," Téa grinned. "They've been known to have some…hot encounters." The other girl squealed excitedly.

"See? This is exactly what I was talking about!"

Téa could not help the laugh that escaped her. "And let's see…Mokuba and Serenity are going out – they're over there. It was a huge shock to their brothers to find out. Joey was in hysterics, because he's _so_ overprotective and absolutely hates Mokuba's brother, Seto. And the feeling is mutual."

"I see. And what about the little green-haired boy?"

"Noa? Ah, I really don't think he's too interested in anyone. Same as his brother, for that matter." Téa rolled her eyes. The waitress gave her a sidelong look.

"And what about the billiard boys?"

"Well, Duke and Tristan were trying to each hook up with Serenity before she was taken. They're always fighting with each other over something or other. I bet they'll fight over their next girl too. Yugi, well…I don't know. Sometimes I wonder – this may be a bit presumptuous, but sometimes it seems like he kind of likes me…but I try not to ponder too much on that."

"Why not?" the girl replied, astonished.

Téa shrugged. "He's not for me."

"Then who is?" the brunette girl smirked. "Perhaps the white-haired hottie over there?"

"_Ryou_?"

"Or how 'bout sexy Kaiba on the other side of the room?"

"Okay, this is going too far," Téa frowned. "I'm not talking about this." The girl smiled.

"Jackpot," she whispered. "Well, thanks so much for brightening my day." She stood up, beaming a little too brightly. "Lovely chat. And I'll hold up my end of the bargain. Sunshine over there sent you the drink. And yes, I'm positive it was him. Asked for the sugar sweetener and everything, since he said you liked that best. Seems Seto Kaiba knows you more than you think," she giggled, winking. And she was promptly off back to the kitchens.

Téa just blinked and looked over in Seto's direction. She gasped as their eyes met over the top of his book before he resumed his read. Téa turned away quickly and took a sip of the lemonade.

That had by far been the weirdest chat she had had in…well, days.

* * *

"Mmm…_gigantic doughnut_! Mine…mine…mine…mi-HYA!" Joey flailed as he broke through the barrio of consciousness and woke up to find himself soaring through the air. With a giant thud, he face-planted on the wooden floor of the bedroom of his cruise suite.

"Joey, doll, you okay?" Mai leaned over the bed edge.

"Ow…yeah…I'll be fine," Joey hissed, rubbing his nose. He hissed as be brought his twisted ankle out from underneath him. "What was dat?"

"The boat just lurched terribly," Mai explained, getting out of bed and turning on a light. She ran over to her suitcase and put on her robe. "What's going on I wonder?" She went over to the door that led to the deck of the ship and pressed down on the handle. It flung back and Mai fell backwards onto the hard floor.

"Mai!" Joey called out, rushing over to her. He slipped suddenly on the slick floor as rain pelted in through the doorway and wet everything.

"What the heck is going on?" Mai shouted above the roaring wind.

Joey grunted as he heaved himself up and pulled himself out the doorway. He braced himself against the wind and rain and staggered out onto the deck.

"Joey, don't! Get back inside!" Mai shouted at him. "_JOEY_!"

But Joey didn't listen. He went to the railing of the deck and peered out across the sea. By what he could see from the storm lanterns, the sea was a frothing mass of churning water. Dark waves crashed against the ship, threatening to topple it any second. Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder rumbled constantly, almost like a continuous drumbeat.

Joey had seen enough. He turned around, letting go of the railing to head back to the room.

Suddenly, from the other side of the boat, a great torrent of water pounded against the side of the cruise liner, sending it tilting over dangerously.

Joey felt his bare feet slip from the safety of the deck and fall away. He felt the bars of the railing hit his back and leave bruises as he flipped right over them.

"Joey, _NO_!" Mai screamed as she saw him fall away. She let go of the doorframe and slid across the floor, hitting the bars just as the ship righted itself. "_JOEY, **NO**!! Oh my GOD!! Somebody help! Joey went overboard! HELP!_" Mai ran across the deck, tripping over her feet and skidding across the water. "_HELP_!" A door suddenly flew open and a head of spiky hair came rushing out.

"Yugi! Joey's gone overboard!" Mai screamed frantically.

"Don't worry! I'll get him!"

"Yugi, no!"

"I've done this before!" Yugi shouted against the wind, jumping form the railing and into the sea.

"YUGI!" Mai cried out, leaning over the railing. "NO! THIS ISN'T DUELIST KINGDOM! YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

Not that her shouting could help him now anyway.

"Mai what's wrong?" Serenity's voice cut through the wind.

Mai turned around. "Serenity-" Mai abruptly screamed as she saw the young girl fly towards her and smack right into her. The ship decided to lean at that second, just a bit, but with Serenity's extra force, the two toppled over the side and flew through the air, crashing into the chilly sea below.

* * *

"Lifeboats! Somebody get the lifeboats! We have people overboard!" Téa ran along the hallways, trying to find someone who would help the friends she saw fall off the ship. _"Somebody, please help!" Where is everybody?_ She reached the captain's quarters and pounded on the door. "Captain! Men overboard! _Captain_!" She pounded for half a minute, but no one answered.

"Téa?" Ryou suddenly appeared, running down the hallway. "What's all this about someone overboard?"

"Help me Ryou! We have to find the lifeboats fast and send them down! Mai and Serenity fell overboard!"

"Good God!" Ryou cried out. "This way then! I remember seeing them around here!" He led her to the double doors which brought them to the lower deck of the ship. They slipped across the slick floors to a patch of dark shadows. "This is it!" Ryou cried out. "Now how do we get them down?"

"How should I know?"

"Help me with these levers. Or are you just gonna stand there all day?"

"Kaiba?"

"Hurry up!"

Ryou and Téa overcame their surprise and quickly got to work figuring out how they were to lower the lifeboat.

"I'll get in and see if I can find them," Ryou offered, climbing into the boat.

"But Ryou-" Téa started.

"You may need help," Seto grunted, climbing in. "You can handle the lever, Téa. Just crank it and put once we're out far enough."

"Alright," she gasped, running over to the levers. She pushed against them with all her might, trying to make them budge. The crank turned just a bit, sending the two boys out a little further over the edge of the ship.

"Just a bit further, Téa!" Ryou called out. Téa shoved harder, straining her muscles more than she had ever done.

"Perfect!"

Téa immediately threw herself against the release lever, trying to release it. Again, the cruise ship lurched, sending her full weight against it. She slid off the lever and into the boat, mercifully landing atop her friends. A rush of water rose over the decks, washing across them. The surge hit barrels and boxes and flew off the other end of the ship, soaking the three in the tiny boat. The power behind the wave gave the lever the last push it needed, and the brakes unlatched, sending the small lifeboat hurdling toward the sea. Téa screamed, and felt someone wrap their arms around her to protect her.

The next thing she felt was the rush of water that came up to claim her as the floor of the boat cracked in two and she slid down between the halves. The arms were still around her, and she kicked and swam her hardest to resurface, just as he was.

But the drop had been too great, and Téa had not had enough time to take a large enough breath after screaming.

Her eyes closed and she felt a choking sensation on her throat.

A coldness suddenly hit her face, and she fell unconscious.

* * *

Alright, so I have a MAJOR apology coming this way. Over a YEAR since I last updated. That is just pathetic. Yes, I know. And I really have no excuse except for my utter lack of inspiration and laziness. And some busy school work, yes, but still. My gosh. This is awful. It makes me feel awful! And I didn't even give you guys a great chapter after such a long wait. I've had the pre-cruise part of this chapter done for the longest time. The cruise was just too difficult. But the next part shouldn't be as hard. I hope. It should actually be more fun.

And sorry I was too lazy to give more accounts of the storm, besides just a little over half the gang's views. Honestly, who wants to hear how many times people fell off the side of the boat? Whatever.

So, I'm not going to promise anything, but I HOPE to have this out WAY before another year! Again, I am SOOO sorry for the wait! As I said, it's pathetic. But I hope you'll still PLEASE REVIEW! You know they make me happy and make me want to update more. :-D

PSS: Just a bit of propaganda here. Um, I understand that people will read what they will and that I'm so slow now that barely anyone pays attention to me anymore…but if ANY of you like Naruto and have not happened to read my latest Naruto one-shot (Deceitful Lies, Truthful Eyes), could you maybe please read it? Honestly, I was kind of disappointed with the amount of responses it received. It was a bit of a bummer. Or feel free to ignore this note. Either way. I won't beg. I don't like begging.

PSSS: This might/could/would have been up a day ago, if my internet hadn't been screwy and I hadn't been lazy. Sorry again for the MAJOR delay! Much love to those who are still reading this!


End file.
